Stark Contrast
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: "I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness." She is the younger sister of Tony Stark. He is the younger brother of Thor. Two people standing in the shadows of their older siblings are thrown together in a fight against various beings intent on wreaking havoc on Earth. Along the way, they find strength and comfort in each other, possibly in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Battered, bruised, and alone.

That was what Loki felt as his brother marched him down the still-destroyed Bifrost Bridge and into the palace of Asgard. This was a place he once called home, but now Loki didn't feel he belonged.

He didn't belong anywhere.

The people who he considered family had only kept him to suit their own purposes, and they certainly didn't give a damn about him. They had lied to him, refused to give the approval he sorely craved, and now, they were to sentence him for a crime he had committed just to prove himself worthy of the name "Odinson."

"Loki," Frigga said, rushing to him from the All-Father's side. "It is so good to see you home."

Loki would have replied that he had no home, and that this was just another golden prison. But the mask prevented him from speaking, and so he merely stared at her.

"Loki has committed a great crime, Frigga," Odin announced ominously from the front of the hall. "I do not think he deserves your pity."

Loki's eyes narrowed. He had done everything just to gain the All-Father's approval, but Odin seemed determined to see the wrongs in all that he did. How Loki wished he could scream his hate and anger at them all, but all he could do was stand there, watching them through the slits of his eyes.

"He is your son, Odin," Frigga insisted, but Odin ignored her. It was his wish, Odin said, that Loki's lips be sewn shut for eternity, and that he be banished from Asgard.

Thor, who had not been expecting this, tried to intervene on his behalf.

"Hey!" Odin said, pointing a warning finger at his firstborn.

Thor fell silent, but a small tic appeared on his chin; he certainly looked ready to argue.

"It is my wish that you be sent to Midgard, stripped of your godly powers, and be cast among the people whom you so cruelly treated," Odin finished. Loki felt the mask fall from his face, but learned that he could not move his mouth.

"No!" Frigga tried to run to Loki, but Odin held her back. With a wave of his hand, Odin summoned the portal to Midgard.

Loki glared at the All-Father, silently vowing that he would make them all pay for this.

"Father, please!" Thor said, but Odin waved his hand again and Loki's Asgardian armor fell from his body, only to be replaced by Midgardian clothing.

Loki felt himself being pushed into the portal and heard the wind in his ears. Seconds later he felt his body collide against something soft, and then heard a scream.

* * *

Jamie Stark wasn't special.

She certainly didn't possess any special powers like her brother's colleagues, although she wished she did. Although she was part of SHIELD, she never felt that she truly belonged. The only things that set her apart from the rest of society were the "Stark" name, which had become synonymous with the technological company her father had established, and her brains, which she used to help her brother run the company.

Nothing exciting happened in her life, except for the time when a god fell on her as she made her way back to the country house she was staying in and changed her entire life. One moment she was wondering if her brother would remember that today was her birthday - he was such a spaz sometimes - and the next moment she felt as if her back was broken.

The man had fallen on top of her so suddenly that she was stunned for a few minutes, only aware of the jolts of pain that ran up and down her body.

"Oh bloody hell," Jamie exclaimed, wincing as she felt the person roll off of her. She stretched, testing to see if her back was broken. Satisfied that it wasn't, she rolled to the side and saw a tall, pale, rather thin man looking down at her. "Where the hell did you come from?"

He merely looked up at the sky and then back down at her, followed by a series of furious gestures.

Jamie winced as she stood up, pushing away her brownish blonde hair away from her face. "Listen, if my brother put you up to this, tell him that it's not funny dropping random people on me, okay?"

The man only looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

It was only then when she realized that the man was mute. She slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh wow. Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't think you couldn't talk!"

The man just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, uh, how do I do this..." Jamie was used to seeing full grown men turn into raging beasts or shoot laser beams from their eyes, but she wasn't used to dealing with a mute. "Come inside the house. I'll make you a cup of coffee and then call...someone."

_Call my brother, more like_, Jamie thought, as she held the man's hand and pulled him inside the house. She sorely hoped he wasn't an axe-wielding murderer, but considering the fact that he did not have any weapons concealed (his clothes were a bit tight and they stuck to his frame like peanut butter on toast), Jamie wasn't too worried. Of course, Jarvis's "wife", Jade, was heading the security system in the house, so she felt safe.

The man went willingly with her, but she noticed that he seemed to be memorizing the details of the house.

"Jade, call my brother," Jamie said as the two of them entered the kitchen. The sound of a telephone dialing was heard, and soon Tony's voice came over the speakers.

"Jamie? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...someone fell on me."

Tony snorted. "Come on kiddo, if you're going to lie about going over your credit limit, at least make it believable."

"I did _not_ go over my credit limit!" Jamie hissed. "I swear, I was walking in the backyard and this guy just fell on me. I think he might have jumped off a plane or something."

"So why are you calling _me_?"

"Because I like talking to you," Jamie replied sarcastically. "Tony, just send someone! You know I don't like the police here. They're all suckups."

Tony sighed loudly. Jamie could hear Clint Barton talking in the background, and knew that her brother was probably in the SHIELD headquarters. She held her breath, waiting.

"Fine, fine, I'll send someone," Tony finally relented. "But make sure he isn't some homeless axe-wielding psycopath, okay?"

"He doesn't look it," Jamie admitted. "Okay, thanks Tony."

Tony terminated the call, and Jamie poured some coffee in a mug. "I only have black coffee," she said, sliding the mug over the marble countertop to the man. "If you prefer something else, I can-"

The man shook his head and took the mug, sipping the coffee. He seemed to like it, because he nodded his head and took another sip. Jamie then went over to the cupboard and tore open a pack of breadsticks, which she placed on a small platter.

"So, uh, what's your...right, you can't talk." Jamie sighed. How was she supposed to know who he was? Jamie pulled open a kitchen drawer and took out a pad and pencil. "Just write your answers here, okay? I don't know sign language, unfortunately."

The man took the pad and pencil and looked at her expectantly.

"What's your name?"

The man scribbled something on the pad: _Tom, 31_.

"Tom. Huh. I bet you have a brother named Jerry," Jamie said, in an attempt to sound humorous. Tom didn't seem to get her little joke, for he just looked at her like she was a mildly amusing television commercial. "Okay, so I'm Jamie, and I'm 26. But then you probably heard my brother say my name."

Tom nodded and finished his coffee. Jamie snagged a bread stick and bit into it, chewing it thoughtfully.

"So where did you come from?" Jamie finally asked after a pause.

_I was a rejected human cannonball_.

Jamie studied him for a moment before laughing. "Yeah, I guess that's the most plausible explanation. I mean if you fell from an airplane and fell on me, I wouldn't be alive, would I?"

Tom tilted his head noncommittally. For a moment the two of them just looked at each other before the phone rang. As always, the call was redirected to Jade's system, so Jamie needn't have run to the telephone in the hallway. "Hello?"

"Jamie, it's Pepper." Pepper Potts was her brother's assistant and girlfriend, and Jamie worked with her a lot. Pepper was probably the only person – aside from her brother – who she was really close to. The other "Avengers" (Jamie shook her head at the name) really intimidated her.

"Oh hey Peps," Jamie greeted, smiling even though the pretty blonde couldn't see her. "What's up?"

"We need that report on the wormhole in New Mexico," Pepper replied. "Jane thinks she's about to recreate a new portal."

"Is it about her seeing that god boyfriend of hers?" Jamie padded over to the living room, which was opposite the kitchen. She found the sheaf of papers she was looking for and headed back to the kitchen.

"Yep, that's it," Pepper confirmed. Jamie tapped the counter and it lifted, revealing a computer console complete with a scanner and printer. As she waited for the computer to boot up, she took another bread stick and refilled Tom's mug with coffee.

"Yeah, I heard he has a brother though," Jamie gossiped, clicking the document file and sending it to Pepper. "I mean yeah, he tried to take over the world, but doesn't my brother do that every day? I seriously think that guy...what was his name?"

"Loki."

"I seriously think that Loki just needs a hug. His actions are clear examples of basic psychology, Peps. But does my brother listen? Noooo. He puts on that suit and wham! Gets into a fight with a Norse god who, by the way, is just living up to his name," Jamie retorted. "Loki's the God of Mischief, I don't think he's the fluffy bunny type."

Since her back was to "Tom", she failed to see the expression on his face.

_Dare I think that this mortal understands me_? Loki thought, but quickly averted his gaze as Jamie turned towards him again.

"At least Tony doesn't bring a load of Chitauri to Earth everyday," Pepper argued. "Okay, got it. Thanks Jamie!"

"You're welcome." This time it was Jamie who ended the call. She switched the computer off and tapped the counter again, which reverted back to its flat, marble appearance. "Sorry. I thought I was on holiday, but it seems I was wrong."

Tom nodded. _It's okay_.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for my brother's assistant to arrive," Jamie said, sitting back on the stool and facing Tom.

But when Tony Stark's men arrived at the country house, there was nothing left but smoking ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Asgard**

"Why must you banish Loki from Asgard?" Frigga asked, her eyes full of sorrow. "Was it not enough that you banished Thor for what he did? Why couldn't you just have forgiven him?"

"Enough!" Odin threw his wife a warning glance. "Loki has overstepped his boundaries, and he needs to be taught a lesson!"

"But how can he when you've banished him to Midgard?" Frigga was beside herself; it was only Thor's hand on her shoulder that kept her anger in check.

"Loki will return to us once he finds something that is worth more than his own life," Odin replied, turning away from his wife and son.

"A sacrifice?" Thor had done the same thing a few months prior, when he offered his life to save the Midgardians – and Jane.

Odin nodded but said nothing more. Deep down he wished Loki understood his reasons. He had not given Loki the credit he deserved, that much was true. But he had done so because he wanted Loki to do things not because he wanted praise, but because he wanted to, out of the goodness of his heart.

Odin only hoped that Loki would realize that – and soon.

* * *

**Midgard**

Loki was amused.

Despite his earlier meeting with Thor and the All-Father, the Midgardian named Jamie Stark was actually very entertaining. He had almost forgotten that his lips had been sewn shut, which was invisible to all but Asgardians.

It further amused him that he had fallen on the sister of an Avenger, Tony Stark. Loki could see similarities between the siblings. Jamie was nearly as tall as her brother, but where Tony was buff and athletic, Jamie was slim. But they had the same cheekbones, the same dark hair (Jamie's was wavy), and the same impish smile.

Loki's first thought was that he could use Jamie to get to her brother, as revenge for disrupting his plans to rule Midgard.

_What a delicious revenge this will be_, Loki thought gleefully, as Jamie led him to one of the bedrooms on the second floor.

"I don't know if you want to change your clothes, but I've got some of my brother's stuff in here," Jamie said, opening a wooden cabinet. Loki could see rows of neatly pressed shirts and slacks, and he shook his head.

Jamie shrugged and placed her hands on her hips. "So, I'll let you get some rest then."

Loki nodded, holding up the pad where he had written: _Thank you_.

Jamie smiled a little. "You're welcome."

With that she left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Loki immediately went to the adjoining bathroom. He studied his mouth in the mirror, noting the silver thread that zigzagged across his mouth.

He reached up and pressed his finger against the thread, wincing as a slice of pain shot across his mouth.

Loki knew better than to try and cut the thread. If he still had his magic he wouldn't have a problem with removing the Thread of Silence, but it seemed as if the All-Father had taken his magical abilities as well. Loki tested his theory by trying to transfigure the nearby trash bin into a serpent, but nothing happened.

Loki smiled wryly at his reflection in the mirror. While the Thread prevented him from speaking, it certainly didn't get in the way of eating and drinking.

Even the All Father wasn't _that_ cruel.

Never mind. He still had his wits and cunning, and he was certain he could find a way out of this mess. Perhaps he could use Jamie for his own benefit; her brother would certainly do anything to keep her safe. Surely he could use such sentimentality for his own purposes.

Loki walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the cabinet. Upon closer inspection he saw that the clothes were far too big for his body, and he frowned.

_Does she really intend to clothe me in such ill-fitting garments_? Loki thought with a flash of irritation.

With a roll of his eyes, Loki took a pale gray shirt that had the logo of Stark Industries, as well as the smallest pair of jeans he could find. Loki took off the green shirt he was wearing and threw it on the floor.

_Ill-fitting garments or no, the ones I have remind me of the All-Father_, Loki thought bitterly. He was in the process of pulling down the tight slacks he was wearing when he heard a soft gasp behind him.

He turned. It was Jamie, who was staring at his nearly naked form in surprise.

"Oh my god, Tom! I'm so, so sorry!" Jamie turned away from him in embarrassment. "I just realized that Tony's clothes might be too big for you, so I got some from storage."

Loki smirked and pulled his slacks back on. He then walked towards Jamie and took the pile of clothes she was holding, his fingers briefly brushing hers. Jamie glanced at him, and then bit her lip nervously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were already changing! God I am so stupid sometimes!" Jamie slapped her palm on her forehead. "Okay, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything, just knock on the door. I'm in the next room, so I'll be able to hear you."

Loki nodded to tell her that he understood, and then watched as she slipped out of the room, her face a bright crimson. Once the door closed behind her, Loki looked at the clothes that she had given him.

She had chosen a green plaid shirt, dark jeans, and a white tank. Loki had no idea of what Midgardians considered "fashionable," – and frankly, he didn't care – so he decided to trust her feminine instincts and got dressed.

Once he was done, he went outside and rapped on Jamie's door. A few seconds later she opened it, and Loki was able to glimpse several newspaper clippings that were taped on the wall, as well as a rather messy desk.

"Well, I guess my estimations were right," Jamie said, grinning. "Tony hated that shirt. He prefers red casual clothes, but I thought it would be nice to see him in anything else other than his usual getup."

Loki nodded, as if he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Jamie checked her watch and then frowned. "Hmm. I wonder what's taking them so long. Normally they'd be here in ten minutes, and it's already been fifteen. Maybe I should-"

The rest of her sentence was interrupted by a massive boom, which shook the entire house. Jamie lost her balance and bumped into Loki, who caught her just in time.

"Oh. Thanks Tom," Jamie said, smiling at him. "But what the hell was that? Jade?"

"My sources detect some interdimensional activity, Jamie. I have sent a message to your brother."

Jamie nodded, frowning. "I thought my brother killed all of the Chitauri!"

_The Other, _Loki thought.

Jamie made her way back into the living area, Loki close on her heels. He knew that The Other was certainly displeased of his failure, and would have probably gone after him.

Loki grabbed Jamie's wrist and she turned to look at him.

"It's okay, I know what I'm doing," Jamie assured him, thinking that he was seeking comfort. "Just stay close, and I'll protect you."

_How amusing, she actually thinks she can protect me _and_ fight The Other. Unfortunately I cannot afford to lose my bargaining chip so early in the game_.

A series of explosions further racked the house, as balls of fire rained down on the structure. Jamie was clearly unfazed, and she made her way to the small armory that had been fitted on the back of a bookshelf. From there she extracted a small plasma ray, one of her brother's creations.

"This way," she said, holding Loki's hand and pulling him towards a set of doors, which exploded when they were a few feet away from it. This blast sent them flying across the room, with Jamie landing painfully behind the couch, and Loki near the fireplace.

Amidst the smoke and rubble, a lone figure stepped out. It was wearing a heavy cloak that covered most of its features, save for the metallic braces that were fitted on the lower half of its face.

"Laufeyson," The Other hissed, moving towards Loki, who was visible. Loki scrambled to his feet and faced The Other, who laughed upon seeing the Thread. "So you have been sent here in exile, and as a powerless mute, no less. This makes my mission much easier."

It was then when Jamie popped up from behind the couch and used the ray to shoot plasma bolts at The Other.

"Run!" she shouted, and darted past The Other, which had stumbled due to the force of the plasma bolts. Jamie grabbed Loki's wrist and together they ran out of the kitchen and into the adjoining garage. "Jade!"

"Calling Tony Stark," Jade's voice came. Seconds later Jamie heard Tony's voice over the speakers, but it came out as slightly muffled.

"Jamie? Jamie, what-"

Another explosion rocked the house, throwing Jamie and Loki against the hood of a Jeep. The call terminated, and they both heard the sound of The Other walking towards them.

"Shit," Jamie uttered. "Get in the Jeep!"

Loki watched as Jamie opened the door and pulled herself onto the driver's seat; seconds later he copied her movements and slammed the passenger door closed. Jamie pushed the ignition button, which switched the Jeep's engine on.

_Thank god for Tony's little quirks_, Jamie thought, as she raised the parking brake and stomped on the accelerator. _If I had to look for the keys we'd be in deep trouble_.

The Jeep shot forward, smashing through the wooden garage door and out onto the fields. Loki, who wasn't prepared, nearly banged his head on the dashboard. He scowled at Jamie, who was too busy maneuvering the vehicle away from the house.

Behind them The Other stepped out and watched as the Jeep grew smaller and smaller. With a wave of its hand, The Other shot a blue flame that engulfed the country house. With a grunt, The Other slowly walked after the vehicle, its cloak rippling in the breeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony Stark leaned his hand against the wall, his eyes closed. Behind him the rest of the Avengers were sitting on the circular couch close to the fireplace, listening to the report of one of Tony's men.

"There was nothing left, Sir," the man said, his voice slightly distorted. "We could find no trace of your sister."

Pepper Potts looked at Tony, who had become very still. She could see the muscles on his neck stiffen, and she walked towards him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Who could have done that?" Bruce Banner asked, frowning. "If we hadn't defeated Loki's Chitauri army, I'd suspect that he was behind all this."

"Well Loki's in Asgard now," Natasha Romanoff pointed out. "He couldn't have done this as some form of revenge."

"How would he even know who Jamie was? She wasn't even with us when he came here." Steve Rogers leaned against the couch. "Does Loki have an ally we don't know about?"

"Just find her," Tony snapped, turning around. "I know my sister. Jamie wouldn't have just stood there; she would have done _something_. Jarvis, activate all tracker chips that were installed in the country house. Charles, see if you can find anything from Jade's memory drive."

"Yes Sir," Charles responded.

"Activating tracker chips," Jarvis said at the same time.

Tony walked around to the bar and poured himself a drink. Jamie was with someone when she was attacked, and Tony suspected that her mysterious companion was responsible for the attack. The very circumstances of the stranger's arrival were mysterious…and supernatural.

Tony had seen impossible things happen, and after hearing Jamie's story of a man who literally fell on her, well, he couldn't discount the possibility that it could have actually happened. The main questions were: where the stranger came from and who the hell was he?

"All tracker chips save for one have been disabled," Jarvis reported.

"What tracker chip was it?" Tony sipped his bourbon and tried to calm his nerves.

"The one in the Jeep, Sir."

"The vehicle I specifically told my sister not to touch?" Despite the gravity of the situation, Tony couldn't help but give a light chuckle.

Tony had taken care of Jamie since their father died. Jamie was only a few months old when their parents died in a car accident, leaving Tony the head of Stark Industries and responsible for his baby sister. At first Tony focused more on watching over Jamie, leaving most of the everyday tasks in Stark Industries to Pepper.

When Jamie turned eight, Tony was involved in an accident that embedded a piece of shrapnel close to his heart. Pepper and Jamie – who was obviously another Stark genius – worked with him to create the chest plate that saved his life.

The said chest plate now pulsated with an eerie rhythm, and Tony set the empty glass down. He looked at Pepper, who was fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

"Where is she?" Tony asked, stepping away from the bar. While Tony was worried about his sister's welfare, he knew Jamie was no pushover. It didn't surprise him to learn that she was able to escape the attack.

"She is headed towards Elliston." Jarvis's voice was clipped.

"See if you can give me a live feed from one of our satellites." Tony turned towards the other Avengers. "I don't know if you kids still want to be a part of this, but you're free to stay."

"We'll help you," Bruce replied. "If your sister was attacked by one of Loki's allies, Fury would most likely reinstate the Avengers Initiative."

"And just when I was looking forward to a holiday in the French Riviera," Tony sighed, trying to make light of the situation.

"Why would Loki even attack her in the first place?" Natasha mused. "You weren't exactly advertising her existence while he was here."

Tony shrugged. "All I know is that he's after my sister. And boy, he doesn't know what she's like."

* * *

Jamie gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Oh my god," she breathed, her eyes flicking to the rearview mirror every now and then. "What was _that_? Oh right, you can't talk, and you're probably as clueless as I am. I don't think you brought the pen and pad, did you?"

Loki patted his pocket and Jamie sighed in relief.

"Pop the glove compartment open please, Tom," she said. "I need to watch the road."

Loki stared at her blankly, unsure of what to do. Finally he leaned forward and pressed the dashboard, hoping that he was doing what she expected him to do.

His hand hit the small door of the compartment and it flipped open, startling him slightly. Jamie failed to notice his reaction, as she was busy holstering the plasma ray that she had managed to hold on to in the skirmish.

"Can you check if there's money or a mobile phone in there?" Jamie glanced at Loki. "I need to call Tony."

Loki glowered at her. He wasn't used to following orders, but to keep up the pretense of being a 'helpless' Midgardian, he slid his hand inside the compartment and withdrew a brown leather wallet, as well as some crumpled papers and several sticks of gum.

Loki thrust the items at Jamie, his expression surly.

"No mobile phone, but we've got money. Well, credit cards, really," Jami said, more to herself than Loki. "Okay. I can buy a bloody mobile phone, call Tony, and then check us in at a hotel. We can wait for him there."

_What I wouldn't give to sew_ her _mouth shut_, Loki thought, gripping the sides of the leather seat. Jamie was like a younger version of Tony Stark, although less sarcastic. Unfortunately for him, Jamie made up for her lack of sarcasm by being rather talkative. Loki drowned out the sound of Jamie's voice and looked out of the window.

"…but then again, interdimensional travel is actually quite possible," Jamie ended. She seemed to remember that there was someone else in the vehicle with her, because she looked at Loki and gave him an apologetic grin. "Sorry. I know I talk too much, but it's how I'm able to think."

Loki gave a noncommittal shrug. Jamie looked at him for a few more seconds and then turned her head back towards the road.

Thankful for the silence, Loki found himself thinking about how he would ingratiate himself to Stark's sister.

_But apparently, I needn't do anything_, Loki decided. _She seems easy to fool, and feels protective towards me, despite only knowing me for a few hours_.

This thought both pleased and unsettled him. But Loki pushed all thoughts of Jamie being the only person who had showed him genuine concern – she didn't know who he was, after all – and mulled over what The Other had in store for him.

Loki knew that his failure to subjugate Midgard had great repercussions, but The Other had been vague in his threats. Loki hadn't been too worried; he was confident that his magic would be sufficient enough to keep The Other at bay.

But now...

Beside Loki, Jamie steered the Jeep through the now busying traffic. In her haste to get away from the mysterious being that had attacked her and 'Tom', she had driven away from the city and towards Elliston.

Jamie had so many questions, but Tom probably didn't know half of the answers. She would have to wait.

Elliston was a small rural community, but what set it apart from most of the towns in this area was that it had a four-star hotel, The Lincoln. Jamie eased the Jeep down one of the roads and parked in front of a store that offered mobile phones and other gadgets.

Several people turned towards her as she got out. Jamie was used to getting curious stares wherever she went; as the 'reclusive' younger sibling of famous Tony Stark, the media and the rest of the public were only given fleeting glances of her during various stages in her life. Jamie appeared in several newspaper articles, where she was usually accompanied by her older brother. Tony had always made sure that she wasn't too exposed to the media.

It was only natural for them to stare - they were probably wondering why she was _here_, of all places, and without her famous brother.

It was always Tony who got the glory and fame, as well as a fair share of notoriety. Jamie was the Stark who was left to stand in the shadow of her brother's accomplishments, to remain by the sidelines as he received the love and gratitude of the masses.

But Jamie didn't mind. She loved her brother, who had done his best to make sure that she had a normal childhood despite being a Stark and a child prodigy to boot. He understood what she was going through, having experienced the same thing himself, but unlike her, he had had their parents' support.

Jamie wished she could have known their mom and dad, but she had Tony. That was enough for her.

"Hey Gus! I think that's Tony Stark's sister! I saw her on that magazine a few weeks ago!"

Jamie heard the clerk and several other employees scramble to get to their posts. Behind her Tom opened the passenger door and stepped out, his black hair ruffling slightly in the breeze. She waited for him to join her before stepping inside the store.

"Hi, give me that mobile phone please," Jamie said, walking up to a freckly salesclerk standing behind a glass display of phones. As a Stark, Jamie was used to simply pointing at whatever item she wanted without having to look at the price.

"I can start making calls with that, right?" Jamie asked as she took out the wallet Tom had given her and flipped it open, sliding the gold Visa credit card across the counter in one fluid movement.

"Of - of course," the salesclerk blurted out, taking the credit card as if it were a priceless relic. He bent over and retrieved a box and carried it over to the cashier, who promptly rang up the sale.

Jamie took the package and her credit card and thanked the clerk. Tom was busy studying the laptops that were on display, but he turned as she walked towards him.

"Let's go." Jamie smiled at the two walked out of the store. Once inside the Jeep, Jamie took the mobile phone out and switched it on. Satisfied to see that it had half a battery life left, she quickly entered her brother's number and rested the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"Hello?"

"Tony, it's me," Jamie answered.

"Jamie! What the hell happened back at the house? Are you in Elliston?"

Jamie wasn't surprised that her brother already knew what happened and where she was; the team he had sent to retrieve Tom had probably seen the wreckage. Not to mention the fact that the man owned dozens of satellites and that Jarvis was certainly a competent computer system.

"Some interdimensional being, I suppose. It mentioned the name Laufeyson. It said something else too, but I couldn't make out what it was." Jamie set the box on the dashboard as she drove to the hotel.

"Loki."

Jamie frowned. "So Loki's after _me_ now? What did you do to him that made him so pissed at you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Jaime could imagine him waving his had dismissively and she sighed.

_Nothing out of the ordinary? How about threaten him with war if he doesn't back off?_ Jamie thought. A small smile played at the corners of her mouth as she imagined her brother backing Loki into a corner in his Iron Man suit.

Of course Jamie knew that the god was probably not the type who backed off, but still. The image amused her.

"Okay. Well I'm checking in at The Lincoln. Tom and I will wait for you. Or whoever you decide to send this time."

"Tom? Who the hell is Tom?"

"The mute who fell on me, Tony," Jamie reminded him. "He's with me."

A long pause. And then…

"The team's on their way. Just wait for them in the coffee shop down the street – the one that's coming up," Tony told her.

"Got it."

"See you in a bit, kiddo."

"Thanks Tony."

Jamie ended the call and slipped the mobile phone in her pocket.

"We'll be fine, Tom," she assured her companion. "You okay? You look a little pale."

_I'm quite well_, Tom scribbled on the pad, which he had taken out. _I require nourishment_.

"Oh." Jamie chuckled. "We'll get you something, don't worry."

Jamie spotted the coffee shop and parked in front of it. Only a few people were inside, giving her and Tom the chance to seat in a booth near the back. Jamie ordered a cup of black coffee and a glazed chocolate doughnut for Tom, while she had a cinnamon croissant and a frappuccino.

While they waited for their order to arrive, Jamie and Tom talked about Loki's recent attacks (although Jamie did all of the talking). Jamie had refused to watch the live feeds of Loki's attacks and had opted to simply hear Jade's summary of the events.

"I don't know why I didn't even want to see what he looked like," she admitted as the waitress set their coffee and pastries on the table. "Maybe because I didn't want to look at another megalomaniac. The world seems full of them right now. But honestly Tom? I just think he's misunderstood and lonely. Having the God of Thunder as your brother certainly isn't easy. I know, because I'm Tony Stark's younger sister."

Tom, who had been regularly sliding scribbled notes to her over the table, did nothing but sip his coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

_This beverage is quite tasty_, Loki thought, finishing his cup of black coffee. Jamie, who was sitting across from him, was now silent. Earlier they had exchanged several notions about his attack on Midgard.

Naturally Loki tried to explain his intentions without giving too much away. He expected her to disagree or even voice her disapproval, but to his surprise she had agreed with some of his points.

At first Loki feared that she actually knew who he was, and that all her attempts at a lengthy conversation were meant to keep him with her until her brother arrived. But when she mentioned that she hadn't even bothered watching any of the news feeds about his attacks in this realm, Loki visibly relaxed.

Jamie stirred her frappuccino, watching as the cream made swirly patterns in her drink. "Tom, have you ever felt like you were never good enough?"

Loki raised his head and looked at her. _All the time_, he wanted to say. Instead, he shook his head.

"Of course not," Jamie answered, a hint of bitterness in her voice. "I just bet you came from a loving family, complete with a mom and a dad. I just…never mind."

_Tell me_, Loki wrote.

He was intrigued. Jamie Stark was the last person in Midgard whom he expected to feel inferior.

"Well you know my brother," Jamie continued, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm not mad at _him_, but in society in general. They expect too much of me. Just because my brother's Tony Stark, they think that I should've followed in his footsteps and gone down the hero path."

_How do you know_?

Jamie sighed. "I've heard the interviews. The media hasn't really been quiet about the fact that I, despite being a Stark, am considered a recluse. 'She should go out more,' 'Oh, such a waste of intelligence,' 'She's got the Stark looks, why isn't she seen with some young starlet her age?' and on and on. They don't know that I am part of my brother's staff and that I don't put too much value on having a boyfriend. I just wish they'd stop. Sometimes I'd like to go up to them and remind them that I am not my brother, and they should stop making me feel inferior."

_I'm being compared to my older brother too_.

"You are?" Jamie glanced at the silent form before her. "No offense, but you don't seem fazed by it all. Is your brother some god at what he does?"

_You can say that_.

"Funny how they tell you to be yourself and then expect you to be just like your older brother, huh?" Jamie said dryly.

Loki nodded. He wasn't sure why he found Jamie's perspective enlightening; perhaps he was just looking for someone to actually agree and say what he was thinking.

Loki studied Jamie more carefully. While he could detect traces of Tony Stark in her features – the way she carried herself, for example – he could also see differences. Her nose wasn't as pointed, and her jaw wasn't as prominent. Unlike Tony Stark, Jamie had the habit of tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Tom," Jamie said, and her voice broke through Loki's mental examination of her features. "Thanks."

_For what_?

"For listening. I don't really have anyone else to talk to," she admitted. "Usually it's just me, Tony, and Pepper. And of course Jarvis and Jade. They all mean well, but I don't want Tony to worry about me."

_I suppose our current situation is giving him a lot of cause for worry_.

Jamie laughed softly. "Wow Tom, you really have a funny way of saying things. You hardly use any slang words, don't you?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what "slang words" meant, and he simply looked at her. Jamie noticed his serious expression and laughed even further.

"Forget it," she grinned. "You want another cup?"

Loki nodded. He was liking this black coffee brew more and more.

_It may be the only thing in Midgard that's worth saving_, he thought.

As the idea formed in his mind, his eyes latched on to Jamie, who was licking her lips. He found the gesture mesmerizing, and it took him some time to pry his eyes away. He barely noticed as Jamie called for two more cups of black coffee and frappuccino, while she placed her new mobile phone on the table.

It was only when the front of the coffee store exploded that Loki removed his gaze from Jamie's face. Almost immediately the hairs on the back of his neck prickled, and he was aware of Jamie shouting at him to drop to the floor.

His palms scraped the wooden floor and he felt something heavy crash a few inches from his body. He then felt Jamie place her hand over his head, while she used her other hand to fire at something just beyond the doors.

"Get down," she hissed, and Loki obeyed. He could only speculate what was going on, but it definitely sounded as if The Other had found them – again.

Seconds ticked by and Jamie still fired at The Other, who was laughing. Loki saw the other Midgardians in the coffee shop fleeing, and he wondered why Jamie wasn't even attempting to escape.

_She thinks her brother's reinforcements will arrive in time to save her_, he thought. _Such ideas will get us killed_.

Loki wriggled out from under Jamie. He would not simply stay idly by and wait for The Other to reach them; they had to get out. Spotting an overturned chair, Loki gripped it, feeling a slight breeze shoot past his cheek.

The wall before him shattered, and Loki realized that The Other had just fired an energy beam, which missed him by millimeters. Gritting his teeth, Loki threw the chair against the glass window, shattering it.

Jamie glanced at him, and then at The Other, before firing a few more plasma beams and scrambling after Loki.

The two fell onto the sidewalk, but before either of them could reach the Jeep, The Other shot at the vehicle, setting it alight.

"Shit!" Jamie swore. "This way!"

She led Loki down the sidewalk, searching for another vehicle that they could use. Finally she spotted a small red Prius, and she motioned for Loki to follow her.

Thankfully the doors weren't locked, and Jamie and Loki wrenched the doors open. Jamie glanced at the rearview mirror, seeing The Other step out of the now-wrecked coffee shop.

"Keys, keys, keys," she chanted. "Where are the keys?"

Loki flipped open the glove compartment and sifted through it, his long fingers finally hitting a small, metal object. He pulled it out, only to find that it was a bottle opener. Beside him Jamie checked behind the sun visor, and grinned as the keys fell into her lap.

She jammed the key into the ignition and started the car. Just as the small Prius peeled away from the curb, a fireball hit the concrete.

"That thing never gives up, does it?" Jamie wheezed. Her throat felt tight, and her breath was coming out in short, ragged bursts. "Why is it even after us?"

Loki knew, but he since he couldn't say anything, he remained silent. Even if he could talk, he would never admit to her that _he_ was the one The Other was after.

As The Other halted, watching as the small red vehicle peeled even further away, the small video camera whirred away, capturing the entire scene.

* * *

Jamie felt queasy. She had just narrowly escaped the freaky interdimensional being – twice in the span of a few hours – and was again on the run. Tony's Jeep was totaled (she just knew he was going to kill her for that), plus her plasma ray was slowly going on empty. And – Jamie chastised herself for doing so – she had left her new mobile phone in the coffee shop.

She had taken it out of her pocket so that she could easily answer Tony's call, but a few minutes after that The Other had blown the entrance to the coffee shop to pieces. She barely had enough time to tell Tom to drop to the floor and flip the table over him to shield him from the attack.

"I can't believe this," she muttered darkly. At least she still had her credit cards, which meant that they could stay somewhere and collect their thoughts.

Tom looked at her and then leaned back.

"I'll get us out of this," she promised him. "I'll get us to the city, and then we can find out who the bloody hell that thing is and why it's after us. Or after me, most probably. I wonder who my brother pissed of this time?"

They soon reached the edge of Elliston, and once the highway was in view, Jamie gunned the engine. The city was a two hour drive from the country house, and they had taken about thirty minutes to get to Elliston.

"We may have to stay in a motel for the night," Jamie continued. "Unless you know how to drive."

Tom shook his head. Jamie's mouth twitched, as if she were trying not to smile.

"Okay. Motel. Find a telephone, call Tony. Drive to the city, and then this will be all over," Jamie recited to herself.

But based on her experiences working with SHIELD and her brother, Jamie knew it wasn't going to be _that_ easy.


	5. Chapter 5

"There has been a recent disturbance in Elliston," Jarvis announced, his smooth voice breaking the heavy silence that stretched inside Tony's rooftop suite. "Uploading satellite feed now."

Tony and the other Avengers looked at the holographic screen that appeared before them. Part of Elliston was ablaze, and they could see people running for cover. A huge figure made its way towards a store – apparently the very coffee shop Tony had told Jamie to go to – and blast the doors open.

"Good God," Bruce said.

"We need to get there," Tony started. "Jamie's in trouble - again. What time did that occur?"

"About five minutes ago," Jarvis replied.

"Look." Steve nodded towards the screen, and Tony saw two figures stumble from a glass window.

"Jamie." Tony moved closer and saw that she was with a tall, dark-haired man. He couldn't see the man's face clearly, so he asked Jarvis to access the security cameras – if there were even any – in the area close to the coffee shop.

Seconds later Jarvis sent the grainy images to the printer, which was located in the room behind the bar. Pepper stood up and got the prints, which showed Jamie and her mysterious companion get inside a red Prius.

"The images aren't clear enough," Tony groused. "Pepper, do you think you could-?"

"I'm on it," Pepper assured him, taking the prints from him.

"Why are you so hung up on who your sister is with, Stark?" Clint Barton asked.

Tony shrugged. "I just like to know who my sister is traveling with while she's being chased after some interdimensional freak. Oh, and who just happened to fall on her a few hours ago, I might add."

Bruce sighed and ruffled his curly hair. "So we're going, then?"

"I'm glad you're keeping up, Doctor," Tony replied, giving the radiologist a wry smile.

The others didn't have to be told twice. While Tony used two special metal bracelets to get into his Iron Man suit, the other Avengers readied their weapons and suited up. Bruce was the only one who didn't change; his Hulk persona didn't need any special tools or garments to be unleashed.

He just needed unbridled rage.

Once everyone was ready, Tony called in his jet. Tony didn't want to call on Nick Fury, the leader of SHIELD, for any favors.

This mission was personal.

* * *

**Asgard**

"How do you think he will fare?" Sif asked, watching Thor pace the entire length of the room. Frankly, he was making her dizzy.

"I know not," Thor answered, his forehead creased with worry. "But I do know Loki. His mischief may have landed him in trouble, and the true leader of his Chitauri army may be extracting his due."

"So you think Loki may be in danger?" Sif pressed. When Thor didn't reply, her eyes widened. "You mean to follow him."

Thor looked at her. "Is it wrong for me to worry about him?"

"After all that he has done? Yes!" Sif couldn't believe it. Despite all the crimes Loki had committed, Thor was still watching out for him.

Thor's mouth twitched and his expression darkened. Sif wondered if she had gone too far. Finally:

"Loki has no powers. If he is under attack, he will be defenseless," Thor declared. "Loki may have threatened Midgard, but he is still from Asgard. He deserves protection, no matter how menial."

"Then inform your Midgardian comrades," Hogun advised. "And return. The All-Father may not be pleased, but you neither left your brother at the mercy of whoever commands the Chitauri army, nor disobeyed the All-Father's orders.

"It is settled, then," Thor decided, choosing not to look at Sif. "I leave for Midgard."

Sif looked as if she wanted to say more, but Hogun's sharp look silenced her. Instead, she sighed heavily and nodded.

Thor picked Mjolnir, which was lying on the center table, and strode out. No matter what Loki said or did, Thor would always think of him as his younger brother.

_I may be sentimental_, Thor thought as he walked down the hallway. _But Loki is my brother, Frost Giant or no. I will do what I can to help him_.

* * *

Natasha strapped herself in, glancing at Clint, who had an odd expression on his face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Clint replied. "Why?"

"You had this strange expression on your face."

"That's just my 'resting face'." Clint set his bow and quiver of arrows on the floor in front of him.

Natasha gave a short snort of laughter. "Your resting face? That's new."

Clint glanced at her and smiled, but said nothing. In front of them, Tony was directing the pilots and giving them some last minute instructions.

The jet was about to leave when Jarvis's voice came through the speakers. Apparently Tony had had Jarvis's computer system hooked to a lot of things.

"I have done the research you requested, and the being that is attacking your sister is named The Other," Jarvis began.

"Sounds mysterious," Tony quipped. "Go on."

"The Other controls the Chitauri and the Leviathan, and was once worshipped by the ancient Mayans. This civilization further believed that The Other was working under the All God, someone infinitely more powerful."

"And I take it that they didn't name this 'All God'?"

"No. He isn't referenced in any of the ancient texts."

Tony nodded. "So The Other is the one responsible. He probably came here looking for Loki and ended up finding my sister."

"But why is he even attacking her in the first place?" Bruce insisted. "There must be a reason."

"Maybe he isn't here for Loki," Natasha spoke up. "Maybe The Other is here for _us_."

"This still doesn't explain how The Other knew about Jamie," Tony pointed out.

"Maybe the man your sister's with is Loki," Steve said loudly.

Tony snorted. "Loki's in Asgard. Why would he be here? Look, let's just get to Elliston and find out what we can. Jarvis, do you still have the number Jamie used to call me?"

"Yes. Dialing now."

Tony waited a few seconds before he heard a female mechanical voice. "The subscriber cannot be reached or is out of coverage area. Please try your call later."

"Try again," Tony urged. Jarvis dialed the same number, only to receive the same message.

"Jesus Christ, why is everything going wrong?" Tony muttered. He motioned for the pilots to take off, and soon they were in the air.

The flight to Elliston took minutes, and soon the group was looking down at what remained of the downtown section. The Other had blasted its way through the town, leaving destruction in its wake.

As the jet hovered above the coffee shop, several people had gathered to meet them. When Tony stepped out, followed by the other Avengers, the group broke into loud clamors and applause.

"It was this great big hulking thing!" one of the townspeople cried, when Tony asked them who had done this.

"Did you see my sister?" This was probably the first time Tony was glad that Jamie had gotten some media exposure.

A few people nodded.

"She was with someone, but they were able to escape," a teenager piped up.

Tony thanked them and joined the Avengers, who were making their way into what remained of the coffee shop.

"The Other sure didn't waste his time," Natasha commented, kicking aside some bent chairs. "How did he trace her here?"

"Must have followed them," Tony said, going over an upturned table. "Jamie must have been sitting at this table."

"How do you know?" Natasha looked at him curiously.

"Because there are several holes on this table, as well as scorch marks that could only have been made by a small plasma ray," Tony answered. "And I remember giving Jamie one of the plasma rays for protection. She must have flipped the table over when The Other came in and started firing. Then she, or either her companion, broke the glass window so that she could escape."

_Good girl_, Tony thought with a swell of pride. As he sifted through the remains of the table, Clint moved towards him

"Some of the townspeople say they spotted her driving out of town," Clint reported. "She was driving back to the city."

"If so, then that means she's on the highway," Tony said, noticing a small pad of paper hidden beneath a wad of paper napkins. Several phrases were written on it in spiky handwriting, and Tony guessed that Jamie had her mute companion write his responses on it.

Some phrases stood out, like _Tell me_ and _I'm being compared to my older brother too_. What did Jamie tell her companion?

Tony sighed. "Let's go, gang. My sister's on her way back to the city, and we can catch up to her."

The other Avengers nodded, with Bruce assuring the rest of the townspeople that the government will help them rebuild the damage The Other had caused.

Moments later, however, a small portal opened and out stepped someone they never expected to see.

Thor.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie took the keys from the creepy-looking motel manager and thanked him. Even as she turned away from the man, she could feel his gaze sweeping the entire length of her body, and she repressed a shudder.

Jamie and 'Tom' were in the Albatross Motel, a few miles from the city. It was the only place they could stay for the night, and since Jamie was getting tired from all the action, she had hesitantly pulled into the motel's parking lot and rented a room for two.

'Tom' followed her down the complex, his shoes crunching on the gravel. Jamie found their room, slipped the key into the lock, and opened the door.

The room smelled musty, and Jamie found herself wrinkling her nose.

_Won't the press have a field day with this_, she thought, moving over to the bed and testing the mattress with her hand. _Jamie Stark checks into a motel with a mysterious male companion. Hidden sex life revealed_!

Jamie chuckled darkly and checked the bathroom. It was small and reeked of bleach. Some of the tiles had dark fungi, and the toilet…Jamie didn't even bother checking the toilet.

While Jamie scrutinized every inch of the motel room, Loki stood in the center of the room, frowning slightly.

This _is where Midgardians went to whenever they can't travel_? Loki thought with distaste.

Loki had been expecting something more dignified. He had seen the luxurious rooftop suite of Jamie's brother, and imagined that Jamie would have brought them someplace that didn't look like it had its own ecosystem.

_Then again, perhaps she thinks The Other would never dream of looking for us here. I certainly would not._

Loki's mouth twitched into a slight smile, appreciating the girl's cleverness.

"Tom, I am _so_ sorry for having to bring you here," Jamie said as she came out of the bathroom. "But this is the only motel in the area, and I'm afraid that if I drive any further, I'll fall asleep on the wheel and we'll crash."

Loki nodded his head once and watched while Jamie closed the door.

_So, she didn't come here as a strategic move, but for convenience. Still, a fortunate choice. _

Jamie looked ready to collapse, and Loki wasn't surprised when she stretched out on the bed and fell asleep within minutes. Loki remained where he was for a few more moments, and then moved over to the window and peered outside.

The sun had already set, and the stars twinkled in the sky like small fireflies. Loki pushed the curtain back in place and glanced at Jamie's sleeping form. He noticed that she hadn't even bothered to remove her shoes, although her feet were dangling off the bed.

With a wry smile, Loki opened the door and slipped out of the room.

He needed to clear his head.

The rest of the motel was quiet, but his ears picked up the sound of several Midgardians talking loudly in one of the motel rooms. Loki walked past down the other motel rooms, which were either empty or its occupants had decided to turn in early. The parking lot wasn't full; there were only a few vehicles aside from the car he and Jamie used.

As he walked, Loki thought of his plans to use Jamie as a way to seek revenge on her brother. But this plan was becoming even more difficult to implement with The Other constantly at their backs, as well as the fact that she had saved him – twice – even though she hardly knew him.

For the first time in his life, Loki was at a crossroads. The idea of using Jamie now seemed like an unattractive proposition to him, but he wasn't sure _why_. But Loki was equally determined of escaping The Other's grasp and regaining his powers.

_Self-sacrifice_, Loki thought with disdain. _There is not a person in Midgard whom I would willingly give my life up for, and the All-Father knows it. He sent me here in permanent exile_.

It was then when Loki heard some muffled screams, and the sound of glass breaking. Loki turned, and saw that shadows were shifting behind the curtains of a motel room – _his_ motel room.

Jamie.

* * *

Jamie was amazed at how quickly she fell asleep, despite the stink of the motel room. The mattress was a bit hard and the pillow even harder, but her body was exhausted. Jamie heard Tom leave the room, but before she could even ask where he was going, her mind shut off.

Minutes later Jamie awoke, feeling someone's hand groping her thigh.

"Tom?" she slurred, raising her head. Her vision was blurry, but it cleared seconds later. A man with a scruffy beard was bending over her, his breath coming in short, ragged, bursts. She could smell beer on his breath, which was mixed with sweat and body odor.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked, pushing the man's hand off of her thigh. "Get out."

"Now missy, I'm sure you want to feel some lovin," he wheezed, and Jamie nearly gagged at the smell. "That's why you woke when I started touchin you, innit?"

"Get the hell out of my room," Jamie hissed, but the man's expression darkened.

"I'll teach yeh what happens to cocktease me, bitch," he snarled, clamping one dirty hand over Jamie's mouth. With his other, he started to undo his belt.

Jamie's eyes widened and she gave a soft scream, which was muffled by the man's hand. She flailed her free arm, knocking the lamp off the side table. It fell to the floor with a crash, while Jamie struggled to free herself from the man's clutches.

His hand was now pressing hard against her face, making it hard for her to breathe. As she felt his rough fingers touch the exposed portion of her stomach, she gave another wild scream, which was again muffled.

"Nobody's gonna hear ya, missy," the man rasped, slipping his finger past the waistband of her jeans. Jamie felt tears spring to her eyes, but she continued struggling. The man was crushing into her, his body practically rubbing against her.

Suddenly Jamie felt the man pull away from her, and his hand drew back away from her face. Jamie inhaled huge gulps of the cool air and sat up.

Her eyes widened as she saw Tom punching the man against the wall; the latter's face was now streaked with blood. Jamie saw the man fumble for his pocket, pulling a silver switchblade out.

"Tom, he has a knife!" Jamie cried, and Tom staggered backwards. The man glared at Tom and lunged for him. Tom managed to duck the man's attack, rolling over Jamie's bed and onto the opposite end.

The man wasn't deterred, however, and he jumped over the bed, the knife raised. Tom grabbed the fallen lamp and, just as the attacker landed, bashed it on the side of the man's head.

The man stilled for a second, blinking his eyes, before pitching forward on the ground. Tom dropped what remained of the lamp and looked at Jamie. His brow furrowed, as if he was asking her if she was okay.

"I'm…I'm fine," she answered, although she honestly felt the opposite. Her hands were shaking and she could feel sweat trickle between her breasts and down her back.

Tom moved closer to her, but he suddenly tripped as the man grabbed his leg. Tom's head hit the headboard, and Jamie saw a thin, red gash on Tom's temple. Jamie unhooked the plasma ray that she had clipped to her belt and aimed it at the attacker, who was struggling to stand up.

"Get out," she said, her voice trembling. "Get the hell out of my room."

The man stared at the plasma ray in her hands and then at her. He gave her a deadly stare and moved towards her, the knife glinting beneath the harsh light. Before he could reach her, however, Tom raised the lamp base and smashed it on the back of the man's head. The man fell onto the bed, and Tom pushed him off with one hand.

Jamie lowered the plasma ray, her hands still shaking. Slowly she moved towards her silent companion, who was now sitting on the bed. "Tom."

He turned towards her, his green eyes meeting her blue ones.

"Thank you."

Tom smiled at her, the first time he ever did so.

"We've got to get that wound cleaned up," Jamie said, glancing at the cut on his forehead. She stood up, stepping over the now-unconscious attacker, and headed to the bathroom. She found a towel, which she dampened with water by holding it under the shower. The bathroom cabinet was empty, and Jamie decided to forego on the antiseptic.

Hopefully they could stop by a pharmacy where she could get the needed items. Jamie went out of the bathroom to find Tom still sitting on the bed. He looked unconcerned with the fact that he had a cut on his temple.

"I couldn't find any medicine in there – not that I even expected to," Jamie told him, dabbing the damp towel on his cut.

_It isn't deep, thank God_, Jamie thought. She feared that it would need stitches or even get infected, but the cut seemed…minimal. Jamie used a clean spot on the towel to remove the rest of the blood, until she could only see a faint, pink line that ran a few centimeters across Tom's forehead.

"There. At least it isn't deep or anything," Jamie said. She went back inside the bathroom and dumped the bloody towel inside the hamper, and joined Tom on the bed. "Where did you go, by the way?"

* * *

Loki looked at Jamie, who was gently tending to his cut. The wound stung, but it seemed that it wasn't life-threatening.

Loki remembered how his heart practically leaped to his chest when he realized that someone else was in the room with Jamie, and how he had ran pell-mell down the parking lot. He had burst in to see a greasy, unkempt man practically lying on top of Jamie, while she was struggling to fight him off.

The sight seemed to have sent him over the edge, and Loki had pulled the man off of Jamie and punched him. The first time his fist landed on the man's face Loki had nearly gasped; he did not expect it to be painful.

But since he was mortal, Loki knew that his healing factor was gone. He could get hurt and even bleed like a Midgardian.

It made him feel helpless, but somehow the image of the man forcing himself on Jamie fueled his anger.

Now, Loki listened while Jamie muttered about their plans. How she was tempted to leave the man unconscious, and how many hours it would take for them to reach the city.

"…plus they don't even have a phone, and the phone booth in the corner doesn't even work," she continued. "Tony's probably throwing a fit right now."

Loki previously found her talkative nature annoying, but now he was getting used to it. But even as this sudden rush of warm feelings towards Jamie flowed through him, Loki pushed them back.

_I must find a way to regain my powers_, Loki thought. _And then, only then, can I deal with The Other. No one will stand in my way. Not even _her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well look who it is," Tony said, walking over to Thor and shaking his hand. "Point Break. I'm glad to see you, but you've come at a bad time."

"Is there someplace where we can talk in private?" Thor asked. "We have important matters to discuss."

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Bruce overrode him. "I think the jet counts as 'somewhere private', don't you think, Mr. Stark?"

Tony had no choice but to nod his head and lead the god inside his aircraft. Once everyone had been seated, Thor set Mjolnir down and looked at them all.

"Loki has been exiled to Earth."

The Avengers glanced at each other. It took them some time to recover, and when they did, Steve spoke first.

"What do you mean? Wasn't he supposed to be judged for what he did while he was here?"

Thor nodded. "The All-Father has stripped Loki of his godly powers, as well as his speech. The Thread of Silence prevents him from speaking."

"Well hell," Tony said, as the realization hit him full force. "I think I know where he is."

"Jamie." Natasha turned her head to look at Tony. "The man she's traveling with is Loki."

"So that explains why The Other is attacking her," Clint added. "He's not after _her_, but Loki."

"Told you," Steve said smugly. Tony threw him a dirty look.

"How long has it been since Loki was exiled here?" Tony asked, frowning slightly.

"A few hours, your time."

"Then it fits. Jamie called me this morning, saying that some mute bum fell on top of her. I should have seen it coming," Tony muttered. "We need to find her, now. Jarvis, any satellite feeds from the highway? They say she's in a bright red Prius."

"No red Priuses are showing up on the feeds, Sir," Jarvis replied.

"Even a cat can find a moving red dot, Jarvis," Tony said testily. He hated how close he was losing his temper; normally he kept his cool. But the knowledge that his sister was traveling with the green horned God of Mischief and was being chased by a freaking interdimensional being that commanded the Chitauri army was really testing his limits.

"Relax. We'll find her," Bruce assured him.

Tony nodded briefly and looked at Thor. "So now that Loki's here, how's he going to get back?"

"Self-sacrifice." Thor crossed his arms. "Loki must prove himself worthy of being an Asgardian."

"Quite tough to do, considering he's a Frost Giant," Tony quipped, ignoring Thor's darkening expression. "Listen, Point Break, I'm all for your brother, arch-enemy – or whoever you consider him to be – learning his lesson. I personally think he needs a few knocks to the side of the head. But don't include my sister, okay? Leave her out of this."

"I fear it is too late for that," Thor answered. "The Other is not one who cares whether a person is an innocent bystander or not. As long as she is with Loki, he will find her equally guilty."

"So you're saying that Loki's going to get Jamie killed." Tony paused, and then nodded. "I see. Well, we don't have any choice, do we? We've got to find her before he does. Jarvis? Any updates?"

"I believe she may have switched cars," Jarvis said. "I've accessed all feeds coming from the highway, and no red Priuses."

"Why does she have to be so damn smart?" Tony muttered darkly.

* * *

**Asgard**

"He never should have left," Sif said, staring into the crackling fire. "How many times must Thor watch out for his brother?"

Volstagg sank his teeth into a juicy boar leg and chewed it, while Fandral joined Sif on the couch. "Thor is merely concerned with Loki's welfare. You have to remember, they grew up as brothers. No matter how much Loki says he despises Thor, there will always be a brotherly bond between them."

Sig gritted her teeth. In her eyes, Loki's actions were unforgivable, and she had fully agreed with the All-Father's decision to send Loki to Midgard. It may have been under the pretense of exiling the Frost Giant, but Sif knew – and she believed the Asgardians to share her line of thinking – that Loki had made no friends in the realm.

Without his powers, Loki was vulnerable. And Sif didn't plan on wasting any tears on him.

"He is beyond redemption," Sif insisted after some time.

"No one is beyond redemption," Hogun said softly. "We may not agree with Loki's actions, but we have to remember we fought with him. We bled with him. If there is any one of us who deserves a second chance, it is him."

Sif frowned. "Well I hope for his sake that he uses his second chance wisely. He may not even have a third one."

"Knowing Thor, he would forgive Loki a thousand times more if it meant having his brother back," Volstagg called, his mouth full of boar meat.

"That is what I am afraid of," Sif admitted. "We should ask Heimdall how Thor is doing."

Volstagg waved his hand, as if saying that he didn't plan on moving until he finished his meal. So Sif, Fandral, and Hogun left the room and walked to the Bifrost Bridge. Several Asgardians were helping rebuild it, and Heimdall was standing close to the edge, his all-seeing eye sweeping through the various realms.

"Thor has made contact with the Midgardians," Heimdall said as the three approached. "That is why you have come, is it not?"

"Yes. And Loki?"

Heimdall paused. "He still lives. But if The Other has his way, Loki will suffer the consequences of his failure in Midgard."

"The Other?" Fandral frowned.

"The one who controls the Chitauri army," Heimdall replied.

"Thor was right to warn the Midgardians." Hogun glanced at Sif, who was looking tense.

Heimdall fell silent, apparently keen on staying out of the conversation. Finally Sif and the two warriors returned to the palace, while Heimdall maintained his watch on the realms. However, his gaze kept returning to Midgard, where he knew that the two princes of Asgard were.

Although Heimdall did his best to remain neutral in all matters of the Nine Realms, he could not help but feel a slight chill come over him as he watched the events unfold.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie eased herself inside the driver's seat of the silver sedan she and 'Tom' had found in the parking lot of the bar they had stopped at before going to the motel. She had realized that their interdimensional pursuer might be able to find them faster if they kept on using the red Prius; it _did_ see them escape in the said vehicle, after all.

After mulling things over, Jamie decided that now wasn't the time to feel guilty over what she had done. Sure, she had just picked the lock of the sedan they were now driving in and had basically stolen it, but they needed a new vehicle.

She was planning on reimbursing the vehicle's owner – a Mike Pointier, based on the records 'Tom' had found in the glove compartment – once all this was done, anyway.

Jamie turned the radio onto a news station as she pulled the car back onto the highway. Beside her 'Tom' leaned back, his eyes fixed on the road ahead of them.

"And in other news, the town of Elliston was besieged by a mysterious entity just yesterday. Eyewitness accounts state that the main target of the attack was the younger sister of Tony Stark, who was spotted in town an hour before the event. Based on security feeds of that fateful attack, Jamie Stark managed to elude her attacker and, along with her unknown companion, escaped. Her brother, along with the team known as The Avengers, is currently searching for her," the female radio announcer said.

"I knew they'd drag my name into it sooner or later," Jamie commented, switching the radio on to a music station.

'Tom' glanced at her and she smiled at him reassuringly. "Just another hour until we reach the city, Tom. And then this will all be over."

But something the radio announcer had said reminded Jamie of something. If her brother really was looking for her, why hadn't he found her yet?

_It must be because Jarvis is looking for a red Prius, and I'm inside a silver sedan_, Jamie realized. _Shoot, I should have thought of that_.

But it was too late to change anything; they were so close to safety. Jamie hoped that their attacker wouldn't appear while they were on the highway.

_Just let us get to Stark Towers_, Jamie thought. _And to my brother_.

Jamie could feel her muscles tighten; she hadn't felt this nervous since she first finished Tony's reactor and wondered if she'd made any mistakes.

Although the music was calming her down somewhat (it was some song by a famous band she had met a few months ago), her thoughts were still in "panic" mode. She found herself thinking of various strategies.

What if _it_ showed up on the highway? How could they escape? Should they run into the woods..no. Bad idea. If only Pointier had a mobile phone in the car, or even a damn car phone.

Jamie sighed loudly and 'Tom' looked at her again. She could see his face scrunch up slightly, as if he was wondering if she was okay or slowly losing her mind.

"I'm fine," she said softly, changing gears. "I just…my thoughts are messing with me again."

'Tom' nodded. Since he didn't have a pad and paper, Jamie wasn't sure what he was thinking. She dared to tear her eyes from the road for a split second to look at him. 'Tom' was still looking at her, except he had this smirk on his face.

"What's that smirk for?" she asked, laughing softly. 'Tom' shrugged and turned away. Jamie looked at him for a few more seconds before focusing on driving.

The rest of the drive was relatively peaceful; 'Tom' was startled when a Metallica song played on the radio, and he stared at it for several seconds before Jamie switched it to another station, laughing softly at the expression on his face. They then passed a convenience store, where Jamie bought them cups of coffee ('Tom' had his black) and some doughnuts, which they ate inside the car.

Finally, _finally_, Jamie spotted the sign that signaled the exit ramp and changed lanes.

"Nearly there, Tom," she said, smiling. She couldn't believe it was only yesterday when she met him – when he fell on top of her, no less - because it certainly felt as if she'd known him forever.

The façade of Stark Towers soon loomed ahead of them, and Jamie drove towards the front entrance. A few seconds after she pulled up the parking brake, a deafening explosion rocked the ground, and Jamie felt herself being thrown against 'Tom'.

"Bloody hell!" Jamie exclaimed, turning her head towards 'Tom', whose face was inches from hers. "Are you okay?"

'Tom' didn't have a chance to reply; another explosion resounded, and the two scrambled to get out of the car. The Other appeared amidst the smoke – _he certainly liked dramatic entrances_, Jamie thought wryly – and turned his head towards them.

"Laufeyson," he boomed, and Jamie frowned, turning towards 'Tom'. "It is time to hear your judgment."

Suddenly everything clicked and Jamie looked at 'Tom', horrorstruck. "Oh my god, you're Loki!"

* * *

Loki's eyes slid from The Other to Jamie, who was now looking at him like he had sprouted goat's horns. He knew she would be just like the others; people who frowned on his actions. No matter what she had told him back at the coffee shop and during their small conversations, Loki knew Jamie would think of him differently once she knew who he really was.

_It seems I am not the only liar here_, he thought, avoiding Jamie's horrified expression. Loki balled his hands into fists. _No matter. I do not require her assistance_.

Suddenly Jamie was pushing him into the building, shouting at him to move.

"Come on, move it!" she hissed, casting a terrified glance over her shoulder. "Get inside!"

Loki stumbled, but managed to regain his footing. Jamie ran beside him, and they dodged the energy blasts that The Other was hurling at them. Jamie slammed against the glass door and gave a sharp cry as Loki ran into her; seconds later she wrenched the door open and the two stumbled inside.

Several employees looked shocked, and their eyes widened as The Other continued his approach. Some of them screamed and ran for cover, others stood mesmerized.

"Jarvis!" Jamie screamed, and she heard the familiar voice of her brother's computer system. "Contact my brother, _now_!"

Jamie heard the sound of a telephone dialing and led Loki further into the lobby. The Other shot the glass doors down and stepped into the building. This caused the remaining employees to finally snap out of their trance and run away.

"Jamie?" Tony's voice broke through the speakers. "Where the-"

"We're in your office!" Jamie shrieked, just as The Other hurled an energy bolt at her and Loki, causing them to separate. Jamie landed behind the marble pillars close to the elevators, while Loki ended up behind the front desk.

"On my way," Tony replied. "I'll be there in five minutes."

_Do we even _have_ five minutes_? Jamie wanted to say, but she clamped her mouth shut.

"Enough stalling," The Other declared, his voice cold and high. "Is this how you live up to your end of the bargain, Laufeyson? To hide behind a _woman_?"

The Other laughed, and Jamie used this to fire what remained of her plasma ray at him and run towards Loki. Several of the blasts hit The Other's torso, angering him.

"There's an access stairwell over there," she whispered, nodding her head towards one of the side corridors. "Go there and just keep running. I'll hold him off."

Loki wrapped his long fingers around her wrist, and winced as another energy blast exploded against the front desk, showering them with bits of marble.

_No. I am not leaving you alone_, Loki thought.

He felt guilty for thinking that she was like the others; her actions spoke more than her words ever could. Jamie believed in him…she cared for him. Of that he was certain.

"Go," she said, urging him on. When he made no move, Jamie hissed and pushed him towards the corridor.

"You have one last chance to walk away, Midgardian," The Other announced, slowly walking over the side of the front desk. He would be on them in seconds. "Step away from Laufeyson and you will not be harmed."

Jamie pursed her lips together and pried Loki's fingers from her wrist. He looked at her for a split second and then scrambled for the corridor. Jamie watched him go and then whirled around. The Other was now walking around the front desk.

She raised her plasma ray, aware that she had only one plasma blast left. The Other smirked.

"Such devotion. You are brave, female. Why-"

Jamie pressed the trigger, shooting the final plasma bolt into The Other's chest, where she hoped it had pierced his heart. The Other stumbled backwards, and Jamie slowly backed away, afraid to pry her eyes away from The Other.

_Tony, where are you_? she thought.

She wasn't used to this. She may be a part of SHIELD, but Tony had kept her from battle, protected her. Jamie knew she only survived The Other's attacks due to her sheer intelligence – prudency be damned – and luck.

Suddenly she heard the telltale sound of her brother's jet propelled boots in the distance and she heaved a sigh of relief. It was then when something slammed against her, throwing her to the ground. Jamie heard a grunt of pain, and she turned her head slightly as she fell.

In a flurry of black hair, Jamie saw The Other standing, a black scorch mark on his chest. He was grinning.

Jamie felt her body impact painfully on the marble floor. "Loki!"

* * *

Loki had never left Jamie; he had had a mind to run away, to leave her to The Other. But something inside of him had snapped, and he had run back to her. He had arrived in time to see The Other raise his hand and fire an energy bolt at Jamie, who seemed distracted.

Loki didn't think twice; he had pushed Jamie out of the way, only to be hit by the energy bolt. Now he sensed excruciating pain, and could feel the gush of blood run out of the gaping wound on the side of his body.

"Why?" Jamie's voice broke.

_Why indeed_? Loki asked himself. _Why risk my neck for a woman I have only known for a day_? The answer eluded him, and then came to him in one stroke.

_It was __a reflex, an instinct. It was as if my mind – and even my body – knew that I would not stand by and watch her get hurt_, Loki realized. He did not know what this meant, nor did he understand.

He only knew that he had done the right thing, and that he had done so willingly.

"Loki, get up!" she screamed, gasping as The Other raised his hand. Jamie looked into the cold eyes of The Other and knew that she was going to die.

"I'm not dying like a mewling baby," she hissed. It was then when her eyes landed on the small cabinet behind the front desk – the one where several weapons were located for the safety of the receptionists. "Hey, you! Over here!"

To Loki's surprise, Jamie ran towards The Other, who also looked shocked at her actions. The Other recovered quickly and smirked.

"Very well. You die first, female," The Other said, shooting an energy beam at Jamie.

_No_, Loki thought, clawing at the slippery marble floor. His life was ebbing away, and the floor was being stained red with his blood.

The energy beam grazed Jamie's shoulder, leaving a red gash. Loki heard Jamie shriek in pain, and topple behind the front desk. The Other walked towards her, readying another energy beam. Before he could fire it, Jamie reappeared, holding a weapon similar to the ray she had been using.

She darted around the front desk, still firing at The Other, who flinched as the blasts left scorch marks on his body.

"Enough!" The Other cried. "This ends now."

"Not if I have something to say about it."

Loki craned his neck and saw Tony Stark stride into the lobby, his expression grim. Behind him trailed the other Avengers, including Thor, and all of them had their weapons out.

"You just messed with the wrong family, pal," Tony said.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony flew through the New York skyline, followed by the jet. Shortly after receiving Jamie's call – distress call, to be precise – he had had the jet's rear ramp lowered. Pepper had also sent clearer copies of the camera feeds, and these only served to confirm Tony's suspicions. Loki's face had jumped out at him on each of the images, and Tony certainly didn't waste any time slipping his helmet over his head and leaping out of the jet.

"She's at Stark Towers," he had called over his shoulder. "See you kids there!"

Jarvis hadn't terminated Jamie's call, so he could hear everything that was going on in the building.

"She's in the lobby Sir," Jarvis told him.

"Activate the security system," Tony instructed.

"It appears it has been destroyed in the initial blast, Sir."

"Oh Jesus Christ," Tony swore. He flew through the city, ignoring the surprised shouts of the people who saw him. The jet flew smoothly above him, but the propulsion packs on his boots (another Stark sibling invention) allowed him to keep well ahead of the aircraft.

The explosions grew louder, and Tony could make out the smoke that was coming from Stark Towers.

"You know, I'm getting sick of these interdimensional people trashing my place," Tony muttered. "Can't they target someone else's pad next time?"

A crowd had gathered some distance away from the entrance to the building, and Tony noted that most of the smoke was coming from the ground floor – the lobby, specifically. As his boots touched the ground, he heard the jet hover somewhere above him.

Natasha was the first to jump out, followed by Clint, Bruce, Thor, and finally, Steve.

"Not going green on us are you, Doctor?" Tony asked Bruce, who merely smiled.

"No need to unleash the Hulk just yet," Bruce answered.

"Well we may need him soon." Tony strode across the road. It was then when he heard Jamie's scream, and his eyes widened. "Son of a bitch."

Tony ran to the building and skidded to a stop. The Other and Jamie were engaged in a mini gun fight; Jamie was using the small plasma ray that was hidden in the front desk.

"Enough!" The Other declared furiously, raising his hand. "This ends now."

"Not if I have something to say about it," Tony said, walking into the lobby. The other Avengers had drawn their weapons, and Clint was in the process of fitting an arrow into his bow. "You just messed with the wrong family, pal."

Tony could see Loki bleeding on the floor; the god's brief time on Earth wasn't doing him any favors. Already he looked thinner than before, and his hair was messy.

And of course there was the small fact that he was bleeding to death.

The Other smirked and laughed darkly. With one sweep of his hand, The Other blasted the Avengers out of the building and straight across the street. The Avengers landed painfully inside the lobby of the opposite building.

"Should've seen _that_ coming," Tony grunted, as Thor helped him to his feet.

"Loki's injured," Thor said. "We must defeat The Other, or else he may take my brother back to his realm."

"That's one of the first things I have on my list for the day." Tony flexed his shoulders and stood up, noting that he felt slightly dizzy.

* * *

Back at Stark Towers, The Other had set his sights on Jamie. She had managed to avoid the attack by ducking behind the front desk, which was now nothing more than a pile of rubble.

"Why is a female Midgardian standing up for the one who tried to subjugate her realm?" The Other wondered throatily, walking towards her. He knocked the plasma ray away from her and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her so that they were face to face.

"Because he only wanted to prove himself worthy," she gasped, as The Other's grip on her neck became tighter and tighter. "He was just misunderstood."

The Other chuckled. "And am _I_ not misunderstood?"

"No. You're pure evil. You wanted to use the Tesseract as an unlimited power source," Jamie replied, still struggling to free herself from The Other's vise-like grip. "And after seeing the things you could – and would – do, I know you would have used it for evil."

"Touching. Such sentimental creatures, Midgardians. But you have stood in my way for far too long, female. I will not allow you to do so anymore." The Other looked deep into Jamie's eyes and smiled.

"Time to die."

* * *

Loki didn't expect to know what it was like to be within an inch from death. Yet there he was, his blood gushing out onto the floor like a fountain.

He knew he should have just followed Jamie's instructions and ran away, but strangely he felt at peace. If he had been given a second chance to relive the past twenty minutes, he would have done the same thing all over again.

Like push Jamie out of the way and take a powerful energy blast on the side of his body.

_But why? Do I – dare I think it – _care_ for her_? Loki thought. His eyes flitted from The Other to Jamie, who was huddled behind the small marble slab that was left of the front desk. She was looking at him, mouthing words he could not understand.

The Other had blasted the Avengers out of the building, and Loki was unsure where they landed – or if they were even conscious. No one was coming to save them now, and Loki knew that they were all completely at the mercy of The Other, a being who did not know the meaning of the word 'mercy'.

A choking sound filled Loki's ears and he saw The Other walking towards Jamie, who was scrabbling for the plasma ray.

_Leave her alone_! he wanted to say, but the Thread of Silence held firm. _You want me, take me_!

But he was too weak to move, too weak to even lift a finger.

"Why is a female Midgardian standing up for the one who tried to subjugate her realm?" The Other asked Jamie, knocking the plasma ray away from her reach. He bent over and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground so that he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Because he only wanted to prove himself worthy," she gasped, and Loki saw her face turning purple. "He was just misunderstood."

_Give me the strength_, Loki thought. _Just give me the strength to fight him off her, and you may take me_.

The Other chuckled. "And am _I_ not misunderstood?"

"No. You're pure evil. You wanted to use the Tesseract as an unlimited power source," Jamie replied. "And after seeing the things you could – and would – do, I know you would have used it for evil."

"Touching. Such sentimental creatures, Midgardians. But you have stood in my way for far too long, female. I will not allow you to do so anymore. Time to die."

The Other further closed his grip around Jamie's throat, further cutting off her air supply. She gave a few feeble kicks, and her eyes slowly rolled back to the side of her head. Loki watched the scene, noticing that he wasn't getting weaker; rather, he was feeling stronger as the seconds ticked by. He could feel his magic practically trickle back into his body. Loki closed his eyes, relishing the moment as his magic – and godlike abilities – returned to him in one fell swoop.

"This is the last time you will ever meddle in my affairs," The Other hissed into her ear.

"And this is the last time you will ever touch her."


	10. Chapter 10

Loki slowly stood and raised his hand, his green cape billowing behind him. He could feel the magic flow through his body, which reassured him greatly.

"You! How.."

Loki tilted his head. "Self-sacrifice. I have had to learn some things the hard way."

The Other smirked and released his hold on Jamie, who dropped to the floor. Loki's eyes rested on her for a moment before focusing on The Other.

"So. You've come to face your judgment," The Other intoned, stepping over Jamie.

"Not exactly. You see, I would have come quietly had you kept her out of this," Loki said, his tone calm, yet deadly. "But now I seem to have changed my mind."

"You will come with me, Laufeyson, or she will die," The Other threatened.

"Not if you die first." Loki raised his hand and sent The Other flying across the lobby, where he skidded down past the elevators and smashed against the wall. The Other grunted and sent a series of energy beams at the God of Mischief, who easily dodged them.

Loki cast a series of illusions of himself around the lobby, and The Other attacked them. Loki used this distraction to check on Jamie.

She was still breathing. Good.

"Face me!" The Other demanded, and Loki smirked.

"Now why would I do that, when it is much easier to defeat you like this?" one of Loki's clones said.

"My sentiments exactly," another clone agreed.

The Other gave a growl of frustration and sent a telekinetic wave through the lobby, sending the clones flying, including the real Loki, who skidded towards the lobby entrance.

"There you are," The Other declared, grinning as the clones vanished.

Loki sat up, made some obscure gestures with his hands, and contained The Other inside a metal cage. The Other roared and shook the cage's bars furiously. Loki smirked and walked towards his foe, who was seething with rage.

"Tell your superior that I will come with you," Loki said, causing The Other to stop shaking the cage bars. "On one condition."

"You have lost the right to bargain with us, Laufeyson," The Other hissed. "Not after you reneged on our deal."

Loki sighed. He was finding this being's stupidity irksome.

"My master, Thanos, will have your head for this," The Other continued. "Release me!"

Loki merely chuckled and circled The Other. "And allow you to attack me? No, no, no, I'm not _that_ stupid. That line may work with my brother, but not with me."

The Other roared and slammed his fist against the cage; the metal buckled and flew through the air, catching Loki on the torso and throwing him across the room. The Other laughed triumphantly and sprinted after Loki.

Energy beams flew fast across the room, as Loki and The Other fought.

Meanwhile, Jamie stirred, thinking that the events of the past day were just a dream.

"I'm going to wake up in my bed, back at the country house," she mumbled. A series of loud thuds – which was the sound of The Other pounding Loki onto the marble floor – came, and Jamie groaned. "Five more minutes, Tony."

When the sound stopped Jamie opened her eyes, only to see a blurry image of the familiar marble walls of the lobby in Stark Towers. Jamie's eyes flew open and she sat up, just as Loki came sailing past her.

"Shit," Jamie muttered, remembering. "Loki!"

Loki turned his head to look towards her, but Jamie saw his eyes latch on to something behind her. Jamie copied him and turned to see The Other, who was sneering at her.

"I have to admire your durability, Midgardian," The Other said. "But you-"

Jamie never did find out what she was, for Loki had shot a bright blue disc at The Other, who staggered backwards, clutching his stomach.

"Jamie, get out," Loki said, as he went back on his feet. Jamie moaned and grasped her head.

"No, you need help," she muttered. "Whoa. You can _talk_?"

Loki gave a loud sigh and heaved Jamie to her feet. Before them The Other was clawing at his stomach, as the Jotunn ice snaked its way through his system. Loki didn't know how long his Jotunn magic would work on The Other, so he stepped in front of Jamie, shielding her from The Other.

"Are you always this stubborn?" Loki asked her with a frown.

Jamie shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

* * *

Tony flew towards Stark Towers, while the Hulk lumbered along beside him. Bruce's maniacal rage had been triggered as he flew through the air, and the big green giant had been unleashed.

Tony secretly didn't mind – The Other seemed like one of the bigwigs in the interdimensional realm. They certainly needed all the help they could get.

Thor suddenly sped past them as Mjolnir propelled the god into the lobby, where he skidded to a stop. Tony could see someone wearing a green cape standing a few feet from the front desk – Loki, no doubt – and Jamie.

It was obvious that during the few minutes the Avengers had spent gathering their bearings, things in Stark Towers had taken an interesting turn.

Tony raised his repulsor ray, while the Hulk crashed into the lobby. Jamie turned and her eyes locked on to Tony's.

"Get out of the way, Jamie," Tony called, just as Clint, Steve, and Natasha joined him.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Tony wait! He's not the bad guy!"

"I'll be the judge of that," Tony answered. "Now get out of the way!"

Jamie shook her head. The Hulk had reached The Other and was now pounding the interdimensional being to the ground, the Hulk's roars ringing throughout the lobby. Tony saw Loki flinch, as if he remembered his own experience with the Hulk.

"Jamie, that guy is a huge bag of crazy." Tony walked inside, while Clint had an arrow aimed at Loki's back. "You don't understand what he's done!"

"I understand Loki perfectly well, Tony!"

At the sound of his name Loki turned, and Tony gritted his teeth. "Jamie Stark, you get out of the way right now!"

"Anthony Stark, you lower that repulsor ray!" Jamie walked up to her brother and prodded his reactor with one finger. "Loki isn't the bad guy, okay? The Other is!"

Tony tried not to tear his hair out in exasperation. "Jamie, he tried to take over the Earth!"

"Because he just wanted his dad's approval!"

"How would you know? You've only known him for almost a day!"

Jamie hesitated. "I know I've only known him for a day, Tony. But I understand what he's been going through. I've been seeking for approval my entire life, too."

The others were silent except for the Hulk, who had progressed to slamming The Other against the wall. Tony seemed oblivious that the Hulk was practically destroying the building, but Jamie wasn't.

"Bruce, could you stop destroying my brother's building, please?" she called testily over her shoulder.

Tony could see bruises on his sister's neck and he reached for it. "You? Seeking approval? Jamie, you've always had it."

"From you, yes," Jamie answered with a sigh. "But not from _them_. From society. They expect too much from me, just because I'm a Stark and the sister of Iron Man. They keep saying I should have gone into the family business and become Iron Woman or something. Whatever it is that I do, as long as it isn't something that you've already done, they ignore it. I'm being compared to you and I hate it! I want to be seen as _me_, not as 'Tony Stark's little sister who has nothing to do but spend her brother's money'."

Tony blinked. Loki remained where he was, obviously staying out of it. His eyes slid from Tony, to Jamie, and finally to Thor, who was grinning cheekily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony demanded.

"I didn't want you to worry. I mean come on; could you really change the minds of a billion people?"

"No, but it doesn't mean I won't try," Tony answered, his voice clipped.

Jamie's face fell. "And I just _know_ Loki's like me, Tony. He only wanted to be accepted, to be understood. Look at his brother!"

Thor started, his gleeful expression suddenly changing to one of surprise. Jamie pointed at him and looked back at Tony.

"If you had _him_ as a brother, wouldn't you suffer from an inferiority complex too?" she asked. "It's like putting a Malibu Surfer Ken doll next to a…to a Jack Skellington doll!"

Clint snorted, while Natasha bit her lip, both obviously trying hard not to laugh at the comparison.

Tony remained silent for a moment, and then slowly lowered his arm. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… you have a point."

"Plus the fact that Loki has regained his speech and powers only means that he has proven himself," Thor added, glancing at his brother. "The All-Father sent him here to find someone whom Loki would willingly lay down his life for; someone who would show him that doing something should not be done to seek for approval."

Loki looked at Jamie and then back towards The Other, who was now unconscious. The Hulk was clutching the Other's ankle and dragging him over to the front desk.

"Alright already!" Tony conceded. "But Fury isn't going to be too pleased about this." He nodded once towards his sister, who bit her lip. "Come here, kid. I've missed you."

Jamie smiled slightly and hugged her brother, who looked at Loki over her shoulder. When they pulled apart, Tony pretended to wince.

"You definitely need a bath, kid. And we need to have those bruises – and that cut – looked at. Jarvis!"

Jamie laughed softly and shook her head. All around them the other Avengers had concealed their weapons. Clint had sheathed his arrow and slung his bow on his shoulder, while Natasha had placed her pistols back in their holsters.

Steve was still holding on to his shield, while the Hulk had transformed back into Bruce, who was hiding behind a marble pillar.

"Hey Doc, you okay?" Tony called, while Jamie went over to Loki and took his hand in hers.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

Loki shook his head. "No, Jamie Stark. Thank _you_."

"For what?"

"For saving me. And for believing in me."

Jamie chuckled. "You're welcome, Loki Laufeyson."

For the first time since learning of his true parentage, Loki did not mind the reference.


	11. Chapter 11

The Other, having been defeated at the hands of the Hulk, was placed in the containment chamber that Nick Fury had designed to hold the green beast. Tony had informed Fury of Loki's role in helping keep The Other at bay, and while the head of SHIELD still doubted Loki's intentions, he reluctantly agreed to allow Loki temporary residence on Earth.

At Jamie's insistence, Loki was given a room in Stark Towers. At first Tony had refused, saying that Loki could stay in one of the nearby condominiums or apartments in New York.

"Tony," Jamie had begun, with the very air of explaining something to a five year old, "Loki's new to Earth. I don't think he knows how to do even the most basic functions."

Tony had muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "That's his problem," but in the end he had given in.

"But I don't like it!" he had called after Jamie.

Now, Loki and Jamie were sitting in the rooftop suite, ironically the very room where Loki had tried to control Tony's mind.

"So what are your plans now?" Jamie asked, sipping her iced tea. "You obviously have your powers back, so there's no stopping you from returning to Asgard with your brother."

"No, there isn't," Loki agreed. He had a cup of black coffee in front of him, which was still untouched.

Jamie smiled thinly. "At least now you'll be able to talk to your father. I know this isn't my place to say, but…" She trailed off, looking wistfully to the side.

"No, what is it?" Loki leaned forward, curious. "After all you have done for me, Jamie Stark, you have the right to say whatever it is you want."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Jamie bit her lip. "You really should try talking to your dad, Loki. I really think he cares for you. Okay, so he didn't tell you about your real lineage, but that was just because he didn't want you to feel different. This may surprise you, but a lot of people here are adopted. It's not just you."

Loki blinked slowly, wondering if she was jesting. But his time with her – no matter how short it may have been – taught Loki that she hardly joked around.

"I see. And now I am part of a statistic," Loki intoned, hating the flash of annoyance that he felt. He shouldn't be annoyed with her; she was only trying to help.

"Well, kind of," Jamie admitted. "Look, stop flaring your nostrils at me, Reindeer Games. So you're a Frost Giant. So you're adopted. So freaking what? It's what you do that defines you, Loki. Not your lineage, and certainly not the fact that you were given a nice home and a family that loves you."

Before Loki could answer, the door slid open. Tony entered the room, followed by Bruce. The two were carrying what looked like a new radiation device, which Bruce set down on the marble countertop in the bar.

"Jesus Christ, Jamie, stop giving him the pep talk." Tony poured himself a shot of whiskey and downed it in one quick gulp. "Seriously, if you keep giving every person we meet a psychological analysis, you'll turn into a guidance counselor. No wonder Dr. Phil's going out of business."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying that he and his dad could use some time to talk."

"And I just bet you want to play referee," Tony added. "No way in hell are you going, kid."

"Did I say I was going with him to Asgard?" Jamie looked at Loki, who shook his head. "See? I'm not. I'm staying right here. In Stark Towers. In my fancy _prison_."

"Hey, this is not your prison. You're free to go wherever you like," Tony answered quickly.

"Then I want to go to Asgard." Jamie smiled impishly, and Loki laughed silently.

Tony sighed and gave his sister an exasperated glance. "Will they even allow you to get past that..that gatekeeper? What was his name?"

"Heimdall," Loki said, regaining his composure.

"Yes, thank you. Heimdall wouldn't even let you in!" Tony walked over to Jamie, who stood up and faced him.

"And I thought I was free to go wherever I liked," Jamie commented sarcastically. "Chill, Tony. I was just joking."

Tony frowned. "Sometimes I hate your sense of humor."

Jamie grinned and crossed her arms. "The sense of humor that I got from you? That one?"

"Yeah," Tony replied gruffly, ruffling his sister's hair with his hand and walking back to Bruce. The two men turned their attention to the radiation device, but every now and then Tony raised his head and studied the two people sitting on the couch.

* * *

Loki watched as the two Stark siblings argued, and he resisted the urge to laugh. It was highly amusing to see the mighty Iron Man backed against a corner in a battle of wills, and by his younger sister, no less.

Loki also thought of the things that Jamie had told him. In a way, they made sense. But she was a true Stark, someone who did not have to worry about other people thinking she was different from her family. She also didn't know what it felt like to feel different...

_But she does_, he thought. _She feels society has shunned her as well_. Loki felt the couch shift slightly and knew that Jamie resumed her seat on the couch beside him.

"Are you always that serious?" she asked, rattling the ice cubes in her glass before taking another sip. "I expected the God of Mischief to be more…mischievous."

Loki laughed. "True. I suspect I haven't been pulling a lot of jokes lately."

"Uh, yeah, you haven't," Jamie agreed, grinning. "You've been leaning towards the 'evil maniac who wants to take over the world' bit. Don't worry, I'm sure you still have a knack for the funnies."

Loki smirked, and finally drank his coffee. He could see Jamie was bursting to ask him something, and he gave a wry smile. "What is it?"

"I haven't said anything!" Jamie protested.

"But it's obvious you are dying to ask me a question."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "You know me that well?"

"I assure you, the very idea of knowing someone 'that well' is a new concept to me," Loki told her. "Ask your question."

"Well, I was uh, I mean…"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I won't get mad."

"CanIseeyouinyourFrostGiantfo rm?"

Loki tilted his head, wondering if he heard her correctly. "Excuse me?"

Jamie took a deep breath. "Can I see you in your Frost Giant form?"

"Why?" Loki frowned. "I don't feel comfortable in it."

"Just this once," Jamie said. "I promise."

Loki hesitated. He loathed the idea of being in his Jotunn form, and he was about to tell Jamie that she could ask anything of him, except _that_. Loki stopped at the look on Jamie's face – it was as if she was expecting him to say no – and finally stood up. "Not here."

Jamie glanced at her brother and Bruce, and nodded. "Back in your room or mine?"

"Hey, no making out with my sister, Reindeer Games," Tony called, pointing a finger at Loki.

"His name's Loki, Anthony," Jamie replied, frowning slightly at her brother. "And he's just going to show me something, okay?"

Tony pursed his lips but said nothing. His eyes followed the two as they walked out of the suite and into the hallway.

Loki's boots thudded on the floor as he and Jamie headed to his room. Once Loki and shut the door, he turned around and faced her. "Why do you want to see what I really look like?"

"I don't really know," she admitted, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I know it's obviously a big deal for you, so if you don't feel up to it, I under-"

Loki put a finger to her lips. "Just this once."

Jamie nodded silently. Loki stepped back from her and concentrated. Even without the influence of the Casket of Ancient Winters, Loki found it easier to summon his Jotunn appearance. His skin slowly turned a deep shade of blue, and the traditional markings of a Jotunn appeared on his face and body.

Seconds later a Frost Giant stood before a female Midgardian. Loki's eyes, which he knew were now red, focused on Jamie. He waited for a scream, a gasp, a sound of disgust to escape her lips.

None came.

"Wow," Jamie breathed, walking up to him. Loki flinched; nobody had dared come up to him like this while in his Jotunn form. "Loki, what are you so worried about? You're…It's…"

"The form of a monster," Loki hissed. He hated how he was hoping that she would tell him he wasn't ugly, hated how much he longed to hear her say it.

"Beautiful," Jamie whispered, her hand reaching up to touch Loki's face.

He jerked back, knowing that she could not touch him without getting her skin frozen. And with her overprotective brother just feet away – with the green giant to boot – Loki was aware that if Jamie so much uttered a small scream, he would be pummeled senseless.

"Are you that sensitive about your appearance?" Jamie asked him with a frown. She sighed and walked over to the desk, where she procured a hand mirror. "Look."

Loki turned his eyes away.

"Loki Laufeyson, look into this mirror or I swear I'll scream bloody murder," she threatened.

Loki smirked. "Jamie Stark, you certainly are bold. I have never met anyone who would dare threaten a god."

"Just look into the mirror." Jamie sounded exasperated, and her expression made Loki chuckle. For a moment he forgot that he still had his Jotunn appearance, and so when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he gave an involuntary hiss and backed away until he bumped against the door.

"I told you I do not wish to see my appearance!" Loki snarled.

_Why must she insist on showing me what I look like? Does she not realize how uncomfortable I am_? he thought furiously.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Come on, let me show you what other people see."

Loki scowled, but a part of him was curious about what she had to say about his Jotunn form. Finally, he grunted. "Very well."

Jamie's eyes brightened. "Your skin color, for starters. It's blue, like sapphires. I hope you know what a sapphire is."

"A jewel. We have those in Asgard," Loki said. His gaze continued to move from Jamie's face to his reflection in the mirror, although admittedly his gaze lingered longer on the former.

"Having blue skin isn't that bad," Jamie continued. "Bruce has green skin when he gets mad, and there are other people on Earth who have different skin color. Just because you have blue skin doesn't make you a monster; it makes you unique."

Jamie shifted her weight and continued talking. "And you've got markings. Some of us have covered our entire bodies with markings, except we call them tattoos. I tried getting one once, you know," Jamie told him, smiling at the memory.

"Did you?" Loki forgot his annoyance for a moment.

Jamie shook her head. "No. My brother caught me before I could get myself inked. I was supposed to get a tattoo of a barcode on the back of my neck."

Loki frowned slightly. He wasn't sure what a barcode was, but it must have been particularly heinous if Tony Stark refused to have his sister get one.

"Finally your eyes." Jamie smiled. "Do you realize how many people would kill to have red eyes?"

"No," Loki answered, deadpan. He couldn't believe he was getting a lecture from a Midgardian over his appearance. It should have irked him, but Loki couldn't help but listen to her. Maybe it was because someone actually cared about him and about what he felt.

"Plenty. It's because of this vampire mania that erupted a few years ago," Jamie explained, finally lowering the mirror. "The bad vampires all had red eyes, which made some fanatics want to have red eyes of their own."

"And your point is?"

Jamie flung the mirror onto his bed. "That you don't look like a monster. Unless of course you go stomping around the city growling and destroying buildings and stuff."

"I did do that, remember?" Loki reminded her.

"Why are you sooooo determined to think that you are a monster when you're not?" she asked irritably. "Just because a lot of people hate your guts doesn't mean you _have_ to give in to them, you know."

Loki sighed but didn't reply. Instead he returned back to his normal appearance. Jamie glanced at him and sighed. "Last question."

Loki eyed her critically, and she narrowed her eyes at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Loki nodded.

"Why wouldn't you let me touch you when you were in your Blues Clues form?"

"Your skin would freeze."

Jamie smiled. "I see. Well, thanks for showing me your true form, Loki."

"And thank you for that rather enlightening analysis of my appearance." Loki opened the door and waited for Jamie to step out before closing it behind him.

Jamie grimaced. "I just wanted you to know that you don't look as bad as you think you do. Believe it or not, Loki, your Blues Clues form makes you look even more attractive."

Loki glanced at her, wondering if she really meant what she said. Jamie was looking at him earnestly, and he could not detect any lies behind her expression.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony eyed the man sitting across from him.

He, Jamie, and Loki were having lunch in one of New York's fanciest restaurants. Jamie was the only one who hadn't opted to wear something fancy; Tony was in a white dress shirt and black slacks, while Loki was wearing the clothes he had worn in Stuttgart.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Tony asked, after taking a sip of his wine. "Can't it wait?"

Jamie looked up from her notebook, where she had been scribbling several notes. "Oh, I didn't realize I was missing out on such a stimulating conversation." She glanced at Loki and Tony, who had been silent throughout the entire meal.

"You haven't touched your food," Tony pointed out.

Jamie sliced off a portion of her steak and popped it in her mouth. "There. Now I have."

Tony sighed and watched as his sister continued writing on her notebook. For the past few days Jamie had become absorbed in some new project, one that he wasn't aware of. Tony glanced at Loki again, noting that the god had already finished his food and was studying the other Midgardians around them.

"So, uh, Loki," Tony began, and Loki turned his head slowly.

"Yes?"

"When are you and your brother returning to Asgard?" Tony secretly couldn't wait to get Loki out of Stark Towers; he felt as if the place had suddenly become too overcrowded.

Loki tilted his head and smiled. "In time. I assure you I will not stay here any longer than necessary."

"Good. I just thought you might want to settle some unfinished business," Tony said, referring to Loki's rocky relationship with his foster father.

Apparently the reference wasn't lost on Loki, who narrowed his eyes slightly. "Indeed. I long for that day to come," he answered sarcastically.

"Boys, behave," Jamie said, finally crossing a huge block of text and closing the notebook with a sigh.

"Don't look at me, I tried talking to him." Tony dabbed his mouth with a napkin and tossing it on the table.

Jamie gave him a look of disdain and began eating. The two men fell into silence once more, which was occasionally interrupted whenever Tony requested a refill for his wine glass or Jamie muttered under her breath, doing some complex calculations.

"…would be a lot faster if there was a sample, but forget it," Tony heard her mumble. "Although it certainly wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" Tony asked, leaning back. "Hopefully something that can improve my suit."

"Tony, I just submitted several blueprints that identified some of the kinks in your suit," Jamie answered, nibbling on some peas. "I think that's enough upgrades for this year. Unless of course you want to have a portable iPad fitted on your wristband?"

"Well," Tony said, shrugging. "The new model looks pretty flashy."

Jamie inhaled deeply and flipped her notebook open, adding a few notes with a flourish. At the same time, she forked the final piece of her steak and popped it in her mouth, finally setting the fork on the plate. "Done."

Tony snapped his fingers and one of the waiters slid towards their table, their check at the ready. Tony dropped a credit card on the tray and checked his mobile phone for any messages. Jamie pocketed her notebook and pen, while Loki looked at them expectantly.

"So what are your plans for today, big bro?" Jamie asked as Tony reclaimed his credit card from the waiter. "Another 'bored' meeting?"

"Very funny." Tony slipped his hands in his pockets and stood up. "No, I have a free day, actually. What are _your_ plans?"

"Uh, I was planning on stopping by the labs," Jamie admitted. "But I can do it some other time. Loki, where do you want to go?"

Loki looked taken aback. "I do not know this realm. I leave the decision to you."

Jamie squinted, thinking hard. "What about the zoo? I bet you'd like to see the different animals."

"How stimulating," Tony commented dryly, and Jamie reached over and poked her brother on the waist. The maitre d' held the door open for them, and Jamie thanked the man as she passed by.

"Well do you have any suggestions? If you were visiting, where would you want to go, Tony?" Jamie shielded her eyes against the sun, while Loki stood to one side, scanning the area.

"I'd take him to the best example of modern architecture the country has ever seen."

"Tony, that's Stark Towers."

"Exactly."

"But he lives there!"

Tony grinned slyly and took out his sunglasses, which he slid over his eyes. "Fine, the zoo then. Jesus we should have brought Pepper with us."

Jamie gestured to Loki, who immediately fell into step beside her. He noticed that everyone they met were looking at him, Jamie, and Tony, and Loki had to check that he hadn't accidentally reverted to his Jotunn form.

"You look fine," Jamie whispered, leaning close to him. "We get a lot of stares whenever we're out. Me and Tony, I mean."

"Oh." Loki glanced at Tony, who was taking the attention all in stride. Several Midgardians even came up to Tony and asked for his autograph, which he readily gave (he had to borrow Jamie's pen, however). Jamie automatically moved to the side, letting her brother claim all the attention.

_How does she do it_? Loki wondered silently, looking down at Jamie as she watched her brother talk animatedly to the people who had gathered around him. _To simply stand by and watch as her brother basks in all the glory, without taking none for herself_?

Jamie noticed his curious expression and smiled. "It's like this almost every time we go out. I got used to it eventually."

"But how do you stand it? How can you watch your brother get all the glory while you are left in the sidelines?" The words slipped from Loki's mouth before he could stop himself, and he looked at Jamie again, worried that she might take his question the wrong way.

"He's my brother," Jamie said simply, and Loki saw she was smiling fondly at Tony. "And I love him. Plus I never was one who liked being the center of attention. Can you imagine having to deal with that every day?"

Loki tilted his head noncommittally. "Perhaps. But in Asgard, glory was given whenever you garnered a victory over your enemies."

"Well you triumphed over The Other a few days ago," Jamie reminded him. "They're probably hosting a grand poobah in Asgard, except you're not there to enjoy it."

"Poobah," Loki murmured, liking the way the word felt in his mouth. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, it's a slang word for 'party'. You know, a celebration." Jamie laughed softly. "Finally. Loki Laufeyson said a slang word. I should record that." She took out her new mobile phone and tapped it a few times, before raising it a few inches from Loki's face.

"Say 'poobah' again, Loki," she said, grinning. "Please?"

Loki frowned slightly, staring at the small white device in Jamie's hand. "What for?"

Jamie sighed. "Just say it. Please?"

"Poobah," Loki said.

Jamie giggled and tapped her phone twice, and then slipped it back in her pocket. "You're the greatest, Loki. The best. The king!"

"Careful Jamie." Tony came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "He might get ideas in his head again."

"He won't," Jamie assured him, giving Loki a covert wink, who returned it with a smirk.

"So you're his spokesperson now?" Tony shot the two a dubious look and rolled his eyes. "What have the two of you been doing?"

"Nothing." Jamie patted her brother's hand. "If I even wanted to take over the world, I think Jarvis would be aware of it. By the way, have you contacted Mike Pointier?"

The three stopped at an intersection and waited for the traffic light to change. Tony nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yup. Guy was pissed at first, but his new car changed his mind."

"Or maybe he thought you'd blast his office if he didn't nut up or shut up," Jamie said with a grin. Jamie noticed Loki was being awfully quiet, so she slowed her pace and started giving him a running commentary of the different places that they passed.

Loki listened, taking everything in. Every so often he saw something that piqued his interest, and Jamie and Tony stopped and explained him why the figures in some of the shop windows didn't move, and what the Times Square Jumbotron was.

"Strange," Loki kept on muttering, and Jamie couldn't help but laugh at his bewildered expressions.

"See what you could have missed out on if you succeeded in ruling the Earth?" Jamie teased.

Loki smiled thinly but said nothing.

Before the three of them could reach the zoo, however, Tony and Jamie's mobile phones buzzed. The two answered their phones at the same time, only to find out that it was Nick Fury.

"We need you two here," Fury said. "And bring Loki with you."

The two Starks looked at Loki, who raised his eyebrows.

"Guess the zoo will have to wait," Jamie said, disappointed.

* * *

"The portal is ready," Nick Fury announced, pacing the length of the rooftop suite. It seemed to have been converted into the common meeting room for the Avengers, until such time the construction for the underground lair was finished.

Loki was standing behind Jamie, who was sitting on one of the bar stools, looking apprehensive.

"Jane Foster has successfully created a bridge between the two realms, which can be used to bring you home." Fury fastened his gaze on Loki, who looked unconcerned.

Thor grinned and twirled Mjolnir in his right hand. "What are we waiting for?" he bellowed. "Let us go home, Loki."

All heads turned towards Loki, save for Jamie's. She had bowed her head, staring at the ground.

"Well brother?" Thor asked, hoisting Mjolnir on his shoulder. "What say you?"

Loki glanced at Jamie, at the Avengers, and finally at Thor. Finally he took a few steps forward, so that he was standing beside Jamie.

"I think I'll stay, even if it is just for a little while," he said, his fingers finding Jamie's. He gripped her hand and felt her squeeze it gently, and he smiled slowly. "I would very much like to know this realm more."

Bruce glanced at Tony, who had his arms crossed. Pepper was smiling, while Steve, Clint, and Natasha looked surprised. Thor was grinning and he nodded.

"I shall inform Father," he assured Loki. "Behave, brother."

Loki chuckled. "I will. Say hello to Mother for me."

Thor nodded and strode over to Loki, enveloping him in a tight hug. "It's glad to have you back," Thor whispered, so only Loki could hear. "See you soon, brother."

Loki watched as Thor followed Agent Maria Hill out of the suite. Nick Fury stared at Loki for a moment before speaking.

"I just want to make a few things clear, Loki," Fury started, walking up to the god. "If you try to take over this realm again, you will not get a second chance."

"I'll vouch for him," Jamie spoke softly. She had slid her hand from Loki's when the latter had hugged Thor, and was now drumming her fingers on her thigh.

Fury turned to her and then to Loki. "You have a decent girl looking out for you. I sorely hope – for your sake – that you do not have the audacity to break her trust. Otherwise I highly suspect that her brother will break your face."

Tony's mouth twitched at these words.

"I may be many things, Nick Fury," Loki said, raising his head slightly, "But I am not the type who would hurt a woman deliberately."

"See that you don't, Reindeer Games," Tony declared. "Jamie's the only thing holding me back from throwing you out."

"Tony," Jamie sighed, and Tony gritted his teeth.

Fury clasped his hands behind his back, nodded once, and entered the elevator. Once the elevator doors had closed over Fury's features, the Avengers looked at one another.

"So what's next? Has the Avengers Initiative been deactivated – again?" Clint asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"I don't think so," Bruce replied. "Didn't you notice Fury's expression? He seemed worried."

"Well whatever threat's coming, we can handle it," Tony said confidently. "Anyone up for a drink?"

While the rest of the Avengers murmured their agreement, Loki and Jamie moved away from the bar and onto one of the couches. Pepper joined them, patting Jamie's leg as she sat down.

"Hello Loki, I'm Pepper Potts," Pepper greeted, reaching over to shake Loki's hand.

"A pleasure." Loki smiled at the perky blonde and leaned back.

Jamie rested her head against Pepper's shoulder, and the older woman squeezed Jamie's hand. "So you're happy Loki isn't leaving, huh?"

"Well, yes," Jamie admitted hesitantly, aware that Loki could hear every word they said.

Jamie was scared that Loki would leave; she had become good friends with the God of Mischief and was afraid that she would never see him again. He may be serious at times, but Jamie felt comfortable with him. It felt strange to think that he wouldn't be around anymore; it was as if he had always been there for her.

Pepper didn't pressure Jamie any further, for which she was glad. Beside her Loki watched as the Avengers chatted over a few drinks. Jamie noticed where he was looking at and raised her head.

"Do you want one?" she asked, tugging slightly at Loki's scarf.

"I remember your brother offering me a drink once." Loki smirked. "I wonder if he did."

"Hey Reindeer Games, still up for that drink?" Tony raised a glass and looked straight at the god.

Jamie giggled. "My brother has the unfortunate habit of remembering almost everything. Go." She gave Loki a slight nudge, and the god stood up and joined the Avengers, who didn't seem to mind that he was there with them.

_If anyone told me several days ago that I would be sharing a drink with the Avengers_, I would have told them they were insane, Loki thought, watching the others over the rim of his glass. _But I owe this – all of this – to_ her.

As Loki finished his drink, his eyes wandered over to Jamie. To his surprise, she was smiling at him.

* * *

He screamed.

His fury, his rage, and his displeasure were evident in his scream, one that reverberated throughout the chilly expanse of his realm.

The Other had failed and had been destroyed. His Chitauri army was vastly depleted, and while it would take some time for him to make more, his plans had all gone awry.

It was all because of him.

Loki Laufeyson.

The very name now seemed like an abomination in his eyes, and he longed to wrap his fingers around the god's neck and squeeze the life out of him.

"The time will come, Loki Laufeyson, when you wish you had never struck a bargain with me."


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie awoke to the incessant sound of her alarm clock. She gave a sleepy groan and slapped her hand on top of the alarm clock, shutting it off. Jamie knew she had to wake up early, but after taking Loki to one of the comedy bars in New York last night, she had only had about three hours of sleep.

Still, the memory of seeing Loki laugh at some of the antics of the stand-up comedians and comediennes was worth it. Jamie sat up and smiled, rubbing her eyes.

"Shall I destroy that offensive ringing device?"

Jamie screamed and pulled the covers up to her chest. Loki strode out from the corner of her room, clad in his usual Asgardian armor. He was staring at the alarm clock with great distaste, although his eyes rested on her every now and then.

"Loki, what..what are you doing in my room?" Jamie asked, surprised.

"I had difficulty sleeping," Loki said, moving slowly towards her. He seemed unconcerned that she was only in a tank top and pajama bottoms. "I planned on watching the sun rise, but when I passed by your room I heard you say my name. Naturally I was curious."

"Oh." Jamie shifted slightly, wondering what it was that she said that had made the God of Mischief stop in his tracks. "Well I was probably dreaming."

"I surmised as much." Loki took a seat and watched her, pressing the tips of his fingers to his lips. "You should not go back to sleep. I remember you telling me that you needed to do something important today."

"Yeah, I do." Jamie slowly lowered the bed covers and ran a hand through her tousled hair. "I knew I shouldn't have had too many drinks last night."

She waited for Loki to stand up, but when he simply sat there, she sighed. He raised his eyebrows, as if silently asking her what the problem was.

"Aren't you…do you…I'm going to change, Loki," she finally said. Jamie wasn't used to having a man inside her room – besides her brother, of course – and Loki's intense gaze was making her feel flustered.

"Then do so." Loki smirked and stood. "I did not realize my presence bothered you so much."

"It doesn't, but you're pushing it," Jamie said with a frown. "Go on, scoot."

Loki chuckled softly and made his way to the door. His hand froze on top of the doorknob and he remained there, listening carefully. "I don't think this is a good time for me to leave your room."

"Why?" Jamie swung her legs over the bed and walked towards Loki. She heard her brother's angry tones from beyond the door, and she looked up at the god. "Bloody hell. Tony's off to a bad morning."

Jamie sighed and nodded. "Fine, stay here. But if you so much as take a peek, I'm welding your goat helmet to your head. Understand?"

Loki raised his hands in mock surrender. "Understood."

Jamie threw him a Look before walking over to her closet, choosing her usual lab jeans and a light blue blouse. Loki resumed his seat, and Jamie wrenched the closet door open and stepped inside, muttering darkly.

Loki heard a few thuds coming from the closet, as Jamie struggled to get into her clothes. After what seemed like hours, Jamie emerged, brushing her hair from her face.

"You know, I think Tony's right," she said, shutting the closet door with her foot. "We hardly get any privacy nowadays, especially since you came."

_Now I'm wishing I got that walk-in closet_, she thought wistfully. _It's never too late to change my mind, though_.

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?" Loki's smile was mischievous. "Because it doesn't. I do recall you nearly crying your eyes out when you learned that I was to leave for Asgard."

"Well I can always change my mind, can't I?" Jamie replied grumpily, punching Loki lightly on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's see why Tony's so-"

"Jamie Marinell Stark, I hope to God that he's not in your room!" Tony bellowed from the suite.

"Oh shit," Jamie muttered, as she and Loki stepped out of her room. Tony was standing in the doorway of the suite, one of his hands on the frame. "Um, morning."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "You know, Jamie, I'd appreciate it if you told me that you were entertaining male guests in your room, instead of hearing a play-by-play from a computer. It would make me feel _so_ much better."

"Jarvis, what did you tell him?" Jamie asked in frustration, while Loki watched the scene with interest, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I only informed your brother that you and your guest arrived at 3AM, the latter visibly drunk, and who ended up going inside your room after an hour and a half," Jarvis replied, completely oblivious to the consequences his little report held.

Tony shot Loki one of his deadly stares, which didn't faze the god one bit. Jamie and Loki entered the rooftop suite to see Pepper eating breakfast on the counter, while Tony's furious gaze followed them inside.

"Someone's in trouble," Pepper commented with an amused smile, munching on a slice of toast. "Morning Jamie. Loki."

"Good morning," Jamie greeted, as Tony thundered past her. "Tony, you're blowing things out of proportion."

"Am I?" Tony asked testily. Loki nodded at Pepper, who handed him a plate of eggs Benedict. "What am I supposed to make of Jarvis's little report, then?"

"Nothing happened!" Jamie exclaimed, hopping onto the bar stool and grabbing some toast. "I told you I was going to bring Loki to a comedy bar, and we ended up staying up a little late. Loki drank too much Green Fairy, which messed with his system, so I had to bring him to bed. But he couldn't sleep, so he watched over me until I woke up!"

"A likely story," Tony replied, rolling his eyes.

Jamie threw her hands up in disgust. "Fine, don't believe me. I'm telling you, that's what happened!"

"Green Fairy?" Pepper piped up before Tony could speak. "I haven't heard of that drink before."

"It's a Laufeyson original," Jamie answered, grateful for the change in subject. "Loki didn't like the drinks that they were serving, so he ended up making his own."

"What's in it?" Pepper took a sip of orange juice, watching as Jamie buttered a slice of toast for Loki.

"Guinness and absinthe."

"Strong stuff," Pepper commented, while Tony gripped the counter.

"Yeah well he likes it." Jamie glanced at her brother, who was most likely killing Loki in his mind. "Tony, come on. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Oh I know you wouldn't," Tony said, the reactor pulsating. "But _him_? I don't think so."

Jamie groaned. After finishing her piece of toast, she got off the stool. Loki finished the food on his plate and followed her.

"I'll just be in the labs, Tony," she called loudly, and behind her Tony closed his mouth and watched as his sister and the God of Mischief entered the elevator. "I'll have lunch in the cafeteria."

The doors closed, and Tony sighed.

"Tony, stop worrying," Pepper chided him gently. "She'll be fine. She held her own against The Other, didn't she?"

Tony tapped the counter, revealing a computer panel. "I nearly lost my sister, Pepper. She's the only family I have left, and I'd be damned if I let that horned god become close to her."

"Maybe he's changed," Pepper argued. "Because of Jamie."

"That's what worries me." Tony entered a password on the computer panel, which gave him access to the building's security system. He browsed through the different cameras that had been installed throughout the building, finally finding the one that was inside his private elevator.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Jamie apologized, pressing the button for the 26th floor. "Tony means well, but he just gets a little overprotective sometimes."

Loki smiled slowly. "He is just looking out for his younger sister. Why should he not? After all, she is always in the company of a man who nearly subjugated his realm."

"Ugh." Jamie rolled her eyes. "That reminds me. Why _do_ you keep following me around, Loki? You can explore the city on your own, you know."

"True, but as much as I loathe to admit it, I do not know my way around." Loki stared at his reflection in the gold elevator doors. It was slightly distorted, giving him – and Jamie – a slightly wavy appearance.

"Right. Yeah, I still haven't taken you on a proper sightseeing trip." Jamie mentally reviewed her schedule for the day. She had planned on spending most of it locked inside the labs, but she knew that Loki would probably get bored looking at all the chemicals. "Okay, I'll take you to one of my favorite places in the city after lunch. Of course I need to tell my brother where we're going, otherwise he might burst a blood vessel again."

"Sounds thrilling. I can wait." Loki slowly transformed to his usual Midgardian attire, which Jamie scrutinized. "What is it?"

"You need new clothes," Jamie murmured. "Seems like we need to schedule a shopping trip for you as well. Pepper and I were going to that new store that opened a few blocks away."

"How many clothes must I have?" Loki asked, his brow creasing slightly.

"Just a few," Jamie assured him. "Don't worry, I won't make you look like a lunatic."

Loki nodded once, showing her his deference to her wishes. Loki couldn't believe how quickly he felt at home, despite having to face Tony Stark's sarcastic remarks almost every hour. He knew it was all because of her, this Midgardian female who had accepted him for who and what he was.

Loki never had a truer friend than Jamie Marinell Stark, and for once in his life, Loki knew that she was someone he never wanted to lose.

* * *

**Author's Note: For the next chapters there are several events from the Iron Man film that I will use in a different time frame. Several comic book characters will also make an appearance, but since I haven't read the comics, I'll be writing them based on my own understanding of their characters (after reading their info in the Marvel Wikia, of course). **


	14. Chapter 14

The image of The Other slowly expiring inside the containment chamber flickered before disappearing. A Leviathan snaked past a tall, thick figure who was staring out into the galaxy.

"Laufeyson," the figure hissed, pulling the cloak hood from his face.

Thanos walked towards the Leviathan and ran his fingers idly down its back. The Leviathan stretched, the gears grinding.

"The Other has failed us," Thanos said, continuously stroking the Leviathan. "His fate will no longer be a concern; his failure has spelled his doom. The only issue that we must focus on is Laufeyson's obvious declaration for war."

Thanos studied the Leviathan, which he had improved. It now had a tougher exterior, and was impervious to bullets and plasma rays. The Chitauri, on the other hand, were larger and faster. Thanos was confident that his new army would be able to withstand multiple attacks, either from the Avengers or the pathetic defense systems the Midgardians had.

"Gather our forces," Thanos intoned, patting the Leviathan on the spine. "Tell all of them about our new destination: Midgard. Our target remains the same. Loki Laufeyson."

Thanos conjured an image of Loki Laufeyson, who was smiling at a pretty Midgardian woman. He was in Midgardian clothes, and he squinted as a ray of sunlight hit his face.

"So, our god has found a new love," Thanos commented. "I wonder what his wife would make of it."

Thanos chuckled and thought of Sigyn, Loki's previous wife. The Midgardians had painted her as a long-suffering wife, loyal to her husband because of her status as the Goddess of Fidelity. What they didn't know was that Loki hardly spent any time with her, and as a result ended up succumbing to the charms of a Dark Elf from Svartalfheim.

When Loki had heard the news, he accepted the deterioration of his marriage – one that was made due to convenience – as his fault, but Odin refused to dissolve their marriage vows. Sigyn left Asgard and traveled to Svartalfheim, where she currently resides.

Thanos had met Sigyn briefly, and was struck by her beauty. He wondered how blind Loki must have been to overlook Sigyn's attractive features, but it was the god's loss.

Thanos and Sigyn eventually became friends, and it was this friendship with Loki's wife that had prompted Thanos to offer Loki the use of the Chitauri army. But that was as far as Thanos's patience went.

Loki's failure was unacceptable, and his friendship with Sigyn was not enough to dissuade Thanos from his current plan of action.

Now he watched as the Chitauri and Leviathan assembled before them. Once he was certain that all were accounted for, he used his powers to sift through the various portals, finally finding one that opened close to Midgard.

Thanos and his army slipped through the portal, ending somewhere between Jupiter and Saturn. Thanos studied the ringed planet with interest, while his army assembled behind him. Thanos turned towards the small blue speck that was Midgard, and flew through space.

Soon the Midgardians would learn the consequences of shielding Laufeyson from him. Thanos planned on torturing every person closest to the god, as a way of showing Laufeyson what it meant to cross him.

Starting with the female.

* * *

_**10 years ago, the Stark Estate in New York**_

The birthday party for Anthony Edward Stark was in full swing. Reporters flocked to the gates of the large mansion of the Stark family, watching enviously as select guests drove their cars through the large iron gates.

Inside, Pepper Potts was greeting the guests as they came in through the main doors, while Tony Stark mingled with several friends and business colleagues, including Obadiah Stane. Every so often he watched the grand staircase, waiting for his younger sister, Jamie, to appear.

Finally he excused himself and approached Pepper. "Has Jamie come down yet?"

"No," Pepper replied. "She may be getting ready. Relax, Tony."

"How can I relax? You and I both know what Jamie feels about events like this," Tony said in a low voice. "I'm just happy none of those media assholes have decided to crash the party."

"But that's because you told them you'd have them all fired."

Tony tilted his head and smirked. "Well, yeah, there is that."

A sudden murmur came from the guests, and Tony and Pepper turned to see Jamie slowly go down the staircase. She was wearing a light pink dress, her hair was in a loose up-do, and she had her mother's pearl drop earrings.

Tony smiled and made his way to his sister, taking her hand. "You look beautiful, kiddo."

Jamie blushed and looked at the other guests nervously. "Happy birthday, Tony." She handed him a small package, which Tony took gratefully.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything," Tony said.

"I know, but it's your birthday," Jamie replied, as if that settled the matter. Tony sighed and opened the package. Inside it was a thin glowing stick. "It's a power source for your repulsor ray. It's going to give your ray a really huge boost."

"Thanks Jamie." Tony leaned down and hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tony." Jamie tightened her hold on Tony's neck, and then pulled away. "Let's get this over with."

Tony chuckled. Jamie hated having to meet dignitaries and other important people; according to her, most of them were suckups and fakes. But she made the rounds with her brother anyway, smiling and making small talk when appropriate.

One of the last people the Stark siblings met were Hayden and Lucius P. Hellman, a father-son tandem who owned Hellman Corporations.

"Ah, the other mogul family," Lucius drawled, extending his hand. Tony shook it, but let go extremely quickly. "It is a pleasure to meet your younger half, Stark."

"Lucius," Tony greeted, although his body was stiff. "This is my sister, Jamie Stark."

Lucius winked and kissed Jamie's hand, who tried not to squirm. Beside Lucius was an impeccably-dressed man, his father, Hayden.

"This is my father, Hayden P. Hellman," Lucius introduced, and Jamie shook Hayden's hand. Like her brother, Jamie let go of Hayden's hand quickly.

"Again, it is a pleasure to meet the Stark siblings," Hayden said. His voice reminded Jamie of grating metal. He looked at them with his heavy lidded eyes, as if Tony and Jamie were two specimens inside a Petri dish. "The party is nothing short of a success."

"Story of my brother's life," Jamie quipped, and Tony cracked a smile.

"Well. We certainly would not want to claim all your attention," Lucius declared. "Your other guests are waiting."

"Of course." Tony placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder and the two turned from the Hellmans.

"Why did you have to invite them?" Jamie asked him once they were out of earshot. "I know they own the second most popular computer software company in the country, but they seriously creep me out."

"Jamie, most of the people in this room creep you out," Tony replied with disdain.

"But they do! They're like…ugh, never mind." Jamie walked over to Pepper and hugged the older woman. Tony took a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter. Soon, several more of his colleagues encircled him, and Tony was engaged in a conversation about whether he believed that his company would survive the impending economic crisis.

On the other side of the room, the Hellmans watched Tony Stark, and then Jamie Stark. They left the party, leaving behind a subtle trail of black smoke, which was blown away by the breeze.

* * *

_**18 years ago, Stark Estate in Malibu, California**_

Eight-year old Jamie Stark groaned and raised her head.

Someone was shouting in the living room downstairs, which was unnatural since Tony hardly raised his voice.

"Jarvis?" Jamie called out, activating the computer system. "What's going on?"

"Your brother's business partner has arrived," Jarvis replied, showing Jamie a security feed of Obadiah Stane arguing with Pepper Potts. "And he insists on seeing you."

"Okay, thanks Jarvis." Jamie pulled the covers off and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She plodded to the bathroom, the light switching on as she went. After splashing her face with some water, Jamie went out of her room.

The voices grew louder as Jamie neared the living room. Pepper was insisting that Stane couldn't see her (Jamie), since she was still sleeping.

"Besides, do you think you should bother her with the news now?" Pepper argued.

"Bother me with what news?" Jamie asked, her voice high and pitchy, even to her own ears. "Mr. Stane, what are you doing here?"

Pepper looked at Jamie and then at Stane, who adjusted his tie before speaking.

"It's about your brother," Stane said, ignoring Pepper's warning look.

"What about Tony?" Jamie smiled and hopped onto the armrest of a nearby armchair. "Is he coming home soon?"

"I'm afraid not," Stane answered. "Your brother has…he's been taken by a terrorist group."

Jamie's smile vanished and was replaced by a look of horror. "He..who did it? Are you doing something to find him?"

"We're doing our best," Stane assured her, but Jamie felt otherwise. "The US army has been given orders to search for your brother. In the meantime, I came here to discuss the possibility of-"

"I am not giving you authority to act on my brother's behalf," Jamie replied with a firmness that shocked the older man. "Whatever business that needs to be done, I'm certain I can handle it. With Peppy's help."

Jamie glanced at Pepper, who smiled at the girl reassuringly. Stane looked taken aback; he had not expected Jamie to refuse his counsel. He had hoped to handle Stark's shares in the company as well. After all, Jamie was only eight.

Eight and a genius, like her older brother, Stane reminded himself. Well, I can certainly outwit an eight year old.

"Mr. Stane, if you would be so kind as to give me copies of all of my brother's – and yours – plans for the future, I would like to go over them." Jamie bounced on the armchair, her actions playful and childish, but her voice was firm and serious. "It would give me an idea of what my dad's company has been and will be up to."

Pepper tried hard not to smile. Jamie subtly reminded Stane who was really in charge by saying "my dad's company," and Stane seemed to pick up on the reference.

"At once," Stane said. He stared at Jamie for a few more moments before making his excuses. Once he was gone, Jamie's shoulders sagged and tears slowly slipped down her cheeks.

"I want my brother home," she said softly.

"Oh honey, don't worry, we will." Pepper went over to Jamie and held the girl close. Jamie rested her head on Pepper's shoulder and cried. "We will."

"I don't..like…Stane," Jamie said in between her sobs. "I…never trusted…him."

"I know, I don't like him either." Pepper felt Jamie pull away from her. "You were very brave standing up to him like that."

Jamie smiled and wiped her tears away with her hands. Despite all her intelligence, Jamie could still act like an eight year old. Right now she was a little girl who wanted her big brother home. "I want Tony to still be..." – a hiccup – "…the major stockholder. If Stane gets control of Stark Industries, it's doomed. A Stark must always be the head of Stark Industries."

"Another motto of yours?" Pepper teased. Jamie was fond of thinking of mottos for the Starks.

"Yeah. I think this is the best motto ever." Jamie smiled wanly. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Jamie?"

"Help me find my brother."

"Of course."

While Jarvis accessed all available satellite feeds and news reports – Jamie had these muted after hearing of the attack on her brother's army convoy – Jamie ate breakfast and read several company reports.

_As long as there is a Stark standing, Stark Industries will succeed_, Jamie thought firmly.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tony! Tony, it's time to wake up!"

Tony groaned and rolled over in bed, his arm dangling off the edge. His fingers barely brushed the hardwood floor, but he could feel the tips touch the new carpet that he had installed in his room a few weeks ago.

"Tony!" Jamie twisted the doorknob and stepped into the room. "Tony, you _promised_!"

"Look, I think I was drunk when I said yes," Tony answered, his voice slightly muffled. "Come on. Just have the bills sent over and I'll deal with them."

Jamie made an exasperated sigh, walked over to her brother's bed, and yanked the covers off his body.

"What the hell, Jamie?!" Tony exclaimed, turning over onto his back and scowling at his sister.

"You wouldn't get up," Jamie said. She held the blanket away from him and Tony had to stand up to get it back. Once he lay back down however, he found it difficult to go back to sleep. He had no choice but to sit up and frown at Jamie as he rubbed his eyes.

"That god is definitely rubbing off on you," he finally declared, going over to his closet and choosing the clothes he planned to wear that day.

"Don't blame Loki." Jamie sat cross-legged on the armchair beside Tony's bed and watched him. "I've been taking your blankets ever since I could walk."

"Pure evil," Tony hissed, making a face at his sister before ducking inside the adjoining bathroom. Jamie rolled her eyes and snagged the latest issue of _Time_, which featured Stark Industries.

Soon Pepper had appeared at the door, all dressed and ready to go. "Is he up?"

Jamie gave her a thumbs up and nodded towards the bathroom. "He's just taking a bath. He'll be out in a few minutes, even if I have to drag him outside myself."

"I would love to see that." Pepper grinned at Jamie before leaving. Jamie laughed softly and turned back to her magazine, flipping through the pages until she saw a photo of her and her brother. It was taken a few months ago, before Loki even arrived on Earth.

She and Tony were standing in the lobby, and both of them were wearing severely pressed slacks (hers had a flared hem) and matching black blazers. The only difference was the color of their dress shirts: Tony had a ruby red dress shirt, while Jamie opted to wear a white one.

STARK INDUSTRIES STANDS THE TEST OF TIME; A LOOK BACK AT THE SUCCESS OF THE STARK SIBLINGS, the headline read.

Basically the article talked about how Tony and Jamie – well, Tony mostly – were able to sustain the success of Stark Industries despite the tragic deaths of their parents. The article briefly focused on Jamie's contributions to the company, but the article was more concerned with Tony's business connections, his future plans for the company, and whether he planned on settling down anytime soon.

Jamie grinned at the last part; she just _knew_ her brother liked Pepper. The only question left was when he would get the nerve to actually ask her to marry him.

"It's so obvious," Jamie whispered, looking at the picture of Tony and Pepper that was taken a few years ago during her brother's birthday party.

"What is?"

Jamie started. Loki was leaning against the door frame, his head slightly bowed. Jamie's heart skipped a beat, and then started racing.

_Whoa_, Jamie thought, surprised at the effect Loki was having on her. _Where did that come from, Stark?_

"Nothing," Jamie answered, closing the magazine and tossing it on the side table. "I was just-"

"Talking to yourself," Loki finished. "I know."

Jamie narrowed her eyes slightly. "Now you're finishing my sentences, Laufeyson. That's creeping me out."

Loki smirked. "You have no idea how creepy I can be."

Jamie felt shivers run through her body at those words. Not shivers of fear, but shivers of...pleasure.

_What the hell is happening to me? Look, I know Loki's cute_...

_Hot_, a second voice in her head corrected her.

_Okay, hot. But we're just friends. It would be so weird to have a crush on him_.

_You sure it's just a crush? Maybe you already like him but you just don't know it yet. _

"It seems you're talking to yourself inside your head," Loki stated. He was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. "Thinking of a new scientific project to take up your time?"

"No." Jamie felt her cheeks burn slightly, and she knew she was blushing. "I still need to finish the project I'm doing."

"And what might that be?" Loki pulled away from the door frame as Jamie stood up and moved to her brother's bed. She bounced on the mattress before replying.

"It's a secret." Jamie smiled.

_That_ intrigued him. "I see. And will you make a god beg for details?"

Before Jamie could tell him "No," the door to the bathroom opened. A cloud of steam drifted out of the bathroom as Tony walked out, tying a towel around his waist. He didn't see Loki until he bumped into the God of Mischief and when he did, Tony's eyes widened. For his part, Loki looked stunned at the sudden half-naked appearance of Jamie's brother.

"What the hell is he doing in my room?" Tony exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Jamie!"

"Oh bloody hell, I'm sorry!" Jamie blushed even more than her brother and placed her hands on Loki's chest, gently pushing him out of Tony's room.

"I sure hope you didn't touch any of my stuff," Tony growled, shutting the door behind them. Jamie glanced in the direction of her brother's room and then at Loki.

"Well...that was awkward," she said, before she burst out laughing.

Loki's mouth twitched, and then he too succumbed to a laughing fit. The two laughed until Pepper came over to see what was going on.

"Tony...he came out...Loki was in the room..." Jamie managed to choke out.

"Oh." Pepper waited for the two to stop laughing before saying anything else. "And why was Loki in Tony's room in the first place?"

"Ask_ him_." Jamie took several deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. The image of her brother and Loki's shocked expressions was still fresh in her mind.

"I merely wanted to see what was taking her long," Loki replied with a shrug. "I did not realize her brother would appear from the bath half-naked."

Jamie made another snort of laughter, which died in her mouth as Tony strode out of his room. He looked at Jamie and then at Loki.

"You two are driving me mad," Tony declared, pointing at them. "I am this close to sending you back to the estate, Jamie Marinell."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Jamie Marinell?"

"It's my full name," Jamie told him. "I don't particularly like it."

Tony's mouth was a thin line, and he crossed his arms. "If I see him in my room again..."

"It won't happen again, I swear," Jamie said quickly.

"Make sure that it doesn't. You know how I hate it when people touch my stuff _and _see me half-naked."

"But he didn't touch anything!"

Tony cast Loki a doubtful glance before walking over to the table. Breakfast had been laid out for them and Tony sat at the head of the table. Pepper sat on Tony's right and Jamie on his left. Loki took a seat next to Jamie.

Loki was now familiar with the daily rituals of the Midgardians. Jamie had given him very thorough tutorials on each activity, but this "shopping" one was still a new concept. But based on what Jamie had said about him needing new garments, it seemed to be an activity where Midgardians went to various locations to get new clothes.

"Why don't they place everything in a single location?" Loki had asked Jamie yesterday, when she told him that they would go on a shopping trip with Tony and Pepper. "Why spread everything out?"

"I never asked that question," Jamie had replied honestly. "I guess part of the thrill is finding a new place to shop."

Loki had let the subject drop; he was going to see for himself, anyway.

Tony and Pepper soon lapsed into a serious conversation regarding a rival company, while Jamie ate her breakfast quietly. Loki could tell that she was thinking hard, and he was curious to know what her thoughts were.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked, leaning close to her so that he could whisper in her ear. Jamie turned her head towards him, and Loki found himself staring into her eyes. They were as blue as his Jotunn skin color, but for some reason this didn't disgust him.

It was as if he had placed a part of him in her.

Loki heard Tony clear his throat loudly, and Loki reluctantly pulled away from Jamie. Loki was aware that his and Jamie's faces had been mere centimetres apart; he could have easily kissed her if he wanted.

_Do I?_ Loki asked himself silently, sipping his black coffee. The piping hot liquid burned his tongue, but he relished the sensation. Loki saw from the corner of his eye that while Jamie was taking the last few bites of her bacon, she still looked preoccupied.

"I'm done," Tony announced, placing his napkin down on his plate. "Let's just get this over with."

Pepper shook her head. "We're not sending you to the electric chair."

"Sure feels like it," Tony answered. He looked at Loki, who hadn't touched most of his food. "You'd better get ready, Loki. These two are going to test your patience."

Loki didn't know if that was a threat or a warning.

* * *

_He _did_ warn me_, Loki thought, watching as Jamie and Pepper bustled around the shop. Beside him Tony sighed dramatically and looked at Loki in the mirror, as if saying "I told you so."

Loki saw Jamie look at a horrible red and green plaid shirt.

_Gods, no_, Loki thought. _I would rather have the beast pummel me senseless than wear such a garish garment._

"Ugh, looks like someone blended Tony and Loki's costumes," Jamie commented, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She put the shirt back on the rack and moved to another pile.

Loki sighed in relief.

"Nervous, Reindeer Games?" Tony asked. A female clerk was helping Tony get into a gray suit jacket, which didn't look good on him. "Somehow it feels like you're going to the chopping block, doesn't it?"

"I wouldn't know," Loki answered.

"Hey." Jamie came up behind Loki and held up a black leather jacket. "I think this'll look good on you."

Loki held his arms out and Jamie slipped the sleeves over them. Once he had the jacket on, Loki studied himself in the mirror. He didn't look half bad; the white V-neck shirt wasn't too loose, nor was it too tight. The matching black leather pants felt light, the shoes were comfy, and the jacket completed the entire outfit.

"Nice choice, Jamie," Pepper said with a grin.

"Now why can't I have that?" Tony asked sullenly. "Pepper, I have hundreds of suits. I would prefer something..."

"Classy?" Pepper guessed.

"Casual," Jamie chimed in.

Tony pointed at his sister. "Exactly. Casual."

"I've got the perfect outfit for you," Jamie said, while Loki continued looking at himself in the mirror. Jamie went through several racks, finally handing Pepper a dark blue shirt, whitewashed bootleg jeans, a brown leather belt, and silver tipped cowboy boots. "Time for a hoedown!"

"Let me guess," Tony said as he handed the jacket back to the assistant and walked into the changing room. "We're going horseback riding soon."

"Am I that predictable?" Jamie smirked and leaned against the mirror. "I haven't been on a horse in weeks, Tony!"

Loki looked at Jamie. "My father has a horse. Sleipnir."

Jamie's eyes met his, and for a moment the two just looked at each other. Finally...

"I'd love to meet him. Both your father and Sleipnir." Jamie said it with such longing that Loki promised himself that he would bring her to Asgard one of these days.

_Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to bring her there_, Loki thought as he changed back into his old clothes. _Hopefully with her ornery brother's consent_.

Jamie and Pepper added a few more choice pieces of clothing to their purchases, and Tony and Loki were left with the task of carrying the shopping bags back to the vehicle. They had to deal with several reporters and fans, who hounded both Tony _and _Jamie.

Jamie wasn't used to all the attention, so she ended up sidling up to Loki whenever a reporter got too close for her comfort. The god's height easily shielded Jamie from the reporters and fans. Loki looked at her in amusement, which Jamie returned with a sheepish grin.

"It just gets worse every year," Jamie sighed. Loki and Tony handed the shopping bags to two valets, who promptly placed these in the trunk of Tony's new sports car.

"Better get used to it," Tony advised her as he slid into the driver's seat. "You've just become famous with you and Reindeer Games' battle against The Other."

Jamie sighed and sat at the back with Loki. "But why aren't the reporters hounding _him_?" She jerked her head towards Loki. "He helped bring The Other down, didn't he?"

"Well..." Tony glanced at Loki in the rearview mirror. "They think he's going to shoot laser beams at him if they talk to him."

"They're clearly overreacting." Jamie folded her arms. "But right now, I'm sick and tired of having to explain to everyone how he's changed. You've changed, right Loki?"

Jamie smiled and laid her hand on top of Loki's. The god smiled thinly. "Well I don't plan on taking over your realm anymore."

"It's a start." Jamie laughed as Tony drove away from the shopping center.

"That reassures me greatly." Tony mimicked Loki's lofty tone. "Speaking of which, when are you planning on going back to SHIELD, Jamie?"

"Whenever they need me," Jamie answered. "I still have to finish my project and look at some malfunctions in the security system. Jarvis seems to have become quite paranoid since The Other was able to destroy the guns in the lobby."

"Well aren't you the busiest bee in the bunch." Tony grinned at Jamie. "Sounds like you need a holiday."

Before any of them could react, Tony and Jamie's mobile phones rang.

"Guess we can forget about that holiday," Tony said, seeing Nick Fury's name on his mobile phone.


	16. Chapter 16

"Stop fidgeting, Loki. You'll be fine."

"I was not fidgeting, Jamie Stark. This accursed vehicle is moving around too much."

Jamie and Loki were sitting inside a Hummer, along with Jamie's older brother, Tony. The three of them had been summoned by the leader of SHIELD, Nick Fury, to attend a very important meeting. Jamie and Tony were both surprised to learn that Loki had been invited as well; Fury seemed to harbor a grudge towards the God of Mischief for trying to take over the Earth.

But Jamie's offer to be held accountable for Loki's actions must have made Fury forget part of his grudge.

"Just try not to push all of Fury's buttons," Tony said while he poured himself a glass of whiskey. "Especially that black one on the right side of his face."

"That's his eye patch, Tony," Jamie said, rolling her eyes.

"I know that, you know that, but maybe he doesn't know that." Tony sipped some of his whiskey and smirked.

"I don't plan to," Loki assured Tony. He then glanced at Jamie, who looked as nervous as he felt. Unlike Jamie, Loki had perfected the art of hiding his true feelings behind a mask. He knew he looked calm and confident, despite the fact that he felt serpents coiling around in his stomach.

The Hummer ran over another bump, and Tony nearly spilled his remaining whiskey on his shirt.

"I didn't realize we were riding a roller coaster," Tony said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Sir." The driver glanced at Tony in the rearview mirror. "It won't happen again."

Tony shrugged and adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves. He would have preferred to travel to SHIELD's airship using his Iron Man suit – he knew Loki could simply use some magic trick to transport himself to the airship – but since Jamie was with them, he had agreed to be picked up by an armed escort.

"I thought Fury promised you a holiday," Jamie muttered. "How long has it been since Loki's attack? Two weeks? That doesn't count as a holiday."

"Well we'd better get used to it, kid," Tony said, draining the last of the whiskey. "It's what we do. We protect the planet."

Jamie smiled wistfully. This was the first time Tony had included her in his superhero antics; even though she was part of SHIELD, Jamie suspected Fury had only offered her the position as one of the head scientists because she was Tony's sister. She hardly stayed at the headquarters however, since she preferred to work in the Stark laboratories.

"Does that mean I get armor of my own?" Jamie teased. "I've been designing this new suit with Jarvis and I think it's going to look good on me."

"What does it look like?" Tony leaned forward. "Not that I'm allowing you to make a suit just like mine, but…"

Jamie rolled her eyes and slid her mobile phone out of her pocket; her hand grazed Loki's thigh as she pulled the device out. Loki cleared his throat while Jamie tried hard not to glance at the god.

Tony raised his eyebrow and watched as Jamie scanned her phone for a copy of the suit's design. She then handed her phone to Tony, who studied every inch of the suit. "Looks like you got this from some Norse mythology book."

"Kind of," Jamie admitted. "I know it looks flashy, but I don't really know how to fight so I put more weight on the built-in gadgets."

"May I see?" Loki stretched his arm out for the phone. Tony gave the phone to Loki, who looked at the image for a few minutes. "This is actually quite nice, except for one thing. Asgardian females don't like wearing armor that leaves their stomachs exposed."

"Why?" Jamie took the phone from Loki and put it back inside her pocket.

"It leaves their torsos vulnerable to attack," Loki replied.

"Oh. I guess I was going for form rather than function," Jamie decided. "I should scrap this, then."

"Don't," Loki told her with a smile. "You may need it someday."

"I sure hope not," Tony muttered.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Jamie ended up dozing, finally resting her head against Loki's shoulder. Tony's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Try as he might, he was finding it difficult to accept the fact that his sister had become close friends with the God of Mischief.

_Their time together while running from The Other must have really bonded them_, he thought. _But why did he have to fall on_ her _in the first place, anyway_?

Tony's thoughts were interrupted as the Hummer shuddered to a stop.

"We've arrived, Sir," the driver announced.

"Thanks." Tony wrenched the door open, while Loki gently shook Jamie awake.

"Five more minutes, Tony," Jamie murmured sleepily, clutching onto Loki's arm.

Loki's mouth twitched, but he continued to shake her. "Jamie, we've arrived."

Jamie muttered something incoherent and her eyes slowly opened. She raised her head and stared at Loki for a few seconds before pulling away from him. "Uh."

"What's taking so long?" Tony demanded. "Jamie, we're going to be late."

"I'm coming," Jamie answered, and she got out of the Hummer, followed by Loki. "Hi Maria."

Agent Maria Hill was with the soldiers who had assembled near the airship. Her expression changed slightly as she watched Loki stand beside Jamie. "The others are waiting for you, Mr. Stark. Follow me, please."

She led the three into the airship. Tony and Loki had been here before, and they pointed out several interesting things to Jamie as they followed Agent Hill into the main control room. The other Avengers, save for Thor, were already sitting around the table.

"Stark," Fury greeted, which Tony returned with a wave of his hand. Jamie and Loki took two seats closest the door; Jamie sat beside Natasha and Loki sat beside Bruce, much to the latter's disdain. As Tony took his seat, he wondered which among the chairs had a defective back. None of them leaned against their seats during meetings, so they hadn't had the chance to identify which chair it was.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin the briefing. Our sources have detected a portal that was opened a few days ago, close to Jupiter and Saturn." Fury slid several clear images of a blue-tinted hole, where a number of figures were emerging.

"I don't mean to sound rude," Jamie said, sitting straight up in her chair. "But why are Loki and I here? Shouldn't this be meant for the Avengers' ears only?"

Fury clasped his hands behind his back. "Since your involvement with The Other, you and Loki have both been temporarily drafted into the Avengers Initiative."

"Whoa, hold up Fury," Tony interrupted. "My sister doesn't have the skills one needs to be an Avenger. No offense, kid."

"None taken," Jamie answered quickly, grinning. "I can't even land a proper punch."

"I'm fully aware of that. But she clearly has the brains; we could use her as part of the team. Does this look like some interdimensional portal to you, Jamie?" Fury turned his attention on the younger Stark.

Jamie studied the images for a few moments, keenly aware that everyone else at the table was staring at her.

_Don't lose it, don't panic_, she told herself. Her nervousness must have registered on her face, because Loki slid his hand over hers under the table and squeezed her hand reassuringly. The gesture helped her relax, and she looked at Fury and nodded.

"Yes, it does. I can see the places where the portal is sucking in a number of stars, which is usually a sign of interdimensional activity."

"Thank you. Now the main question is: who created this portal and what are the figures that are pouring out of it?" Fury waited for someone to reply.

"Loki's boss," Tony answered.

"Thanos," Jamie said at the same time.

Brother and sister looked at each other, surprised.

"Thanos?" Fury raised an eyebrow. "Who is he?"

"I…The Other said that Thanos was the man he was working for," Jamie said softly. "He's the man who wanted to punish Loki for failing to get the Tesseract."

"I see. And have you had any other allies besides the two, Loki?" This time Fury focused on the god, who didn't flinch.

"No. I know The Other was working for someone, but I did not get the chance to meet him."

"Looks like we're going to have to deal with another invasion," Clint said, crossing his arms.

"How much time to we have before they get here?" Natasha asked. "We need to warn people; we certainly don't want them to be thrown off guard."

"Yeah, but we don't want to cause panic," Bruce argued. "If we tell them a massive force is on its way here, there's going to be chaos for sure."

"But we don't want them to be completely ignorant. They should at least be prepared," Steve countered.

The discussion flew back and forth. Half of the Avengers were all for informing the public, while the other half did not want to cause any unwarranted panic.

"People are going to panic eventually," Loki said during a lull in the argument. The Avengers fell silent and looked at him.

"So you're suggesting that we tell them?" Tony swiveled his chair to face the god.

"Well, if you weren't sitting here, if you weren't a member of the Avengers, wouldn't you like to know that your realm is about to be attacked by hostile forces?" Loki smirked. "Give the public a chance to prepare."

Jamie leaned back in her chair and they all heard the loud creak of metal.

"Um, Jamie, I don't think you want to…" Tony warned, but it came too late. The chair tipped backwards, sending her crashing to the floor. Loki immediately jumped to his feet and leaned over Jamie, his expression one of concern.

"So _that's _the defective chair," Steve quipped. "At least now we know where it is."

"Oh wow, thanks for using me as bait," Jamie grumbled, holding a hand to her head. She hadn't hit it on the floor that hard, but she could feel it pounding. "Is someone playing the drums? Because I can seriously hear something banging."

"Let's get you up," Loki said, holding her hand firmly and helping her to her feet. Jamie swayed slightly and leaned against Loki for support.

"I think she should go to the medical center," Tony offered, but Jamie shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I just feel a bit woozy. Sorry for the interruption."

The Avengers chuckled, while Loki pressed two fingers on Jamie's temple, healing her instantly. "Thanks, Loki."

Tony cleared his throat and Jamie shifted, blushing.

Fury sighed loudly and rested his palms on the table. "We do not know the size of the army – if it even is an army. What we need to consider is how to stop them."

"I noticed that the Chitauri are controlled by a massive Leviathan," Jamie offered. Loki had given her his seat, and the god was now standing a few feet behind her. "I saw the news feed where Tony…when he threw the missile at the remaining Chitauri fleet. I think if we are able to identify the main Leviathan, we can disable the rest of the fleet."

Fury looked thoughtful. Finally: "So you're saying if we locate the right Leviathan, we can stop the Chitauri no matter how many these are?"

Jamie smiled as she caught Tony's eye. "Simple robotics. Cut the main power source and the robot won't be able to function."

"And how do we know which Leviathan to target? We've fought three of those things," Bruce inquired, remembering the time he and Thor had to work together to bring down the serpent-like machine.

"That I do not know. They all seem to look alike," Jamie answered, looking up at Loki for confirmation. "But again, it's just a theory. It's possible Thanos may have made a few upgrades."

"How do you know?" Fury asked sharply.

"Because that's what I would do." Jamie smiled. "I mean if you had your army defeated and you still had some reinforcements left, you wouldn't decide to attack using the same soldiers and weapons. You'd make some changes."

Tony chuckled, while the other Avengers nodded. This was the first time Jamie was a part of the planning and the discussions, and Tony wondered why they hadn't included her sooner. Maybe it was because she simply refused to be a part of one, saying that the other Avengers intimidated her.

But now she was coming out of her shell, and she was contributing well to the meeting. Tony felt a swell of pride, knowing that his sister was slowly showing the others what she was really capable of.

Until Fury said something that made his blood run cold.


	17. Chapter 17

The first wave of the Chitauri arrived on Earth three days later. SHIELD had decided to warn the global leaders of the attack, who in turn introduced several safety measures in their respective countries. As a result, more than half of the world was prepared as the Chitauri launched their attacks.

London was the first city to feel the brunt of the Chitauri's ferocity, and it was there where Nick Fury dispatched the Avengers.

Jamie and Loki traveled with Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha. Despite Tony's fervent protests, Nick Fury had decided to include Jamie and Loki in the mission. Jamie could help them identify the main Leviathan, while Loki could add to the group's "firepower."

"Jamie, you'll be part of the team for this mission," Fury had said. "This is the perfect chance for you to get a sample of the Leviathan and identify the main one, if the need arises."

"I don't like it," Tony had grumbled prior to their departure. "He shouldn't have made you part of the Avengers in the first place. You don't know how to fight, you don't have any special powers, and you don't have a suit that can protect you."

"I know, Tony. I'm fully aware of what I can and can't do," Jamie had replied, and Tony had wondered if he had said too much. But she had squeezed his hand reassuringly and hugged him. "Unfortunately it seems as if being a hero has just become the family business."

Now Tony looked at Jamie, who was sitting calmly across from him. She was wearing leather pants, flat black boots, and a white spandex top. It fit like a second skin, which would allow her to move fast when needed. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, although a few locks of her hair fell free from the band.

As the plane neared London, they could hear the distinct sound of explosions and gunfire.

"Well, let's get to business, boys and girls," Tony called, slipping his helmet over his head. The plane's ramp slowly lowered, and Jamie and Loki stood up. Jamie checked her plasma ray (a slightly bigger and more powerful version than the one she had used to fend off The Other) that was holstered to her side, as well as the pouch that carried miniscule marbles.

"Nervous?" Loki asked her in a low voice.

"A little," Jamie admitted. "I just keep thinking we're on the run again from The Other."

"Except this time you've got your brother with you," Loki said. Tony glanced at Jamie before flying out into the London skyline, and she sighed.

"I know. But I think I'm more scared for him than I am for me." Jamie bit her lip as the plane began its descent. The wind was whipping in her ears, and she gripped the strap she was holding to stop her from tumbling out of the aircraft.

The plane hovered above an apartment building and the other Avengers – save for Natasha, who was co-piloting the plane – jumped out. Clint remained on the rooftops, shooting down several Chitauri that had spotted them. Above them Natasha steered the plane towards a group of Chitauri, where she shot at them using the energy ray.

Jamie, Loki, Bruce, and Steve all hurried down the stairwell, ignoring the surprised shouts of the tenants that they passed. The street was in utter chaos; frightened Londoners sought shelter in the buildings, vehicles were aflame, and the screams of the people and roars of the Chitauri rose in one horrible cacophony.

Jamie unholstered her plasma ray and followed her three companions down the road. Static crackled through their earpieces, and Jamie pressed hers closer to her ear.

"The Tower of London is under siege," Tony said. "Loki, Jamie, you two deal with it."

Loki glanced at Jamie, who nodded. "We're on it."

Steve and Bruce headed to Buckingham Palace to provide extra protection for the Royal Family, after Tony rerouted a call from an MI6 agent.

Jamie and Loki raced down the streets; every so often they were forced to fight the Chitauri that suddenly appeared in their path.

"Do you know where we're going?" Loki shouted at her as they became engaged in a small shootout with a couple of Chitauri.

"Of course I do!" Jamie replied, peeking over the mini Cooper she was hiding behind to fire at the Chitauri. Her plasma ray simply grazed the Chitauri's skin, and she realized that they might have been modified to be impervious to plasma rays. "Tony, the Chitauri are immune to plasma rays!"

"No kidding?" Tony's irritated voice came through her earpiece. "How the hell are we supposed to stop them now?"

"The plane's-" Jamie was interrupted as the Chitauri fired at the mini Cooper, sending the vehicle bursting into flames. Jamie was thrown into the brick wall, her body slamming against the hard, rough surface. She slumped to the floor, barely aware of the fact that Tony and Loki were both calling her name.

* * *

Loki threw a disc of ice at the Chitauri, embedding it deep in the Chitauri's chest. The Chitauri shuddered as the ice snaked up and down its veins, finally cutting off its power supply. It fell to the ground, but Loki had no time to celebrate.

Another Chitauri – the one Jamie had been firing at – came into view, and Loki barely dodged its attack. He scrambled towards Jamie, who seemed to have been knocked out by the small explosion.

Loki pressed his fingers on Jamie's wrist, checking for a pulse. "You'll be fine," he murmured.

"Reindeer Games, you get your Asgardian butt over to my sister or-"

"We're a bit busy at the moment," Loki answered in a clipped voice. He whirled around and sent another disc at the Chitauri, shearing its head off. "She'll live."

"What do you mean 'she'll live'? You're supposed to protect her, you green hornet!"

Loki could hear explosions coming from Tony's end. "Focus on your task and we'll focus on ours."

Tony started to say something else but Loki wrenched the earpiece from his ear and dropped it on the ground. He never was one to rely on others. Loki took Jamie in his arms and, after making sure no Chitauri were sneaking up on him, carried her into a nearby apartment building.

The front door was locked and he kicked it open. It slammed against the wall with a loud bang. Loki walked across the threshold, noting that the apartment seemed deserted. Loki closed the door with his foot and entered the first room he saw.

Loki set Jamie down on the couch and saw that a small bump was forming on her forehead. "Jamie."

No response.

Loki remembered the healing magic that he had learned as a boy. He used this knowledge to heal the wounds on Jamie's body, including the angry red bump on her forehead. "Jamie."

"Uh." Jamie groaned and put a hand to her head. "God that hurt."

"How are you feeling?" Loki pressed his hand on the side of her head as Jamie's eyes flickered open. "You bumped your head again."

"I know. How long was I out?" Jamie asked. She tried to sit up but Loki gently pushed her back down.

"Not yet. Rest for a while," Loki told her. "You've been out for a few minutes."

Jamie jumped and pressed her finger to her ear. "Tony? No, no, I'm fine. The explosion? Uh, nothing we couldn't handle." Jamie looked at Loki, sat up straight.

They could hear the explosions outside, and after reassuring her brother, Jamie sat up and swung her legs over the couch.

"You shouldn't be up," Loki warned her.

"I feel fine. Your magic works, what can I say?" Jamie smiled at him. It was then when she noticed a woman and a small boy staring at them from the doorway. "Oh."

"What do you want?" the woman asked fearfully, pushing the boy behind her.

"Don't worry, we're here to help," Jamie said, raising her hands.

The woman still looked at Jamie and Loki suspiciously. Loki frowned slightly and walked towards the front door, his hand resting on the doorknob as footsteps resounded down the hallway.

"That's Jamie Stark, Myrna," a man said, walking up behind the woman and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

The woman visibly relaxed, and Jamie smiled before joining Loki near the doorway. "Stay inside. We'll handle this."

"I've got no doubt you will, miss," the man replied. He then herded the woman and the boy down the hallway, and Jamie and Loki went back out into the streets.

"Jamie, Loki, report your status," Natasha said over the earpiece.

"We're on our way to the Tower." Jamie flipped the pouch open and slid several of the glowing blue marbles into the plasma ray. "We'll be there in ten minutes."

Jamie and Loki hurried down the sidewalk. The lack of Chitauri unnerved Jamie, but she maintained a close grip on her plasma ray. Beside her Loki's boots thudded against the pebbled streets, his green cape billowing behind him.

Being with Loki again in the midst of an interdimensional attack felt…normal. It was as if they had been doing it for years.

Jamie knew she should be scared shitless – well, she was, in a way – but knowing that Loki was nearby gave her the courage and strength that she needed.

"This way," she said, guiding Loki down another street. The Tower of London soon loomed before them, and the two saw four Chitauri making their way into the structure.

"Four Chitauri to deal with." Loki crouched beside Jamie, his face mere inches from hers. "I think you'd better stay behind me."

Jamie made a face. "Oh please. A little knock on the head isn't going to take me out, you know."

"Stubborn and brave," Loki observed with a wry smile. "Such a combination is lethal."

Jamie rolled her eyes at him and he laughed softly. His laughter died in his mouth as two of the Chitauri spotted them. Immediately the four alien beings rushed towards them. Loki summoned two ice discs and flung them at the two Chitauri, while Jamie used her plasma ray to take off the heads of another.

The last Chitauri continued charging towards them, firing with reckless abandon. Jamie ducked down, raised her plasma ray, and shot a blue stream at it. It slammed against the Chitauri's chest, sending tiny rivers of ice down its torso and through its arms. The Chitauri fell to the ground with a loud crash, and Jamie smiled with satisfaction.

"What was that?" Loki asked, surprised.

"Liquid ice bullets," Jamie explained. She took out several of the marbles and held her palm out. They glowed a brilliant blue against her pale skin. "I've been working on these for a week or so. This was the first chance I got to test them out."

"Similar to my Jotunn magic," Loki breathed. "Impressive."

Jamie blushed. "Yeah, well I got the idea from you, actually."

"I see." Loki wanted to tell her how much it meant to him, to know that someone actually appreciated his Jotunn lineage, but he couldn't find the words. "Shall we?"

Jamie and Loki hurried across the street. The Tower of London, one of the city's most popular tourist spots, was devoid of life. The Chitauri's presence was evident however, and Jamie frowned as she took in the scene.

"We're here," Jamie said. "The Chitauri seem to have moved on."

"Stay there for a while," Tony told her. He sounded distracted, and kept on muttering instructions to Jarvis as he spoke. "They may return."

"Why do I get the feeling that my brother sent us here just to keep us out of the line of fire?" The words were barely out of her mouth when a powerful explosion blasted through the front yard of the Tower, knocking them both to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

Pain shot up Jamie's hands as she used her palms to cushion the fall. Behind her she could hear Loki throw curses and energy blasts at the approaching Chitauri.

"Get down!" Loki shouted, firing at a Chitauri that was trying to sneak up on Jamie. Jamie obeyed, struggling to free her plasma ray from her holster.

"Come on, come on, come on," she muttered, fumbling to slip several ice bullets into the ray. She twisted around just in time to fire point blank at a Chitauri; it made a shrill screech and staggered backwards, clutching its face.

With Loki's magic and Jamie's newly improved plasma ray – _an ice ra_y, Jamie thought – the odds were fairly even. Thanos had obviously taken into account that most of the Avengers used plasma rays (Tony) and bullets (Natasha), but he seemed to have made the Chitauri stronger and faster as well.

Jamie saw a grayish blur from the corner of her eye and she whipped around. The Chitauri leered at her and punched her in the jaw. Jamie cried out in pain, and Loki threw a blue disc at the Chitauri. It dropped to its knees and fell over.

"Bloody hell," Jamie swore, massaging her jaw. Loki was about to see how she was doing when a Chitauri dropped between them. Loki raised his hand but Jamie was quicker: she raised her ray and embedded a river of ice in the Chitauri's neck.

Loki smirked. "Not exactly angry at them, are you?"

"They're all cruisin' for a bruisin'," Jamie replied, and Loki raised an eyebrow. So far most of the bruises were forming on Jamie's face and body, but he dared not comment on that now. Maybe later, when they were both safe and sound…

"Jamie, does Loki have his earpiece on?" Tony asked. Jamie hadn't heard her brother's voice in a while, and she jumped as he spoke to her. "I've been trying to contact him but he's not responding!"

"Um, we're a bit busy right now," Jamie answered, but she glanced at the god nevertheless. "He doesn't."

"Damn him!" Tony swore. "Fine. You guys still in the Tower of London?"

"Yeah," Jamie confirmed. She and Loki were slowly backing into the Tower; chips of concrete were now raining down on them as the Chitauri's shots missed them and hit the walls. They still had five Chitauri to deal with.

"Great. Stay there; Steve and Bruce are dealing with a Leviathan. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Got it."

When Tony didn't respond, Jamie resumed firing. Loki was now engaged in a hand-to-hand combat with one of the Chitauri: Jamie shot at the Chitauri that were slowly coming up behind the god.

One of them turned towards her and raised its spear. Jamie knew what the alien creature was planning a split second before it happened. She ducked behind the front desk just as a fine streak of light whooshed past her. It struck the floor, splitting the tiles in two.

Jamie popped up from behind the front desk and shot at the Chitauri, nearly hitting Loki in the head as he stepped back to avoid the Chitauri's punch.

"Why don't you have your earpiece?" Jamie demanded as Loki neared her. Two more Chitauri were closing in on them, and Jamie fired at the one on the left while Loki took on the one to his right.

Loki shrugged and flicked a blue disc at the Chitauri. "I didn't feel like hearing your brother's voice in my ear. I need to concentrate."

"Well I understand your logic, but…" Jamie broke off as the Chitauri nearly sheared her head off with an energy beam. Loki grunted and flung an energy beam at the Chitauri, which shuddered violently before dropping to the floor. "…we need to stay connected at all times. What if I lost my earpiece or I was killed or-"

"Don't you say that," Loki hissed, grabbing her roughly by her arms and leaning over her. "You're not going to die. Not if I have something to say about it."

Jamie's eyes widened as she took in the nearness of him. She could smell his musky scent – if it was simply cologne or his natural smell, Jamie didn't know – and feel locks of his long hair on her cheek.

"Okay, okay I won't say anything then," she said quickly. Loki looked at her for a few more seconds before letting go of her arms.

"I'm sorry," Loki apologized, his gaze dropping to the floor. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine. Tony said he'll be here in a few minutes," Jamie told him. "Let's see if we can find a better vantage point."

Jamie had gone on several tours of the Tower of London since she was young, but she knew the castle had a lot of twists and turns. She managed to find a map of the castle on the front desk, and she noticed that they needed to pass by several torture chambers to get to one of the turrets.

"Down here." Jamie pointed to one of the branching hallways. As she and Loki walked down the various passages, several explosions rang through the air. Fear and worry flashed through Jamie's body.

_I hope Tony's okay_, she thought, inhaling sharply.

Behind her Loki studied the architecture of the castle, observing that the Midgardians preferred stone to chrome and metal.

"The structure is impressive," Loki said after some time. "I find it difficult to believe that this has stood for hundreds of years."

"Not if the Chitauri decide to raze it to the ground," Jamie answered. "They've already destroyed several landmarks in the city."

Loki chuckled darkly. "I never would have thought you'd become pessimistic, Jamie Stark."

"Sorry. I'm just worried about Tony." Jamie glanced at Loki, who looked as if he understood. "I loved going here as a kid."

This sudden change in topics took Loki by surprise. "Really? What does this place have to offer that makes you like it so much?"

"It was used as a prison for royalty. There are some rooms here that still have the torture devices that they used centuries ago."

"I would love to see one."

"I just bet you would." The words slipped out of Jamie's mouth before she could stop them; she looked at Loki, fearing that he would take it the wrong way. "I'm sorry, I…"

Loki's mouth was a tight line. "We should get moving."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Thanks to Jamie's map, they reached the turret after several minutes. From here they had a good view of the surrounding area.

Fires had erupted all over the city, and they saw a massive Leviathan snaking its way down into the streets several miles away. Jamie bit her lip, wondering if that was where Tony was. She gripped the metal railing so tight that her knuckles were white.

"If we only had a Chitauri hovercraft," Loki mused. "We would be able to assist the others easily."

Jamie turned to him, smiling. "Do my ears deceive me? Is Loki Laufeyson actually offering to help the Avengers?"

"Don't get used to it." Loki's voice was slightly clipped, and Jamie stiffened a bit.

"Well you're touchy today," Jamie observed. "Was it because of something I said?"

"No."

Jamie knew Loki was lying: he couldn't seem to meet her eyes. She reached over and poked him on the waist, causing him to look at her. "Hey. I'm sorry, okay?"

Loki sighed. "I find it amusing that you keep on apologizing, Jamie Stark. I should be the one to do so."

"There's nothing you have to apologize for, Loki Laufeyson. You really need to relax." To prove her point, Jamie stepped behind Loki and started massaging his shoulders. "Wow you're really tense."

Jamie would never admit it to anyone else, but she liked feeling Loki's body under her fingers. Well, his armor to be exact, but still.

* * *

Loki closed his eyes as Jamie massaged his shoulders. She was right: he _did _feel on edge. He'd been feeling like this ever since Nick Fury had told them that Jamie was going to be a part of the mission.

While Loki knew how valuable an asset Jamie was to the organization – she and her brother had even begun working on several new weapons that SHIELD could use against the Leviathans – he feared for her mortality.

Even now he could see the bruises that had been left on her body during their fight with the Chitauri. To hear her talk of her death so casually scared him, and Loki wasn't one who became frightened easily.

"Loki and I are on one of the towers," he heard her say from behind him. "What? Wait, what about the Queen?"

Jamie paused, and Loki could hear Steve's voice on the other end. The Leviathan they had seen earlier was destroying most of the buildings downtown, and that Bruce was dealing with it. The hulking green giant was having problems, however.

"Oh my god," Jamie breathed, dropping her hands from Loki's shoulders and standing beside him. "Steve, he's headed this way!"

Loki looked out and saw that Jamie was right: the Leviathan loomed up from the row of buildings several feet from the Tower of London and was heading straight towards them. Loki could barely make out the green form that was the Hulk running down the Leviathan's back, snapping off large strips of metal.

"Looks like the real party's arrived," Jamie said, sliding in most of her ice bullets into her plasma ray. She met Loki's eye determinedly and nodded.

Jamie looked so beautiful and vulnerable with the wind in her hair and the sunlight barely touching her skin. Before Loki could even stop and think, he clasped two of his fingers on her chin, turned her head towards him, bent down, and kissed her.

For a moment the Chitauri and the Leviathan disappeared; for a moment all Loki could feel was the softness of Jamie's lips, the warmth of her skin, and the way her body perfectly molded to fit his.

This felt…glorious. Loki never wanted to break away, but the loud grinding of gears snapped him out of his reverie. He could see Jamie look at him curiously, her deep blue eyes searching his carefully.

It was as if she was asking him what the kiss was for.

"For luck," he whispered, as he fully broke away from her. A smile twitched on the corners of his mouth just as the Leviathan reared up behind him. With a fierce battle cry, Loki turned to the Leviathan and jumped off the tower.


	19. Chapter 19

_He's kissing me. Loki's kissing me._

That was all that Jamie could think of as she felt Loki press his lips against hers. It took her a while to recover – after all, this was the first time a god was kissing her – but when she did, she returned the pressure of his lips.

The kiss was shorter than Jamie would have liked, and she looked at Loki through half-lidded eyes.

_Why now?_ she thought._ What was that for?_

Loki seemed to read her mind, because he whispered: "For luck."

The next thing Jamie knew, Loki had jumped off the tower and onto the back of the Leviathan. His shrill battle cry rose up, and as Jamie rushed to the edge she could see Loki and the Hulk both destroying the Leviathan.

As Loki shot his signature ice discs down one end of the monstrous serpent, Jamie glimpsed an intricate network of wires.

_If I can get a sample of those wires, I may be able to find out how these things are controlled_, Jamie thought.

"Loki!" Jamie screamed, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Make sure you get me a piece of the Leviathan!"

Jamie wasn't sure if the God of Mischief heard her – _why did he remove his earpiece?_ Jamie grumbled – but she shouted the same message two more times.

"Jamie, I sure hope in hell you aren't on the Leviathan," Tony's tense voice came through her earpiece.

"No, I'm not," Jamie answered through clenched teeth. "But I'm really tempted to."

"Yeah, well I-"

The rest of Tony's sentence was drowned out by the roar of the Leviathan; its tail flicked towards the tower where Jamie was standing, taking out nearly half of the structure. Jamie barely jumped out of the way just in time.

The bricks she was standing on felt loose, and a split second later she lost her balance and fell off the tower. The wind rushed in her ears and her hands scrabbled madly to get a handhold. It was then when Jamie felt her body hit something hard and…muscly.

"Bruce!"

The Hulk had caught Jamie just before the Leviathan snaked away from beneath the tower, and he now set her on her feet on the back of the Leviathan.

"Oh shit." Jamie gripped one of the Leviathan's spines to keep herself from falling off. The Hulk grunted and crashed his way down the Leviathan, ripping out wires and chunks of metal as he went. "I need a sample!"

The Hulk roared in response and Jamie backed away.

_Guess I'd better let him do his work_, she thought, turning to find herself face-to-face with a rather red-faced God of Mischief.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, his voice strained. "You should have stayed in the tower."

"Oh wow, you're really sounding like the evil witch in Rapunzel," Jamie said sarcastically. "The Leviathan nearly tore the tower down, just in case you didn't no…whoa!"

The Leviathan reared its back in an attempt to throw its riders off. Jamie, who had slackened her grip on the Leviathan's spine, was nearly thrown towards Loki. Loki managed to grip her arms tightly and set her on her feet.

"Clumsy, are we?" Loki smirked, but the smirk didn't reach his eyes.

"Very funny." Jamie slipped more ice bullets in her plasma ray and fired at the Leviathan. Unlike the Chitauri, the Leviathan seemed immune to the effect of her ice bullets. "Let's up the power, then."

She twisted a knob on the side of the ray and tried again. The ice bullets pierced through the Leviathan's metal skin and froze some of the circuitry. Loki stood a few feet away, blasting at the Leviathan. Behind them the Hulk unleashed his fury, pounding and kicking the back of the monstrous serpent until it looked like a crushed tin can.

But the Leviathan still made its way across the city, destroying buildings as it went. Jamie shot her ray at the 'throat' of the Leviathan, wrenching what looked like a small powerboard and slipping it inside her pocket. She could feel it throbbing against her skin, but she ignored it for a while and continued firing.

"Tony, we need backup!" Jamie screamed as the Leviathan reared upwards. She and Loki hardly had enough time to grab onto the Leviathan; they both heard the Hulk tumble off with an angry growl.

"Backup? What do you mean by 'backup'?" Tony asked shrilly. "I thought you said you weren't on the Leviathan!"

"Well things changed!" Jamie could feel her fingers slipping and she screamed again. "Anytime would be good, you know!"

"Damn it!" Tony sounded like he was in the midst of a fight of his own. "Steve! Get to the Leviathan!"

"On it!" Steve confirmed.

"Just hang in there, kid!"

_I'm trying!_ Jamie thought, but she nodded even though she knew her brother couldn't see her. _Bloody hell, I can't hold on much longer…_

It was then when she felt Loki's hand on her waist, preventing her from completely falling. She turned towards him, aware that she most likely looked scared.

Hell, she wanted to piss in her pants. But she was part of the Avengers – temporarily – and she didn't have any room for fear.

"I won't let you fall!" Loki yelled over the Leviathan's roars and the rush of wind in their ears.

And Jamie believed him.

* * *

Tony resisted the urge to fly off in the midst of the battle to rescue his sister. No matter how much he wanted to make sure Jamie was safe, he needed to help Natasha and Clint stop the Chitauri from further wrecking the city.

They had managed to collect most of the Chitauri near the Thames, and it was Clint and Tony's concentrated fire that had prevented the Chitauri from spreading to the other areas.

Now he could hear smatters of conversation from Natasha, Clint, and Steve, as well as the screams that came from Jamie's end.

Hurry up Captain, Tony thought urgently, launching small missiles from his wrist (one of Jamie's clever add-ons to his suit). Three Chitauri lost their heads and toppled backwards onto the street, their veins exposed. Tony saw one Chitauri that seemed to have a glowing blue orb where its heart should be, and he slipped his fingers inside, only to end up shocking himself.

"Damn it," Tony swore.

"Hey Stark, mind giving us a hand here?" Natasha called as she eased the jet into view. "We've got another Leviathan coming!"

"How many of these things does Thanos have?" Tony griped, flying towards the jet. "Have you used the missiles yet?"

"No," Natasha answered.

"Fire them at the Leviathan," Tony instructed. "I'll try distracting it long enough for you to launch them into its mouth."

"Alright."

Tony flew higher into the air, finally spotting another Leviathan making its way to Buckingham Palace. "Looks like we're going to have some tea and crumpets with the queen."

* * *

Fear.

Loki never knew the meaning of the word…until now. He could see fear flash across Jamie's face, feel fear take a hold of him and threaten to overcome him. But Loki refused to give in and let fear be the cause of his and Jamie's death.

"Any time would be good, Steve!" Jamie exclaimed as the Leviathan rocked them on its back once more. She shrieked and nearly toppled against Loki, who gripped her waist tightly. She had holstered her plasma ray, but several ice bullets slipped free of her pouch and landed on the Leviathan.

The spot where the bullets landed left long trails of ice on the monster's body and Loki couldn't help but follow the ice as it snaked down the Leviathan.

The Leviathan reared its head and Loki saw Jamie ease the plasma ray out of its holster. She aimed at the Leviathan's head and fired: the ice bullet embedded in the space between the two metal coverings that protected the Leviathan's throat.

The ice seemed to serve as a chokehold, for the Leviathan suddenly began thrashing around. It knocked over the tops of the buildings that it passed, and rubble rained down on Loki and Jamie.

Instinctively, Loki pressed his body closer to Jamie, shielding her from the rubble.

"Anyone asked for assistance?" Steve landed on the Leviathan as it snaked past the building he was on. Grinning, Steve raised his shield and slammed the edge against the Leviathan. He repeated this process several times, giving Jamie and Loki the chance to climb onto the Leviathan's back.

And their attack began anew.

The Leviathan proved to be a formidable foe, but Steve, Loki, and Jamie managed to subdue it. It was the Hulk who delivered the crushing blow: on Tony's instructions, he propelled himself into the Leviathan's mouth and smashed the inner circuitry to pieces.

Just before the Leviathan could land on the ground, Loki grabbed hold of Jamie and teleported her into the jet. Natasha didn't seem surprised to see the both of them there, and she even reported their status to the other Avengers on the ground.

"There's one last Leviathan to take care of," Natasha told Jamie, who had come up behind her.

"Is there a missile left?" Jamie asked.

Natasha nodded. "Why?"

"Use this." Jamie took out the remaining ice bullets in her pouch and showed them to the Black Widow. Natasha stared at the glowing blue balls for a split second before pressing a button that revealed the last two missiles. Jamie deftly opened the two missiles using the tools from a nearby toolbox and slid equal amounts of the ice bullets inside.

"Anytime you're ready, Nat," Jamie called. She then stood and joined Loki on the side of the jet. "Thanks, Loki."

Loki remained silent for a few moments. "You're welcome."

Jamie smiled, but Loki didn't return it. His mind was buzzing with the thought of how close they – or rather, she – had come to dying. Loki knew he wouldn't die easily, considering he was a god, but Jamie was human. Mortal.

_This is a day of firsts_, Loki thought bitterly. _My first time to feel fear and my first time to be concerned with the mortality of a Midgardian. And of course my first time to kiss someone and actually_ enjoy_ it._

Loki barely heard the soft hiss of the missiles as they were launched towards the Leviathan. He was so wrapped up in the memory of Jamie's lips on his that he failed to see how the Leviathan shattered into a thousand tiny pieces of ice, as Jamie's ice bullets did their work.

All he could think of was Jamie, wrapped up in his arms.

Where she belonged.

But Loki didn't have the luxury of losing himself in his fantasies. Once the Chitauri and the Leviathan had been destroyed, the Avengers were given the task of cleaning up the mess, assisted by the local police force.

The Avengers quickly regrouped inside the jet, where Bruce hastily put on some clothes after reverting from his Hulk form. Jamie was part of the cleanup crew, where she was able to go up close and personal with the Leviathan that had nearly killed her.

Using several tools, Jamie was able to extract another sample of the Leviathan. Loki knew she planned to study this later, and he also knew that she would find a way to stop the Chitauri. Loki was part of the team that went to Buckingham Palace to assure the royal family that the situation was under control.

Loki never really cared for Midgardian sovereigns, and he maintained a passive expression throughout the meeting. Tony was the only other Avenger present, which would normally have put Loki on edge. But the god had been living with the elder Stark for weeks, so it didn't affect Loki like before.

"Well you were a real chatterbox," Tony commented as they walked out of the palace. Tony had changed out of his Iron Man suit, while Loki decided to go for a more formal approach. He was wearing one of the suits Jamie had chosen for him when they had gone shopping. Loki had to hand it to Jamie: she certainly knew how to dress him.

The pants, shirt, and jacket all fit him well. It didn't make him look too skinny or too poofy, and Loki even felt…presentable.

"I never cared much for Midgardian politics," Loki answered dryly, not bothering to lower his voice. These Midgardians could think badly of him and he wouldn't care. "At least I didn't turn them all into ferrets."

Tony's mouth twitched, as if he were fighting back a smile. "Well that would certainly make for interesting news."

"I suppose it would," Loki agreed. "Shall I?"

"What? Turn them into ferrets? Nah." Tony waved his hand, ignoring the guard who gave them a snappy salute. "Not unless their soccer team flattens ours in the next game."

Loki looked at Tony, wondering if he was serious. Tony caught Loki's eye and chuckled. For the first time, laughter filled their brief time together. Loki's laughter slowly ebbed away as he spotted Jamie working beside several Londoners; she had pulled her hair from her ponytail and was talking to the people that surrounded her as she worked.

Tony followed Loki's stare and coughed. While he certainly didn't like the idea of Loki having the hots for his baby sister, Tony was surprised to find that he didn't hate it.

And there certainly was a huge difference between the two.


	20. Chapter 20

SHIELD Headquarters was buzzing. Nick Fury and Maria Hill were poring over the latest reports, Tony was checking any sign of interdimensional activity elsewhere in the planet, Bruce was completing a new radiation weapon, and Natasha, Steve, and Clint were in the training room.

But a different kind of "buzz" enveloped one of the laboratories. Jamie was busy examining the powerboard and circuitry that she had taken from the Leviathan, her goggles over her eyes and her gloves protecting her hands.

She was close to breaking her 20-hour record, but she still wasn't able to break the 'code' that would help her unlock the Leviathan's secrets.

"Bloody hell," Jamie hissed, pushing away piles of papers that contained the various notes and diagrams that she had made. Compared to the Stark laboratories, SHIELD did not have state-of-the-art facilities that allowed Jamie to create diagrams using holograms.

But then again, SHIELD didn't have Jarvis.

Jamie took several deep breaths to steady her already frazzled nerves. She was fully aware of how many lives were in danger, and she knew that she needed to find a way to stop Thanos's army.

"Okay Stark, back to the books," she murmured softly. After sipping the last of her coffee, Jamie pulled her chair close to the table and began going through her notes. Soon she was caught in a whirlwind of activity, and she started darting from her desk to the table where the samples of the Leviathan were kept.

"Jamie?"

"Not now," Jamie answered distractedly, bending over the Leviathan's powerboard. She gingerly pressed the test probes of the nearby voltmeter on the circuits. Power surged through the probes, causing the voltmeter to explode. "Bloody hell!"

"Be careful," Loki said as he strode confidently into the room. A tray of food followed him inside, supported by his telekinetic powers. "You need nourishment, Jamie Marinell Stark."

"Call me by my full name one more time, Loki Laufeyson. I dare you." Jamie raised one of the test probes and pointed it at him. "You know I hate being called 'Marinell'."

"Why?" Loki held the tray and set it on the desk, careful not to cover any of the papers. "It suits you."

Jamie made a face and turned to the voltmeter, which was now smoking. "So the Chitauri runs on a power source that is greater than any of our power sources. The problem is: I'm having a hard time figuring out what that power source is."

"Perhaps it's your body's way of telling you that you need to eat." Loki dangled grapes in front of Jamie's face. "Now."

"Are you turning me into a parrot?" Jamie threw Loki a disdainful look, but leaned her head forward to bite into one of the grapes.

"Mmmm. Delicious, isn't it?"

"Are you teasing me?" Jamie asked, frowning at the god. She reached up and grabbed the remaining grapes, popping them into her mouth one by one. Loki was right; she _was_ starving. She had become so wrapped up in her work that she failed to notice just how hungry she was.

"If I wanted to tease you, Jamie Stark, I wouldn't do it with grapes." Loki smirked and moved away from her.

Jamie nearly choked on the grapes she was eating.

* * *

Loki was having fun.

He found that throwing sexual references towards Jamie elicited rather satisfying responses, and so he ended up doing so for the next two hours. He never realized how entertaining it could be to tease someone like this, but then again, he never had someone he could tell sexually themed jokes to.

By the time he was done, Jamie's face was as red as Thor's cape.

"I have a mind to call my brother," Jamie threatened, hurling the wrecked voltmeter at him. Loki dodged the item easily, and it fell to the floor with a crash.

"But you won't," Loki finished, clasping his hands behind his back. "Because you really like it. You know you do, deep down. You're just too scared to admit it."

Jamie spluttered. "Like what? Hearing you talk about banging and…and…"

"Making love?" Loki suggested with a rakish smirk.

"Yes, that. Are you sure you're not the God of Mischievous Love or something? Because right now you're reminding me of Eros."

Loki's expression darkened slightly. "Eros? The God of Love?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me the Greek gods exist, too!" Jamie looked surprised. She thought only the Norse gods actually existed, but to know that Zeus and Hera and Aphrodite also existed took her by surprise.

Loki nodded slowly. "They do. Where do you think your mythology originated from? Midgardians who had too much imagination?"

"Oh wow. I was always a huge fan of Hermes," Jamie admitted. "He's definitely cuter than you."

Loki blanched. "You prefer a 600-ton, bald-headed god over me?"

Jamie, who was sipping the orange juice Loki had brought with him into the lab, snorted juice through her nose. "What? Wait, I thought Hermes was small and nimble."

"He did not look small and nimble the last time I saw him."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Around a century ago."

Jamie blinked. "Yeah, you gods are immortal." She then turned back to her work, while Loki watched her. He was sorely tempted to start ragging on her again – he was feeling more like his old self – but Loki noticed the small furrow between Jamie's eyes.

She was busy _and_ worried.

Loki stood and crossed his arms, still watching her. Jamie must have sensed his intense stare, because she looked up from the powerboard.

"Loki, you're not really helping. Is there something else you can do? Prank my brother? Steal Fury's eyepatch? Tickle Clint with his arrows? Anything?"

"Your brother told me not to push Fury's buttons," Loki reminded her. "So I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Oh I'm _so_ thrilled," she said sarcastically. "Fine, you can stay, but please stop staring at me, okay?"

"I didn't know my stare bothered you that much."

"Oh it does. It bothers me a _lot_." Jamie smirked at him and continued studying the Leviathan samples. Loki chuckled softly and went around the laboratory, staring at the different set-ups that Jamie had prepared.

One of these contained the liquid that she used to create her ice bullets. Loki pressed his finger onto one of the beakers. The liquid was cold enough to turn his finger black, which then healed almost instantly.

"Try not to spill the liquid ice, okay?" Jamie called from the front of the lab. "You may have your healing powers, but it's difficult to clean that stuff."

Loki automatically moved away from the table and went to another one, this time a titration set-up. Nothing special seemed to be going on, and Loki soon grew bored. He finished his rounds of the laboratory just as Jamie finished hers.

She leaned back on the chair and rubbed her eyes. "I know I should finish this, but I'm really sleepy."

"Then sleep." Loki stood beside her, looking down at her. "I'll tell Fury you were in this laboratory for more than a day. Twenty-four hours, forty minutes, and thirty-seven seconds, to be exact."

"You really kept tabs on me, didn't you?" Jamie observed in between yawns.

"I had nothing else to do, and I certainly did not want to keep tabs on the beast."

Jamie looked at him through sleepy eyes. "Better not let Dr. Banner hear you say that."

Loki said nothing. Jamie stood up and made her way to the nearby couch, where she lay down. Loki followed her and sat down on the remaining space. Jamie reached her hand over her head and patted his thigh.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Testing to see if it's soft enough," Jamie replied, raising her head and resting it on Loki's thigh. "Do you mind? I'd get a pillow, but I'm just really…sleepy." She yawned to prove her point.

"No. Go ahead." Loki looked down at her and saw that she was already half-asleep. With a wry smile, Loki unhooked his green cape and threw it over Jamie's body. As the cape touched her skin, Jamie gave a satisfied murmur and snuggled closer to Loki.

"Sleep well," Loki said softly. He then leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Several hours later…_

Jamie couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed her sleep. Usually she had a quick nap before going back to work, but when she curled up beside Loki she ended up falling into a deep sleep. She probably would have gone on sleeping if it weren't for her brother bursting into the room.

"Jamie!"

Jamie sat bolt upright, her eyes wide and her hair tousled. Behind her Loki groaned in his sleep, and his hand patted the space on his thigh where her head was resting a few seconds ago. When he couldn't feel her, Loki opened one eye.

"So," Tony said accusingly, crossing his arms.

"So." Jamie yawned and raked her fingers through her hair. "Look, I'm no Jarvis, Tony. I need to sleep."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "But did you have to sleep with your head on his lap?"

"Hey, I couldn't find any pillows-"

"You could've asked me to bring you some," Tony interrupted.

"But you were busy," Jamie pointed out. "Look, Loki and I weren't fooling around, okay? It's not like we were kissing each others' faces out."

It was then when she remembered the kiss she had shared with the god, just before he had jumped off the Tower of London.

_Don't blush, don't you dare blush_, she told herself furiously. But her body turned against her, and her face turned a faint shade of pink.

Tony's eyebrow arched higher. "Make sure that you don't. I'm all for you dating, kiddo, but not _him_."

"Why not?" Jamie grumbled, before she could stop herself. "I don't think it's going to be that bad."

"Because he's a…he tried to take over the world!" Tony blinked, as if he couldn't believe that his younger sister was actually considering going out with the God of Mischief.

"The argument's getting old." Jamie stood and stretched, while Loki studied her from the corner of his eyes.

Tony grumbled something unintelligible and Jamie grinned. She then walked over to the table and gestured at Tony, who walked up to her. For a few minutes the siblings discussed something in hushed tones, while Loki got to his feet. Soon Tony patted Jamie on the back, frowning slightly at Loki before leaving.

Loki merely looked at Tony slyly before closing the door behind the older Stark sibling. He then turned to see Jamie head to the titration set-up and slip the small vial from the metal clamp.

"What's that?" Loki asked.

"Oh, this is, uh, something for Bruce," Jamie answered quickly. For the first time since meeting her, Loki sensed that Jamie was lying.

"I see."

Jamie smiled at him. "So, do you want to find some breakfast? Tony said they're serving lasagna and garlic bread in the cafeteria."

Loki shrugged, his eyes still on the vial, which was now just a small bulge on Jamie's pants pocket. Jamie hesitated for a split second before winding her arm around Loki's, steering him away from the set-up.

As much as she was bursting to tell him what she had been able to do, she wanted it to be a surprise. She just hoped Loki wouldn't try and force her to tell him what the vial contained.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Midgard**_

Thanos was incensed.

He had spent most of the day trying to establish a telepathic link to the Midgardian named Jamie Marinell Stark, but there was something preventing him from doing so.

Thanos had planned to use his mind control on the woman, so that she would carry out his commands and lure Laufeyson into a trap. He even thought of mentally torturing her in front of the god, which would certainly make Laufeyson suffer. But as he stared at the image in front of him, Thanos realized the reason why he could not touch the woman.

Loki.

The God of Mischief had cast a protective shield around her, preventing anyone from harming her – telepathically and physically. The shield protected her from people who wished to do her ill, and Thanos was at the top of the list.

Thanos was unsure whether Jamie was aware that a shield surrounded her at all times, but he suspected Loki had done so without her knowledge.

_If he uses his magic to protect her, then he certainly cares about her a great deal_, Thanos thought. _I wonder what Sigyn would make of this._

* * *

**Author's Note: Just in case you didn't notice, I changed one of the fanfic's genres from "Hurt/Comfort" to "Romance," considering the story's going in that direction, anyway. To those who've been reviewing, favoriting, and following, I owe you guys a massive thank you! :) I hope you guys will stick with me for the next chapters; this fanfic's not ending anytime soon! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

"People, listen up!"

Nick Fury's voice rang throughout the control room, and everyone effectively stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"One of our satellites has just picked up an unknown transmission. Tony Stark suspects that it may be coming from Thanos. I need everyone to trace where the transmission is coming from, and I need surveillance images of all possible locations."

The control room remained silent for a few heartbeats before exploding into a chamber of organized chaos. Nick Fury issued several orders while Natasha and Clint slipped inside the control room.

Soon, they too were caught up in the flurry of activity. Natasha helped establish the satellite links to most of the surveillance feeds all over the world, while Clint stood beside Fury, awaiting orders.

"Bring Stark in," Fury finally said.

Clint frowned slightly. "Which one?"

Fury blinked; he had forgotten that both of the Stark siblings were now officially part of SHIELD. "The older one, of course."

Clint smiled and walked out of the control room. As the metal doors slid shut behind him, he spotted the younger Stark walking down the hallway ahead of him. Clint was about to call her attention and ask if she had seen her brother, but he stopped when Loki came into view.

Ever since Clint came under Loki's mind control, he had harbored a secret grudge against the God of Mischief. The things Loki had made him do were so abhorrent (in Clint's eyes) that he found it next to impossible to accept that Loki had changed.

Clint didn't blame Tony for becoming increasingly uneasy with the strong friendship that his sister was having with Loki; for all they knew, the god was probably planning something.

"Hey Clint!" Jamie had turned around and spotted the bow-wielding Avenger. She was carrying a plate of garlic bread, while Loki was carrying the lasagna. She swatted Loki's hand as he tried to filch some of her pasta and walked towards Clint. "Looking for Tony?"

"How did you know?" Clint asked.

"Well, I just got used to people asking me where my brother is," Jamie admitted sheepishly. Behind her Loki was peeling the cheese off the top of his lasagna. "He's in his room. I brought him some breakfast."

"I see. Thanks Jamie."

"No problem."

The two turned away from Clint and walked back down the hallway, towards the laboratories. Clint watched them for a few more seconds before going in the opposite direction. The Avengers had their own rooms in the headquarters, and Tony's was beside Natasha's and Steve's rooms.

The door slid open as Clint approached. Tony stepped out, munching on a slice of garlic bread.

"Fury wants to see you," Clint said as he drew nearer to the billionaire. "The transmission is going to be aired anytime soon."

"Figured as much," Tony said through a mouthful of garlic bread. "Hey, do you know who made this? It's delicious! Come on, have some." He jabbed the remaining slice at Clint, who backed away.

"Uh, no thanks."

"You're such a stiff, Barton."

They walked the rest of the way in silence; Tony's mouth was full of garlic bread for him to talk properly. Just before they entered the control room, Tony burped.

"Excuse me. I did not intend to do that."

Clint simply looked at his fellow Avenger with disdain, before they joined the others.

"Where's Jamie?" Tony asked Fury. "I thought you'd have asked her to help you search for the transmission's location."

"I did, but she decided to work on the Leviathan sample instead." Fury clasped his hands behind his back. "We have other experts who can help us."

Tony frowned. "Was she with Loki?"

"Yes she was," Clint replied. "I saw the two of them head for the labs."

Before Tony could say anything else – a disparaging comment about Loki, no doubt – the large monitor flickered to life. An image of a hooded man appeared, and everyone seemed to hold their breaths.

"I am Thanos," the man said, leaning forward. They could all see a set of white teeth and a strong jaw that was lined with several markings. "I have come to your realm for one purpose and one purpose only: to claim Loki Laufeyson. You have constantly thwarted all my associate's attempts to retrieve him, but now I give you this rather generous offer."

Tony shifted slightly and crossed his arms, while Fury leaned against the metal railing.

"Surrender Loki Laufeyson to me, and I will withdraw my forces, never to return. Refuse this offer, and I will unleash my entire army on your lands until none of you are left. You have four days to decide. If until the end of that time you have not given me your answer, I will attack. Once I do, all of you will die. Four days."

The transmission ended.

"Did any of you trace the location?" Fury called.

"Somewhere in France," Natasha answered. "But I'm not sure what city he is in."

"That's more than enough for us," Tony decided, grinning. "We can be there in an hour."

Fury was standing so still that Tony thought the man had turned into a statue. Finally Fury called another meeting of the Avengers, and they all filed into the next room. They were joined by Steve and Bruce, who were part of the patrol group on the surface.

Fury waited until they were all inside the room before speaking. "Thanos has made us an offer. I say we take it."

The Avengers all looked at each other, wondering if Fury was suggesting that they…

"Turn Loki over to this Thanos guy? I don't think so," Tony said grumpily. The others looked at him, surprised.

"We didn't think you were on Team Loki, Tony," Natasha said.

"Yeah. We were expecting you to be the first one to agree," Bruce added. "We all know how much you hate him for being close to your sister."

Tony waved his had dismissively. "I'll never be a fan, that's for sure."

"He's tried to take over our world, Tony," Fury reminded him. "Who knows what else he's planning?"

"I'm aware of that, Fury. But he also helped us take The Other down, not to mention fight off the Chitauri," Tony argued.

Fury didn't look convinced, and Tony himself wondered why he was defending Loki in the first place. But the more he thought about it, Tony knew that it was because of a certain dark-haired girl who would probably be devastated if they handed Loki over to Thanos.

Tony loathed the idea, but it seemed to him as if Jamie and Loki were slowly falling in love.

What Tony didn't know was whether or not they were actually aware of it.

* * *

Jamie frowned at Loki as he took another chunk of lasagna from her plate. "Why can't you eat your own?"

"Because yours looks more delectable," Loki replied.

"We're eating the same food!"

"It must be the presentation."

"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard."

Loki grinned.

Jamie pursed her lips and pulled her plate closer to her. If she thought that would stop Loki from trying to steal her food, she was wrong. Loki reached over the table and managed to snag another portion of her lasagna; he popped it in his mouth before she could protest.

"Oh that's it!" Jamie stood up and took Loki's plate (which still had more than half a serving), finally walking over to her workstation. "You know how hungry I am, Loki Laufeyson!"

"You know I don't play nice," Loki said with a sinister smile.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "You are the most horrible man I have ever had the misfortune to know." She stabbed the lasagna with her fork, imagining the pasta to have Loki's laughing face.

Loki continued sitting there, watching her with a bemused expression. Finally:

"Alright, I won't steal your food anymore," Loki relented. "Just…sit here."

"No," Jamie answered stubbornly. "You're not going to fool me this time, Laufeyson."

"Stark," Loki said, a slight edge in his voice. "I promised, did I not? I never back down on my promises."

Jamie shoved another helping of lasagna in her mouth, her eyes taking in every inch of his appearance. Since their unusual first meeting several weeks ago, Loki had regained most of his weight. His cheeks were no longer hollowed out, his eyes no longer had that haunted look, and his hair was relatively shorter.

Jamie had to admit, his little makeover had certainly changed him. Loki looked...handsome. She wondered why she never noticed that until now.

_Forget it_, she told herself. _Tony's going to flay you alive._

_But Loki wouldn't stand for i_t, a small, hopeful voice said.

Jamie shook the thought away. For all she knew, Loki only saw her as a friend.

_Do friends kiss each other before going into battle?_ the voice said smugly.

"Bloody hell," Jamie swore softly. Loki raised his eyebrows, as if wondering whether she was swearing at him or something else. Jamie stood up and returned to their makeshift dining table, noticing that Loki visibly relaxed as she resumed her original position.

Loki watched her silently as she ate, which made her feel very conscious. Finally she raised her eyes. "Could you please stop staring at me?"

"Why?"

"Because…it's distracting."

Loki grinned widely. "I did not realize I had that effect on you."

"Oh please," Jamie snapped, rolling her eyes. "How would you feel if I stared at you while you were eating?"

"I'd be downright flattered."

"Is this the real God of Mischief?" Jamie grumbled, although a part of her secretly got a high out of Loki's shenanigans. He may sound cocky and sarcastic, but then again, her older brother was the same.

"Only if you want it to be."

Jamie raised her eyebrow. "I just want you to be yourself, okay?"

"I am."

"Good."

Loki looked at her for a few more minutes before closing his eyes. Grateful for the reprieve, Jamie quickly finished her breakfast and leaned back. The two sat in comfortable silence, which was broken by the sound of Jamie pushing her chair back and walking towards the workstation.

Soon she was caught up in her own mind, and even thoughts of Loki could not break past her concentration.

But that didn't mean that Loki had forgotten about her; rather, he spent the entire time watching her. Loki was aware that what he was doing was akin to an obsessive stalker, but he wasn't in the mood to mingle with the others.

He and Jamie were similar in that aspect. They seemed to prefer the company of a few close confidantes than spending it in a huge crowd of acquaintances. Besides, Loki had a sinking feeling that the Avengers didn't really like him.

* * *

"You're saying that you're willing to let millions of people die just for your sister?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Hey Captain Crunch? You are this close to pissing me off," Tony warned, his expression darkening. "My sister's working on how we can stop the Leviathan, okay? We've got four days to decide."

"But can she even solve it in four days?" Steve crossed his arms. Tony resisted the urge to punch the man's lights out, but he doubted that he'd be able to do it without his suit. Steve was like a walking concrete block.

"She will," Tony stressed. "She inherited a pretty good brain, if I do say so myself."

Natasha tilted her head slightly to one side, but said nothing. The others didn't seem eager to argue, save for Fury. He was stroking his chin thoughtfully, as if mulling over the consequences of not handing Loki over to Thanos.

The Avengers stayed in the meeting room until noon, silently discussing amongst themselves possible plans for attack.

"Lunchtime," Bruce announced, checking his watch.

The other Avengers stood up, but before they could leave the meeting room, they heard a set of footsteps sound in the hallway.

The door to the meeting room slid open, and Jamie rushed in. "I know how to stop the Leviathan!"

Tony broke into a wide grin and threw Steve an "I told you so" look. The soldier pressed his lips tightly together but said nothing.

"How?" Tony and Fury asked her at the same time. Jamie gestured for them to follow her, and she led them into the lab.

Loki was still inside, his feet propped up against one of the tables. He watched the Avengers as they made their way inside, but for the most part looked utterly bored.

"Loki and I were discussing about Thanos and his mythology," Jamie began, pushing aside several sheets of paper. "Especially about how Thanos became the All God and created the Chitauri."

Jamie's fingers flew over the powerboard, showing them a complicated series of wires and circuits. "The reason why there were no mentions of Thanos in the ancient texts was because he posed as The Other before there even was an Other. The Other is just another of Thanos's creations, and one of his best. The Chitauri and the Leviathan were Thanos's attempts to create the perfect ally, one that he could completely trust.

"But before even becoming the godlike creature he is now, Thanos was once from one of the now-extinct realms. Loki doesn't even know what it was once called. Anyway, Thanos stumbled upon a power source called the Cosmic Cube, which granted him the abilities that he now possesses. Whenever Thanos created the Chitauri or the Leviathan, he placed some of the energy he had received from the Cosmic Cube into these beings, effectively serving as their mini power source."

"So if we find this Cosmic Cube, we can use it to defeat Thanos," Tony concluded.

"Yes and no." Jamie grinned.

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?" Fury asked with a slight frown.

"Yes, we can use the Cosmic Cube to defeat Thanos and his army," Jamie answered. She paused for dramatic effect. "No, we don't need to find the Cosmic Cube. We've already found it."

Jamie glanced at Loki before continuing; the god smirked and nodded at her.

"The Cosmic Cube is also the Tesseract."


	22. Chapter 22

The gravity of Jamie's words hit the Avengers in full force.

"So this means…" Bruce began.

"The reason why Thanos wanted the Tesseract was because he wanted to increase his powers. He had spent eons searching for it," Jamie replied. "But we all know where the Tesseract is."

"Asgard," Natasha said. The others nodded.

"So who's going there to ask for the Tesseract?" Tony asked.

The Avengers turned in unison towards Loki, who looked at them acidly. "Don't look at me. In case you've forgotten, the All-Father doesn't trust me. I daresay he'd be less than accommodating if he learns that I've returned only to ask for the Tesseract."

"That's true. So how are we going to get the Tesseract now?" Tony crossed his arms with a frown.

"We can ask Jane Foster to open the portal," Clint suggested.

"Yeah, but who's going there? I don't think the gods are going to allow us in Asgard," Bruce pointed out.

"I'll go…with Loki," Jamie spoke up.

"No way," Tony said automatically. "I thought we discussed this."

"This isn't about a holiday, Tony. We need the Tesseract to stop Thanos, and since Loki's probably not going to get a warm welcome if he goes back alone, then he needs someone who can vouch for him." Jamie was looking anywhere but at Loki now.

"Does it have to be you?" Tony grumbled.

"No offense, but you're all not exactly on his side." Jamie shifted, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It has to be me. I'm the one who said I'll vouch for him, didn't I?"

Tony looked like he was about to argue, but he simply nodded. "Fine, go. But you only have four days to get the Tesseract. No stops."

Jamie nodded, finally turning her head to look at the God of Mischief. A lock of black hair and fallen over one of his eyes, and he flicked it back with a tilt of his head. "I suppose that would work."

"How are we to use the Tesseract to strip Thanos of his power?" Fury moved towards Jamie.

"Loki said that the Tesseract can be used to take energy as well as give it," Jamie replied thoughtfully. "I was also thinking that it may be possible to destroy the Chitauri and Leviathan if we take Thanos's power. He serves as the army's main power source, in a way."

"And if not?" Clint asked, curious.

"Then we can probably use the Tesseract to blast them out of the sky." Jamie glanced at her brother, who looked thrilled at the prospect.

"Looks like you have a lot to tell us," Bruce observed with a smile. Jamie nodded and the Avengers clustered around her.

While Jamie explained what she believed to be the mechanics and circuitry of the Leviathan, Loki tried his best not to look _too_ happy.

The very idea of going back to Asgard didn't please him one bit, but with Jamie with him Loki was willing to take on whatever the All Father had in store for him. Deep down Loki missed his family, but it was still buried beneath the resentment he had for Odin.

Every now and then Jamie glanced at Loki, as if she were making sure that he wasn't about to run away. If there was anything Loki didn't feel like doing, it was to run away from her. He would never have imagined that he would feel this way for the girl he had fallen on after his banishment from Asgard.

It seemed like only yesterday when he and Jamie were on the run from The Other. Loki remembered how he had initially planned to use Jamie to as a form of revenge against her brother. The idea was abhorrent to him now, and Loki was glad that he didn't do it.

Jamie finished her mini-lecture and Loki swung his legs off the table; the heels of his boots thudded softly on the ground as he stood.

"When are you leaving?" Fury asked her as the Avengers – save for Tony – filed out of the lab.

Jamie turned her head to look at Loki, who shrugged. "As soon as possible."

"I'll contact Foster and have her prepare the portal for you."

"Thanks Nick."

Fury strode past Tony, who looked slightly green. Once the door slid shut behind Fury, Tony rounded on Loki.

"I swear, Reindeer Games, if you try to do anything funny, I'll stick your goddamn head on my mantelpiece. Golden horned helmet and all. You'll be like a sick, twisted version of a moose."

"I assure you, I mean to do her no harm," Loki said earnestly. He looked so honest about it that Tony almost believed him.

Almost.

To Jamie, Tony said: "You've got a lot of packing to do, kid."

"I'm only going to be gone for a few days," Jamie reminded him. "I don't think I'll need a lot of stuff."

"Well, at least take your plasma ice ray – or whatever it is – with you. I'll sleep a helluva lot better if you have a weapon with you."

Jamie nodded, winding her arm around Tony's and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I know. I can take care of myself."

Tony snorted but said nothing.

* * *

Natasha folded a light blue tank top and handed it to Jamie, who dropped her travel kit on the bed. The two women were inside Jamie's hotel room in the Waldorf-Astoria, where the Avengers had checked in for the night.

The entire female staff was fawning over Steve Rogers, who was now commandeering the entire dining hall.

"Looks like he's keeping a harem in there," Tony had said shortly before they had all retreated to their rooms.

Natasha was staying with Clint Barton, while Bruce and Tony had their own rooms. Loki and Jamie were sharing a room, only because they would need to wake up pretty early to travel to Foster's lab in New Mexico. Loki had offered to teleport Jamie there, and Tony had reluctantly agreed. In truth, Fury secretly told him to suck it up and bear with the god for a while, which Tony thought was ironic, considering Fury also harbored a grudge against Loki.

Jamie thanked Natasha softly, placing the tank top with her white pajama bottoms. Jamie had met Natasha briefly, back when she was Natasha Rushman. Jamie knew that Natasha had helped her brother bring down Ivan Vanko and Justin Hammer, Tony's rivals for the Iron Man suit.

Once Jamie was done packing, Natasha left. The two women exchanged only a few words, but it wasn't because they hated each other.

It was because a certain God of Mischief was standing near the window, watching every move they made.

Jamie could see that Loki's presence made Natasha tense, which explained why she wasn't too chatty. Jamie shook her head at Loki once Natasha was gone.

"Would it kill you to take your eyes off of me for a few minutes?" she asked, grabbing one of the hotel towels that were on one of the armchairs. "I know you said I'm supposed to feel flattered, but you're seriously creeping me out right now."

Loki blinked. "Am I?"

"_Yes_," Jamie stressed. She headed to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Loki heard her turn the shower on and he headed to the couch and sat down. He then reached for the remote control and turned the television on, flipping lazily through the various channels.

What Loki didn't tell Jamie was the reason why he never left her alone – well, almost – was because he had placed a protective charm around her. The only way for it to work was if he was within "range."

The protective shield only worked on people who secretly intended to harm Jamie; it didn't work on Tony and the other Avengers, which was why she was able to approach them. Had Thanos even tried pulling a strand of Jamie's hair, he would have been thrown back with enough force to ram a steel door down.

Loki finally settled on an action movie, which was about a group of assassins who had stumbled upon a baby. Loki followed the movie with some interest, but most of his attention was focused on the sounds that came from the bathroom.

He could hear Jamie hum some obscure tune as she stepped out of the shower, as well as the sound of water running from a tap.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please hand me my toothpaste? I forgot to bring it in."

Loki stood up and went over to Jamie's overnight bag. He zipped it open and found the tube of peppermint toothpaste inside Jamie's travel kit. Loki knocked on the bathroom door and Jamie opened it.

She was wearing a white silk robe, which showed Loki a bit – alright, a lot – of cleavage. One side of her robe slipped free as she reached for the toothpaste, which Loki was clutching close to his chest. "Loki? The toothpaste?"

"Of…of course." Loki quickly handed it to her, unable to tear his peripheral vision from Jamie's breasts. He knew it was impolite to stare, but the view was simply exquisite.

Jamie studied him for a moment, acutely aware that Loki was checking her out. She bit back a smile, thanked him, and reluctantly shut the door.

Jamie half-wished that Loki would burst in the bathroom and kiss her again. Try as she might, the memory of their brief, sweet kiss seemed to be seared in her brain. It replayed in her mind over and over again, like some summer rerun.

One that she wouldn't mind repeating.

"Get a grip, Stark," Jamie muttered after she rinsed her mouth. "You and Loki are just friends. Nothing more."

But the way Loki seemed to look at her told her otherwise.

* * *

Loki followed Jamie into the small lab in New Mexico. Although they had left London a few hours before sunrise, they had reached New Mexico shortly before lunch.

"Time difference," Jamie had whispered just before they entered the lab.

Dr. Erik Selvig met them at the front door, and he looked at Loki warily before ushering them into Jane Foster's workplace.

Despite being a small lab, it was efficient. Every inch of the room was used, and the machine that Jane used to connect to the Bifrost was standing before a pair of glass sliding doors.

"Jamie Stark?"

Jane came out from behind a whiteboard, where she had been scribbling a few notes. Jamie smiled and shook Jane's hand. She could see why Thor had fallen for Jane: the woman had long, lustrous hair that fell into waves past her shoulders, pale, smooth skin, and thick lashes.

But what was striking about Jane was her smile. It radiated warmth and kindness, although it faltered slightly when Jane looked at Loki.

"And you must be the famous Jane Foster," Jamie answered with a smile. "This is Loki Laufeyson."

"Oh yes, the infamous Loki." Jane smiled at Loki, who nodded his head once in deference. "I've already keyed in the coordinates, so you two can step through the portal anytime."

"Thank you. Is there anything you want me to say to…"

"Just tell him that I miss him." Jane crossed her arms, still smiling.

"Okay." Jamie watched as Dr. Selvig pressed a button, powering up the device. As she took a deep breath, she felt Loki's hand grip hers.

"You'll be fine," he assured her softly.

"I know. I'm just nervous," she admitted. As the device whirled faster and faster, Jamie finally glimpsed what looked like a spherical room at the very end. Loki nodded, and the two of them stepped into the portal…and into Asgard.

It only took them a split second, but traveling many light years that fast made Jamie's head spin. She leaned her head against Loki's back, feeling the softness of his cape on her skin. She groaned softly and tried to think of anything but vomiting.

"Loki Laufeyson," a deep, booming voice rang through the cavernous room. "Who is that you've brought with you?"

"Jamie Stark, Gatekeeper." Loki remained still, giving Jamie time to collect her bearings. "She and I have come to speak to the All-Father."

"You know Midgardians are not allowed within our realm," Heimdall reminded him. His golden armor made him blend in with the Bifrost, but his eyes were watchful. "She cannot pass."

Loki gritted his teeth. "We have urgent business with the All-Father, Gatekeeper. She bears Asgard no ill will."

"The rules are…"

"Sometimes made to be broken." Thor strode into the Bifrost, grinning widely. "Brother. It's good to see you home."

Loki felt Jamie's palm on his back, pushing him towards Thor, as she silently told him to embrace his brother. Loki did so, noticing that Thor did look visibly relieved at his presence. Loki allowed himself a moment of softness for his older "brother," but went down to business.

"We need the Tesseract, brother," Loki told him. "And the All-Father would certainly not hand it to me willingly. We have had an unfortunate past."

"One that I know all too well," Thor answered, gesturing at Jamie to join them. "Come. We shall speak to the All-Father together."

Heimdall watched as the three moved out of the Bifrost. He did not protest further; it seemed as if Thor's presence was enough to convince the gatekeeper that Jamie had their leave to enter. And based on what Heimdall had seen with regards to this female Midgardian, she certainly would prove an integral role in Loki's future.

* * *

**Author's Note: I may take longer in updating this fanfic because I'm writing this massive battle chapter (nothing but action, action, action!), and I want it to be just right. :D So please don't bite my head off if you find that I'm taking too long. I'm busy kicking Thanos's ass with Loki. ^_^b Seriously you guys, knowing that a lot of you are favoriting, following, and reviewing this fanfic makes my day. :")**


	23. Chapter 23

Asgard was beautiful.

Jamie couldn't pry her eyes from the landscape. She could see lush, green fields, trees that bore sweet-smelling flowers, and a clear blue river that snaked around the city.

To Jamie's delight, Thor had summoned three beautiful horses, which they used to travel to the palace. Jamie was given a pure white horse, which reminded Jamie of the pony she had when she was a overnight bag slapped against the horse's rump, but the animal didn't seem to mind as it led her further into the realm.

As always, the moment Jamie felt the smooth leather of the reins under her hands, her harried expression changed into one of bliss. She became more carefree, even surpassing Thor's black steed on their way to the palace. She threw her head back and laughed, relishing the feel of the wind on her face.

Behind her Thor nudged Loki on the side, wiggling his eyebrows. Loki scowled slightly at his older brother, but a grin broke across Loki's face nevertheless.

It was a nice change to see Jamie laugh and have fun, considering all the things that they had just endured back in Midgard. Even when the horse reared up on its hind legs, Jamie took it all in stride and managed to bring the horse back down on its four legs.

Jamie saw that many Asgardians had come out of their homes to see the mysterious visitor that travelled with the two royal princes.

Eventually they reached the palace courtyard, where servants came and took the reins to the horses from the three riders.

"The ride seems to have removed the tension in your face," Loki commented. Earlier Jamie had looked rather green from her interdimensional travel, and her horse ride brought back her usual pallor and vitality.

"Horseback riding always helps cheer me up," Jamie answered with a smile. She then faltered as she saw the rows of guards that stood on either side of the courtyard. Loki noticed where she was looking and took her hand in his once more.

"They won't harm you," he said reassuringly. "I won't permit it."

Beside them Thor cleared his throat loudly.

"I almost forgot. Thor, Jane said that she misses you," Jamie told the God of Thunder. "Just before we came here."

"I miss her as well. I may see her soon, if the All-Father permits." Thor smiled. "Speaking of which, the two of you are just in time to break your fasts."

"Why doesn't he just say 'breakfast'?" Jamie wondered loudly, and she and Loki laughed softly. Her laughter died in her mouth as she walked past the guards; she could see that they were staring at her as she passed them. It made her feel as if she did something wrong.

Jamie stayed close by Loki's side as the God of Mischief led her into the palace. If the other buildings in Asgard were beautiful, the palace was simply breath-taking. It was a temple to chrome and metal, but the floors were of marble and fine gossamer curtains hung between the pillars.

Jamie wished she had an extra set of eyes to help her take in all the sights, and she ended up forming a crick in her neck from turning her head around so much. The dining hall was in the shape of an oblong, and a long table was placed in the center.

A white-haired man with a black eyepatch on his right eye – Jamie was instantly reminded of a fair-skinned and older Nick Fury – was sitting at the head of the table, while a blonde-haired woman sat on his right.

Odin and Frigga.

Jamie gripped Loki's hand tightly, and he returned it with a gentle squeeze.

"Loki," Frigga called, standing up and hurrying towards her younger son. Loki's hand slipped from Jamie's grasp as he hugged his mother, but he took Jamie's hand once Frigga had pulled away. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, Mother."

Frigga's gaze rested on Jamie, although it briefly rested on Loki and Jamie's intertwined hands. "And who is this lovely woman you have with you?"

"Mother, this is Jamie Stark. Jamie, this is my mother, the goddess Frigga."

"It's an honor to meet you, Frigga. I mean, my lady," Jamie greeted, frantically wondering if she should curtsy or not.

"Please, Jamie, call me Frigga," Frigga said. Her eyes were warm and friendly, and Jamie slowly felt at ease around her. In a way, Frigga seemed like the personification of an ideal mother – she had to be, considering she was the Queen of Asgard _and_ Thor's mother.

Frigga then started a conversation with Jamie, where she asked about Jamie's family, what Jamie usually did with her time, and how she liked Asgard so far. Frigga led Jamie to one of the chairs near Odin, while Thor and Loki went to their usual places at the table.

It was then when Jamie remembered that Loki was apprehensive in meeting his father, and she turned her head towards the god. Sure enough, Loki looked tense and a slight crease had formed on his forehead.

"Father," Loki said stiffly. Odin rose from his seat, his eyes fixed on his prodigal son.

"So this is the woman whom you sacrificed yourself for," Odin stated. Jamie felt panic rise in her body as Odin fastened his gaze on her. It seemed as if he was X-raying her, reading all her thoughts and memories. "A Midgardian."

"Yes," Loki answered, raising his chin in defiance. "And have I passed your test?"

Odin broke his eye contact with Jamie. "Naturally."

Loki's mouth was set in a tight line and Jamie wondered if he was planning to return Odin's answer with a snappy remark. She hoped not. Being the only mortal in a room full of gods made her feel small and powerless.

"Let's eat!" Thor exclaimed, sitting down on the chair to Odin's left. Odin nodded and sat down, followed by Frigga.

Jamie and Loki exchanged a meaningful glance before they too, sat down.

_Well this is certainly going to be an interesting meal_, Jamie thought.

* * *

Loki set down his now-empty wine goblet while his brother loudly demanded for another. The eight-course meal was far from over, and Jamie had politely excused herself from the table.

As a Midgardian, Jamie's body couldn't hold the amount of food that the Asgardians consumed during each meal. Loki saw that she was leaning against one of the pillars, looking down at the city below.

"Jamie, come sit with us," Frigga called, and Jamie turned away from the panoramic view and resumed her place.

Thor burped loudly and both Frigga and Jamie cast him disdainful looks.

"Sorry," Thor mumbled, before attacking another turkey leg.

Loki sighed and cut himself a slice of turkey. The tension in the air was evident; Odin had spent most of the meal glancing at his younger son, but was obviously waiting for Loki to make the first move.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Loki had no intention of being the one to start the conversation, and so he kept his eyes on his plate or on the top half of Jamie's shirt.

"Odin, may I ask you a question?"

Frigga, Thor, and Loki looked at Jamie, who suddenly turned beet red at the attention they were giving her. Odin dabbed his mouth with a table napkin. "Certainly."

"I've heard a lot about Sleipnir, your horse," Jamie began. She sounded nervous, but when Odin nodded, her voice became steadier...bolder. "What kind of food does he eat?"

"Oats, mostly," Odin answered. The All-Father was unaccustomed to having conversations about his _horse_; most of the people he talked to were concerned whether he was going to give them the protection or the rewards that they sought. This was a nice change. "Do you like horses?"

"I love them," Jamie gushed, and Loki concealed a grin by taking a sip of wine, which one of the servants had poured into his goblet. "I have two. Technically the other one is my brother's, but he hardly goes riding now."

"And what are their names?"

"Schubert and Chopin."

"Strange names," Odin remarked, biting into an apple slice.

"We – that is, my brother and I – named them after musicians. Composers, to be exact."

"I see." Odin smiled thinly and continued eating. "Did you know that Sleipnir is Loki's son?"

Jamie, who was in the midst of drinking wine, choked on the liquid when she heard these words. She started coughing violently, even snorting some of the wine out of her nostrils. Loki quickly stood and went to her side.

"Jamie?" he said gently, barely aware of the amused glances Frigga and Thor exchanged.

"You...he's...your son is a horse?" Jamie blurted out in between coughing fits.

"I thought you read Norse mythology," Loki said with a slight frown, rubbing Jamie's back as the coughing subsided. Loki snapped his fingers and a servant practically zoomed forward, holding a goblet of cool water.

Jamie sipped the water gratefully, smiling at the servant who handed her the goblet. "I did, but I didn't expect that little element was real!"

"Hmm." Loki lingered beside Jamie for a few more moments before finally returning to his seat. It was then when he noticed that the tension in the air had somewhat dissipated, and he was able to meet Odin's eye steadily.

"I'm sorry," Jamie apologized. "I didn't mean to sound rude, it just..."

"Caught you by surprise?" Thor finished with a grin. "It usually does."

Loki frowned at his brother, who merely grinned at him.

As the remaining courses rolled in, Jamie and Odin continued to talk about a variety of things, which included old books, the reason why she and Loki were there, and, strangely, gardening.

"I've always found it to be therapeutic," Jamie agreed, which made Odin chuckle.

"True. I feel the most rested when I'm in the garden," Odin admitted.

Thor and Loki raised their eyebrows in surprise. This was the first time they learned that their father liked gardening.

Loki liked how Jamie seemed to easily fit in with his family; part of him had been afraid that Jamie's initial nervousness would prevent her from starting an amicable relationship with either Odin or Frigga.

But based on the length of the conversation Jamie was having with the All-Father, she was doing well.

"And is it true that you have two ravens that watch over Thor and Loki?" Jamie asked eagerly. Although she wasn't eating a lot, she still took small bites of each dish.

Odin nodded, and it was Frigga who provided the details.

"They were quite rowdy when they were younger," Frigga revealed, smiling at the stricken expressions that suddenly appeared on Thor and Loki's faces.

"Mother," Loki pleaded. He didn't like Jamie knowing about his shenanigans when he was little, but Jamie shushed him with a wave of her hand and leaned towards Frigga, grinning.

"Loki was especially mischievous. He liked playing pranks on everyone, especially with Thor."

"So that's why he became the God of Mischief," Jamie stated, giggling.

Frigga nodded, a twinkle in her eye. "Soon it got to the point where Odin had to keep a constant watch on the two, just to make sure that they didn't run into any trouble."

"That's sweet. Tony kept tabs on me when I was little by secretly placing a tracking device in my favorite teddy bear. It's a toy," Jamie explained. "I used to carry it around with me everywhere, so Tony knew where I was. But when I grew out of it, he just had Jarvis or Pepper follow me around."

"He sounds like a wonderful man," Frigga commented. "To love you and watch over you like that."

"Yeah, he is," Jamie agreed, and a sad expression flitted across her face. "It's just been me and him since our parents died in a car accident. I was still a baby when it happened, and Tony has been taking care of me ever since."

"Well he certainly did a good job raising you." Frigga patted Jamie's leg and smiled at the much younger woman.

"Thank you." Jamie smiled back, and they lapsed into silence once more.

Only when the food was cleared from the table did Odin speak. "Jamie, do you think my son has changed?"

Loki, who was standing a few feet away, resisted the urge to cringe.

Jamie sighed and looked towards the God of Mischief, who had gone completely still. "No offense, All-Father, but I'm sick and tired of people asking me that question. It's as if they don't believe that he has the capacity to change."

"But he tried taking over your realm," Odin pressed. "Surely there must be a reason why you believe that Loki is a new man."

"It's...complicated," Jamie answered, now finding it hard to look Odin in the eye.

"I thrive on complications," Odin assured her. "I'm curious. Why accompany my son here when he could have done it himself?"

"Begging your pardon, Odin, but would you have given Loki the Tesseract if he suddenly showed up alone?"

Odin paused, and for a moment Loki feared that the All-Father would strike Jamie in the face for her impertinence. But Odin nodded.

"You have a point; I wouldn't have. But you still haven't answered my question."

Jamie inhaled deeply, as if steeling herself for what she was about to say. "I know he's changed because of...because of the way he looks at me."

Odin's eyes widened, but he remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, All-Father, and every time I see Loki looking at me, his gaze is so warm and so...compassionate. And I see that he has been a tormented soul for most of his life. He only wanted to feel accepted, but the way he went about it wasn't exactly the proper course of action," Jamie continued. "But I feel that this time, Loki's changed."

"Because of you?"

Jamie shook her head. "I would never presume something like that, All-Father. What Loki has achieved is because of his own efforts, because he _wanted_ to. It was his choice to sacrifice himself for me; I didn't tell him to."

Deep down Odin was impressed by Jamie's answer, and thought that Loki did well in choosing his friends – or possible lover? His son was certainly glancing at Jamie far too often.

"I see. Well, we have a lot of matters to discuss. Loki. Thor." Odin gestured to his two sons, who followed him out of the dining hall.

Jamie made a move to follow them as well, but Loki turned and shook his head.

"Stay with my mother," Loki said. "I'll come for you when we're done."

Jamie nodded and joined Frigga, who placed a comforting arm around Jamie's shoulders. "That was a very heartfelt answer, my dear."

Loki, who was still within earshot, silently agreed. A smile slowly formed on his mouth as he followed his father and brother down the hall.


	24. Chapter 24

Jamie studied herself in the mirror, turning this way and that.

Thor, Loki, and Odin were still conferring about the proper course of action, and so Jamie was spending time with Thor and Loki's mother, Frigga, as well as Thor's childhood friend, the warrior Sif.

Sif seemed pleasant enough – in her own way – but Jamie was having trouble relating to the other woman. Sif seemed bloodthirsty and ready for battle and wasn't interested in clothes and jewelry. Jamie thought Sif was a bit like Natasha Romanoff, with her no-nonsense attitude and bold yet beautiful features.

Frigga and Sif had brought Jamie to the chamber Frigga shared with Odin, and this was where they sat down and had a small conference of their own.

"The dress looks lovely on you, my dear," Frigga said, coming up behind Jamie. "It brings out your blue eyes."

Jamie had to agree: the turquoise Asgardian dress had gold clasps that held the straps in place, as well as a matching gold belt that cinched at her waist, emphasizing her slim midriff. Now Frigga placed a simple drop necklace around Jamie's neck, which completed her look.

"Frigga, this is too much," Jamie whispered, touching the small sapphire around her neck. It flashed a brilliant blue, reminding Jamie of Loki's Jotunn skin.

"Nonsense," Frigga said with a wave of her hand. "You should see the other dresses the women wear during parties. Compared to them, you're rather underdressed."

"Oh no, this is...this is fine," Jamie said quickly. She was afraid that Frigga might decide to include a shawl or a headdress; Asgardian clothing was _very_ different from the ones back on Earth. "Thank you, Frigga."

"No, Jamie. Thank you." Frigga clasped Jamie's hands in her own and smiled earnestly at the younger woman. "If it weren't for your help, my son might never have come home."

Jamie started to protest, saying that she only did what anyone else in her place would have done, but she was interrupted by the sound of Loki's familiar footsteps outside the room.

"Prince Loki is here to see you, my queen," the servant standing at the door announced.

"Send him in." Frigga squeezed Jamie's hands one last time before turning to face her son. Sif stood from the nearby couch and quickly made her exit, nodding once at Loki as she left. "How did the meeting go, Loki?"

"The All-Father has agreed to lend me the Tesseract, on the condition that Thor would accompany me to Midgard," Loki replied, smiling slightly as his mother caressed his cheek. His eyes then widened as he saw Jamie standing a few feet away from Frigga. "Jamie?"

"Hey," Jamie greeted shyly.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Stark?_ Jamie asked herself silently. _You change your clothes and you suddenly turn into a shy schoolgirl who's meeting the guy she fancies for the first time? Snap out of it!_

"You look...nice," Loki continued, and Jamie noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. Frigga glanced at the two, smiling.

"Well. I shall leave the two of you alone for a while, then." Frigga patted Loki's cheek before leaving the room.

"So, we're getting the Tesseract for now, huh?" Jamie asked, trying to break the silence that had stretched between them.

"Yes, we will. You must have made quite an impression on the All-Father to have him agree to this." Loki turned away from Jamie, and she used it as an opportunity to go over to the nearby dresser and run the brush on her hair a few times.

"Well I did my best. It's for the safety of the people back home, anyway." Jamie set the brush down and looked at the dresser mirror, seeing that Loki was standing inches away from her. "You okay?"

Loki nodded wordlessly and ran his fingers through Jamie's hair. "You look more than nice. You look...beautiful."

"Thanks."

Jamie had expected to feel a slight chill coming from the God of Mischief – he _was_ a Frost Giant, after all – so she was surprised to feel heat coming from Loki's body. Slowly she turned around, until her back was pressed against the dresser.

"Loki?"

"Sssshhh."

Jamie swallowed as Loki's face came closer, closer. She could practically feel his lips against hers, feel the way their lips move in one sweet rhythm.

"Just one more time," Loki whispered, before covering her lips with his. Unlike before, their kiss was longer and much more satisfying.

At first Loki kissed her gently, but when she returned his kiss, he became more…needy. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her – would _never_ get enough of her. Jamie raked her fingers through his hair, her back arching as she pressed her body closer to his.

Loki groaned softly and Jamie almost grinned. She couldn't believe that she, Jamie Stark, was having this effect on a god. It was as if she was caught up in one of those historical romance novels Pepper used to read.

The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Thor and Frigga peeking from a crack in the door. Mother and son glanced at each other, grinned, and silently closed the door.

* * *

"Don't try that one," Loki said, shaking his head. "It's quite bitter."

"Okay, what about that one?" Jamie pointed to skewered lizard's legs. "Looks like grilled chicken's legs."

Loki hesitated, wondering if he should tell her what they really were. Finally: "Yes, those are tasty. Go ahead, try one." He handed the seller a gold coin and took a stick of lizard legs from the open grill.

"Thanks." Jamie bit into one and chewed, nodding with satisfaction. "You're right; these are delicious! What are they?"

"Grilled spiced lizard's legs, my lady," the seller replied before Loki could say anything.

"Really? They are...wait, did you say lizard's legs?" Jamie's voice rose slightly, and she nearly dropped the stick.

Loki bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh. Jamie frowned at him and swept off in the opposite direction, towards Thor, Sif, and Volstagg.

"Jamie, wait!" Loki called, finally succumbing to a small laughing fit as he ran after the turquoise-clad Midgardian. "Jamie!"

Jamie was no match for Loki's long legs; he immediately caught her before she could even reach the others. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around so that she could face him.

Unfortunately, Jamie was still holding on the stick; she accidentally stabbed him in the chest, the sharp point snapping off as it hit the greaves in his armor.

"I did not realize you were that mad at me," Loki quipped.

"I'm sorry!" Jamie gasped, her eyes wide. "I was just trying to find a trash bin. I didn't know...oh Loki, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. She slowly poked the spot on his armor where the stick had hit him. "So you're not mad at me, then?"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I'm annoyed, not mad. There's a difference."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm sorry."

"I know."

The two looked at each other for a few more seconds, with Loki reliving the kiss that they had shared in the All-Father's chambers. Loki believed that they might have ended up making love if Thor hadn't arrived.

Loki took the lizard legs from Jamie and handed it to Volstagg, who immediately wolfed down the delicious Asgardian delicacy. They then joined the others in the covered bench, watching the other Asgardians that were shopping in the open-air market. Jamie was strangely silent as she listened to Thor, Sif, and Volstagg discuss their past battles with relish, and Loki wondered what was going on in that sweet little head of hers.

Loki could have easily read her mind, but he knew she wouldn't like it if he started snooping around her thoughts.

"Jamie?" Loki leaned towards her and nudged her gently. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure." Jamie looked relieved at the offer; it seemed as if she wasn't too comfortable being around Sif and Volstagg.

Loki understood why: Sif could be rather stiff at times, while Volstagg was usually eating. Loki and Jamie excused themselves – Thor grinned at his younger brother – from the group and walked away from the market.

Soon they left the noise of the market behind. Loki had decided to take her to the open fields close to the palace, thinking that she might want some peace and quiet.

He was right.

The moment Jamie saw the meadow, she squealed softly in delight and ran towards it, the folds of her dress streaming behind her. Again Loki thought how she looked like a queen: while she didn't have heaps of jewelry on her, her posture, bearing, and aura more than made up for it.

It was as if she was born to be a queen; _his_ queen.

The thought of making Jamie his wife startled Loki. Initially he _had_ harbored an attraction towards Jamie, but now he wasn't sure. He wondered if this really was love; he certainly did not have a lot of experience in that area.

He only married Sigyn to fulfill Odin's wishes, and his affair with Angraboda was just a brief fling. But he never thought of another woman in a romantic light – until Jamie came along. Maybe it was because she was the first person who actually saw him other than a God of Mischief, understood why he did the things he had done, and didn't care that he was a Frost Giant.

Whatever the reason for this sudden change in his feelings, Loki didn't care.

* * *

Jamie rolled on her side to face the god, smiling as she saw that he had his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and innocent that she thought she saw a hint of boyishness behind his features.

She was glad Loki had brought her here; she had been feeling a little tired of all the conversations she had been holding since she arrived in Asgard. Here, lying on the grass with Loki, gave Jamie a chance to relax and settle her thoughts.

"We'll leave once the All-Father gives my brother the Tesseract," Loki said. His voice was barely audible, but Jamie heard him and turned her head towards him again.

Loki was staring at her in a way that made her feel slightly giddy. "Cool. I really like Asgard, but I've been having so many conversations that I feel like my brain's going to explode. Plus I don't know how to act around them."

"Them" referred to the other Asgardians, who kept on staring at her whenever she appeared with Loki in some public area. Now Jamie knew how royalty felt, and she wasn't keen on getting that kind of attention for the rest of her life.

"Act like yourself, Jamie," Loki replied. "That's all they expect from you."

"Is it?' Jamie's voice became slightly strained. "I mean you're a _prince_, Loki. Shouldn't I be curtsying whenever we meet? Isn't there a manual I can read about the proper behavior I have to follow whenever I'm with your mother and father?"

"You did well, Jamie. Stop worrying. If you're thinking about what the other Asgardians think about you, don't concern yourself over such matters. I've held their ire since I was young."

"Yeah, but you're their prince. They're supposed to respect you," Jamie insisted. She didn't know why she was suddenly arguing with him; hell, she was supposed to be relaxing! "Ugh, don't even answer that. I don't know what's come over me."

Loki smirked. "Please, argue me into a corner. You're the first one who might actually have a shot."

Jamie shook her head and closed her eyes. "No more arguments for today. Not until we get back to Earth, that is."

When Loki didn't reply, Jamie reached over blindly with her hand to check if he was still lying there. Her hand hit his chest plate, sending a slight sting down her palm. Before she could remove her hand from Loki's chest, however, he covered it with his own.

Jamie opened one eye and saw that he had his eyes closed as well, and a satisfied smile was on his face. Hesitating for only a few seconds, Jamie inched closer to him and rested her head beside his shoulder.

Her brother's warnings about her fooling around with the God of Mischief rang in her head, but she dismissed it.

_Just this once_, she thought. _Just this once_.

But as Loki slid his arm over her shoulders, allowing her to snuggle closer to him, Jamie wondered if she would be truly able to stay away from him. As his familiar musky scent invaded her nostrils, Jamie sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was time.

The Tesseract was now in Thor's possession, and Loki was standing in front of the All-Father's throne, listening to his last-minute instructions.

Odin's gaze rested on him most of the time, but it was no longer cold or threatening. Instead, Loki could see concern in Odin's eyes. The idea that Odin trusted him with the Tesseract – _partially_, Loki reminded himself – was a huge relief to him.

Loki was determined never to break the All-Father's trust. Jamie's brief lecture about Odin trying to protect Loki from his own insecurities was true, and now Loki understood the All-Father's purposes better than ever before.

"Go, my sons," Odin finished, and Thor and Loki both slapped their fists against their chests. Loki followed his brother out of the throne room, stopping only when Frigga called him aside.

"Loki, there is something I wish to speak to you about," Frigga said, her eyes briefly resting on her firstborn before focusing on Loki's face. "It's about Jamie."

"What about her?" Loki shifted to the side. He hoped no harm had come to her; Loki felt a slight pang in his chest at the thought.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Frigga asked. "Do not deny it, Loki. I've seen the way the two of you look at each other."

"How do you know this is love I am feeling, Mother?" Loki returned his mother's question with a question of his own. This confirmation didn't surprise Loki, but it did make him curious as to how his mother knew he was in love.

Frigga laughed softly. "Because it is the same way your father looks at me. I also saw the way you looked at Jamie before you left with your brother; Thor had the same look while he was pining for his Jane."

"I don't know how long, Mother. It just..."

"Blossomed? But you were friends before you fell in love with her, weren't you?"

Loki nodded. "And do you approve?"

"Of course. She seems like a wonderful girl, Loki. And she seems to make you happy."

"She does." Loki smiled at the memory of Jamie choosing clothes for him, helping him understand the different rituals in Midgard, and even humoring his pranks. He then heard Jamie greet Thor, and Frigga laughed softly again.

"Go. Be safe, Loki." Frigga pressed a kiss to his cheek and Loki turned away from her.

Jamie was wearing a new set of clothes, her overnight bag slung on her shoulder. They had only been in Asgard for several hours, but about a day and a half had already passed in Midgard. They needed to hurry.

"You okay?" Jamie asked him (a question that she had asked him a lot since they arrived) as they walked into the front courtyard. Three horses were standing there, and three servants held the horses' reins.

"I've never felt better in my entire life," Loki declared, winking at Jamie.

"Since you're feeling better, how about a little race?" Jamie dared him, slinging the overnight bag over her shoulders.

"Very well." Loki helped her onto her horse – the same one she rode earlier – and mounted his own steed. Thor kicked the horse's sides, sending the animal flying down the path. Jamie laughed and copied the God of Thunder, while Loki clicked his tongue and rode after the two.

Behind them, Odin and Frigga watched from the balcony as their two sons – and a female Midgardian – rode away from the palace.

If both their hunches proved true, Odin and Frigga knew they would be seeing more of Jamie soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: For the past few days I've been listening to some songs that have helped me get into this fanfic. Two of them have stood out: Cassie's "Is It You" (this is actually Jamie's song ever since she started looking at Loki as more than a friend) and Kevin Rudolf's "Love Letter" (Loki's song for Jamie; I know it's a bit mellow and not...aggressive, but I like to think that Loki can also be a mischievous romantic). And then there's the songs where Loki's a badass: Mis-teeq's "Scandalous" and Kevin Rudolf's "Let It Rock." Why am I telling you guys this? I just thought you'd like to know. ;)**

**P.S. From this point on, some things aren't going to be completely canon in terms of Loki's kids in Norse mythology. Don't say I didn't warn you. :P**


	25. Chapter 25

Loki glanced at Jamie, who looked sick at the thought of having to step through the portal again. Her eyes met his, and she swallowed.

"Just looking at the portal makes me want to vomit," she mumbled.

"Just close your eyes and hold on to my hand," Loki whispered. "It'll be over before you know it."

Jamie bit her lip and nodded, sliding her fingers between Loki's. Thor, who was watching this little exchange, chuckled. Heimdall, on the other hand, eyed Jamie carefully. He didn't bat an eyelash as the portal opened; his gaze was fixed on the female Midgardian who stood beside the God of Mischief.

Seconds before Jamie stepped through the portal, she turned around. "Thank you, Heimdall."

The Gatekeeper nodded once. "You're welcome."

Loki gripped Jamie's fingers tighter, and together they went through the portal. A split second later Loki felt his feet hit solid ground – but Jamie wasn't holding on to his hand anymore.

She had fallen on the ground as she had landed, and the impact had thrown her off balance. "I swear, interdimensional travel isn't my favorite way to go between realms."

Loki helped her to her feet and she looked at him gratefully.

"Welcome back," Jane greeted. She was holding a cup of coffee and was in a gray coat and jeans. "Glad to…"

Jane broke off in mid-sentence as Thor strode past Loki and Jamie. The God of Thunder enveloped Jane in his powerful arms and buried his face in her hair. "Jane."

Jamie glanced at Loki, silently telling him that they should give Thor and Jane some space.

"We'll be, um, in the next room," Jamie said, grinning. "No rush."

"Help yourself to some coffee," Jane called after them. Loki walked after Jamie, who had made a beeline for the coffee maker. As she poured some coffee inside a mug that said I LOVE FLORIDA, Loki changed his armor to a pair of jeans and a forest green shirt.

"How long have we been away?" Jamie muttered to herself, rummaging through her overnight bag. "I know I packed for a few days' stay, but I think we left Asgard at around three."

"Time flows differently between realms," Loki answered, sitting on one of the chairs. "It may be two days after we went through the portal."

Jamie turned her mobile phone on. She sipped her coffee – Loki wasn't in the mood for caffeine – while she waited for it to detect a signal. When it did, a series of short beeps sounded.

"Bloody hell," Jamie swore, taking a seat beside Loki. "Tony's sent me at least a dozen messages, plus Pepper sent me an e-mail about the latest report about the merger with Hellman Corporation, and I forgot that I had to take the ser…" She then broke off, glancing at Loki.

The god raised his eyebrows. "You forgot to take what?"

"Nothing," Jamie said quickly.

Loki frowned. This was the second time he sensed that Jamie wasn't being completely honest with him, and he didn't like it. But he knew better than to push her; she was just as stubborn as he was and he knew he wouldn't get anywhere by forcing her to tell him.

Jamie answered some of the messages on her phone, finally slipping it back in her bag after a few minutes. "I can tell Tony when I meet him again. No sense tiring my fingers out. Hey, what's the matter, Loki? Cat got your tongue? Did you leave your voice behind in the Bifrost?"

"No, everything's fine," Loki answered. "I was thinking."

"About what?" Jamie smiled and set the now-empty mug on the table. "What prank to play on your brother? I've always wanted to see a master trickster at work."

Loki chuckled. "You don't seem to like it when I tease _you_."

"Yeah well that's different," Jamie insisted. "You keep saying these really sexual jokes and it makes me uncomfortable."

"You're 26, Jamie Stark. You should have at least had _one_ lover."

Jamie narrowed her eyes. "Believe it or not, Laufeyson, I haven't had a boyfriend...a lover yet. You? How many lovers have you had?"

"He's got a wife and had a Frost Giantess for a lover," Thor replied, striding into the room. He and Jane were holding hands. "Sigyn and Angraboda."

"Any kids?" Jamie tried not to show that her questions were bothering her, but Loki noticed that she looked rather…shifty.

"Two sons, a daughter, and an eight-legged horse." Thor grinned. "And those are the children we know of."

"I'm sure you are a great dad," Jamie decided, smiling at Loki. Thor shrugged noncommittally while Loki tilted his head.

To be honest he never liked thinking about his children, who were all dead – save for Sleipnir, of course. Nari and Vali had died a long time ago and Hel…

Loki shook the images from his mind and focused on Jamie. The memory of his only daughter's death haunted him sometimes, but he didn't want to dwell on it too much. He then felt Jamie's hand rest over his; she squeezed his hand gently, giving him silent reassurance.

She always seemed to know when he needed to be comforted, and Loki found it endearing. Thor and Jane sat opposite Loki and Jamie, as if they were waiting for something.

"Um, shouldn't we be going?" Jamie finally asked, still holding Loki's hand. "Thanos only gave us four days."

"Fury said that he'll be contacting you," Jane answered. "Have you switched your phone on yet? I don't think local mobile phone providers offer services in Asgard."

Jamie laughed and took her phone out of her overnight bag again. "Yeah, they don't. My brother's sent me a lot of messages, but so far I haven't seen anything from Fury."

Still, Jamie checked her phone again to be sure. When she was done, she set her mobile phone on the table and got up to pour more coffee. Loki could hear Thor and Jane talk about how they could use the Tesseract to stop Thanos (neither of them knew that Jamie had already partly figured it out).

"Loki? Sure you don't want any coffee?" Jamie asked from the kitchen counter. She had taken out another mug and was in the process of pouring a lot of milk in her mug.

"I'm positive." Loki smiled thinly that Jamie, who chuckled and returned the extra mug back into the cabinet.

Jamie was on her way back when her phone suddenly rang: the lyrics to a familiar song blared out from the tiny speakers. Blushing, Jamie snatched the phone and pressed the "Answer" button. "Hello?"

"Jamie, thank god you're back," Tony said. "Did you receive my messages?"

"Yeah, all of them," Jamie answered. "You sound weird. Are you okay?"

"Um yeah, I'm spiffy. Listen kiddo, tell Thor and Loki to go to Cairo as soon as they can. And I do mean soon! And stay where you are!" Tony said.

Jamie's protests were silenced by the loud noises in the background, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. Suddenly a loud boom reverberated through the earpiece, and Jamie held the phone away from her ear. "Tony, was that an _explosion_?"

"Um, kind of. Just tell them to come here, stat! I love you, Jamie. Don't you forget that." Tony terminated the call before Jamie could reply, and she set the phone back down in a daze.

"Jamie? What's wrong?" Jane inquired, leaning forward. "You look as pale as a ghost!"

"I think…the Avengers are fighting Thanos right now," Jamie answered. She then looked at Thor and Loki, who had his hand on her thigh. "You two need to get to Cairo right now!"

"We don't know where that is." Thor glanced at Jane, who stood up and hurried back to the lab to get a world map.

While Jane was gone, Jamie quickly explained her theory about how they could use the Tesseract against Loki. It sounded complicated, but the crux of it all was that they needed to place the Tesseract parallel to Thanos's heart, which was where most of his energy was stored.

"It's the most logical place, isn't it?" Jamie reasoned. "The heart is responsible for pumping life-giving blood to the rest of the body; it's only natural that Thanos would choose that spot to store the energy and power that he got from the Tesseract."

"But how do we remove the energy?" Loki asked with a frown. "I only used the Tesseract to get energy, not take it."

"I'm not sure about that," Jamie admitted. "How did the Avengers stop the Tesseract in the first place?"

"With this," Dr. Selvig interrupted, holding the scepter Loki had used. "I had built a failsafe in the Tesseract to help me stop it."

Loki stared at the scepter, remembering what it felt like to hold it in his hands. Loki pried his eyes away and looked at Jamie. She smiled slightly and patted him on the arm.

"How does it work?" Jamie asked, just as Jane came back with the map.

Dr. Selvig explained that they simply needed to slip the scepter inside a slot, which would reverse the polarity of the Tesseract and cause it to suck energy from a certain power source.

"Looks like we need two men to do it," Jamie quipped, looking at Thor and Loki.

The brothers glanced at each other and nodded.

"Nothing we can't handle," Thor said confidently.

After Jane told Thor and Loki where Cairo was located, Jamie stood with the two gods, remembering that Tony had told her to stay where she was.

_Hell, I'm going_, she thought, but to her surprise, Loki stopped her.

"No, you stay here. We can handle this," he said.

"But…"

"Jamie Stark, if you continue to protest I _will_ tie you to a chair," Loki threatened. "Or a bed."

"Sounds tempting," she teased, but Loki sighed exasperatedly.

"Stay with Jane. We'll be fine."

Jamie bit her lip. This was the first time Loki was going to a battle without her: first they had gone against the Other, and then they had fought a small army composed of the Chitauri and Leviathan.

It seemed unnatural that he would go alone. Well technically he wouldn't, considering his brother would be with him, but Jamie felt like she'd known him for so long that the thought of him going without her was unacceptable. But the longer Thor and Loki stayed, the higher the chance that Thanos would win. Silently Jamie nodded, and she felt Loki's hand slip from her grasp.

Her hand felt empty, incomplete.

She watched as Thor and Loki walked out into the street, the latter reverting to his green and gold armor as he walked. Before they could teleport, Jamie called Loki's name.

The God of Mischief stopped and slowly turned towards her, his cape rippling in the breeze. Before she realized what she was doing, not caring that Jane, Thor, and Dr. Selvig were there, Jamie ran to Loki and threw her arms around him.

Their lips automatically sought each other out, finally meeting in one smooth movement. Jamie felt Loki's tongue enter her mouth slightly, and her knees nearly gave way from under her. Loki's hand, which was pressed against the curve of her back, stopped her from falling.

"Come back," she whispered in his ear, inhaling his familiar musky scent. "Please."

Loki ran a finger down her cheek, pulling away so that he could stare deep into her eyes. "I will."

Reluctantly Jamie stepped away from him, her eyes never leaving his face. It was then when she finally heard Thor's exaggerated coughs and Jane's amused chuckle.

Loki stared back at her before slowly turning away. Seconds later, Thor and Loki disappeared.

_I love you_, Jamie thought. _So much._

* * *

_**Cairo, Egypt**_

Thanos made his way out of the pyramid of Giza, which was where he had taken up residence. Although he had promised the Midgardians that he would give them four days to decide whether to give Loki up or not, by the second day he found that he was bored.

He ended up unleashing his Chitauri army earlier than planned, and was now destroying the majestic symbols of ancient Midgardian power. Thanos knew that the Avengers were in the area as well, but he knew that their efforts were in vain.

His army easily outnumbered them, and Thanos expected them to be defeated before the day was out. Even now he could hear his minions report the status of his foes, which told him that the Avengers were suffering major damages.

"If they had only surrendered the god to me," Thanos murmured to himself, finally stepping out into the harsh sunlight. "They were willing to protect a single person at the cost of millions of lives. How selfish."

But Thanos also knew that that wasn't true. He had planned to unleash his army whether or not the Midgardians had given Loki to him. Thanos had gone so long without destroying an entire race that he feared that he had lost his touch.

He was wrong, apparently.

While Midgardians died, Thanos reveled in the bloodshed and mayhem that he caused. He made his way down to the pyramid, frowning as sand flew into his eyes. He cursed softly and shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision.

When his vision did clear, he nearly cried out in shock to see a person he didn't expect standing a few feet from him.

Loki Laufeyson.

* * *

_**New Mexico**_

Jamie padded to the window, staring out at the dark sky. She wondered what time it was in Cairo, but she didn't want to call Tony and risk distracting him in the middle of an important fight.

She had kept her mobile phone close to her at all times, even plugging it into the charger that she had brought with her.

Jamie had spent the entire day with Jane, exchanging ideas about interdimensional travel and other scientific facts. It was nice to finally find someone who was interested in the same things as she was, and Jamie found herself liking Jane even more.

Another common thing between the two women was that they had fallen in love with a prince of Asgard.

Jane had admitted that she doubted that Loki had changed, but when she saw the way Loki had clung to Jamie, Jane had realized that she was wrong.

"Now I know why he's changed," Jane had said over dinner, looking at Jamie meaningfully.

"It's mostly because he wanted to," Jamie insisted. She was mollified at the idea that people thought that she had changed Loki; on the contrary, Jamie liked him just the way he was.

Minus the part where he tried to take over the planet, of course.

Since it was just her, Jane, and Dr. Selvig in the lab (Darcy Lewis, Jane's assistant, was on vacation with her parents), dinner was spent in relative silence. Now, Jamie paced the small bedroom that she was in.

She was worried. Jamie didn't know if her brother was okay, or if Thanos had managed to get Loki. Her throat tightened at the thought.

_No, Loki promised me_, she thought, although she knew that it was quite possible that something could go wrong and that Loki would…

_Stop! Just stop, okay? Imagine he's fighting the Chitauri or he's kicking Thanos's ass. _

Jamie sighed, her breath forming mist on the glass. Before the mist could dissipate, she used her finger to trace Loki's name on the window.

Far above her, a million light years away, a lone figure in gold armor watched her every move.

In Cairo, Loki Laufeyson faced Thanos, his face hardening as he realized that the massive being had tried to mentally torture Jamie. Tony Stark used his repulsor ray to blast a Chitauri that was about to take a shot at Natasha, only to earn a powerful shock wave on his back. Steve and Bruce valiantly fought off wave after wave of Chitauri, protecting a group of locals who were hiding inside an evacuation center. Natasha and Clint, on the other hand, flew above the city, giving the team aerial updates and shooting at Chitauri that were chasing them.

And the battle for Midgard truly began.


	26. Chapter 26

Cairo was burning when the Avengers reached the city.

One of Fury's agents managed to view a satellite feed that showed Thanos arrive in the city, along with a massive force. Fury had wasted no time assembling the Avengers, who flew to Cairo without further ado.

Tony had called Jamie in the hopes that she had returned from Asgard, and he had nearly cried in relief when her voice came through his helmet. It was then when he had told her to have Thor and Loki take the Tesseract to Cairo, because they were…

"We're losing the upper hand!" Steve called, his voice rising over the noises that the Chitauri were making.

When _that_ came from a supersoldier, Tony knew that things were really, really bad. They needed interdimensional backup, preferably accompanied by a very kickass power source.

Tony forced himself to focus – _Jamie's safe, now let's make sure that she and Pepper_ stay _safe_, he thought firmly – and he terminated his call before things got too weepy.

The Chitauri had grouped near the pyramids, although there were some that had spread to the city. The aliens had begun burning buildings and even killing Midgardians as they flew through Cairo. It seemed that Thanos had ordered his army to do whatever they wished, and killing was at the top of their list.

The Avengers were completely overwhelmed, but they were determined to keep fighting. They had to hold out until Thor and Loki arrived.

It was then when Fury informed them that most of the major cities all around the world – London, Washington D.C., Paris, Beijing, and Toronto, to name a few - were under attack.

"They're targeting the major government centers," Clint said.

"If they destabilize the governments, we'll certainly plunge into chaos," Natasha added.

"Well, we've got no choice but to stop Thanos, then!" Tony declared, slamming his helmet closed and stepping out into the fray once more.

_How long does it take to teleport from New Mexico to Cairo?_ Tony thought darkly. _Because we sure could use those two right now!_

The thought had barely finished forming in his mind when he saw a familiar figure land on the ground ahead of him, creating a ripple in the sand.

Thor.

The God of Thunder raised Mjolnir and summoned a powerful bolt of lightning, which he sent flying at the Chitauri that were closing in on him. Tony could see the Tesseract strapped to Thor's side, and Tony blasted a Chitauri out of the way (Tony was using Jamie's ice bullets in his repulsor ray) to reach the god.

"About time," Tony commented. "Where's your brother?"

Thor frowned and swung Mjolnir at three Chitauri, crushing their heads. "He was with me when I came here. Perhaps he is in another part of the city."

"Yeah, or maybe he became suicidal and decided to face Thanos alone." Tony flew into the air, kicking up plumes of sand. It was then when Jarvis spoke.

"Sir, I think you might want to take a look at this."

A screen popped up and Tony saw a grainy satellite feed that showed the pyramid of Giza. Thanos and a tall figure clad in green and gold armor were standing a few feet away from the structure.

"Damn him!" Tony swore, flying down to the ground and hovering near the God of Thunder. "Hey Point Break? Your brother's definitely suicidal! He's facing Thanos near the pyramid of Giza!"

Thor turned his head to look at Tony, who raised his repulsor ray and shot a blue beam at a Chitauri that had landed behind Thor. "Where is this pyramid?"

"Ask me again in a few seconds," Tony said, while Jarvis uploaded a map that showed a route to the said Egyptian landmark. "I'll be damned. It's on the other side of the-"

Tony was cut off as a Leviathan reared up in front of him; Thor growled and raised Mjolnir, using the war hammer to direct a powerful lightning bolt straight into the Leviathan's open mouth.

The Leviathan emitted a mechanical wail and slithered towards Tony, while Thor leaped onto its back and smashed his hammer on the Leviathan's spine. Metal hit metal, and the loud clanging was making Tony's ears ring.

But Tony didn't dare take his eyes off the Leviathan; instead, he waited until the mechanical serpent opened its mouth again before propelling himself inside. Here Tony snapped off various wires and circuits, smiling in satisfaction as the beast slowly lost its power.

Thor, who was unaware that Tony was inside the Leviathan, continued slamming his hammer on the body of the beast. His hammer created deep dents in the metal, and one of these impacted against Tony's head as he flew out of the Leviathan.

"That's my damn head you're hammering!" Tony exclaimed, and Thor withdrew. "Jesus Christ, this hurts!"

Tony muttered darkly as the ringing (and the pain) in his head increased. Tony sliced off more wires for good measure and exited the Leviathan just before it landed with a powerful thud on the ground. He landed beside the Leviathan, while Jarvis conducted a quick head scan and reassured him that he wasn't coming down with a concussion.

Thor moved towards him, but before the god could apologize, another set of Chitauri dropped down from the sky. Thor only had enough time to say a hurried "I apologize" before the two men started battling the newest wave of Chitauri.

* * *

In another part of Cairo, Steve and Bruce – who had now morphed into the Hulk – were protecting a large group of frightened locals who were caught inside one of the evacuation centers. Local military forces were with them, and Steve used his previous military knowledge to help them hold off the Chitauri. Most of the soldiers didn't understand English, but thankfully their acting commander did, and he shouted Steve's instructions down the line.

"Cover the right flank!" Steve instructed, and this was repeated in Egyptian by the rest of the soldiers. Although the soldiers only used AK-47s and a few grenades, Steve was able to maximize whatever resources they had. Still, there were a number of casualties, including the deaths of two civilians who thought that they could escape the Chitauri. Their bodies lay on the sand and became a warning to the rest of the evacuees not to make a run for it.

Bruce covered the back of the evacuation center, growling with green grim satisfaction every time he took a Chitauri down. His anger increased whenever he was hit by a blast from one of the Chitauri's guns, and Bruce could feel the Hulk's strength grow with every hit.

This display of anger always made Bruce uneasy, but since the Hulk was in the "driver's seat," the doctor was just glad that the "other guy" was fighting for the Avengers and not against them. Another Chitauri ran screaming – or a sound similar to that – towards the Hulk, who roared in response.

The Chitauri faltered slightly, as if it wasn't expecting that response from him. It would certainly have been hilarious in any other situation, but the Hulk wasn't in the mood to laugh. He smashed his fist against the Chitauri's face, smirking as he felt the flesh flop back beneath his skin.

"Bruce!" Steve shouted, skidding to a stop a few feet behind the Hulk.

The Hulk turned, frowning. He grunted and Steve took a few more steps towards him.

"Thor and Loki have arrived. I say we go help them once we finish these things off."

The Hulk grunted again and nodded once, snarling as a Chitauri landed on his shoulders. Steve ran forward, slamming his shield against the Chitauri's back, while the Hulk elbowed the Chitauri in the face. It fell to the ground, twitching.

The Hulk grinned at Steve, who grinned back before returning to the front of the evacuation center.

The other evacuees were screaming, while others remained silent, their eyes watchful. Some even cheered softly – they were clearly Captain America fans – as Steve ran through the building.

When he reached the front of the evacuation center, Steve noticed that the number of soldiers had decreased significantly. Seven bodies lay behind the sandbags, and some soldiers had taken the guns of their fallen comrades.

Steve tried not to think of the various battles he had been through and focused on the present. It was his duty to protect these people, and by Jove he was going to do it.

"Hold the line! Thin out the ones in the center and throw two grenades on each end!" Steve shouted, but the other soldiers looked at him blankly. Steve searched for their acting commander, only to find that the commander was one of the dead bodies.

A huge scorch mark ran down his body, and the wet, red blood glistened in the sunlight. Beside him several soldiers continued firing into the crowd of Chitauri, but most were panicking. Steve knew he had to do something, otherwise they were all going to die.

"Does anybody know how to speak English?" Steve bellowed as he hurried into the evacuation room. Several voices responded, and Steve chose a sturdy looking man in jeans and a soiled shirt. "What's your name, Sir?"

"Habeeb," the man replied.

"Okay Habeeb, tell those men to hold the line, thin out the ones in the center, and throw two grenades on each end," Steve said, trying not to sound panicky. He knew that soldiers responded to strong, confident leaders, and hearing someone command them in a shaky voice would certainly make them lose faith quickly.

Habeeb nodded and shouted Steve's instructions; almost immediately the soldiers obeyed – but there were two who seemed hesitant to follow someone who wasn't wearing an army uniform – and Steve smiled as the Chitauri were forced to scatter due to the concentrated gunfire and sudden explosions caused by the grenades.

It was then when Steve told Habeeb to tell the soldiers to escort the evacuees into the nearby army base, which was several blocks away.

"Use the side alleys and stick together!" Steve called, as the soldiers roused the evacuees. They all filed out of the building, while Steve – now joined by the Hulk – distracted the Chitauri.

"Boys, where are you?" Natasha asked. She was in the Avengers' jet, shooting at the Chitauri around the city. Clint was with her, firing his arrows from the rear ramp of the aircraft. A makeshift harness prevented him from falling off.

"Near the evacuation center," Steve replied. "Nat, you think you could provide the evacuees with aerial backup?"

"Will do," Natasha said, and Steve flung his shield at the Chitauri, which were knocked down when the shield impacted their throats. "You guys get out of there."

"As soon as we're finished!" Steve rushed after his shield, catching it deftly with one hand as it hit the last Chitauri. The Hulk was still busy ambling after a couple of Chitauri, only to smash their heads together. "Where's Stark?"

"I'm with Point Break, and we're a little busy right now," Tony replied irritably. "Just get your patriotic ass to the pyramid of Giza!"

Steve glanced at the Hulk, who frowned and nodded determinedly. They waited until the evacuees were well out of sight, and then ran down the street that would lead them directly to the pyramid.

* * *

Natasha maneuvered the jet so that it hovered a few buildings away from the line of soldiers and evacuees. She didn't want to "announce" the location of the locals to the Chitauri, so she kept a safe distance from the evacuees.

"How far are they from the base?" Clint called from the back of the jet. If he wasn't wearing his earpiece, Natasha might not have heard him due to the loud explosions that echoed all around them.

"Just a few more buildings away. We make sure that they get there and then head on to Giza," Natasha said, and Clint voiced his agreement.

For a few minutes they remained silent as Clint shot down several Chitauri that tried boarding the aircraft and as Natasha gave aerial updates to the other Avengers and directed Steve and Bruce to the pyramid.

"Thor and Tony just arrived at the pyramid and Steve and Bruce are on their way," she related to her partner. "We'll be the last ones there."

"What about Loki?"

"He's fighting Thanos."

"He's insane! If Thanos gets his hands on the God of Mischief, all of this will have been for nothing!"

"Tell him that when you see him!" Natasha swung the jet to the side to avoid a blast from a Chitauri, causing Clint to rock back and forth on his harness. Instead of chastising her, Clint slipped an arrow on his bow and fired at another Chitauri that was riding a hovercraft.

The arrow embedded deep into the Chitauri's throat and sent the alien flying off the hovercraft, which promptly dipped down on the ground and crashed.

Several minutes later Natasha eased the jet away from the streets as the evacuees flowed into the army base. Beams of light flashed across the sky, and Natasha was forced to pull back as a powerful green light sliced through the air towards the jet.

One of the SHIELD agents took over piloting the jet and Natasha and Clint jumped down from the aircraft.

Thor, Tony, Steve, and the Hulk were standing in a semi-circle when the two remaining Avengers arrived. The four others were looking completely harried, but they had determined expressions on their faces.

"Where the hell's Loki?" Natasha asked as she and Clint joined them.

A shrill cry rose from the pyramid, and they saw a green and gold blur fly through the air.

"Guess that's him," Tony quipped, his eyes following the god's descent. Before Loki could hit the ground, however, he disappeared. Thanos then came walking into view, his teeth clenched together and his expression furious.

Whatever Loki's clone told him, Thanos was obviously riled up. He growled at the sight of the Avengers and prepared to attack.

It was then when Clint heard a disembodied voice in his head: _Fire an explosive arrow at him._

Loki.

Clint hesitated, but when Loki prodded him further, the archer fitted a small explosive to the side of one of his arrows, aimed at Thanos, and fired. Clint had no idea what the God of Mischief had planned, but he sure as hell hoped that it would work.

A split second before the arrow could hit Thanos, the interdimensional being snapped his hand up and caught the arrow, which promptly exploded. Thanos flew through the air, landing a few feet from Thor, who revealed the Tesseract in one fluid movement.

* * *

Loki grinned as he saw Thanos rush after his clone, who continued spewing vile comments at Thanos.

Thor and Loki's plan was simple: distract Thanos from commanding the Chitauri and Leviathan in the city long enough for the Avengers to assemble and take him down.

Thor, who was holding the Tesseract (Loki had used his magic to help his brother conceal the Tesseract), would aim it at Thanos while Loki would slip the scepter's blade into the slot.

However Thanos was still too far away, which was why Loki had urged Clint to fire an explosive arrow. Loki had expected Thanos to catch the arrow, which would then explode and send him flying towards Thor.

Now, Loki rushed out from his hiding place, the scepter pointed at the Tesseract. The other Avengers looked startled at his sudden appearance, but Loki focused on thrusting the blade inside the Tesseract.

Almost immediately the Tesseract glowed an even more brilliant shade of blue. It pulsated with an otherworldly light and Thanos screamed in agony as his power was sucked out of him, which effectively affected the rest of the Chitauri.

Inhuman wails rose through the air, but none were as loud as Thanos's. The Tesseract continued to suck all the energy Thanos had taken from it, and the more power that was removed from Thanos's body, the more Chitauri fell.

They were like drones, all tied to the fate of their queen bee.

All over the world, the Chitauri and the Leviathan attacking the major government locations dropped to the ground. The President in the White House, the Queen in Buckingham Palace, and the rest of the world leaders breathed a huge sigh of relief as the alien army was destroyed and rendered useless.

Once the Tesseract had extracted all the power from Thanos, it stopped glowing and became idle. Loki pulled the scepter from the Tesseract, his breathing heavy. He had had a hard time holding on to the scepter, since it had vibrated furiously as the power surged back into the Cosmic Cube.

Thanos was now lying on the hot sands, now a smaller version of himself. It was then when the Avengers realized that the city had gone silent; the Chitauri and Leviathan were now empty husks.

Seconds later an indistinct rumble came from the city: it was the sound of the locals cheering and crying out in victory. The Avengers all grinned and sighed in relief, although the Hulk and Loki were still both looking pensive.

"Well," Tony said, lifting the front of his helmet, "Anyone know a good restaurant? I'm starving."

The other Avengers chuckled, while Thor lowered the Tesseract. Loki waved his hand over the Cosmic Cube, and it disappeared from sight.

"You did well, brother," Thor said. He clapped Loki on the shoulder, smiling. Loki nodded and looked down at the creature who had wanted to torture him. Thanos was mewling softly, and Loki was reminded of the time when he had been pummeled senseless by the Hulk. Thanos tried to reach for the god, but his arm flopped listlessly to his side.

"Another victory." Loki turned away from Thanos. "For the Avengers."

"And you," Thor corrected.

"That's right." Tony smiled thinly at the god. "I'll never be caught dead on Team Loki, but…thanks Reindeer Games."

The others echoed their words of thanks, and Loki accepted it graciously. He knew that he and the other Avengers may never completely trust him, but Loki had his brother back, as well as his parents. Most importantly, Loki had Jamie.

That was more than enough for him.

* * *

The Avengers' victory against Thanos (who was immediately contained inside the Hulk's cage on the helicarrier) was quickly reported all over the globe. The team, accompanied by Loki, barely had enough time to rest on the jet before they were swept up by well-wishers, government officials who wanted to be seen with the world's saviors, and reporters who wanted to be the first to hold an interview.

But Fury had anticipated this chaos and had the Avengers brought to the SHIELD helicarrier, where they wouldn't be bothered.

It was there were Loki recounted his experience "fighting" against Thanos. Thanos had been determined to capture him, unaware that he was actually fighting Loki's clone.

Thanos's display of power was daunting, and Loki said that if Thanos had been given the chance to truly lead the Chitauri army, they would have all been defeated.

"We escaped that by the skin of our teeth, team," Fury finally declared, and Loki lapsed into silence. "But you did an excellent job, all of you. You deserve a holiday."

Tony groaned. "Where did I hear _that_ before?"

Fury glanced at Tony, who shrugged and leaned against the chair he was sitting on. "Thor, what are your plans for the Cosmic Cube?"

"My father will certainly want it back, as well as the scepter. I assure you it will be safe." Thor had handed the Tesseract and scepter over to Loki, a gesture that had showed the former's complete trust in the latter. Loki had used his magic again to conceal the two items and was staring unconcernedly to one side.

Fury soon announced that there was to be a short press conference – his lip curled as he made the announcement – to be held in Stark Towers, per the wishes of the President of the United States. Once the press conference was done, Loki and the Avengers were free to go their separate ways.

Loki didn't like the idea of having to face a large group of Midgardians, but it seemed that he had no choice.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: The responses are...overwhelming. Thanks you guys! :D So, most of you are probably thinking: when will this end? is there going to be a sequel? I can only say that the Avengers, Loki, and of course, Jamie, will still have to fight a few more foes before the fanfic ends. But yes, there's going to be a sequel. ;) Anyway, this chapter's the longest so far, because it ties all loose ends and sets the stage for the next phase. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"What am I supposed to do? I don't see why I should be there."

It was four days since Thanos was defeated, and Loki was back in Stark Towers with Jamie. She was in his room, helping him change into the tuxedo she had gotten for him.

Jamie finished tying Loki's tie and patted it. "Because you helped stop Thanos, silly. People want to know how you did it, why you did it, and what you plan to do next."

Loki sighed dramatically. He had never thought that people would actually be interested in him, and to be honest, all Loki wanted to do to celebrate his shared victory against Thanos was to have a quiet dinner with the Avengers and Jamie.

Preferably just Jamie.

But instead, he had to wear a tuxedo that made him look – and feel – like a penguin. Loki also had to put on copious amounts of grease (Jamie called it "hair gel") on his head, making his hair stiffer than a board.

Jamie placed her hands on her hips, smiling. "You look very presentable, Laufeyson. The public is going to love you."

"But I don't need their love," Loki grumbled.

_I need yours_, he thought.

"Suck it up, Blues Clues," Jamie teased. "Hold up, I need to check on Tony. I don't know if Peppy's finished helping him, but that woman can only do so many things. I'll be right back."

Loki watched as Jamie left his room, finally sinking into one of the armchairs. He could see his reflection in the mirror, and he looked apprehensive. The tuxedo felt itchy and Loki resisted the urge to tear the garment off.

To keep his mind off his uncomfortable clothes, Loki remembered the time when he and Jamie reunited after he and the Avengers defeated Thanos.

Jamie and Jane were transported to the helicarrier, and they arrived a few hours after the meeting.

The moment Jamie had alighted from the plane she had ran straight into his arms. Tears were streaming down her face, and as she slid her arms around his neck, Loki could hear her whisper his name over and over again.

Jamie had also hugged her older brother, who looked a little annoyed that Jamie had gone to Loki first. But Tony's face brightened when Jamie clung to his arm, although Jamie's fingers grazed the back of Loki's hand as they made their way inside.

Jane and Thor were too busy wrapped in each others' arms to notice what was going on, but they followed the others inside the helicarrier nonetheless.

Spare beds had been placed inside Tony and Thor's rooms for Jamie and Jane, but the former first visited Loki in his room before settling down for the night.

"So what happened?" Jamie had asked him, her hair still damp from the shower. She had sat cross-legged in the middle of his bed – Loki noticed that she seemed immensely comfortable in his presence now, which he liked – and hugged one of his pillows.

Loki had told her everything, from his initial confrontation with Thanos using one of his clones, to the moment when he slid the scepter inside the Tesseract. Loki admittedly wasn't a huge part of the battle (although he did save a family from a Chitauri, Loki didn't feel like sharing it), but then again, he wasn't as sturdy as his older brother.

"So you weren't in any danger," Jamie had confirmed, relief flooding her face. "Tony was, though. He's got some bruises, and a really angry bruise on his head."

"I think it was because of my brother." Loki had settled down beside her, and she had rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ouch. That war hammer of his looks pretty heavy. I guess I'll have to check if the helmet's sustained any damage. Another day at the lab," Jamie had sighed.

From there they lapsed into a long and comfortable silence, with Jamie playing with Loki's long fingers idly. Finally she had said that she needed to go, and had kissed Loki on the cheek before leaving.

Now Loki remained alone inside the room, shifting in his seat every so often. The room felt empty without Jamie, and Loki decided to get some fresh air. Upon leaving the room, he saw that the Avengers had all assembled in the main area of the rooftop suite.

Bruce, Clint, and Steve all were in tuxedos, while Natasha was in a black dress. Jane was with Thor in the far corner (Loki saw that his brother was also wearing a tuxedo, making the God of Thunder look like a Californian surfer dude who had wandered into a Tom Ford store), the two of them talking softly. Like Jamie, Jane wasn't wearing a dress yet.

The four Avengers murmured a greeting as Loki approached, and he returned it with a slight nod. He stood rather awkwardly in the center of the room as Bruce, Clint, Steve, and Natasha all returned to their conversation, while Jane and Thor slipped outside.

Loki resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair and balled his hands into fists. It was then when the door to Tony's room opened, and the billionaire stepped out, Jamie in his wake.

"The reporters are ready, Sir," Jarvis's voice announced, and Tony nodded, adjusting his cuffs.

"Jarvis, make sure the perimeter is secure," Jamie instructed, going over to a panel and typing in an access code. "I know this is just a press conference, but..."

"Oh you worry too much, kiddo," Tony chided her. "Lighten up."

Jamie made a face and snapped the panel shut, finally fixing her gaze on Loki. She smiled at the god, who felt his nerves loosen up. He smiled back at her and made his way to her, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Fury, Agent Hill, and an official-looking messenger.

"Who is this?" Tony asked with a frown, striding over to the newcomers.

"I'm a representative of Hellman Corporation, Mr. Stark," the man said, extending a hand. Tony looked at the man's hand for a moment, and then shook it. "I've been coordinating with your personal assistant about the planned merger, and I-"

"Can't this wait?" Tony interrupted. "I know I've promised to consider a merger between your bosses' company and mine, but now is not a good time."

"Mr. Hellman anticipated your answer and so he sent me to give you this." The messenger showed Tony a rather thick black envelope, which had a small gold "H" on the flap.

Tony stared at the envelope and then at the messenger, but before anyone could comment on Tony's rather strange behavior, Jamie took the envelope and smiled.

"Thank you, I'm sure my brother would read this as soon as he can," Jamie assured the messenger. "Please, let me show you out."

"It was an honor meeting you," the messenger said, before Jamie escorted him to the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed on the man's features, Jamie placed the envelope on the side table.

"What was that, Tony?" Bruce asked, his eyebrows raised. "Looks to me like you didn't want to take the envelope."

"I…don't like being handed things," Tony answered with a shrug.

"All Starks have their own little quirks," Jamie added, grinning. "Tony hates being handed things, I need to talk to analyze things, and Dad used to count matchsticks while he worked in the lab. Or was it toothpicks?"

"Toothpicks," Tony confirmed.

"Well this has all been entertaining, but we need to get going," Fury said, and Clint, Steve, and Natasha all rose from their seats.

"Hey Point Break! Time to go!" Tony called, and Thor and Jane went inside the suite. Thor kissed Jane on the lips before joining the others, standing beside his little brother. "See you later, okay kiddo?"

Jamie smiled and hugged her brother, smoothing over the small wrinkles that had formed on his suit. "I'll send Pepper downstairs once she's done."

The Avengers filed into the elevator, Loki entering last. Jamie squeezed his hand as he entered.

"You'll do fine," she assured him. "Just be yourself."

"So does that mean I can put insects on their heads?" Loki muttered, and Jamie smacked his arm gently.

"Not like _that_." She nodded towards the elevator and Loki reluctantly stepped inside. He barely had enough time to glimpse Jamie's smiling face before the doors closed.

* * *

The press conference was in full swing. As expected, dozens of reporters flocked to the main conference hall of Stark Towers, and there were hundreds more downstairs. Nick Fury had only permitted a handful of media inside the structure, but the select few who were there seemed determined to milk the conference for all it was worth.

Although the Avengers had their share of questions, most of the reporters directed their questions (and cameras) at the new and unexpected member of the team.

Loki Laufeyson.

At first Loki was taken by surprise at all the questions and attention he was receiving, but he soon got the hang of things and even made a few jokes that made the reporters laugh.

"Mr. Laufeyson!"

A pretty blonde reporter stood and Loki acknowledged her. As she walked towards the microphone, Tony groaned. Christine Everhart was a reporter for Vanity Fair whom he had slept with a few years ago. She certainly had a knack for making her interviewees feel uncomfortable, and despite his grudge towards Loki, Tony hoped Everhart would treat the god with deference.

"Mr. Laufeyson, I have it on good authority that you only stopped your efforts to take over Earth because of a woman," Christine said into the microphone. "Is it true that you and Jamie Stark – who happens to be the younger sister of one of your teammates – have fallen in love?"

The other Avengers turned their heads towards Loki, and Tony tried not to glare at both the female reporter and Loki.

Loki paused for a second, finally resting his arms on the table and leaning forward. "Yes, I'm in love with Jamie Stark. How can I not? She helped save me from myself when no one else could – or bothered to."

Cameras were flashing and reporters were scribbling furiously on their notebooks or handheld devices. Christine smiled winningly, turning towards Tony.

"And you, Tony? What do you have to say about this?"

"I'd rather he love her than hate her," Tony drawled. "I know what he's like when he hates someone, and it's not something I want for my sister."

The reporters laughed and Christine's smug smile faltered. She asked another question about what Loki planned to do on Earth, but soon the other reporters were demanding that she take her seat so that they could have their turn. Another reporter commanded the microphone, asking Natasha and Clint how they felt about being the only two members without superpowers.

"Pretty damn powerful," Clint answered. "Because even though we didn't have powers or a suit, we were still able to defeat the Chitauri."

"Yeah, these two are more badass than I'll ever be," Steve added, and the crowd laughed.

After a few more questions Fury then ended the panel interview. "We appreciate all your questions, and now that you've all known a little more about the team, I would like to get down to business. Due to their valiant efforts in defeating the powerful Chitauri army and its leader, Thanos, the world leaders have decided to award the Avengers with the Badge of Honor and Courage. This serves as a symbol of their dedication to protect humanity from the forces that threaten to subdue or overcome us."

As Fury spoke, several men in military fatigues stepped to the front, holding wooden cases that had the badges (medals, to be specific) in them. Fury went down the line, pinning the badge to the clothes of the Avengers, including Loki.

Once the Avengers had received their respective badges, the reporters were ushered into the next floor, where an after-party had been prepared. The reporters were all requested to leave their things at the entrance, since the party was meant for the Avengers to mingle with them, as well as some guests.

The Avengers were swept up by the crowd, and for the first time Loki experienced receiving thanks and praises from an adoring crowd. Strangers came up to him and shook his hand, told him how grateful they were that he had finally changed sides, and even congratulated him on his newfound love with Jamie Stark.

It was then when Loki fully realized that he had been doing the wrong things to get approval. His actions against the All-Father and the Midgardians only served to make them hate him.

Loki excused himself from a couple of rather giddy girls and went to one of the buffet tables. He took one of the champagne glasses and took a sip, but the liquid was too "tame" for his taste. He then headed to the bar and ordered a mixture of absinthe and Guinness, gratefully downing the drink.

Loki wondered when Jamie would arrive; he supposed that she and Jane would come down together. He ordered another and slowly sipped his drink.

"Absinthe and Guinness, huh?" Christine Everhart sidled up to Loki, holding a martini in one hand. "Sounds like a rather interesting drink. Then again, it doesn't surprise me, considering you are a _very_ interesting person."

Loki merely studied her over the rim of his glass. Christine smiled, as if expecting him to reply. Finally she chuckled softly. "Not in the mood to talk?"

Loki finished his drink and nodded to the bartender, who quickly prepared him another one. Christine clicked her tongue and tilted her head.

"I would imagine you to be with Jamie Stark," she continued, determined to start a conversation with the God of Mischief. "Considering your rather public display of affection for her. Where is she, anyway?"

"Why should I tell you?" Loki asked.

"No reason. She and I are rather close, you know," Christine said, as if revealing some big secret.

"Well that is news to me. She hasn't talked about you since we met."

"She probably has other things on her mind. She _is_ one of the owners of Stark Industries, after all."

"What do you want, Christine Everhart?"

The reporter laughed lightly. "How did you know my name? I wasn't wearing any name tags, nor did I introduce myself before you answered."

"I'm a man of many talents."

"Oh yes, I can see that." Christine ran a finger down Loki's arm and the god flinched. Instead of looking hurt, however, Christine's smile widened. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Before Loki could reply, Tony walked up behind the reporter, his signature smile in place. "I wouldn't say 'uncomfortable', Miss Everhart. More like 'disgusted', 'annoyed', 'pissed off', or 'revolted'. Take your pick. I'm sure you have other words in that fantastic vocabulary of yours."

Christine turned around slowly, her expression changing into that of feigned surprise. "Why Mr. Stark! I didn't notice you there."

"Of course you didn't. You never were a good observer."

"Still feeling sore about that report I wrote about you?"

"Which one? Please, refresh my memory, Miss Everhart. You've already written so many."

It was clear that Tony Stark and Christine Everhart had a rather bitter past, but the billionaire didn't seem fazed by her presence. In fact, Loki thought that Tony was even enjoying it.

Christine sighed, which sounded calculated in Loki's ears. "Perhaps next time, Mr. Laufeyson."

_I'd rather gouge my eyes out than talk to you_, Loki thought with a frown. Tony stepped back to avoid hitting Christine with his hand, and then he looked at Loki.

"My sister's waiting for you. She's still in the suite." Tony didn't look too pleased to be used as a messenger for Jamie and Loki, and he disappeared back into the crowd before Loki could say anything.

Loki finished his drink – he still wasn't feeling woozy – and headed for the elevators. Pepper Potts exited the elevator and smiled at the god as he went in.

Loki pressed the button for the topmost floor, the thudding music growing fainter as the elevator practically flew up the building. His heart was pounding fast and he took a deep breath to calm himself. Loki had been away from Jamie for only a few hours, but it already felt like ages. He was becoming far too attached to her for his own good.

_But perhaps this is just what I needed all along_, Loki thought as the elevator came to a smooth stop.

He stepped out of the elevator, noting that the lights were slightly dimmed down, making the flames in the fireplace look more yellow and orange than usual. "Jamie?"

"I'm here," Jamie called from the balcony, and Loki immediately headed there.

_I'm going to tell her. I want to tell her how much she means to me. _

* * *

Jamie rested her palms against the metal railing, which had cooled due to the chill of the night air. Her heart was pounding in anticipation, and she hoped as hell that her plan would work.

Unbeknownst to Tony and especially Loki, Jamie had been hard at work developing a serum that would let her withstand extreme cold. She had toyed with the idea ever since Loki had showed her his Jotunn form, and wondered if anyone had touched him while he was still in that state.

Based on his past actions, Jamie doubted it.

Part of her research had led her to create her ice bullets, which was becoming another favorite of Tony's. Then a few days ago, prior to leaving for Asgard, Jamie believed she had finally solved the genetic portion of her serum.

She wanted the effect to be permanent, and so had used various DNA arrangements until she thought she found one that would safely support the serum in her system. Now, she was going to try it out. Jamie had injected herself with the serum that night, before she went inside Loki's room to help him get into his tuxedo.

_If this fails, Stark, all you're going to get is a really bad frost bite. Well worth it_, Jamie reminded herself for the hundredth time.

Jamie didn't want to go down to the party because she wasn't feeling up to talking to reporters and other people. And after what Loki had said in the press conference, she was glad that she'd made the decision. After all, just because Loki said he "loved" her, that didn't mean that he _loved_ loved her.

_I'm going to tell him_, Jamie thought. _I need to know if I have a shot. Pun intended_.

_Yeah, and because if you don't, you know you're going to regret it for the rest of your mortal life_, a voice in her head added.

Jamie adjusted the straps of the dress Frigga had given her in Asgard and took another deep breath. She had sent Tony a message on his mobile phone, and she sure has hell hoped that he got it. Otherwise she'd be standing here all night.

"Jamie?"

Loki's voice jolted Jamie out of her thoughts. "I'm here!"

She could hear Loki make his way to the balcony – she could even distinguish his footsteps from those of her brother's now – and she turned.

Loki's eyes widened when he saw her in her dress: the same reaction he showed back in his realm. "Jamie."

"Hey," she greeted, moving towards him. "How was the party?"

"Deadly dull," Loki answered, sounding slightly dazed. "Why didn't you come down? I was waiting."

"Sorry. I wasn't in the mood to mingle." Jamie took his hand and led him near the railing. "Loki, there's this really huge favor I want to ask of you."

"Anything."

"I know I told you I wouldn't ask you to do it ever again, but could you…" her voice faltered and she looked to the side.

Loki sighed. "Whatever it is, you shall have it."

Jamie turned her face towards him and nodded. "Could you turn back to your Jotunn form again?"

Loki was about to protest, but he stopped himself. He _did_ promise her he would grant whatever she asked of him. He slowly let go of her hand and stepped away from her. Almost immediately he could feel his appearance change, and seconds later he stood before her in all his Jotunn glory.

Jamie quickly filled the space between them and rested her hand on his cheek. Loki snarled and wrenched her hand away. "No!"

He half-expected her to cry out in pain, but when she simply smiled at him, Loki hesitated.

"It works," she whispered, looking down at her palm. Instead of blackened skin, the veins dead due to the chill from his skin, her palm was still a pale pink. Loki frowned slightly, unsure of what just happened.

Jamie went towards him again, and he was so stunned that at first he didn't notice it when Jamie placed her palm on his cheek, this time longer.

"Your hand," Loki breathed, holding her hand in his and studying it. "Why isn't it affected?"

"It's because I've been working on something that would let me touch something – or someone – really really cold. That's the secret project I've been working on for the past few weeks," Jamie admitted. "You're not the only one with magic, you know. In my world, science is almost just as good as magic."

Loki was stunned. Nobody had done this for him. _Nobody_. Until some Midgardian girl – who he had fallen on – came into his life and turned it upside down, nobody outside his family had even bothered to understand him, both as a man and as a Jotunn.

Jamie was still smiling at him, and Loki returned her smile. He was acutely aware that he was still in his Jotunn form, but with Jamie's hand still on his cheek, he felt emboldened to say what he had wanted to say.

"There's something I need to tell you," Loki said, and Jamie nodded. "Something I should have said I long time ago, but so much has been happening that I haven't had the chance."

Jamie laughed softly. "Just tell me, Loki. I have something to tell you too."

Loki traced the outline of Jamie's face with his finger, reveling at the fact that he could touch her whether he was a Frost Giant or not. "I love you, Jamie Stark. With every fiber of my being, I love you."

Jamie's eyes widened. Did she just hear Loki say what she thought he said? He loved her?

_Oh my god_, Jamie thought, her hand suddenly clutching Loki's sleeve.

Loki sensed the sudden tension and he looked at her with concern. "Jamie? Is everything all right?"

"Alright? Yeah, yeah it is," she answered, her voice sounding too high for her taste. "I just…I didn't expect to hear you say that."

Loki tilted his head, as if unsure what to make of her words. "If you love someone else, Jamie, I won't get in your way."

_I'll get in his_, Loki thought with a silent snarl.

"It's not like that." A short burst of laughter came from her lips and then her expression became serious once more.

"Then what?"

Jamie inhaled and stared deep into Loki's red eyes. "Because I was going to tell you that I love you too."

Loki remained motionless for a moment. A grin then spread on his face and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her in the air. Jamie laughed as he twirled her around, finally pressing her lips on his. Loki set her back on her feet, but they were still kissing.

Jamie found that she could not keep her hands far from Loki's body, and when they heard snippets of conversation between Pepper and Jane, the two pulled apart very reluctantly.

"Why do they have to keep interrupting us?" Jamie sighed, as Loki reverted back to his Asgardian appearance.

"Indeed. I have a mind to bring us somewhere more private." Loki pulled her close and kissed her again.

Jamie groaned softly and pushed him away gently. "Not now. My brother's going to skin you alive."

"If it means spending one night in your arms, then so be it." Loki reached for her again, but Jamie managed to dodge his exploring hands.

"Stop it," she chided him, but her heart raced at the idea that Loki was in her thrall. He had the same effect on her, but she needed to keep a level head.

"Very well," Loki conceded, and the two of them fixed themselves up the best they could. Before they entered the suite, however, Loki pulled Jamie to the side and pressed his mouth on the back of her neck. Jamie gasped as Loki sucked her skin, leaving a small bruise.

"Did you have to brand me with a hickey?" Jamie demanded softly as Loki pulled away from her.

Loki smirked. "You didn't seem to complain when I was sucking your skin."

"Well that was different. You could have at least warned me, you know."

"Jamie? Is that you?" Pepper said from the suite.

Jamie glanced at Loki, who nodded his head towards the suite. Jamie entered the suite first, followed by the God of Mischief.

As they joined Jane and Pepper on the couch, Jamie suddenly thought: _Bloody hell. How am I going to tell Tony?_

* * *

A few days after the press conference, Sif and the Warriors Three arrived in Midgard to claim the Tesseract.

Thor had traveled to New Mexico to inform Heimdall that neither he nor Loki planned to return to Asgard any time soon. Odin must have understood why, because he sent the four warriors to reclaim the Tesseract.

Thanos, finally stripped of his powers, slowly expired inside the cage. At first he had been defiant, cursing each and every one who tried to approach him. Now, Thanos was a mere husk of what he had been, and the Avengers didn't think he'd be a threat any longer.

"I'm glad the Tesseract's gone," Tony declared one morning. He was having breakfast with Pepper, Jamie, and Loki (Thor had gone to New Mexico with Jane), although he was buried behind a pile of papers. "Otherwise we'd have Fury going on about how someone else might want it."

"I agree," Jamie said. She was helping her brother go through the terms of the planned merger, but Tony was handling most of the details. "At least now I can go to sleep at night without worrying about you two being summoned by SHIELD."

"Why did you quit, anyway?' Tony asked. "I thought you were doing rather well."

"There's two of you in the organization, Tony," Jamie replied patiently. "Besides, I think I'll do better in the company. Remember our motto?"

"Oh Jamie," Pepper sighed, laughing softly. "You still remember that?"

"How can she forget? She's got a brain like a sponge. Soaks everything up and retains it for a helluva long time." Tony rifled through some papers and handed the sheaf to Jamie, who started reading it over her bowl of porridge. "Which one, Jamie? You made a lot of mottos when you were young."

"The 'A Stark must always be in Stark Industries'," Jamie said. "I think some novel's using it, though. I might change it."

"Do we have to have a motto?"

Jamie shrugged, even though her brother couldn't see her. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Loki then nudged Jamie slightly, and she turned to look at him. He smiled at her and then cleared his throat. "Tony Stark, there's something you must know."

Tony slowly leaned to the side, his head finally poking out from the pile of papers. "Yeah?"

_Here we go_, Jamie thought nervously.


	28. Chapter 28

The news was very hard to take.

Tony flipped through the final report from Hellman Corporation, noting that the value of the company's stocks have steadily risen for the past year. Based on the information in the reports he and Jamie had studied, there was no reason why they would hesitate to agree to the merger.

Hellman Corporation had been around for a decade and was known as the manufacturer of some of the most popular computer software programs on the market. If Stark Industries and Hellman Corporation joined forces, they would be unstoppable.

But Tony didn't want to be unstoppable; he wanted to be known as the CEO who kept his company afloat using his talent and brains.

Jamie was the only business partner he would ever need, but now it seemed as if his baby sister was spending far too much time with her boyfriend (_her first_, Tony reminded himself).

Loki Laufeyson.

The God of Mischief had somehow weaseled his way into Jamie's heart and was now her constant companion. It was a common sight to see the two of them together, whether inside the laboratories, in the main lobby, or in the rooftop suite.

"I think it's sweet," Pepper had commented while they were inside his office (Jamie and Loki were playing Paint Twister outside). "You need to relax, Tony. She's a woman now. She can take care of herself."

Tony had merely grunted. To be honest, he'd been Jamie's constant male companion and protector for 26 years. It felt strange to be sharing her with another guy.

Who happened to be a god.

Tony wasn't sure if Jamie had thought things through, but if she and Loki _did_ end up together, she would only have a limited time with him. Tony knew that Asgardians had extended lifespans, which meant that Loki would still be around for centuries.

Jamie was mortal.

Tony wasn't sure how Loki would deal with Jamie's mortality, but he was sure that his sister would probably turn to science to help her solve the enigma.

If she and Loki decided to stay together, that is.

Tony closed the report and rubbed his face. It was already past midnight, but he still had to look over some papers for another meeting with several NASA officials that morning. He stood up and poured himself a cup of coffee, just when the door to his office opened.

"Tony?"

Jamie was in a ratty shirt and blue shorts, her hair slightly tousled. Tony hoped that she and Loki weren't sleeping together yet; they'd only announced their relationship five days ago.

"Hey kid," Tony greeted, sipping his coffee. "What's up?"

"I just thought you might need some help with the reports," she answered, her voice cracking slightly. "Since Pepper's asleep, you probably need an extra pair of eyes. And a brain."

Tony chuckled. "If you think you can stay awake long enough to help me with the details of the meeting with NASA, then by all means, stay."

"You know I can." Jamie smiled and took a seat in front of Tony's desk, pulling one of the folders near her. "Have you heard the latest news?"

"About the Hellman Corporation? Yes I have," Tony said with a frown. "Looks like they're releasing another version of their defense software program. The Department of Defense is stoked."

Jamie sighed and tucked her legs under her. "It's like they're showing us what we could gain by merging our weapons department with theirs. Please. We've been doing this longer than they have. We're all the partnership this company needs."

"Spoken like a true Stark," Tony said with a grin.

"That's because I am one," Jamie teased.

The two Stark siblings fell silent after that, their minds preoccupied on the reports. Jamie murmured some of the sentences in the reports under her breath, nodding and making notes every so often. After an hour had gone by, Jamie stood and poured coffee for herself and Tony.

"So, how are you and Reindeer Games?" Tony asked, trying not to look _too_ worried.

"We're fine," Jamie replied steadily. "We've been telling each other a lot about ourselves, but mostly Loki's been telling me about his kids and…"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Tony interrupted, holding his hand up. "Back up. Did you just say he has kids?"

"Four," Jamie replied with a nod. "Nari, Vali, Hel, and Sleipnir. Sleipnir's a horse, by the way."

"How the fuck did he have a horse for a son? Did he get frisky with a mare? Because seriously, that fact alone is giving me second thoughts about allowing the two of you to get together."

"No," Jamie said patiently. "Loki's a shapeshifter. He changed himself into a mare and…well, you know."

"Why would he change himself into a mare in the first place?" Tony was having a hard time believing that the dark-haired God of Mischief would allow himself to be impregnated by a…by a _horse_.

_That man has a really sick, twisted sense of humor_, Tony thought darkly.

"I didn't ask. Loki didn't seem too comfortable talking about it," Jamie answered, bending over the last few pages of the report.

"I wonder why," Tony said sarcastically. "And you don't mind that he's got a horse for a son?"

"I love horses," Jamie reminded him. "So no, I don't."

Tony snorted. "Sometimes your ability to stand even the weirdest things amazes me."

"Probably because_ I'm_ weird," Jamie answered absent-mindedly. She encircled a few figures on the report and scribbled a quick note beside them. "Look, I know you're worried about me being with Loki, and I understand why. But this means a lot to me, Tony. He's the first guy I've actually had feelings for – besides you, of course. I just wish the two of you would get along, or at least be civil towards each other."

"We'll never be bosom buddies," Tony warned her.

Jamie laughed. "I didn't even expect the two of you to be that close."

"I just got used to taking care of you, Jamie. Now that he's there, I feel so…"

"You'll never be useless, Tony." Jamie looked up sharply from the report she was reading. "You're my big badass brother, and you always will be. Nothing, not even Loki, will change that."

Tony smiled. "And I love you too, kid."

"I know."

The two stared at each other for a minute before turning back to the reports. Jamie finished hers before Tony did, and she told him that there was a hidden clause in one of the reports that would give NASA the rights to access their reactor whenever they wanted.

"It uses subtle words, but it's there," Jamie told him, leaning against his desk, her arms crossed. "I think we can use one of our protective clauses to counter theirs. They don't bother checking the confidentiality portion of their proposals, since they think we don't read theirs."

"Sounds like a plan," Tony decided, grinning at his younger sister. "Now I know why I've kept you around for so long."

"Yeah, good thing you didn't ship me off to Tibet or Timbuktu." Jamie remembered the time when Tony had threatened to send her to a boarding school in the Tibetan mountains after she had nearly scalped him when she was four.

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly and Jamie burst out laughing. "You did give me a bad haircut."

"It wasn't that bad," Jamie insisted.

"It made me look like a skinhead who tried cutting his hair with a butter knife!"

Jamie laughed even harder. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, fixing the papers that were strewn all over his desk. Jamie stopped laughing long enough to help him, but she giggled as they left his office.

"What are you so giddy about?" Tony glanced at her as they walked towards their rooms.

"I keep remembering your face when you saw your haircut for the first time," Jamie answered, grinning.

Tony shook his head. "I hope that doesn't happen again, kid."

Tony didn't know why he still called Jamie "kid" and "kiddo," considering she was no longer a child. Maybe it was because he still thought of her as a kid, someone he should – and wanted - to protect.

Jamie shrugged. "You should find someone of your own too, you know. You're not getting any younger."

"Hah. Do you see me as a dad?"

"Hey, you'd make a great dad, Tony. You took care of me since I was little. You've had plenty of practice in that area," Jamie said, clutching his arm. "Pepper's really nice. I think the two of you should go out."

_Well she certainly isn't one to mince words_, Tony thought. He had to admit, Pepper was the only constant female presence in his life (aside from Jamie), and over the years he'd grown to depend on her. Was it that difficult that he'd grow to like her as well?

Jamie smiled at the look on Tony's face and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, big bro. See you in the meeting room in a few hours."

"Good night, kid. Sleep well."

Tony watched as Jamie headed down the hallway. Although she paused for a moment in front of Loki's room, Jamie walked until she reached her room.

_I guess they aren't sleeping together yet_, Tony thought, relieved.

But when he entered his room and closed the door, Jamie turned and tiptoed down to Loki's room. The god opened the door silently and Jamie slipped in.

* * *

The main offices of Hellman Corporation were located in the Upper East Side of New York City. The company was run by the famous father and son tandem, Hayden and Lucius P. Hellman. They were the most popular CEOs in the United States, second only to Tony and Jamie Stark.

Hayden, at 64 years old, was still considered attractive. He had black hair streaked with gray, an athletic build, and aristocratic features. Many thought that he descended from European royalty, and even girls forty years younger than he was had huge crushes on him.

But Hayden was known as a shrewd businessman and for his uncanny ability to place investments that led him to earn millions of dollars a month. His estimated net worth was around half a billion dollars.

Lucius, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He had been married four times during his stay on Earth, twice to famous female celebrities, once to a supermodel, and the last to a waitress he had met in a coffee store that was a few blocks away from the company.

His last marriage was considered the most scandalous, since the girl was only seventeen. Lucius, at 34, wasn't very old, but what made the marriage scandalous was the fact that they had done so without the permission of the girl's parents. Many of Lucius's adoring fans hoped that the marriage would end (effectively putting him back on the dating scene), and their prayers were answered when Lucius decided to divorce his young bride after only five months of wedded "bliss."

But despite this, the Hellmans were always compared to the Starks, a fact that irritated Hayden to no end. Whatever he and his son did, the Starks could do better. Hayden may be worth half a billion, but Jamie Stark was worth at least two billion, with all the new gadgets and defense systems that she created (and continues to create) for Stark Industries.

Tony Stark was worth more than his sister (around the range of six or seven billion), considering his contributions to the country's defense had made the general populace well-protected. The Starks had investments in almost every aspect in society, from schools to transportation. The Hellmans were only known for their contributions to computers and technology, although there were many companies who existed due to the products that the Hellmans manufactured in their factories.

Hayden decided that the only way to beat his competition was to join them. His pride had taken a vicious blow, but Hayden was willing to endure it just to bring the Starks down.

And then of course there was that simple matter of their previous foe.

Hayden was sitting behind his long mahogany desk when his son arrived. To the adoring public, Hayden and Lucius demanded respect and adoration, but in private they demanded something more sinister.

The lives of the people.

"How is the Underworld, my son?" Hayden asked, setting the newspaper down. He had been reading the news story of the press conference that was held a few days ago for the Avengers (a team that Tony Stark was part of) and found that he had lost his appetite.

"As well-populated as ever before." Lucius was wearing cream-colored slacks, a black leather belt, and a white shirt. "There was an accident in Holland, and your realm has ten new members."

"Excellent." Hayden inhaled through his teeth, emitting a sharp intake of breath. "Nobody saw you, I trust?"

"No, Father. Your helmet of invisibility did its work well."

"Of course. I designed it." Hayden stood slowly and walked over to his son. "Our merger with the Starks must happen soon, Lucius. The sooner our companies are joined, the faster we can bring them down."

"Yes, Father. And then we can turn to more…personal matters."

Hayden smiled slowly; a sinister smile. "Naturally. The little fool thinks that we have forgotten what he has done. But do not fear, my son. We will avenge your beloved wife's death soon enough."

Hayden's gaze fixed on the front page of the newspaper, where a picture showing all the Avengers was placed. "Soon."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: I remember one of my reviewers saying that she wished that Jamie and Loki had gone to the zoo a few chapters ago. Well, your wish has been granted. :) Sorry for the sudden halt in updates; I got busy with work. **

**So, from here on out, I'm taking some features of Greek and Roman mythology and using them to fit the story (I'm not completely destroying mythology, don't worry), and certain facts about Hel are going to be non-canon. Just so you guys know, the face claims of Hayden and Lucius Hellman are Sir Ian McKellan and Michael Fassbender, respectively. :) Anyway, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

The meeting with several NASA officials about their use of Stark Industries' newest missiles didn't end well for the government department. Thanks to Jamie's scrutinizing eye, the Starks were able to prevent NASA from accessing the company's signature arc reactor, which Tony and Jamie had rebuilt from scratch after the former's altercation with Obadiah Stane several years ago.

The NASA officials were clearly disappointed, but ended up accepting the Starks' terms anyway. Now, Tony and Jamie were enjoying a small celebratory meal in Marea, one of the top Italian restaurants in the city.

Pepper and Loki were going to join them in a few minutes, and so Tony and Jamie spent the time talking about the meeting as well as the expected revenue they would have. They normally didn't talk about finances in public places, but Tony and Jamie were on an all-time high after the meeting.

"I think they were hoping that we wouldn't spot that subtle detail they placed in their proposal," Jamie said, sipping her water. She had ordered seafood pasta with a few slices of garlic bread, while Tony had decided on baccala salad. Tony had also ordered a three cheese pizza for Pepper and Loki.

"Apparently. The Major General's face when you mentioned that was priceless. I hope Jarvis has a record of the entire meeting; I'd love to see the look on his face again." Tony bit back a laugh and settled back on the chair.

Tony liked eating in Marea; it had a quiet atmosphere and featured a contemporary design. Besides, the food here was excellent, and the waiters didn't fawn over him when he and Jamie came. He liked that.

"It's like he learned that Christmas had been canceled," Jamie grinned. "I don't know why they're all so eager to get their hands on our reactor. Are they afraid that we're going to misuse it and cause a nuclear explosion?"

"Our last reactor almost did," Tony said, reminding her of the Stane incident.

Jamie's expression darkened slightly, and Tony wished he hadn't reminded her. They both knew that if it weren't for Pepper's intervention, Tony would have most likely died.

Jamie shook the memory away. "Speaking of which, when does Fury plan to move the Avengers' headquarters in the new underground base?"

The newest SHIELD headquarters was located beneath Stark Towers, but this would serve as the Avengers' base of operations. Fury thought that it would be best if the team had a place where they could train and assemble whenever the need arose.

Since Tony Stark already had a potential location, it seemed natural that he construct the headquarters (with some help from the secret branch of the government that SHIELD operated with). Jamie had seen her brother's blueprints of the facility, and it looked impressive.

There were eight floors, each with its own security system. The first two floors contained the Avengers' different transports, including their brand new jet, while the third, fourth, and fifth floors housed the various training facilities. The sixth and seventh floors were where the control rooms were located, and the eighth floor was a highly restricted area, accessible only for those conducting research and experiments.

In a way, the Avengers' base of operations served as an offshoot of the SHIELD headquarters, and every inch of the facility was utilized.

"I don't know yet," Tony admitted. "I did send him a message a few days ago, but since the others are still enjoying their holiday, that may take some time."

"Well I'm glad you're all given some time off. After what happened with Thanos, you all deserve it." Jamie leaned back as she spotted the waiter coming towards them with their order. As the waiter set the plates down, Tony took out his mobile phone and called Pepper.

Jamie crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She hadn't had a lot of sleep last night – although Tony thought she'd had six hours of sleep, Loki had kept her up for four. Not that she was ready to tell her brother that, of course.

"They'll be here in ten minutes," Tony told her, slipping the phone back in his pocket. "She said we could go ahead and eat."

"Great. I'm starving." Jamie picked up a slice of garlic bread and bit into it. It tasted heavenly, and before long she had finished two slices. Jamie was about to eat her third when Pepper and Loki arrived. "They're here."

Tony turned around in his seat and waved; Pepper smiled at waved back, following the God of Mischief as he headed towards their table. Loki kissed Jamie on the lips – Tony looked away at this point – and sat down beside her, immediately stealing a slice of garlic bread.

"Seriously?" Jamie raised both her eyebrows at Loki, who grinned at her through a mouthful of garlic bread. "Hey Peps!"

"Hey," Pepper greeted, smiling at Jamie and Tony. "Sorry we're late. A message came from Hellman Corporation and I had to take it."

Tony rolled his eyes. "They're really pushing it. I said I'd think about it, didn't I? If they send me another message, I'm going to cancel the damn merger."

"Why don't you?" Jamie asked. "Hayden and Lucius creep me out. Remember the time when we met them during your birthday party ten years ago?"

"Yeah. I don't like them either, kid." Tony turned to Pepper, who was drinking water. "So, what did they have to say this time?"

"They're inviting you and Jamie to their office tomorrow. I told Lucius that I'd ask you first before setting an exact appointment." Pepper set the glass down.

Jamie frowned, but it wasn't because Loki had just stolen the last slice of garlic bread on her plate. "Why are they inviting _me_?"

"Lucius didn't say," Pepper answered. "I guess it's just a formality."

Jamie knew, without asking her brother, that she had to come with him whether she liked it or not. She picked up her fork and took a bite of the pasta. But Jamie had lost her appetite, and after a few bites she pushed her plate away.

"Are you alright?" Loki noticed that she had stopped eating and was now looking at her with concern. "You haven't finished your food yet."

"I don't feel like eating anymore," Jamie admitted. "May I be excused? I need some fresh air."

Tony nodded. "Call me if you need anything."

"Sure." Jamie stood up and walked to the door. Loki caught up with her just before she stepped out of the restaurant. She smiled at the god and held his hand as they walked down the sidewalk. Jamie hoped that there were no paparazzi around; she didn't want to deal with a crowd of photographers clamoring for a picture of her and Loki.

"Worried about the press?" Loki asked as they passed by one of Jamie's favorite clothing stores. "I can take us somewhere more private, if you wish."

"A little," Jamie admitted. "Can we go to the zoo? I don't think I've brought you there yet."

Loki smiled. "Of course."

Jamie grinned and pushed back all thoughts of Hayden and Lucius Hellman at the back of her mind. She would deal with them tomorrow; right now she was determined to enjoy her day with Loki.

Alone.

* * *

Loki laughed as another penguin waddled towards him, moving its head from side to side. Although the handler was throwing fish at the other penguins, this one seemed more interested in the tall, dark-haired man standing a few feet from the enclosure.

"I think that one likes you," Jamie said, giggling as the penguin flapped its flippers.

"Let's take him home with us, then." Loki swung his leg over the railing. He was about to jump into the enclosure when Jamie tugged at his collar furiously. "What is it?"

"Hey! Hey, get out of there!" a security guard had spotted Loki's attempt to go inside the penguin pen and was now running towards the god.

"Loki, we're not supposed to go inside!" Jamie hissed, and Loki raised his leg and set it back on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you were doing…oh." The security guard paused at the look on Loki's face.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said quickly. "He didn't know."

The security guard nodded, while Loki's expression slowly darkened. He wasn't used to be told what to do, especially by a Midgardian. Jamie sensed the tension in the air and she led Loki away from the penguin enclosure before the god turned the security guard into a fish and fed him to the penguins.

"What purpose is there to keep animals in this place if we aren't allowed to go near them?" Loki asked as they entered the snake exhibit.

"To let kids learn more about them without having to go to the jungle. I know you think it's cruel, keeping them caged like that, but the zookeepers treat the animals well." Jamie squeezed Loki's hand just as they came to the first exhibit, which held a boa constrictor.

Loki murmured something unintelligible, his eyes fixed on the snake. The boa constrictor raised its head again, stared at Loki for a few seconds, and then lowered its head on the flat, smooth stone it was resting on. Loki studied the boa constrictor with interest, and was amused when he saw a green snake that had yellow flecks along its back.

"It seems like someone copied my armor," Loki commented as the snake dangled from a branch, swinging back and forth lazily.

Jamie chuckled. "Green and gold is a cute combination. On you."

Loki glanced at her. "Flatterer."

"It's true," Jamie insisted, leaning against Loki. "You'd better get used to getting compliments, Laufeyson, because many people think you're a hero. Don't let them down by being all cranky and stuff."

Loki remained silent. He didn't really care what the other Midgardians thought about him – he never did. All that mattered to him was the woman standing beside him. They continued staring at the snake for a few minutes before Jamie said that she wanted to go back to Stark Towers.

"I need to prepare for the meeting," she explained with a roll of her eyes. "I'd much rather spend tomorrow with you, but the Hellmans are being complete asses about it. Hey, you want some cotton candy?"

Loki, who had never tasted cotton candy before, shrugged. "Why not?"

Jamie walked over to the vendor and bought two sticks of cotton candy. Loki bit into the pink cloud, while Jamie tore a small piece off and popped it in her mouth. The candy melted almost immediately in his mouth, leaving only the sweet taste of sugar. He found that he liked it a lot, so Jamie bought two more for him.

Loki ate the sweet delicacy as they walked, even going so far as to licking his fingers clean. Jamie giggled and quickly took a picture of Loki using her mobile phone. "I can't wait to show this to Thor and your mom," she teased, and Loki made a move to grab her phone away.

When Jamie managed to avoid his sticky fingers, Loki stopped and finished his cotton candy first before chasing her down the main pathway. Jamie weaved her way through crowds of teenagers and parents with small kids, but as always, Loki's long strides allowed him to catch up to her in front of a hotdog stall.

"I'll never be able to get away from you, will I?" Jamie said with a small pout, although Loki saw that she looked thrilled at the idea.

Gods, he was, too.

"Never," he confirmed, and he leaned over for a kiss.

"Hey, there are kids," Jamie reminded him, pulling away from him a little. Loki looked disappointed, and Jamie laughed softly and patted him on the cheek. "Let's just go home. Maybe we can sneak in a few kisses while Tony's away."

Loki liked the sound of that.

* * *

Jamie took a deep breath as she and Tony entered Hellman Corporations. Like Stark Towers, the building featured glass and chrome, and the sun streamed through the glass windows.

The receptionist had a rather cold look, and Jamie resisted the urge to frown. Jamie could tell the receptionist knew who they were – the woman's eyes lighted up slightly when Tony approached her – but she was keeping her composure to make her look more dignified and unruffled.

"Of course. Mr. Hellman and Mr. Hellman are waiting for you, Mr. Stark," the receptionist said, gesturing to the elevator lobby. "They're at the thirty-first floor."

"Thanks." Tony turned from the woman and towards Jamie, who immediately followed him.

The Starks debated whether to dress up for the occasion or not, but in the end they did. Tony was wearing a pair of slacks and a cool gray shirt, both from Eton of Sweden. Jamie, on the other hand, was wearing a blue Herve Lager bandage dress and matching Louboutin pumps. Her hair was slicked back in a ponytail, making her Stark features stand out...starkly.

"Nervous?" Tony asked her as he punched the number for the 31st floor.

"Not one bit." Jamie crossed her arms and leaned against the elevator wall, watching as the floors sped past. The elevator suddenly stopped at the 25th floor, and several employees stepped inside, chatting animatedly.

It took them a few seconds to realize that Tony and Jamie were there, and when they did, they fell silent. Every so often the employees would steal glances at the two Starks, who both had placid expressions on their faces.

The employees got off on the 30th floor, and Tony and Jamie were alone for a few more seconds. When the elevator reached the next floor, Tony and Jamie saw that Hayden and Lucius's office made up the entire floor.

"Ah, Anthony," Hayden greeted, striding forward, his hand outstretched. "So nice to finally meet you in person. I apologize if I have been sending messengers to your office, but my son and I have been terribly busy."

"It's fine, Hayden," Tony assured the older man. "I've been busy these past few weeks myself."

"I can tell. Your admirable exploits have been all over the news." Hayden smiled at Tony, but Jamie saw that the smile didn't reach the man's eyes.

Hayden turned towards Jamie, and she nearly flinched. "Mr. Hellman."

"Miss Stark," Hayden acknowledged. As always, his intense stare made Jamie feel like she was being scrutinized. "You've grown into a really attractive young lady. If I'd have known, I would have insisted that my son wait for you to grow up."

"We live in a modern world, Hellman," Tony cut in, obviously irritated that Hayden was suggesting that he considered Jamie worthy of Lucius because of her looks and nothing else. "I don't think arranged marriages work now."

"Of course not." Hayden turned from Jamie, who took quick gulps of air. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath while Hayden was looking at her. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Hayden and Tony both walked towards Hayden's large mahogany desk, which could have doubled as the table in the Last Supper. Jamie trailed behind them, observing that most of the decoration in the office followed the theme of death.

There were paintings that showed scenes of Dante's Inferno, Satan, Lucifer, and even the dark king of the Underworld, Hades. Jamie shuddered, hoping that Hayden didn't notice her. She sat on the chair opposite her brother, crossing her ankles.

"So, have you seen the reports I sent?" Hayden inquired, pouring bourbon into three glasses. He obviously didn't know that Jamie didn't drink (not in the morning, that is), but Jamie didn't want to correct the old man.

"Of course." Tony accepted the two glasses gratefully and set Jamie's glass on the desk in front of him. Hayden raised his eyebrow slightly but said nothing. "They were very detailed."

Hayden smiled. "My secretaries are thorough. Ah, Lucius."

Lucius Hellman strode into the office and the two Starks turned their heads towards him. Lucius didn't seem to age; even though he was in his mid-thirties, he still looked as young as ever. It was easy to see why a lot of women liked him.

He looked like a god.

"I hope I'm not late, Father," Lucius said calmly, smiling at Jamie. "If I'd had known the lovely Jamie Stark would be here, I'd have come sooner."

Lucius was now staring at her, apparently thinking that the sickly sweet expression on his face made her swoon. Jamie resisted the urge to vomit.

* * *

Lucius leaned against the window, watching the crowds of puny humans scurry along the sidewalk and across the streets. The meeting with the Starks was stretching too long, and he was already bored.

He could understand why Jamie Stark had excused herself seven times for the past hour and a half; she was bored as he was. However, every time he tried asking her if she wanted to "get out of there," she had politely but firmly rebuffed him.

Lucius wasn't used to being refused; as the son of the powerful Hayden P. Hellman, Lucius had everything handed to him on a golden platter. Silver was far too gauche.

Of course, it had been like that for centuries, ever since his uncle Zeus had appointed his father as lord of the Underworld.

Lucius smiled at wondered what the Starks would say if they realized that they were in the presence of Death itself.

_They would most likely 'shit in their pants'_, Lucius thought with a soft chuckle. His father shot him a warning look, and Lucius fell silent.

Hayden, otherwise known as Hades, was the younger brother of Zeus and the older twin brother of Pluto, the lesser god of the Underworld. Greeks and Romans believed that Hades and Pluto were the same person, but they were wrong. Hades was more prominent because of his countless roles in the ancient battles, but Pluto had managed to worm his way into the scene when Romulus and Remus had fought to the death.

It was Pluto, not Hades, who had brought the souls of the brothers to the Underworld, earning himself a place in the human's very inaccurate mythology.

Lucius, on the other hand, was known as Lucifer, the fallen son. In many ways, the stories were true. But again, humans had injected so many fallacies that the truth was slowly corroded over time. One unknown fact about Lucifer was that he was the husband of Hel, the Norse Goddess of Death, the only daughter of Loki and the Frost Giantess Angraboda.

It was Hel's death that fueled Lucius; he wanted to seek revenge on Loki for the death of his wife. But never in a million years did he imagine that he would be within striking distance to the God of Mischief.

Lucius, like his father, possessed many abilities. One of these was telepathy, which he now used to read the thoughts and memories of the beautiful Jamie Stark.

And the most recent thoughts and memories that he was hearing and seeing were very, very interesting. If these proved true, then Jamie was the newest beloved of Loki Laufeyson.

Lucius slowly turned his head towards Jamie, who was listening attentively to every word her brother was saying. Lucius had to admit that she was pretty, with her long black hair and her Stark features.

_An eye for an eye, Loki Laufeyson_, Lucius thought, his eyes still on Jamie Stark. _And a mate for a mate._


	30. Chapter 30

The familiar sounds of the laboratory machines soothed Jamie's frazzled nerves.

Just this morning she had woken up to see Tony standing at the foot of her bed, looking accusatorily at her.

Her and Loki.

Although she hadn't slept with the God of Mischief last night, Tony seemed convinced that they did. Jamie had had to explain to her older brother that she and Loki _didn't _sleep together...not in the way Tony thought they did.

"I'm 26, Tony! I can do whatever I want!" Jamie had argued from behind the bathroom door where she and Loki had taken refuge.

"The two of you haven't even been together for a damn week, and you're all over each other! I'm putting my foot down this time, Jamie Marinell Stark!" Tony had shouted back.

Jamie had muffled her scream of frustration on Loki's back; she could see that her boyfriend was keeping his irritation in check.

"For the last time, Anthony! Loki and I didn't sleep together last night!" Jamie had cried, flinging the door open to face her brother.

Tony, who had been leaning against the door, suddenly toppled into her. Brother and sister fell down to the floor, and Jamie had her breath knocked out of her. Loki had immediately heaved Tony to his feet, while Jamie had made a strangled gasp.

"Jamie." Loki had knelt beside her and then glowered at Tony. "We did not make love last night, Anthony Stark. I'm surprised you're finding it difficult to believe your sister."

Tony had frowned. "I believe her, but that expression on your face isn't helping your case, Reindeer Games!"

Loki had stepped forward to confront Tony, but Jamie had held her arms out, her palms brushing the two men's lower legs. "Hey. Hey hey hey, no fighting in the family. Come on, back off, you two. Loki, back off."

Loki had looked at Jamie, who was sitting on the floor, and then back at Tony. The billionaire still hadn't taken his eyes off the God of Mischief. Finally Loki had stepped back, but it was clear that he had only done so because Jamie had told him to.

Tony had warned Jamie not to get too close to Loki yet.

"Jesus, Jamie, can't you take things slow?" he had exclaimed silently, while Loki was in the bathroom. "Look I understand you love the asshole, but you're speeding things up!"

Jamie now knew it was a bad idea to tell her brother that Loki had already taken her virginity. The memory of her first time was sweet (as sweet as Loki could get, that is), but she had nearly ruined the moment by crying in the middle of the deed.

Loki, who had been in the process of taking her bra off (Jamie had insisted on keeping the garment when they first started, as she had felt shy at showing her naked body to him), had stopped and asked if she was fine. Jamie had nodded and Loki had muffled her soft cries with his mouth.

Jamie was hesitant while doing it, considering the sensations she was feeling were all new to her. But Loki, who had had several lovers in the past, knew exactly how to pleasure her without hurting her too much.

Soon she was gasping and squirming beneath him, and when he had finally entered her, Jamie had shuddered, at first due to the pain, and then later on due to the pleasure.

When they had finished, Jamie had felt exhausted.

"I don't know what came over me," she had admitted, while Loki had ran his fingers idly down the side of her body. "It's as if I didn't know what I was doing."

"Oh you knew exactly what you were doing, Jamie Stark," Loki had said huskily in her ear. "I just gave you what you wanted."

Jamie had spluttered at those words. "You're an arrogant bully, Loki Laufeyson. I can't believe you just said that!"

Loki had smirked and rolled onto his back. Jamie had lain there silent for a few minutes, before turning over to her side and slapping her hand on Loki's chest.

Loki had opened one eye and simply smiled.

"You know you wanted it," he had told her.

"Oh shut up," Jamie had retorted, but when she turned her back to him, she had grinned.

Now Jamie was trying hard not to think about the cool reception Tony had given her and Loki over breakfast. Pepper, who was quick to pick up on any and all forms of hostility between the two siblings, had tried talking to them separately.

Jamie managed to avoid Pepper's "pep" talk and practically dove into the elevator with Loki. The god was now rocking his chair idly, transforming some laboratory equipment into penguins with a flick of his wrist.

"You really liked that penguin, didn't you?" Jamie commented after some time. She had decided to talk to Tony over lunch, and her nerves had settled down slightly.

"It was interesting," Loki answered, studying her from behind a lock of his hair. "An animal that could live in the cold; perhaps I could take one back with me to Jotunheim."

"As long as there are fish in Jotunheim, I don't think the little guy would mind." Jamie chuckled as a penguin waddled over to her and pecked at her pants leg. "What time are you and Tony leaving for the studio?"

A local news station had invited Tony and Loki for a live television interview for one of their afternoon talk shows. Loki was vehemently against it – he couldn't understand why the Midgardians demanded to see more and more of him – but in the end he agreed, on the condition that he could bring Jamie with him to the studio.

Although Jamie was initially prepared to go, she had discovered a slight malfunction in her brother's suit that she wanted to address before anything else. She had convinced Loki that he and Tony should still go, and then simply refuse to go to any more interviews.

"In a few hours." Loki looked none too pleased with the idea. "Must you finish that today?"

Jamie sighed and leaned over her brother's suit, which was strewn on the table in front of her. "Yes, Loki. I don't want to delay this any longer than I have to. You survived the press conference, didn't you? You'll be fine."

"I can always teleport out of the studio," Loki mused, turning the penguins back into laboratory equipment.

"That would make for an interesting segment," Jamie smiled. "I'll be watching anyway, so you'll have your own cheering squad no matter what."

Loki crossed his arms and tilted the chair so far back that Jamie thought that he would fall over. "I'd rather have my cheering squad inside the studio with me."

Jamie shook her head in amusement. "You're getting clingy."

"So are you." Loki smirked. "I distinctly remember you clinging to me since this morning."

Jamie blushed. "That's because my brother was glaring at me."

"I noticed." Loki frowned. He found mating rituals in Midgard quite puzzling. In Asgard, mates made love hours after they pledged themselves to each other. It seemed as if the Midgardians had a different rulebook.

Jamie checked the blueprints of the Iron Man suit on the touchscreen pad that was hovering in midair before making a few adjustments. "Jarvis, when was the last time my brother made upgrades to his suit?"

"About two weeks ago, Jamie," Jarvis replied. "Just before the Chitauri arrived."

Jamie sighed. "Process this new portable shield, Jarvis. The helmet needs to be made even stronger. Although I doubt anything's stronger than Thor's hammer."

"Of course."

"Thanks, Jarvis." Jamie studied the rest of the suit's blueprints, making new corrections and sending her notes to Jarvis's central memory.

Loki continued to watch her, content with being close to her. When the time neared for him to leave, he stood up and slid his arms around her waist. "I must go."

"Three words I never, ever want to hear from you," Jamie murmured, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I can always stay," he assured her. "I don't give a damn what those pesky Midgardians have to say."

"Oh wow, my brother is definitely rubbing off on you," Jamie teased. "You said 'damn'."

Loki's mouth twitched and Jamie kissed the corner of his mouth. "Come with me."

"Loki," she said with a sigh. "We've discussed this."

"Wouldn't hurt to try again." Loki clung to her for a few more minutes before pulling away. "Your brother's coming."

Jamie frowned, wondering how Loki knew, but then remembered he had better senses than she did. Sure enough, Tony came inside the laboratory wearing a red dress shirt and black slacks, all from a luxury store in London.

"Ready Reindeer Games?" Tony asked, lowering his sunglasses to look at the God of Mischief.

Loki nodded and glanced at Jamie. "I'll be watching, you two. Behave."

Tony smirked. "I will if he does."

"Tony." Jamie shook her head and smiled as the two men in her life walked out the laboratory.

"Jamie, shall I process the new ice rays you designed?"

Jarvis's voice brought Jamie back to reality and she nodded. "Sure, Jarvis. Knowing my brother, he's going to need more than just _fire_power."

* * *

The television studio was large and roomy, but Loki felt like he was being constricted. People followed him everywhere he went, and one fan actually entered the room where he and Tony relieved themselves (Midgardians called it a 'restroom') and tried to get their autographs.

Loki was about to turn the irritating Midgardian into a toad, but one of the security guards found her and led her out of the restroom.

"Unbelievable," Tony said, shaking his head. "Can't a guy get some peace even when he's in the bathroom?"

"Apparently not." Loki stood in the center of the room, trying to block out the frantic cries that chanted his name and Tony's. "Remind me again why I agreed to do this."

"Jamie," Tony prompted.

"Ah yes. Jamie." Loki smiled at the mention of her name, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"God, you're not going to start swooning on me, are you?"

Loki didn't answer; rather, he walked towards the door and flung it open, grateful to see that the security had cleared the hallway. He just wanted to get this over with so that he could go back to Stark Towers, drink a few shots of his favorite Midgardian drink, and listen to Jamie's comments about whatever movie they would choose to watch.

"Mr. Laufeyson?"

A mousy-looking woman came up to him, clutching a clipboard. Loki raised his eyebrow at her and she took a step back.

"What is it?" Tony came up behind Loki and checked his watch.

"We're about to start, Mr. Stark," the woman replied quickly, casting a frightened glance at Loki.

"Lead on," Tony said and the two men followed the woman down the hallway, past several offices, and finally into the main studio itself.

There Tony and Loki were fitted with wireless microphones, which were clipped to the lapels of their shirts. The interviewer was a blonde woman in her early thirties, who looked slightly giddy as she introduced the two to the now screaming audience.

Tony waved to the crowd, while Loki merely nodded his head once before taking his seat.

"It is such an honor to have the two of you here," the interviewer gushed, and the crowd roared its approval. "You two are probably the most famous members of the Avengers team, although Captain America fans might think otherwise."

"We have our own fans, that's for sure," Tony agreed with a grin. "But I'm willing to bet anything that I have the largest fanbase!"

The audience cheered, and Tony settled back with a satisfied smile.

"I know you two are fresh from your recent triumph against Thanos, but the public is dying to know what it's like to be living together," the interviewer continued. "I mean since Loki's going out with your sister and all."

"Well," Tony began with a shrug. "One does get used to it after a while."

The interviewer turned to Loki, who looked at her for a few seconds. Loki wasn't in the mood to talk, but knowing that Jamie was most likely watching, he spoke. "It's as civil as one would expect."

The interviewer looked disappointed at Tony and Loki's "safe" answers, but she plowed on with her questions.

Most of these centered on Tony and Loki's forced camaraderie ("I'm sure there are times when the two of you want to kill each other," the interviewer had pressed) and whether Loki thought that Jamie was the "one."

"There's no two of her, that's for certain," Loki quipped, and the audience laughed.

"Besides, if there was even another, he wouldn't even be here," Tony added.

Some of the audience members grinned at each other, thinking that they were now going to see a more confrontational side to the God of Mischief and Iron Man.

Unfortunately, the interviewer had to end the session due to time constraints. Loki found it difficult to conceal his relief, but soon he and Tony were being ushered out of the studio and inside the limousine they had ridden to reach the studio.

"Well that went well," Tony commented, stretching. "You're a man of few words, Laufeyson."

"Only if I want to be." Loki stared out of the window and watched as the buildings flew past. The interview was far too long for his taste, but thankfully it was over.

Now he could look forward to a quiet evening. If Fury didn't summon them to the headquarters, that is.

* * *

Jamie chuckled softly to herself as she listened to Loki's clipped answers. She couldn't believe the interviewer (whom Jamie had met once) was oblivious to the fact that Loki didn't want to be there. He was leaning back as if he wanted the armchair to swallow him up and hide him from the audience.

Jamie was distracted by the interview that she failed to notice Lucius Hellman standing inside the laboratory. When she did, she nearly fell off her chair. "Mr. Hellman! What are you doing here?"

Lucius smiled seductively. "I was hoping to catch you at work, actually. I always wondered what Jamie Stark looked like while she was creating some of Stark Industries' most popular weapons."

"We don't manufacture weapons now," Jamie answered, remembering the time when she nearly lost her brother because of the nuclear bombs and reactors the company was making. "We're mostly on security systems and…"

"Shhh. You're so modest, Jamie. I know you're a valuable asset to the company, and that you did help create a few weapons of your own." Lucius's gaze flickered to the touchscreen, as if straining to see the blueprints of the Iron Man suit.

Jarvis must have sensed that Lucius was trying to peek, because the touchscreen flickered and died before it rose to the ceiling.

"Impressive," Lucius murmured, before fixing his gaze on Jamie again. "It seems you're simply entertaining yourself with your brother's interview. Perhaps you'd like to go for some coffee?"

"I'd rather not," Jamie answered, going back to her workstation. To her annoyance, Lucius followed her and even stood beside her.

She could feel his breath on her hair and the side of his body press against hers. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. Lucius grinned at her and took a step back.

"You're tense, Jamie," he observed, sitting down on the very seat Loki was on earlier. "Loosen up. I'm sure you could use a break."

"I'm busy." Jamie hoped Lucius would take the hint, but he didn't.

"Come on," he urged, and Jamie set the tool she was holding down on the table.

"Thank you for your invitation, Mr. Hellman, but as you can see, I'm quite busy. If you have no message for my brother, please, leave." She then turned back to her work, scribbling a few notes just to keep her from throwing something at Lucius's smug face.

Her good mood earlier had vanished in an instant, and she hated Lucius for it. She hated everything about him. She hated him when she was sixteen, and she hated him even more now.

_Hayden and Lucius can go to hell_, she thought furiously.

From his perch, Lucius read every thought Jamie was having about him. The way she swore and railed at him and called him a variety of things only increased his admiration for her.

She was a hidden spitfire, a feisty woman who was completely unaware of her looks and had an intelligence that clearly matched his own.

Gods, she reminded him of Hel.

Of course there were more differences than similarities between Jamie and Hel, but Lucius was determined to focus on those similarities. It was as if she was keeping Hel's memory alive.

"As you wish, Jamie," Lucius finally said, bowing slightly in her direction. She nodded briefly at him before continuing what she was doing. Lucius made his way out of the laboratory and into the hallway.

The hallway was empty, and Lucius didn't meet another employee until he reached the main lobby. It was there where he spotted a black stretch limousine pull up to the main entrance.

Loki and Tony got out from the back, and Lucius immediately slipped behind two marble pillars. His father-in-law was unaware of his presence, and Lucius used this opportunity to study Loki.

Loki Laufeyson (whom Lucius had previously known as Loki _Odinson_) looked a little older than Lucius last remembered him, but the God of Mischief still had that trickster aura around him. Lucius hated how he saw bits of Hel in Loki, and the fact that Loki was still alive after killing Hel nearly caused Lucius to attack Loki in the lobby.

_Still your ideas for revenge_, Lucius told himself as Loki strode past him. _The time will come when the god will bend the knee and bleed. He will suffer as I have suffered; he will watch as the woman he loves the most die in front of him. And then, he will watch as I bring her back from the dead, only to do it all over again._


	31. Chapter 31

"Cheat."

"No."

"Cheat."

"No."

"A liar too!"

"No."

Jamie and Loki stared at each other, the former frowning. They were both sitting cross-legged on the white fur carpet, a game of Battleship between them.

Loki had already sunk three of Jamie's battleships, and he was in the midst of sinking another one. Jamie propped her head on her hand and sighed. "Fine, sink it. Sink all of them!"

Loki smirked. "Finally losing at something?"

"Tony sucks at this game," Jamie admitted. "But don't tell him I told you."

"Your brother and I don't talk much, so there's no fear of that." Loki called out another coordinate, and Jamie said it was a hit. She flopped on her back with a groan.

"Next time remind me not to play against a god."

Loki waved his hand over the board game and it disappeared, finally reappearing on the side table. "Why? Because you just know you're going to lose?"

"Yeah. Badly."

"I see. But if I remember correctly, you like me when I'm bad," Loki said huskily.

Jamie raised both her eyebrows. "No, Loki. Tony and Pepper will be back any second!"

"I believe that's why you Midgardians invented the 'quickie'."

"Oh god. Where did you hear that?" Jamie demanded, sitting bolt upright. Loki was crouched over her, so her face was mere inches from his.

"I have my sources."

"Ugh, you're impossible." Jamie wanted to wriggle away from him, but his presence was soothing. Instead, she leaned her head forward until it rested on his chest. She felt the systematic rising and falling of his chest with every breath that he took, as well as the steady beat of his heart.

Jamie could feel her legs getting numb, but Loki's embrace was so comforting she didn't feel like moving. She had been feeling stressed for most of the day, with Tony's sudden outburst and Lucius's irritating visit, that she just wanted to close her eyes and forget everything.

Loki rested his hand on the back of Jamie's head and she sighed contentedly. But when she shifted her leg slightly, the pricking sensation came and she squeaked in pain. Loki pulled his head back to look at her, and Jamie moved to the side and slowly got to her feet.

The numbness didn't let her go far, however, and she toppled onto the couch. "Bloody hell, I hate it when this happens."

She bent over and rubbed her legs, trying to get the circulation going. Loki, who was looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face, stood up and sat beside her. "Let me."

He set her hands to the side and waved his hand down the entire length of her legs. Almost immediately the pain disappeared, and Jamie's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"I studied healing when I was younger," Loki explained. "Not a lot, but just enough, apparently."

"Oh wow. Is there anything you can't do?" Jamie said, raising her legs one at a time. "You're amazing."

Loki chuckled. "I don't think many people will agree with you."

"Their loss." Jamie leaned against Loki, who immediately put his arms around her, shielding her from the rest of the world. "I wonder what Tony and Pepper are doing now."

"You shouldn't have insisted that they have dinner together," Loki murmured, resting his cheek on Jamie's head. "I can only imagine what will happen."

"What?"

"They'd only stare at each other."

"Oh come on! I know Tony likes Pepper. He's just too stubborn to admit it. I can see the way he looks at her," Jamie whispered. "It's the same way you look at me, only more…Tony-ish."

"What's the difference?'

Jamie shrugged. "I don't really know. Is there even a difference between you and my brother?"

"He's not a god," Loki said quickly.

"I meant besides that."

"That I don't know. I normally don't compare myself to other people." Loki knew that was only partly true; for centuries he had constantly compared himself to his older brother.

"Hmmm." Jamie closed her eyes and yawned. "I've had a really long day, Loki. Can you wake me up when Tony and Pepper arrive?"

"Of course."

Jamie thanked him softly and Loki could sense that she was quickly falling asleep. Soon her breathing became even, and her mouth even opened slightly.

In the silence of the night, Loki found himself remembering his daughter, Hel. He didn't know why the memories came back to him now, but once they did he found it impossible to stop them.

Hel was Loki's only daughter, the fruit of his brief affair with Angraboda. The fierce Frost Giantess was adamant that Loki take care of the child, considering she never wanted to be a mother.

But Loki knew the reason why Angraboda had foisted the responsibility of taking care of Hel on him: she was small for a Jotunn. That fact alone made Hel undesirable (at least in the eyes of the Jotunn) and unwanted. That was one reason why Loki accepted the task.

The other reason was because Loki loved her.

The little girl with bright green eyes had captured his heart instantly, and despite his belief that he wouldn't make a good father (especially after the tragedy with Nari and Vali), Loki's paternal instincts came back in full force. He took Hel under his wing and raised her like a true Asgardian.

Back then he thought that Hel was only half-Jotunn, and he had told her that no matter what she looked like, he would always love her.

Hel grew to be a fierce and formidable fighter, even surpassing Thor on the battlefield. She gave death so readily to her enemies that in time, Odin gave her the task of being Goddess of the Dead.

It wasn't long before Hel attracted many suitors. One of them was Lucifer, the powerful son of the God of Death. Lucifer was the one who ripped the souls away from a person's body and handed these over to his father, Hades, who would then transport these down to their dark realm.

Lucifer pursued Hel with such fervor that everyone supposed that it was true love. Indeed, it may have been true love on Lucifer's part, but Loki knew that all Hel cared about was killing.

In the end she accepted Lucifer's proposal and the two were married. Lucifer took Hel to his realm, and Loki was forced to part with his beloved daughter.

It would be centuries before Loki saw her again, and when he did, it ended with Hel's death.

Loki raised his fingers to the side of his head, willing the memories away. He did not want to see Hel in her final moments; he wanted to remember her as the green-eyed, dark-haired girl who laughed at his pranks and called him "Father."

_If I ever have children again, I will make sure that they won't stray too far from me_, Loki thought with determination.

* * *

The five-star restaurant was nearly full, but Tony had no problem scoring a quality table for himself and Pepper.

Now the two spent most of their evening talking about anything but work. It was easier than they expected, and soon they were laughing over something Tony had said.

"More wine, Sir?" a waiter asked, leaning over Tony. The bottle of wine was poised over Tony's wine glass, but he shook his head.

"I'd rather not. Thanks."

The waiter nodded and immediately made himself scarce. Pepper smiled and took a sip of her own wine, finally setting the glass down. "So, how are things with you and Jamie?"

This was the first time Pepper had mentioned Jamie for the entire evening. Tony shrugged and leaned back on his chair. "We're doing good. We haven't talked since this morning, and I'm sure she's with that god boyfriend of hers, but…"

"Oh Tony," Pepper sighed. "When will you just accept the fact that Loki's here to stay?"

"Look, I have a serious issue with her being with that guy," Tony said defensively. "The man tried to take over the world!"

"But he did help save it," Pepper reminded him. "Loki means so much to Jamie. I'm sure you just want her to be happy, don't you?"

When Tony didn't answer, Pepper decided not to push the issue. She could see why Tony was so against Loki: he was jealous.

Pepper had been with the Stark family since she served as an intern at 16. Now, more than two decades later, she had the privilege of being the only person in the entire world who could really say that she knew Tony and Jamie Stark.

Despite the rough bumps that Tony had experienced when he was in his twenties, he had quickly grown into the role of foster father and older brother. It was a role he took very, very seriously, and there were times when he tended to go overboard. Like hire an entire medical staff when Jamie was a baby, because he didn't know how to get her to burp after every meal.

Now that Loki was around, Pepper knew that Tony was finding it hard to accept that his "baby" sister wouldn't need him anymore.

And that scared the hell out of him.

"Tony, Jamie will always love you," Pepper said softly, placing her hand on top of Tony's. "And you don't have to worry about her replacing you with Loki."

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why do I get the sinking feeling the two of you have been talking behind my back?"

Pepper laughed. "Jamie did tell me about one of your previous mood swings."

"Women must always stick together, huh?"

"Not all the time." Pepper smiled at Tony, who (despite his grumpiness) smiled back.

A few minutes later Tony asked for the check, and soon the two of them headed out of the restaurant and into Tony's new sports car. The valet handed the keys to Tony, who immediately opened the door for Pepper.

"Thank you." Pepper slipped inside the vehicle and waited as Tony made his way around the vehicle and settled into the driver's seat. "Where are we going?"

"I reserved some tickets for the theatre," Tony said as he drove away from the restaurant. "I heard there's this fantastic play that a certain someone had wanted to see for a long time."

"Sounds exciting." Pepper strapped herself as Tony stopped at an intersection. The message alert ringtone of her mobile phone sounded, and she hesitantly took her phone out of her purse.

_Will wait, tell me what time you get back. Want to know everything._

Pepper smiled and typed in a quick reply before placing her phone back in her purse.

"Who was that?" Tony asked, stepping on the accelerator. The car purred forward, easily surpassing the buses and taxis that were on either side of it.

"Jamie. She wants to know what time we'll get back. I told her sometime after midnight."

"Hm. Wonder why she's staying up late," Tony mused.

"She just wants to know how it goes," Pepper answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know how long she's been waiting for us to go on a date."

"We've been on a few dates," Tony insisted.

Pepper raised her eyebrow and Tony gestured slightly with his right hand.

"Okay maybe they weren't dates," he relented after a while. "But still, we did go out together."

Pepper laughed softly. "You've convinced me."

Although Pepper knew that Tony knew that she still wasn't convinced, she remained silent. After all, she didn't want to ruin a perfectly good date.

* * *

Loki shifted in his seat slightly, and Jamie murmured something unintelligible. She continued muttering in her sleep, and the longer she did it, the more Loki could understand what she was saying. Most of the words centered on a man named Lucius Hellman, how an irritating flirt he was, and (much to Loki's amusement) what Loki would do to Lucius if he ever found out about Lucius's unofficial visit.

The way Jamie muttered about this Lucius piqued Loki's curiosity. He knew that Jamie and her brother had gone to the Hellman Corporation in the Upper East Side for a meeting a few days ago, and Loki wondered if Lucius was part of that company as well.

_The man warrants a visit_, Loki thought. _If he bothers Jamie that much, it's only fitting that I look into it._

"Loki?"

Jamie was awake now, and she yawned and stretched. "They're not back yet, are they?"

"No. You can go back to sleep if you want." Loki saw that Jamie had dark circles under her eyes, and she was looking at him in a weary sort of way.

"I just want to be here when they get back," Jamie said. She glanced at her watch, which told her that it was already close to three in the morning. "Bloody hell."

Loki found it ironic that Tony could stay out all night without Jamie saying anything about it, while Jamie earned a quick scolding from Tony if she arrived thirty minutes after midnight. He had a mind to point it out to her, but his words died in his throat as Jamie groaned sleepily and clutched his arm, finally going back to sleep.

The God of Mischief stayed there for another hour, closing his eyes every now and then. Tony and Pepper arrived at five in the morning, and they were surprised to see Loki and a sleeping Jamie waiting for them near the fireplace.

"Good morning Loki," Pepper greeted softly, while Tony stood behind the couch, close to his sister.

"Good morning." Loki nodded once at Pepper before gently shaking Jamie awake.

"Don't," Tony told him. "Let her sleep."

"She told me to wake her when you returned," Loki replied, but Tony shook his head.

"I'll take the blame for it."

Loki lowered his hand and then slowly took Jamie in his arms. He carried her into her room and set her down on her bed while Tony watched from the doorway. Loki bent over her and kissed her on her forehead before covering her body with a blanket and walking out.

"Thanks for watching over her," Tony said quietly as they joined Pepper.

"Anything for her." Loki clasped his hands behind his back. "I have somewhere to go today. Tell Jamie I'll be back before noon."

Tony nodded and Loki stepped into the balcony. As the sun's rays sliced through the skyline, Loki teleported himself to the Upper East Side and quickly headed down the sidewalk.

Luckily nobody spotted him, and he managed to locate the building of the Hellman Corporation easily. The structure looked rather imposing, and Loki frowned as he walked up to the main doors. Everyone looked rather stern and seemed always in a rush.

The receptionist regarded him coolly. "Good morning, welcome to Hellman Corporation, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Lucius Hellman."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Do I need one?" Loki tilted his head and studied her, giving her an icy stare of his own. The woman blinked slowly, as if he just said something really ridiculous.

"Mr. Hellman is a very busy man Sir, and he requires an appointment before he can see anyone."

"I see," Loki said, his tone clearly showing his displeasure. "Until next time."

The receptionist smiled thinly and Loki turned away. He was near the main doors when he heard someone call Lucius's name.

"Ah, Mr. Konigsburg, I hope you didn't wait long," a very familiar voice rang out. Loki slowly turned his head, his eyes widening as he spotted Lucius Hellman.

Although it had been centuries since he last saw his son-in-law, Lucius – or rather, Lucifer – hadn't changed one bit. He still had that arrogant swagger, that smile that was frozen into a permanent smirk, and those his deep brown eyes.

Lucius was still busy talking to Mr. Konigsburg, giving Loki the chance to slip behind a tall plant.

"Let's talk in my office. I'm sure my father would be more than happy to see you," Lucius offered, and the two men walked towards the elevators.

_Gods, Hades is here as well? _

Loki had never met Hades, Lucius's father. But as ruler of the Underworld, Hades had easily gained a reputation for being cruel and merciless. Their presence in Midgard greatly unsettled Loki, and he knew he had to warn Thor.

_If Hades and Lucifer are here, it can only mean one thing,_ Loki thought as he strode out of Hellman Corporation. _Revenge._


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: I've placed a poll about this fanfic in my profile. The question is simple: should I prepare a sequel or not? :) I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D**

* * *

_**Two and a half centuries ago, the Realm of the Dead**_

The screams of the dead and the dying rose up in one beautiful symphony. Lucifer smiled and relished the sound; beside him sat his bride, Hel, the Norse Goddess of the Dead.

They had been married for more than a century now, but Lucifer was still madly in love with her. This was a feat for the Prince of Darkness (as the inhabitants of Midgard so fondly called him), since he was known for flitting from one lover to the next.

It was his amorous past that almost didn't earn him the bride that he sought, who now sat beside him at the table.

Hel's father, Loki Odinson, had been staunchly opposed to their match from the outset. Lucifer, Loki said, could not be trusted to stay faithful to his wife. Lucifer understood Loki's disdain, since Lucifer was aware of the image he had developed over the years.

But Lucifer was certain Hel was the woman for him, and after many years of wooing, he had finally won her over.

Loki had hesitantly handed over his only daughter to Lucifer, who promised his now father-in-law to take good care of her.

"See that you will," Loki had told him during the reception. "Because if you do, not even your father will be able to protect you."

Lucifer had taken Loki's threats in stride, but admittedly a spark of his infamous temper had flared at those words. But Lucifer had bit back a scathing reply and had assured Loki that he would take care of Hel.

Lucifer stole another glance at his wife, who was calmly sipping her wine while several new "recruits" were paraded in front of them. Part of Lucifer and Hel's duties was to oversee the arrival of the newly deceased, something that they both enjoyed doing.

Men, women, and children, all displaying the early signs of death, shuffled past them. The life-giving spark that once made them human was gone, turning them into mindless drones. Sometimes there were some who managed to re-enter another realm – usually Midgard – and caused another legend to arise.

Zombies.

Thankfully, Hel's quick thinking kept the Midgardians from finding out about the existence of the Underworld.

"My Prince and Princess," one of the guards said, coming to a sharp halt a few feet from the table.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow while Hel looked up, her forehead creased.

"Speak," Lucifer urged, as a woman missing half of her face shuffled past the guard.

"The God of Mischief is here to see you," the guard answered, just as Loki strode into view.

Although a century had passed since Lucifer had last seen his father-in-law, he could see that Loki hadn't changed a bit. The God of Mischief still had a thin, rather gaunt physique, raven black hair, and emerald green eyes.

Physical traits that Loki had passed on to Hel.

At the sight of her father, Hel slowly stood and went around the table.

"Father," she said softly, as Loki came to her and held her close.

Lucifer gripped the side of the table, reminding him that Loki was Hel's father, and thus had every right to touch her.

"What brings you here, dearest father-in-law?" Lucifer asked, finally deciding to join the two Asgardians. "I haven't heard of any disturbance in your realm."

"I should have come sooner," Loki said, clearly addressing his daughter. "But other matters kept me from seeing you. Now I fear that I have come here only to ask a favor."

"Name it," Hel told him immediately, and Lucifer scowled slightly.

"A war has broken out in Svartalfheim. The Dark Elves started it, and I am in dire need of your assistance," Loki answered unabashedly.

Lucifer had a mind to refuse, but of course, Hel would never allow it.

"You have it, Father." Hel smiled slightly as Loki touched her cheek fondly. Time had only made the two grow closer, and Lucifer was jealous of the bond Loki shared with Hel.

Lucifer could never make Hel smile as easily as Loki did, nor could he make her sigh contentedly. Sometimes Lucifer wondered if Hel had more romantic feelings for Loki.

"And how are you and Sigyn?" Lucifer finally asked, knowing full well that Loki and Sigyn had separated nearly fifty years ago, due to Loki's "unattentiveness."

"Sigyn is the reason Father is here in the first place," Hel murmured softly.

"And how did you know that, my love?" Lucifer turned towards Hel and smiled at her, one that she did not return.

"A daughter knows." Hel laughed lightly and Loki followed suit.

"I see." Lucifer maintained his smile, but what he really wanted to do was to tell Loki to leave. "We must make the necessary preparations, then."

Hel glanced at him, and then at Loki. "After he settles in, of course."

Lucifer nodded slowly. "Of course." He snapped his fingers and a guard appeared.

"Show my father-in-law to one of our guest rooms," Lucifer instructed, sliding an arm around Hel's waist. Hel's eyes slowly slid towards her father, who smirked.

The guard nodded and stood beside Loki. "Follow me, my lord."

Loki glanced at the guard, who immediately walked down one of the side hallways. The God of Mischief hesitated, but when Hel nodded her head, he followed the guard without hesitation.

"Are we to assist him?" Lucifer asked Hel once Loki was out of earshot.

"There is no question about it," Hel said sharply. "He's my father, not some creature from Nornheim."

Lucifer remained silent; he knew Hel's temper was easily roused. At least the two of them were very similar on that point.

The two returned to their seats behind the table and finished their meal (Hel had a tray of food sent to her father). Once the dishes were cleared, Hel immediately headed to her father's room. Lucifer decided to follow his wife's lead and went to _his_ father.

As king of the Underworld, Hades was an extremely busy god. He only accepted visitors who had "news worthy of the ears of the King of the Dead."

Lucifer knew that Loki's arrival warranted his father's attention, and so he went down to his father's office where he, as always, was overseeing the cutting of the Thread of Life with the Fates.

The three crones stood in a semi-circle, with Hades filling the remaining space. Atropos was standing on the very right, stretching a Thread as far as it would go. With an ominous snip, she used her razor sharp scissors to draw someone's life from their body, while Hades used his power to bring the soul down to the realm of the dead.

Atropos' other sisters, Clotho and Lachesis, were busy with their own tasks. Clotho turned as Lucifer stepped into the room, and she smiled toothily at him. Lucifer controlled himself before he could shudder repulsively, and approached his father.

"I'm busy." Hades' voice was clipped, but Lucifer didn't shrink back.

"Loki is here," Lucifer said, standing a few feet away from Hades. "He is asking for our assistance."

"Yours, but not mine," Hades corrected him with a sharp glance. "He knows I would never help him. Your wife agreed to give the help he required, I suspect."

Lucifer inhaled. His father had never approved of Hel, but he had finally agreed to the match as long as he would have the grandson he so desired. A century later Hel had produced no children, and Hades' patience was wearing thinner than the Thread of Life Atropos was now clutching in her gnarled fingers.

"She is your wife. Deal with it." Hades turned away from his son and Lucifer had no choice but to leave the chamber.

But once the door closed behind him, Hades' expressionless face broke into a sinister smile.

* * *

_**Two and a half centuries ago, Svartalfheim**_

"Hel!"

Loki scanned the battlefield for his daughter, his hair in disarray.

Behind him were the remnants of Lucifer's deadly army, who were all locked in a swift dance with the Dark Elves. Sigyn's lover was on the field as well, but Loki did not spare a thought for the man.

All that concerned him was the safety of his only daughter.

Loki spotted Lucifer and Hades, both fighting the generals of the Dark Elves' army. And there, just a few feet away from them, was Hel. Her face was streaked with blood, and her hair now flew free around her head.

Loki turned just in time to dodge a spear thrust from a Dark Elf, and returned it with a streak of light, which sliced through his opponent's torso. The Dark Elf fell back with a cry, but Loki was already pushing through the battling bodies to reach his daughter.

The Dark Elves were being defeated, but they still needed to take out the leaders. Dark Elves fought to the death, or until all of their leaders were dead. Three of those leaders were still standing.

Correction.

Two of the Dark Elves' generals were still alive: Hades had cut his opponent down with a fierce blow, cracking the general's head open like a ripe watermelon.

Loki was surprised that Hades came with them; he hadn't expected that the ruler of the Underworld would involve himself with such matters. But Loki was slightly grateful for Hades' presence. The god had an imposing aura, and the Dark Elves all looked intimidated when Hades first charged into their ranks.

As Death himself, Hades was near-impossible to kill. That fact alone made even the toughest warrior tremble in his boots.

Loki pried his eyes away from Hades and locked on to Hel. She was now near the edge of the battlefield, in the process of delivering the killing blow.

A sudden wave of Dark Elves and Lucifer's forces surged between Loki and Hel, blocking her from his view. The minutes stretched on and still the wave did not disperse. With a shrill cry, Loki teleported himself to the other side of the fighting force, only to see Hel lying on the ground, her eyes wide open.

A knife wound was on her torso, and even as Loki hurried towards her, he could see blood trickle out of her body: slow at first, and then faster and faster.

"No," Loki whispered in horror, dropping to his knees beside Hel. "Hel! Hel!"

But she was unresponsive. Whatever had pierced her body was slowly ravaging her from the inside out, making it impossible for her healing factor to repair the damage that was being inflicted on her body. Asgardians may be considered as gods, but they, too, were not immune to death.

Loki cradled Hel in his arms, now completely ignoring the sounds of the battle and the fact that a Dark Elf was slowly bearing down on him.

All that he could see was Hel's lifeless eyes and the blood that was staining the cold ground.

"Hel!" Loki shook her urgently, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. He had never cried in his entire life – save for tears of laughter – but now he was finding it very easy to do so. "Hel, _please_."

There was no life left in her. Her green eyes stared sightlessly into the sky. Loki moaned in grief and buried his head in Hel's hair, running his hand and trying to extract whatever it was that had killed her. Loki heard the Dark Elf's battle cry, and he turned his head just as Sigyn's lover blocked the Dark Elf's sword thrust.

"Loki!" Sigyn's lover, Fenrir, shouted. "Go!"

Loki carried Hel in his arms and carried her, while Fenrir battled the Dark Elf. The God of Mischief barely took five strides when Lucifer charged at him, his eyes blazing.

"Why?" Lucifer screamed, and Loki almost didn't dodge Lucifer's war-axe as he swung it at Loki's head. "WHY?"

Loki stumbled back, his expression darkening. He couldn't fight Lucifer _and_ hold on to his daughter, and so Loki teleported away from the battlefield.

Lucifer raised his axe in the air and screamed in fury, his voice echoing throughout the area. Even Fenrir stopped and looked at Lucifer, who glowered back at him.

Meanwhile Hades watched the scene unfold with a satisfied smirk on his face.

_He was growing soft_, Hades thought, lopping off the head of another Dark Elf. _She had to die_.

Lucifer stalked towards Fenrir, who tried not to flinch.

"You have won your war," Lucifer spat. "But your friend killed my wife. I pray I never see your face again, Fenrir, otherwise I will take you down to the Underworld myself."

Fenrir was about to reply, but Lucifer disappeared in a puff of fire and brimstone. Hades caught the eye of one of Lucifer's generals and nodded. As one, Hades and the rest of Lucifer's army disappeared from the battlefield.

* * *

_**Present Day, Stark Towers**_

Jamie rolled on to her side, burying her face in her pillow. She had waked earlier that morning, only to learn that Loki had gone out for a little while.

Since she was still feeling sleepy, Jamie decided to go back to sleep. Hopefully when she woke up again, Loki would be lying there beside her.

He wasn't.

Jamie murmured sleepily and patted her hand on the empty space where Loki usually lay. She remembered hearing Tony not to wake her up and feeling Loki carrying her to bed. Jamie wasn't sure what time Tony and Pepper had arrived from their date, but it seemed like they were out all night.

Jamie finally opened one eye, and then the other.

Tony was sitting on the nearby armchair, a copy of the newspaper on his lap, and his head tilted back. Jamie blinked and saw that her older brother was asleep.

Jamie lowered her head on the pillow again, smelling some of Loki's musky scent. Finally she jolted herself awake by sitting bolt upright in bed. When she checked the clock, she was surprised to learn that it was already one in the afternoon.

Jamie slowly swung her legs on the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Well good morning sleepyhead," Tony's scratchy voice said.

Jamie paused and smiled. "Good afternoon to you too."

Tony folded the newspaper and tossed it onto the side table. "You normally don't sleep this late."

"I know. I wanted to wait for you and Peps to come home, but it seems you paid the Broadway actors extra to have them perform for the two of you all night long," Jamie answered.

"It was a good show," Tony shrugged. "I didn't hear any of them complain when I handed them their paycheck for the night."

"Money always wins, huh?" Jamie said with a grin. She didn't bother asking why her brother was in here with her and not in his laboratory or office. Sometimes Tony watched her while she was sleeping (a habit he found hard to break), just to make sure she was okay.

"In some cases, yes." Tony placed the tips of his fingers together while Jamie walked into her closet and chose her outfit for the day. "Are you sure you don't want a walk-in closet, kiddo? I can always have one installed."

"Sure," Jamie replied, as she took a pair of shorts from the drawer. "I'm running out of space."

Tony snorted. "You're going on too many shopping trips."

"So do you," Jamie retorted as she walked into the bathroom. After running a quick shower, Jamie changed her clothes and stepped back into the room.

"He's still out," Tony told her as they walked into the suite. "He said he'd be back before noon, but obviously Asgardians operate on a different time frame."

Jamie gently smacked her brother on the back as Jarvis lowered a touchscreen in front of her, showing the progress of her brother's suit update. "Thanks Jarvis. This looks so much better."

"You're welcome Jamie. Sir, I've already placed your new suit in your office. You can use it anytime," Jarvis said.

Tony raised his hand and pointed. "Nice work, Jarvis. I'll take the suit out for a spin and see how things work."

Jamie smiled and took out a milk carton from the fridge. Her stomach was growling, and she needed to eat something before she went down to the quality control department to check on the status of the new products they were making.

The merger with Hellman Corporation was still in limbo, so Jamie and Tony didn't have to think about anything else for a while. She liked having some peace and quiet for once; with the furor involving The Other and Thanos, she felt as if she hadn't had a moment's peace.

"So what are you planning to do about the country house, Jamie?" Tony asked her, stealing one of the chocolate chip cookies she had poured onto a dinner plate.

"Rebuild it, of course," Jamie replied. "We could always use a quiet retreat."

Tony nodded and pulled the touchscreen towards him, where he accessed his mobile phone account. After a few minutes, Tony was already contacting a construction company, an interior designer, and all the people they would need to build a new home.

Tony finished just as Jamie stood up and washed her plate and glass. "Pepper and I are going to a party later tonight."

Jamie turned her head and grinned at her brother slyly. "Finally! I swear, Tony, did it have to take you this long?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tony said innocently. "But if you and Reindeer Games are up to it, we'd like the two of you to come along."

"I'd love that." Jamie grinned. "I just hope Loki gets here soon."

"You miss him, huh?"

"Yeah," Jamie admitted. "It just feels…empty without him here, you know?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm not dating the guy, so I don't know what it feels like. But yeah, whatever."

Jamie shook her head at Tony. It was then when Loki and Thor appeared, both looking rather harried. Tony looked taken aback at the two gods' sudden appearance, while Jamie went to Loki and hugged him.

"Where have you been?" she asked softly, and Loki brushed his lips on her cheek as they pulled away.

"We have a problem," Thor said, striding forward. "These Hellmans you are set to join forces with mean you harm."

"Wait, what?" Tony frowned, clearly confused at this sudden turn of events. "I know Hayden and Lucius aren't my biggest fans, but what made you say that?"

"Because they're not Midgardians," Loki explained, while Jamie leaned against him. "You have heard of the Greek God of the Underworld, I presume?"

"Yeah," Tony said, unsure what Hayden and Lucius had to do with Greek mythology.

"Hayden and Lucius are really Hades and Lucifer, the gods of death," Loki finished.

Jamie and Tony blinked, and the two Stark siblings thought that they misheard Loki. They remained silent for a while, taking the news in.

"You're mental," Tony finally said, ignoring Jamie's subtle frown. "Hayden and Lucius aren't gods! They haven't done a single godly thing!"

"Gods can control their powers, Tony," Thor said. "I blended in quite well while I was in Midgard. Hades and Lucifer are masters at concealment, and that's even when they don't use Hades' helmet of invisibility."

"So why are they after me? Is it because I've beaten them every single step of the way?"

"That may be one of the reasons," Thor replied, nodding. "But we may not be sure it's you they are really after. Perhaps they're using you to get to someone else."

"Who?"

"Me." Loki raised his chin slightly. "Lucifer believes that I killed Hel, his wife."

"The idea is preposterous," Thor added. "Loki loved Hel; why would he kill her?"

Loki's expression was unreadable, but Jamie felt a slight tremor pass through Loki's body. She tightened her hold around his waist, offering him whatever comfort she could give him. But he seemed trapped in his memories, oblivious to everything around him.

"Lucius…I mean, Lucifer, visited me yesterday," Jamie admitted.

Tony and Thor looked at her, while Loki gritted his teeth. He knew that Lucifer had the powers of telepathy, and he had most likely read Jamie's memories and thoughts while she was at the meeting two days ago.

If he did, then Lucifer knew that Jamie was Loki's mate, and he would most likely use her to get to Loki. The thought of Lucifer placing violent hands on Jamie enraged the God of Mischief, and he found it difficult to maintain his composure.

It was only Jamie's tight yet comforting hold on him that kept him in check.

"So you're saying that this…this Lucifer is targeting Jamie?" Tony said slowly. "Jesus Christ, why is everyone targeting_ her_? What's she done?"

"They think she's everyone's weakness," Thor commented, and Tony and Loki silently admitted that this was true.

Jamie, on the other hand, wished that she wasn't. She didn't feel pleased to know that she was Tony and Loki's weakness; she wanted to give them strength, not give them any reason to place themselves in harm's way.

_Bloody hell, I sound like a guest at the Oprah show_, Jamie thought, wincing slightly.

"The Avengers must know about this," Thor continued. "Hades and Lucifer are very powerful. Who knows what they have planned?"

"Knowing Lucifer, something that won't benefit this realm. They need to be stopped."

"That's going to put a damper on everyone's holiday," Tony said dryly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Just so the rest of you know, I've planned this entire fanfic to be 64 chapters long. Now I don't know if you'll still be interested to read this after learning how much more I have to tell, but heck, I decided to inform you guys just in case. I never thought I'd go beyond 10 chapters, to be honest, but after getting positive notes and follows, I ended up planning a really long fic. :") **

**By the way, the enemies that Jamie and Loki face (with the exception of one) are Thor and Iron Man's enemies in the comics. I got some from the Marvel Avengers Alliance game on Facebook though. ;) I'm done with my little love note. Enjoy, you guys. :) **

* * *

The first meeting of the Avengers in their new underground base was held a few hours after Thor and Loki's arrival from New Mexico.

Jamie and Pepper were there with the team, as Tony and Loki didn't want the two women to stay far from them. As the meeting wore on, Jamie and Pepper busied themselves with preparing food for the Avengers. Jamie even managed to make some new designs for the company, which she recorded into Tony's files.

"A straight-on confrontation would never work," Clint insisted. "The Hellmans are a pretty big deal; we might look like idiots if we confront them without any proof."

"Fuck proof," Tony said, crossing his arms. "If Thor and Loki say that they're gods, then all we have to do is show the world what those bastards really are."

Everyone silently noted that this was the first time Tony had called Thor and Loki by their real names, and not "Point Break" and "Reindeer Games." Jamie even smiled and went back to work.

"And after that? What then?" Bruce prompted. "If we reveal their true identities, then they may be forced to attack."

"The longer we wait for them to make the first move, the longer time they have to prepare," Loki interrupted. He hated the idea of having to expose Jamie to danger longer than necessary.

But Clint was right. Hades and Lucifer were a different enemy; they operated using stealth. Confronting them without sufficient proof would most likely make the Avengers lose face.

Loki glanced at Jamie, who had cupped her chin on her right hand. A lock of hair fell over the side of her face, and she looked preoccupied. But as Loki continued to look at her, Jamie turned her head and looked back at him.

"Loki?"

Loki turned his head towards the table, where the Avengers were staring at him intently. He then realized that Thor had asked him a question, but Loki had been too distracted to hear what it was.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Loki asked, leaning forward slightly. He heard Jamie stifle a giggle and saw Tony roll his eyes in exasperation.

Even Thor looked amused, but he repeated his question – which was whether Loki agreed to wait for the Hellmans to make the first move – anyway.

"I do," Loki said hesitantly. "But if they make any signs to hurt Jamie, I won't promise to behave."

"When did you ever?" Thor kidded, and Loki threw his brother a disparaging look. Thor simply laughed and the other Avengers nodded.

"It's settled then," Natasha finished, while Clint shifted in his seat slightly. "Fury must be informed about this, of course."

"He's the boss," Steve said, standing up. The other Avengers followed suit, and one by one they filed out of the room. Natasha and Clint headed to the communications center, where they planned to make a report of the meeting and inform Fury of the situation with the Hellmans.

Steve headed to the training facility, while Bruce and Tony went to the laboratories in Stark Towers. Pepper followed Tony out, but not before telling Jamie that they would still attend the party as planned.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Pepper hugged Jamie before leaving.

Loki rested his hand on the back of Jamie's chair, while Thor made some practice swings with Mjolnir. "What was she talking about?"

"Tony and Pepper are going to a party later, and they invited us," Jamie answered, finishing her notes. She then closed her notebook and stood, finding herself standing a few inches away from Loki. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"Watch this," Loki whispered in her ear, and Jamie opened one eye. She saw that Thor was still swinging Mjolnir around, his blonde hair whipping about his head as he turned around with each swing. From the corner of her eye Jamie saw Loki flick his wrist.

With a shocked grunt, Thor let go of the war hammer, which promptly fell on his foot. Thor bellowed in pain, hopping around the room and clutching his foot.

Loki doubled up in laughter as his brother snarled at him from across the table. Jamie bit her lip, but finally a giggle escaped from her lips. The image of Thor hopping around like a blonde bunny rabbit was hilarious.

"When will you learn never to practice your swings around me?" Loki grinned as Thor advanced. As the God of Thunder bore down on the God of Mischief, the latter gently pushed Jamie behind him.

"Do you know how much that hurt?" Thor said, his face mere inches from Loki's.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Loki told his older brother. "Your bruise healed seconds after it formed."

"Don't blame him, Thor," Jamie added from behind Loki. "He's gone so long without pranking someone. He'd go mad if he didn't cause a little chaos now and then. Mostly on your foot."

Loki laughed at this, while Thor's mouth thinned. Finally he backed away, testing Mjolnir to see if Loki had made it heavier than normal (a prank Loki had pulled a few decades ago). Satisfied that it wasn't, Thor gripped the war hammer's handle and headed to the door.

Loki and Jamie glanced at each other and, after Jamie had retrieved her notebook and pen, followed him.

The three headed back to the rooftop suite, where Thor wanted to talk to Jane via a teleconference. Loki and Thor had agreed to keep a close watch on Jamie, since they decided that she was Lucifer's most likely target.

"He visited her," Loki had said back in New Mexico. "I only wonder why he didn't take her then."

"Thank the All-Father he didn't," Thor had told Loki. "Who knows what might have happened if he did?"

Loki's blood chilled at the thought. He had decided to lift the protective charm he had cast around Jamie, since they were almost always together. Now Loki wondered if he should put it back, but decided against it.

Jamie helped Thor set up the video conference, and soon Thor and Jane were locked in a lengthy conversation. This left Jamie and Loki to their own devices. On Loki's insistence, they played a game that he had seen on television a week ago: strip poker.

They had to learn the rules of poker first – they had a very good idea of how the "strip" part worked – and soon they were facing each other on the floor in Jamie's room.

"I think we'd better lock the door," Jamie whispered. "If Tony comes in and sees what we're doing, he's going to flip out."

"I can make him flip," Loki offered, which earned him a gentle smack on the arm.

Jamie won the first two rounds, and Loki grudgingly took off both his boots. He gained the upper hand, however, and Jamie was forced to peel off her shirt and one of her flats.

"That's not fair," she complained, as Loki tossed the garment aside. "I only asked you to take off your boots."

"You should have been more aggressive," Loki smirked. "You _have_ seen me without any clothes on, after all."

Jamie blushed and Loki chuckled softly. They then continued the game, where Jamie got her revenge and had Loki take off his shirt, leaving him sitting on the floor half-naked. Unfortunately, Loki had gotten the hang of the game, leaving Jamie completely at his mercy.

"You wouldn't," she gasped, as Loki told her to take off her shorts. She already had taken off her other shoe and her bra, strategically hiding her breasts behind her long black hair.

"I would," Loki told her with a mischievous grin. "If you don't take it off yourself, I'm doing it myself."

When Jamie made no move, Loki crawled towards her and rested his hands on her upper thighs.

"Jamie, I'm serious," he said. To his surprise Jamie slid away from him, her eyes never leaving his face as she unbuttoned her shorts. She slipped the strip of denim from her body, leaving her with only her lace panties.

"There. Happy?" she said with a petulant pout.

Loki wiggled one eyebrow. "Ecstatic."

Jamie blinked once, twice, thrice. She then crawled towards him, her lips meeting his in one fluid movement. Without hesitating, Loki held her waist and lifted her onto his lap, so that she was straddling him.

He could feel her breasts press against his chest, while she kissed him longingly. Her fingers raked the hair on the back of his head, and Loki growled her name.

They would have progressed to taking things to a higher level had it not been for Thor.

The God of Thunder knocked on the door just as Loki was in the process of freeing himself from his leather pants.

"Bloody hell," Jamie swore softly, resting her head on Loki's bare shoulder. "Thor, can it wait?"

"Things have gone downhill!" Thor exclaimed. "I swear on the All-Father, I did not do anything!"

"You already have, brother!" Loki shouted, not bothering to keep the annoyance and exasperation out of his voice.

"What?" Thor shouted back, confused. "Jamie?"

"I'm there!" Jamie pulled away from Loki, who clung to her leg like a little boy.

"No," he said in a small voice, kissing Jamie's calf.

"Loki..let..go…" Jamie said, as she tried to pull away from Loki's grasp and put her clothes back on. But Loki maintained a firm but gentle grip on her, and she nearly fell against the bed as she slipped her shorts on.

Finally Loki let go, his clothes magically appearing on his body as he followed Jamie to the door.

"What happened?" Jamie asked as she unlocked the door and swung it open. It was then when she saw that the teleconference had been interrupted because a new e-mail had arrived. Jamie quickly closed the e-mail alert, revealing Jane sitting in front of a desk, while Dr. Selvig was sitting on the couch reading a few papers.

"Thank you," Thor said gratefully, and he sat down and resumed his conversation. Jamie smiled and waved at Jane, who returned the greeting.

Jamie checked her watch and realized that she only had a few hours to prepare for the party. She glanced at Loki, who was fixing the sleeves of his leather jacket. Jamie found it cute that Loki was slowly finding his own Midgardian style: the God of Mischief clearly preferred leather jackets and pants, as well as plain t-shirts that skimmed his body. Of course, he wasn't averse to wearing a trench coat or a suit when the occasion called for it, but if he wasn't wearing his black and green Asgardian clothes, Loki preferred walking around in a leather jacket-plain shirt-leather pants combination.

It certainly was a distracting outfit, since the pants hugged his bottom just so. Jamie was bursting to tell him, but she was aware that he would most likely smirk and tease her for checking out his ass.

"I'll be in my room," she told him, relenting as Loki moved in close for a brief kiss. Thor cleared his throat loudly, and she hurried to her room.

"That's the most disgusting display of affection I've seen from you, little brother," Jamie heard Thor say, who then yelped in surprise a few seconds later. "Loki!"

Loki's laughter followed Jamie as she made her way to her room and she shook her head. Once a God of Mischief, always a God of Mischief.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Jamie said as she took a sip of champagne. She and Pepper were watching the crowd, anxiously waiting for Tony and Loki's arrival.

Although the four were set to arrive at the party together, Fury had insisted on meeting the Avengers – and Loki – to discuss the Hellmans. Tony had then told Jamie and Pepper to go to the party, just so their host would know that they planned on showing up.

Loki was adamant at leaving Jamie unprotected, so Tony had sent a few security guards from Stark Industries to come with the two women. The said guards were scanning the crowd, watching for any signs of troublemakers.

Loki and Tony both knew that the security guards would be helpless if either Hades or Lucifer decided to attack. However, since SHIELD reinforcements would take a few hours to get to New York, the guards were the best Tony could find.

"At least the Hellmans aren't invited," Pepper said in a low voice, smiling at another of the guests.

"I know." Jamie adjusted the sleeves of her white dress. "I don't think Tony would have let us come here if they were."

Pepper nodded and finished the last of her champagne, setting the glass on a nearby table. "Do you want some more champagne?"

"No thanks, Peppy," Jamie replied. "I don't want to get too drunk. Loki isn't even here yet."

"Making sure he won't drink Mr. Thwaites' wine cellar dry, huh?" Pepper teased.

Jamie laughed. "I don't think Loki likes wine. He prefers stronger drinks."

"Ah. I see." Pepper smiled as a waiter carrying a tray of finger foods passed by; she snagged a cracker with Swiss cheese and a slice of green olive on it. "Well, if there's one thing Mr. Thwaites has going, it's his caterer or chef. This is really good!"

"Miss Potts! Jamie!"

Mr. Patrick Thwaites, one of Tony's staunch supporters, approached the two with a warm smile on his face. Jamie and Pepper both smiled at him and kissed his cheek in greeting. The Thwaites and Starks were on close, friendly terms; Patrick had been Howard Stark's roommate in college, and he had kept an eye on Tony and Jamie after Howard and Maria died.

"I hope the two of you are enjoying the party," Patrick continued, smiling when Jamie nodded.

"Your chef is a genius!" Jamie said. "Peppy says he makes great finger foods."

"Ah, that he does," Patrick agreed. "He's from France, but he knows how to make a number of international dishes. I'm glad I financed his education."

"Well it certainly paid off," Pepper commented, getting another cracker.

Patrick chuckled. "Miss Potts, if I may talk to you in private? Jamie, you don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not!" Jamie assured the older man. Patrick hugged Jamie quickly before disappearing into the crowd with Pepper.

They were gone for only a few seconds when…

"Well good evening, Miss Stark."

Jamie's eyes widened and her heart started racing. She slowly turned, praying that she wouldn't see Lucius standing behind her.

"Lucius," she whispered, fear tingeing her voice. "How…how nice to see you. I didn't know you were invited."

"Our invitations weren't sent," Lucius admitted, edging closer to Jamie. His eyes scanned the entire length of Jamie's body, and she could tell he liked what he saw.

_Loki_, she thought desperately. She wasn't sure if the God of Mischief had any telepathic powers, but right now she sure as hell hoped he did.

"But fortunately Father ran into Mr. Thwaites earlier today, and we were informed of the slight mishap." Lucius smiled, as if he knew what was going on in Jamie's head.

"How very fortunate indeed," Jamie agreed, fighting to keep the panic out of her voice. The guards were nowhere in sight, while Pepper was with Patrick.

Jamie was alone.

"Do you remember the first time we met, Jamie?" Lucius asked, running his fingers down the tablecloth. "It was ten years ago at your brother's birthday party."

"I…I do," Jamie managed to say. She hated how Lucius was making her nervous; usually she was in control of herself.

_Pull it together, Stark_, she told herself firmly. _Stop showing him how much he intimidates you_.

"You have certainly grown only more beautiful," Lucius breathed, and when he raised his hand to touch the side of her face, Jamie stepped back.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hellman, but I have to go to the bathroom," she said hurriedly. She quickly turned away from Lucius, eager to put some distance between them.

_I have to find Pepper_, she thought, but she found that her feet were taking her away from the crowd and down a deserted hallway.

Jamie had visited the Thwaites' home since she was a girl, and she knew this led to Patrick's study. Although Jamie wanted to stop, she continued walking down the hallway, her breathing slightly heavy. Her hands found the doorknob and she wrenched the door open.

As she stepped inside, she felt a presence behind her.

_Someone's behind me_, she realized. The thought had barely managed to form in her mind when she was pushed into the room by rough hands. Jamie stumbled slightly on the carpet, but managed to grip the side of Patrick's desk.

Lucius Hellman strode inside the study, his expression deadly. He closed the door quietly and locked it.

"I never imagined that you would become Loki's mate," he spat, and his eyes were full of loathing and lust. "It has made my revenge on him that much easier."

"Why do you hate him so much, Lucifer?" Jamie demanded, regaining her balance. "He wasn't the one who killed your wife!"

"Oh, so you know about who I really am, do you?" Lucius circled Jamie, his eyes never leaving her face. "And you even know about Hel. _My_ Hel. Did he tell you all about her? How we loved each other? How jealous he was of me? How he stabbed her with a Nordic blade? How he killed the only woman I ever loved?"

"He loved her!" Jamie screamed. "Hel was his daughter, Lucius! Loki would never…"

"HE KILLED HER!" Lucius roared. Jamie shuddered, wondering how the partygoers couldn't hear them.

"No he didn't," Jamie insisted. "Who told you that he did?"

Lucius didn't reply but instead continued to circle her. Every time he approached her, Jamie flinched. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for a potential weapon. Her gaze landed on the rack that held several pokers, and she ran towards it.

Before she could grab one, however, Lucius grabbed her arm and twisted it violently, nearly breaking her arm. Jamie screamed in pain and Lucius dragged her towards the desk, slamming her onto the cold wooden surface.

Pain shot up Jamie's back and she cried out in pain again.

_Loki_, she thought, and Lucius chuckled.

"Your precious Loki won't be able to save you." Lucius's voice dipped dangerously, becoming more feral. "Unlike me, he does not have a powerful telepathic ability."

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Jamie said. She found that hearing Lucius say Loki's name gave her strength, and she that could look directly at Lucius's eyes without flinching.

"Oh no, no, I want you to live," Lucius answered. "I want you to serve as a reminder of what I have done. Although I admit, I did entertain the thought of killing you in front of him, force him to watch you suffer and die, and then bring you back from the dead only to kill you all over again. But then I realized a living memory is much more painful. Loki loves you: that much is true. But can he continue to be with you – as much as he wants to – if you remind him that I have planted my seed deep within you?"

Jamie felt Lucius's leg wrench her thighs apart, and that's when Jamie felt true, unbridled fear take hold of her. But she couldn't find the words, the words that would tell him to stop, to beg him to stop. Instead she raised her thigh and tried kneeing him in the groin, a move that he blocked easily.

"Every thought that passes through your head, I can hear," Lucius said huskily, licking the side of Jamie's face. "Best you enjoy this, because I assure you, it won't be over soon."

* * *

Loki felt powerful fear grip him suddenly that he nearly gasped. He was still in the meeting with Fury, but the leader of SHIELD was quickly wrapping things up.

"Brother?" Thor noticed the tension that flowed through Loki and he turned towards the God of Mischief. "Is something wrong?"

"Jamie," Loki said. Even as he said her name, Loki used his ability to cast a protective shield around her. To his horror he found out that he couldn't, considering there was someone in close proximity to her. "She's in trouble!"

Tony had overheard Loki's little outburst. "What?"

Loki didn't stop to explain: instead he pushed his seat back and rushed out of the meeting room. Thor and Tony were hot on his heels.

"What the hell is going on, Reindeer Games?" Tony demanded.

"I knew I should have cast the charm on her!" Loki balled his hands into tight fists. "She's in trouble!"

Tony and Thor didn't have to be told twice. Thor gripped Mjolnir while Tony got into his suit as they neared the elevator.

"We won't get there in time," Loki continued, glancing at Tony. "We must teleport."

Tony nodded and Thor placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. A split second later the two vanished after Tony told Thor where the party was being held.

Loki felt his armor wrap around his body as he teleported, and he appeared in the middle of an opulent ballroom. His – and Thor and Tony's – sudden appearance caused the partygoers to panic, and they streamed out of the room.

Amidst the screams of the Midgardians, Thor and Loki could hear sounds of a frantic struggle coming from one of the branching hallways. But it was Pepper, having seen Jamie go into the study, who pointed the three men in the right direction.

"I tried going after her!" Pepper said as Tony made sure she was okay. "But Patrick kept on talking; I couldn't get away!"

"Mind control," Thor hissed.

Loki and Tony sprinted down the hallway, the former reaching the study first.

The sight that greeted him sent Loki into a frenzy: Jamie was pushed against the desk, her thighs apart, one sleeve of her dress ripped, and a long tear down her skirt. Lucius was standing between the space made by Jamie's open thighs, and he was exposed.

"Get off my mate, you son of a bitch," Loki growled, using a curse word he heard Tony use on occasion.

Lucius smirked, but the smirk was knocked off his face when Tony raised his repulsor ray and blasted a beam of energy at Lucius. The god staggered backwards, giving Loki time to attack.

The two gods soon came to blows, with Loki furiously sending ice discs at his son-in-law. Thor soon joined the fray, and Mjolnir impacted the side of Lucius's head, sending the God of the Underworld spinning. Loki fell back and saw that Tony had taken Jamie in his arms, and that Pepper had joined the two Starks.

The look on Jamie's face further enraged Loki, and without thinking, he summoned a dark ball of energy and flung it at Lucius's heart. The energy ball grazed Thor's war hammer, chipping off some of the hammer's power.

The energy ball slammed into Lucius's chest with such force that it knocked him flat on his back. Loki rushed at Lucius, but Thor stopped him.

"Enough, Loki," Thor said. "He's dead."

Loki hesitated, finally seeing that Lucius was indeed dead. The energy ball, summoned through dark magic, combined with the power of Mjolnir (forged from a dying star). As a result, it had enough damaging force to kill the god instantly.

Thor and Loki stood over Lucius's body.

"We have just declared war on Hades," Thor said after a time.

"A war that was sure to come," Loki added.

Loki turned from the corpse of his son-in-law and saw that Jamie was shaking in Tony's arms. There were bruises on her arms from where Lucius had handled her roughly, and she was nearly naked due to the torn condition of her dress.

Tony, who had raised the front of his helmet, smoothed Jamie's hair and kissed the top of her head. "You're okay, kiddo. You're safe."

Jamie's shoulders shook as she cried silently. Loki walked over to her and knelt in front of her; Tony looked at him for a while before letting Jamie slip from his grasp and into Loki's arms. The god immediately took his cape off and wrapped it around Jamie, who clutched his arms.

"Don't leave," she said softly, in between her sobs.

"Never," Loki assured her.

"Things just got really bad, didn't they?" Tony asked as Thor approached. Pepper joined Loki and Jamie on the floor, placing a comforting hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"As bad as things can get. Hades is not going to be happy we killed his son," Thor answered grimly.

"Well, shit," Tony said. "The man tried to rape my sister!"

"Hades has a very narrow sense of right or wrong." Thor checked his war hammer, which had a slight scratch. "All that he cares about is that we killed Lucifer. He'll be after us now."

Even as Thor spoke, they all heard a faint rumble that seemed to resonate deep beneath the bowels of the earth.


	34. Chapter 34

The plans changed.

With the death of Lucifer, the Avengers prepared for an all-out attack from the King of the Underworld. Thor had even requested the presence of Sif and the Warriors Three, who arrived in New Mexico the morning after Lucifer's death, to provide them with extra manpower.

Lucifer's body disappeared from Patrick Thwaites' mansion shortly after Thor, Loki, Tony, Jamie, and Pepper left. Loki said that Hades had most likely summoned it to the Underworld. The six Asgardians told the Avengers everything they knew about Hades, and Jamie and Tony even added their own inputs from the research that they did with the help of Jarvis.

Jade, the computer system that had been destroyed along with Tony and Jamie's country home, had been recreated and now functioned as the computer system of the Avengers' underground base. She controlled the security and central memory of the computers, and was as efficient as her "older brother."

Loki now stuck to Jamie like glue, whether she was taking a shower or reading a book in Tony's study. For the first time since Loki and Jamie had announced their relationship, the billionaire hadn't objected to Loki's constant presence in Jamie's life.

It was obvious that Lucius's attempted rape had greatly shaken her, and she even flinched whenever Loki touched her shoulder. She had to see his face before she could calm down from her shaking fits. There were times when she sobbed for seemingly no reason at all, and began spending insane amounts of time in the laboratories.

It tore Loki to see her like that, and he even forgot to live up to his name as the God of Mischief. For now, Loki's main priority was Jamie's safety.

Thor had copied Loki's movements and had Jane brought to Stark Towers. This meant that Jamie had two female companions – Natasha was preoccupied with the preparations so she couldn't spend a lot of time with them – and that helped her take her mind off Lucius.

Still, she woke up several times during the night, flailing her arms wildly as if fending off an unseen attacker. Most of the time she punched or smacked Loki awake, who then had to calm her down and assure her that she was safe.

"Rough night?" Tony commented a week after the incident with Lucius. Loki had shuffled towards the bar and had poured himself a glass of Green Fairy (absinthe and Guinness). He turned towards Tony and drained the contents of the glass in one gulp.

"A bit," Loki answered.

"I told her she needs to see a psychiatrist, but did she listen? No."

Loki said nothing. He didn't trust Midgardian doctors as far as he could throw them – which was pretty far – but he didn't want to see Jamie like that. She was a muted version of her former self, although there were times when she joked around. But these didn't last. Sometimes Loki even heard her tell herself that it didn't happen, and that it had all been a bad dream.

"Maybe you could convince her," Tony said after some time. "She listens to you."

"I don't-"

But Loki was spared having to answer because Jamie came into view, her hair slightly mussed and the strap of her black tank top falling over her shoulder.

"Good morning," she said in a scratchy voice. "Loki, I hit you again last night, didn't I?"

"You did." Loki smiled at her as she approached.

"I knew it. My left hand hurts." She flexed the fingers on her left hand and hopped onto the stool beside Loki. "Don't bother sending me to the psychiatrist, Tony. I don't do well when I'm inside a doctor's office. I'll go mad in there."

"Kid, you need to-"

"I don't need someone in my head!" Jamie exclaimed, slapping her hands on the marble counter. "Lucius has done that many times over, Tony! I just…need…to forget!"

Tony looked surprised at Jamie's sudden outburst, and it took him some time to recover. Loki quickly filled in the silence by asking Jamie what she thought she could do.

"Teach me," she said softly, and Loki frowned slightly.

"Teach you what?" he asked.

"How to fight. If I just knew how to fight him off, things wouldn't have gotten out of hand," Jamie whispered, wiping away a tear. "I felt so defenseless, Loki. I know he could have read my mind and saw what I planned to do and stopped me, but at least I wouldn't have felt like a damsel in distress. Teach me. _Please_."

Loki glanced at Tony, silently asking him if this was what they should do. Tony tilted his head to the side, which Loki interpreted as a 'yeah, go ahead.'

"Alright," Loki conceded. Although he didn't admit it out loud, he was relieved that Jamie had expressed her desire to learn how to fight. "But you have to promise to follow whatever I tell you to do."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "You'd better clarify that statement, Reindeer Games."

Loki ignored Tony and continued looking at Jamie, who nodded her head firmly. "Just tell me what to do. I don't want to be the only person in this room who can't defend herself."

"Training starts in an hour, then," Loki said, smirking.

"Less," Jamie challenged him, and for the first time in a week, Loki felt that he had his mate back.

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

"I'm betting ten dollars on Stark!"

"Jamie may be a friend, but Loki is my brother, and so-"

"Just put your money in the pot, Odinson!"

"Yeah, we all know you're going to vote for Loki!"

It was a quiet day for the Avengers, who were taking a break from their duties and watching Jamie and Loki train in the main facility. Jade had set the area up similar to the Coliseum, and Jamie and Loki were sparring using spears.

Steve, Bruce, Clint, Thor, and Volstagg were sitting on the "stands", eagerly placing bets. Only Thor had bet for Loki, and it was because he was Thor's brother. The other four men were all rooting for Jamie.

Despite a rather violent first four days, where Jamie ended up with a split lip and a number of bruises and sore muscles all over her body, she was now getting the hang of things. Jamie still had a long way to go in terms of her fighting skills, but at least she knew how to dodge attacks (both made using weapons or energy balls, which was Hades' specialty) and think quickly and strategically.

Now she progressed to handling spears, which was Loki's favorite weapon.

"Ow!" Jamie cried, as Loki slapped the wooden spear on her head. She retaliated by twirling Loki's spear using her own, causing him to drop it. She then slammed the edge of the spear on the ground and used it as a pole to kick Loki. She then let go of her spear, and she ended up straddling Loki's chest on the sands.

Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Volstagg all cheered loudly, and Thor buried his head in his hands as the four men demanded their share of the winnings.

"Nice view," Loki commented idly, running his hand down Jamie's thigh. She felt a shudder threaten to overwhelm her, but stopped herself.

_It's not Lucius,_ she reminded herself silently. _It's Loki._

"Yeah, you lying on your back in the sand. Finally someone's brought you down," Jamie grinned, before standing. "Come on you guys, do you have to place bets? I feel like a bloody racehorse!"

Although Jamie didn't really mind – the guys could use something else to do other than train and save the world – she liked teasing them every now and then. Steve and Volstagg shrugged, the latter counting his winnings with much gusto.

Jamie heard Loki get to his feet, and she sensed that he was picking up his discarded spear. She quickly darted to the side, grabbed her own spear, and blocked his attack. Loki grinned, obviously pleased that she was learning quickly.

This led to another sparring session, and Jamie soon lost herself in the moment. Lucius, the memory of him crushing himself on her, and the immense relief that she had felt when Tony and Loki had burst in the room before Lucius could penetrate her all faded. She imagined that it was Lucius, not Loki, who she was fighting, and she gritted her teeth and remembered the lessons Loki had taught her.

But Loki had better stamina than her, and Jamie found that she was getting tired pretty fast. She wanted to end this soon, but Loki seemed to understand her motives. He retaliated with each attack that she posed, which forced her to either block or dodge his spear.

_He's acting as if I wasn't fighting_ him, Jamie realized. _Of course if it were Hades I was facing against, he wouldn't let me stop and rest, now would he?_

Jamie's arms felt like they were going to fall off, but she inhaled sharply and focused. Suddenly Loki pivoted on his heel and moved so that he was standing behind her, his spear pressed against her throat.

"Do you surrender?" he whispered.

_Yes_, she wanted to say, knowing that it was Loki she was talking to.

_No, act like he's Hades. What would you say to the King of the Underworld?_ another voice in her head piped up.

"Surrender this," Jamie snarled, and she raised her left leg and slammed it against Loki's crotch. The God of Mischief groaned and staggered back, clutching his groin. This gave Jamie the chance to smash the end of the spear on Loki's chest, and he fell backwards again.

Jamie then stood over him, the tip of her spear a few inches from Loki's throat. "Do _you_ surrender?"

Loki smirked slowly and, before Jamie could react, swung his leg in a half-arc. This movement caught Jamie's legs, throwing her off balance. She landed on the sand with a painful thud, and Loki pinned her to the ground.

"You little cheat," she hissed, but she was smiling. Loki chuckled once and leaned forward, kissing her.

"No making out while I'm in the room," Tony's voice came from the top of the stands, and Jamie and Loki broke apart. "I might lose my lunch."

Jamie rolled her eyes and brushed the sand off her jogging pants and V-neck shirt, while Loki ran his hands over Jamie's body, using his magic to heal the bruises and wounds that she had collected during their session.

Once he was done, the two held hands as they joined the others on the stands. The arena slowly faded and was replaced by the original metal interior of the training facility.

"What's going on?" Clint asked, as Tony pulled out a copy of the New York Times.

The headline was simple but it sent chills down their spines: THE DEAD WALK.

The article outlined the sudden sightings of corpses all over New York. Several citizens had claimed to have seen the corpse of their loved ones in the horde and had tried approaching them. Instead of receiving warm hugs and kisses, some of these citizens were mauled to death, and panic swept the city like a terrible plague.

One woman summed things up pretty well: "Zombies."

The attack started a few hours ago – the newspaper was a special edition that had just been released due to the breaking story – and the men knew that they would soon be needed to quell the chaos. Tony delivered Fury's instructions to the rest of the team once they were all on the rooftop suite.

"This is Hades' doing," Thor said. "He rules the Underworld. He could have easily sent the dead to attack us."

"Well reasoned," Tony said sarcastically. "Now all we have to do is rescue the citizens and stop the dead." Tony noted that the words sounded stupid. How the hell were they supposed to stop something that was already dead?

"Blow their brains apart," Jamie said, her expression blasé. "Come on, Tony, it's not like you haven't watched zombie movies before."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Tony answered, but he gave his sister a wink before he turned back to the others.

Loki told Jamie that he had cast a protective charm around her, which she took pretty well. Tony, however, told her that he was sending her to their private estate a few miles from the city. Jamie protested at first, but in the end agreed. Jane and Pepper were to stay with her, as well as Hogun and Fandral.

"You'll be safe," Loki assured her. "I promise."

"I know," Jamie murmured. "And you, Loki Laufeyson, should come back. Otherwise I'm going to whatever realm you Asgardians go to when you die and give you hell."

Loki grinned and kissed her, loving the feel of her lips on his own. "Then perhaps you should take over as ruler of the Underworld. You'll make a much better leader than Hades."

"Ugh, the Underworld seems so dreary. I think I won't survive even a month in that place," Jamie retorted as the Avengers slowly filed out of the room and into the elevator. Tony was standing by the elevator, and Jamie jerked her head slightly and Loki let her go.

"See you soon, kiddo," Tony said as Jamie hugged him.

"Definitely." Jamie kissed her brother on the cheek and clung to him, even if his metal suit felt hard against her body. "Kick some ass, Anthony."

"Nothing else but," Tony assured her with a rakish wink. He then said his goodbyes to Pepper before following the other Avengers outside. Thor and Loki were the last ones to leave. Jamie saw that Loki's golden horned helmet was brushing the top of Clint's head, and she stifled a giggle.

Loki noticed where she was looking at and turned his head, grinning just as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

The corpses flooded the streets, attacking anyone who still had warm blood flowing through their veins. Tony was the first Avenger on the scene, rescuing a woman and her two young children from a corpse whom the oldest child called "Daddy".

Tony led the small family away from the scene, while Loki dispatched the zombified father. They then turned to help their other comrades, who had begun pushing back the zombie hordes. The local police force was working with Steve, Volstagg, and Sif, while the Hulk teamed with Natasha and Thor and made a sweep of the buildings. Clint was with Tony and Loki, and provided the two with cover fire from the rooftops.

"Just shoot them in the head!" Tony yelled at Steve, who was slamming his shield on the torso of a shriveled body of an old woman zombie. "Destroy their damn brains!"

Loki used his ice discs to slice off the tops of the zombies' heads, and soon he wasn't paying attention to the appearances of his foes.

Man or woman, young or old, all of them fell under his attack. Unlike the Chitauri, Hades' forces were easy to destroy. The only problem was that they were so many that the Avengers, despite gaining a slight upper hand at the beginning, were soon forced to pull back.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight off these things?" Natasha cried as the Avengers assembled near Times Square. The Hulk was smashing zombies against the JumboTron and Thor was using Mjolnir to redirect lighting through the zombie horde.

Sif and Volstagg were trying to thin out the crowd, but with every zombie that they took down, five more sprang in its place. Tony muttered darkly about gods not playing fair and hovered in the air.

That's when he saw someone he never expected to see in his entire life.

His father.

Howard Anthony Stark was barely recognizable: the car accident that killed him had crushed part of his face, so it looked like there was a concave gap on his head. But the other half was nearly unscathed, save for small holes where maggots wriggled in and out of his skull.

"Dad?" Tony murmured, frowning.

"Sir, that's not your father," Jarvis said from inside his helmet. "Not anymore."

The shock of seeing the once powerful elder Stark as part of the zombie hordes stunned Tony, and he nearly forgot to control the propulsion on his boots and gloves. Jarvis immediately took control of the suit and set Tony on the ground.

"Stark! What is going on?" Steve demanded.

Tony shook thoughts of his dead father away, trying to ignore the fact that Howard was a few feet from him. "Nothing," Tony replied, and took to the air again. He looked down at the empty faces of the corpses, using his repulsor ray to blast their heads open and render them truly dead.

When his repulsor ray pointed at the body of Howard, Tony hesitated for a few seconds.

"Sir," Jarvis said, both a warning and a comfort.

"Goodbye Dad," Tony murmured, and fired.

Howard's head erupted in bits of bone and gore, and Tony turned his head away from the scene. He could feel vomit go up his throat, but he couldn't think about that now. He was just glad that Jamie wasn't here to see their dad; she was sure to have run towards the corpse.

Or maybe not.

Tony forced himself to think of anything other than the fact that he had given his father peace a second time, and returned to the task at hand.

The Avengers knew that Fury wanted to avoid bombing the city, which meant that they had to make sure that the zombie horde stayed in the city to prevent the undead forces from swarming to the rest of the states.

"Has the army placed blockades?" Tony asked, and Steve nodded.

"They sent reinforcements an hour ago! We're the only ones standing between them and the undead!"

"Great," Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "As always, they expect us to do the tough stuff."

The battle raged on, with the Avengers and the Asgardians taking their own hits. Natasha received a nasty cut from a male corpse wearing a business suit, but Loki immediately healed her before returning to the fight.

Just as the horde slowed down to a trickle, Jarvis reported that Tony had an incoming call. "Hello?"

"Tony?" Pepper whispered. She sounded like she had been running for her life. "Tony, you have to get here."

"What? Pepper, what…"

Jamie's scream came from the other end, followed by a woman's laugh. Such a familiar laugh…

"Jamie…she's….your mother…" Pepper seemed at a loss for words. "Hades, he…he's here!"

The line went dead.

* * *

_**Stark Estate, New York**_

The large mansion of the Stark family had been carefully maintained, even after Tony and Jamie had moved out and decided to live in Stark Towers a few years ago. Even now the large front yard had well-cut grass, the hedges and topiary still sported their original shapes, and the interior was as beautiful as ever.

Jane followed Jamie and Pepper through the first floor, her burlap backpack on her back. The two women made the astrophysicist feel at home, and they soon settled down.

Hogun and Fandral trailed after the three women, but even they were having a hard time disguising their impressed looks.

They decided to watch the news, which showed most of the TV stations broadcasting the attack of the zombie hordes from the air. Most of downtown New York was overrun, but the arrival of the Avengers and the Asgardians turned the tide. The horde was now concentrated near Times Square and Central Station, and every so often they saw glimpses of Loki, Thor, Tony, and the other team members.

After a few minutes Jamie decided to make sandwiches for all of them, and she went into the kitchen. Now that she knew how to defend herself, Jamie felt more confident than before. However, it was this overconfidence that made her vulnerable.

As Jamie prepared the ingredients for a ham and cheese sandwich, several shadows shifted behind her. The corpse of Maria Collins Carbonell Stark, Tony and Jamie's mother, shuffled out from behind the kitchen door, where she had been hiding.

The corpse made no sound, except for a rattling intake of breath. Jamie's ears picked up on the sound and she whirled around. Maria, unlike her husband, had her face intact. It was her chest and stomach that didn't survive: two bloody holes in her body showed where the metal posts had pierced her and taken her life.

"Mom?" Jamie's eyes widened. She knew at once that this was not her mom, and that whatever controlled the body of Maria Stark was a malignant force.

Maria continued to glower at her, and Jamie took several steps back. It was then when Maria bared her teeth and lunged at Jamie, who shrieked and raced up the side stairs that took her to the employee's quarters.

"Jane! Pepper!" Jamie shouted, and she heard some muffled thuds as her mother shuffled after her.

This wasn't what she was expecting. She could face Hades or an undead soldier, but not her mom. Her dead mom. Jamie had wanted to see her mom for so long, to hear her say words of comfort, and to feel the warmth of her body, that to see Maria in the (rotting) flesh was definitely a rude wake-up call.

Jamie didn't know where the others were, and all she was aware of was the fact that her mother was chasing after her.

Not to hug or hold her and say everything would be okay, but to kill.


	35. Chapter 35

Loki flung an ice disc at a zombie that was about to bite into Thor's arm, slicing off the top of the corpse's head. The corpse toppled to the ground, finally dead.

"Loki!" Tony hovered above the god, and Loki tilted his head back to look at the billionaire. "We need to get to the mansion!"

Loki needn't have to be told twice. He turned and ran down the street, while Tony propelled himself forward and flew across the city. Thor saw that Loki was running away from the battle, and he instructed Sif and Volstagg to help the other Avengers.

"Make sure that the Midgardians are safe," he said, before following his younger brother. Thor caught up with Loki just before the God of Mischief could teleport, and together the two princes of Asgard reappeared inside the Stark Estate.

Several zombies were milling around the grounds, some of them feasting on the bodies of servants unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire. Thor and Loki killed both the undead and the dying, the latter as an act of mercy.

"Hogun! Fandral!" Thor bellowed, bursting through the front doors. The two gods didn't have time to admire the opulence of the Stark mansion; their attention was suddenly captured by the figure standing at the foot of the grand staircase.

Hades.

The King of the Underworld was dressed all in black, and his eyeballs radiated nothing but pure evil and loathing.

"The Princes of Asgard," Hades said in his high, cold voice. "Which one of you killed my son?"

Hades paused, taking in the two gods' appearances. With a wrinkled finger he pointed at Loki, who had summoned an ice disc and was in the process of throwing it at the God of the Dead. With a feral cry, Hades shattered the ice disc in midair; icy splinters flew through the air and hit Thor and Loki in the face.

"Let her go, Hades," Loki said through clenched teeth. "This is our fight. She has had no part in this!"

"Does that even matter whether she's innocent or not?" Hades asked, stepping to the side. "My son is dead, Loki Laufeyson. I will have her soul, and make you watch as I break her…"

Loki screamed in fury, rushing towards Hades. The Greek deity smirked and knocked Loki aside with a powerful telekinetic wave, sending the God of Mischief flying across the foyer. Thor threw Mjolnir at Hades, but again the attack was repelled.

Somewhere in the house Jamie screamed again, and it was this sound that brought Loki to his feet.

"All I wanted was my son back," Hades continued, striding forward. He brought his hand down, forcing Thor and Loki to remain on their backs. "Your daughter was a distraction. The Underworld was not what it once was. She had to go."

The full meaning of Hades words hit Loki. "You?"

Hades smirked. "Me. Do you think I would let your daughter take my only son away from me? If she had only given me the heir that I longed for, she needn't have died. But her mind was focused on other things; things that were unnecessary."

Loki screamed in agony. Now that he knew who was really responsible for his daughter's death, Loki wanted nothing but to kill Hades, to make him suffer. But how could he kill Death himself?

Jamie screamed once more, and Loki's fury gave way to fear. Hades had already taken someone from him – was he about to do so again?

Hades leaned forward and sneered at the two Asgardians. "Is this how easy it is to defeat you? I have heard tales of your exploits, but I never imagined you'd go down this easily."

Loki saw shadows shift from behind Hades, and to his surprise saw Jamie emerge from behind the God of the Dead. She was carrying an aluminum bat, which had blood smears on one end. As Hades continued his little monologue, Jamie raised the bat and slammed it on the side of Hades' head.

"When will you ever _not_ fall for that?" she said as Hades stumbled to the side, a trickle of blood running down the side of his head. The impact wasn't powerful enough to knock the god out, but it was enough to give Hades a slight headache.

This broke Hades' hold on Loki and Thor, who both immediately attacked the God of the Dead with furious abandon. Loki and Thor managed to send Hades flying to the other end of the foyer, while Jamie turned and ran up the stairs to help Jane and Pepper fight the zombies that were constantly streaming into the mansion.

After being chased by the corpse of her mother, Jamie had been cornered inside her old bedroom. It was there where she had finally snapped out of her shock.

_You have a protective shield around you, you idiot_, she had reminded herself.

Jamie had raised her head and looked at her mother, who was slowly inching towards her. Maria Stark was gone.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Jamie had murmured softly.

Like Tony, Jamie was forced to put her mother to rest. Jamie had no time to grieve for her mother, because zombies were now flooding into the second floor of the mansion.

Jamie had glimpsed Hades striding into the mansion and had rushed out of her bedroom and into Tony's room, where Jane and Pepper were trapped. Jamie had killed the zombies that were banging on the closet door with the aluminum bat she had used on her mother, and the three women regrouped.

It was Jamie and Jane who devised a plan to attack the zombies, and when Hogun and Fandral (who had become preoccupied with the zombies outside) arrived, they had shared their strategy with the two warriors.

Jamie suspected that Hades had sent the corpse of her mother after her to menace her around the mansion, and had screamed every so often to give him the impression that she was still being chased. Based on her research about Hades, he did not possess any telepathic abilities, which meant that he wouldn't be able to read her thoughts.

Her plan seemed to have worked, because Hades didn't even bother looking for her. She was on her way down when she heard Hades greet the "princes of Asgard," and she had rushed down the servant's hallway and into the kitchen. She arrived just in time to see Hades pin Loki and Thor to the floor, and it was then when she used the baseball bat to knock Hades to the side.

Now she was running down the second floor hallway again, smashing her baseball bat at the zombies she passed. Just before she reached Jane and Pepper, Tony flew in from the balcony window. "Jamie!"

"Thor and Loki," she said breathlessly, pointing her baseball bat towards the foyer. "They're fighting Hades."

Hogun and Fandral heard her, and they rushed past the two Stark siblings to help their Asgardian comrades.

"No time for that," Tony said. "We need to get you out of here."

"What? No!" Jamie protested, pulling away from her older brother. "This ends here! He'll never stop hunting me, Tony!"

Tony hesitated before picking Jamie up and hoisting her on his shoulder. Jamie slapped the baseball bat on Tony's butt, but he didn't feel anything.

_I shouldn't have made his suit that strong_, she thought irritably, smacking her brother's butt with the bat again.

Jane and Pepper met the two, both holding slightly bloodied weapons. Tony nodded towards the balcony, and Pepper stepped outside. Jane, on the other hand, hesitated.

"I'm not leaving Thor," she said simply.

"And I'm not leaving Loki," Jamie added, and tried wriggling out of Tony's grasp. She grunted in frustration as Tony tightened his hold on her. "Anthony!"

They all heard Thor bellow in pain, and Jane paled.

"Anthony Stark if you don't put me down, I swear I'll hit you on the head with this bat!" Jamie threatened, straining to be free from Tony's grasp. Her brother was systematically blasting any zombie that tried to lurch towards them, and it seemed like he was thinking.

Finally he set her down on the ground. "No goddamn heroics," he told her, raising his pointer finger in warning.

Jamie nodded and they hurried down to the foyer. During those brief minutes they spent in the second floor, the gods had nearly destroyed everything in the area. Tony made no comment about the amount of damage Loki and Thor had caused; instead, he clamped a hand around Jamie's wrist to stop her from running to help Loki.

Loki and Hades were locked in a fierce struggle, the former completely red-faced. Jamie could see a vein throbbing on the side of Loki's face, while Hades was dodging Loki's attacks.

"I see your daughter every day," Hades called out, and Loki gave another strangled cry. "She misses her father."

"How is your son, Hades?" Loki shot back, and Hades' eyes narrowed. "I bet he smells by now."

Hades flung a dark energy ball at Loki, who dodged behind a couch. Jamie frowned, wondering what Hades meant by…

"Oh god," Jamie murmured, finally realizing the truth. Loki had told her that Hel had been murdered on the battlefield, but he didn't know who did it.

Until now.

"Looks like I touched a nerve," Loki commented, although his voice was shaking. He flung another ice disc at Hades, and it grazed the god's side. "If you miss your son so much, why don't you join him?"

"You first," Hades hissed, just as Thor pummeled into him. The God of Thunder raised Mjolnir and smashed the flat side of the war hammer on Hades' head, but Hades bent his head to the side at the last minute.

Hogun and Fandral were lying at the foot of the staircase and Tony bent over to check their pulse.

"They're breathing," he reported. "Knocked out though."

Jamie gripped the handle of her baseball bat, smacking it on a zombie that was trying to sneak up on her. Tony raised his repulsor ray and fired a beam of energy at Hades, which hit the god in the back. Hades turned his head and growled, his eyes locking on Jamie.

"I don't like that smile," Tony quipped, stepping in front of his sister and firing another repulsor ray at Hades, which the god blocked easily.

"Jamie Stark," Hades said with a sinister smile. Loki whipped his head around, surprised to see Jamie standing a few feet away.

"Jamie, run!" Loki took a running leap and jumped on Hades' back, wrapping his right arm around Hades' throat.

Under other circumstances, it would have looked comical to see Hades trying to shake Loki off his back, but none of the Midgardians were laughing. Tony fired another repulsor beam at Hades, while simultaneously switching to the new ice ray that Jamie had fitted into his suit.

Both beams slammed onto Hades, but the God of the Dead wasn't finished just yet. With a herculean effort, he threw Loki off his back and used his telekinesis to throw the God of Mischief across the foyer. Loki collided painfully with one of the marble pillars, leaving a Loki-shaped crack in the middle.

Thor, who was in the process of swinging Mjolnir at Hades, was grabbed in a powerful chokehold and slammed onto the ground. Jane made a move to dart forward, but Pepper held the younger woman fast.

"No," Pepper whispered, while Jane watched with wide eyes as Hades slammed Thor on the ground again, and again, and again.

"This ends now," Hades hissed.

"Thor!" Jane cried, straining to reach him.

"Jane." Thor turned his head towards her and gestured for her to stay where she was. Hades looked at Jane and then at Jamie, the two Midgardian women who belonged to the Asgardian princes.

"Time to die." Hades raised both his hands, using his telekinesis to clutch at Thor and Loki's throats. The gods gasped for breath, giving Hades time to summon the same knife that he had used to kill Hel. "As of today, Odin will have no heir to precede him. How unfortunate."

Hades made a move to fling the Nordic blades at Thor and Loki, but before he could do so, a powerful force knocked Hades on his stomach. A bright light streamed through the foyer, and they all shielded their eyes as the light covered every inch of the area.

When the light subsided, they saw a massive, eight-legged horse standing over Hades. It stomped its four hooves in unison and then reared on its hindlegs, just as its rider pulled his helmet off.

Odin.


	36. Chapter 36

Tony hated going against gods.

He felt very inept and inferior, two things that he loathed the most. But now, he watched as Hades fought Thor and Loki in the foyer – _his_ foyer – while trying to restrain his already agitated sister.

Every so often he tried shooting repulsor rays and ice beams at Hades, but it was obvious that these weren't having any effect on the god.

_They should be disqualified_, he thought irritably, firing two beams in quick succession. _They play dirty_.

Jamie tugged at him again, obviously wanting to go to Loki. Tony held her firm, hesitant to let her within reach of the God of the Dead.

Jarvis was sending him reports of the Avengers' fight against the zombie horde, and the reports didn't look so good. The Avengers were slowly backing away, barely holding off the undead force. The local police force was being overwhelmed, and the state barrier was minutes away from being destroyed.

It looked like a losing battle.

Hades was far too powerful for even Thor and Loki. Even now the two Asgardians were being choked to unconsciousness, and Hades was now holding two very sharp knives.

_Anytime now_, Tony thought, wishing his suit could carry a nuclear missile that he could shoot at Hades.

The thought had barely passed his mind when a bright light exploded into the foyer. Tony turned his head away and closed his eyes, squinting. It didn't take long for the light to disappear; a few seconds later the foyer returned to its original illumination.

The only thing new about it was the eight-legged horse that was neighing and pawing at the ground, within stomping reach of Hades. The God of the Dead was on his stomach and breathing heavily. The horse's large rider dismounted, pulling off his helmet as he did so.

"All-Father," Jamie whispered in awe.

"Hades Kronoson," Odin said, pointing his sword at Hades. "Cease this attack."

Hades rolled on to his back, revealing that the two knives that he had been holding were embedded on his torso. Even now the blades were slowly sinking into his skin: the metal was disintegrating and was being absorbed into Hades' bloodstream.

"Odin," Hades rasped, as the metal now coursed through him, destroying his body. His healing factor was no match for the internal attack, and soon Hades was wasting away. "An eye…for an eye."

"If that is so, then you must have died two times over," Odin replied. His cape swept the floor and his armor shone. Sleipnir trotted over to Loki, nudging the God of Mischief awake. "You killed my granddaughter."

"A…necessity," Hades said. "Who will rule the Underworld now…once I'm gone? I…control the dead."

Odin smiled. "You have a brother, do you not?"

Hades' grin vanished in an instant. "Pluto? But he is…"

Whatever Hades' younger twin brother was, they never knew. Hades' grew still, his eyes staring at Odin. The two entrance wounds continued to bleed, slowly at first, and then faster and faster. Soon a pool of dark red blood formed around Hades.

Odin remained staring at Hades' body before going over to his firstborn, who was now sitting up. Mjolnir lay by Thor's feet, the metal gleaming in the light. Thor got to his feet, his face red due to near-asphyxiation.

"Father," he said, and Odin nodded once in acknowledgement. Sleipnir was neighing loudly, and Loki's eyes flickered open and fixed on his son.

"Sleipnir." Loki reached a hand out and patted Sleipnir's snout; the massive horse snorted and reared on its hind legs. Jamie made a move to approach Loki, but Tony's grip on her wrist was firm. Jane, on the other hand, slipped down the stairs and walked towards Thor, bending her head slightly for a moment as Odin fixed his gaze on her.

Jane met Odin's eyes steadily and Thor reached for her. She walked straight into Thor's arms, and Odin looked at Jamie.

"Great timing, All-Father," she said with a smile.

Odin's mouth twitched slightly. "It would seem so. Hades was drawing too much attention to himself; he should never have used his powers for personal gain."

"Who sent you?" Tony asked indignantly, and Jamie slapped her brother on the arm. She winced, forgetting that he was still in his Iron Man suit. "No disrespect or anything like that, but why did you take this long?"

Odin's eye blinked, as if he wasn't used to being spoken to like this. "I assure you, my actions took no less than a few minutes. I had to consult Zeus, after all."

"Time flows differently between realms, Tony," Jamie whispered. "At least he got here."

"Yeah. Right." Tony shifted uneasily, his eyes taking in Odin's weird appearance, including the metal eye patch. "He kinda reminds me of Fury."

Jamie laughed softly and Tony finally released his grip on her arm. Without hesitating, Jamie went to Loki, who was petting Sleipnir with his right hand. Sleipnir neighed as Jamie approached, but since she was used to dealing with horses, she simply ran her hand up Sleipnir's snout and cupped the horse's mouth with her other hand.

Sleipnir closed his eyes as Jamie scratched his snout. Loki slid his hand over Jamie's and squeezed it; she looked over at him and saw that the bruises on his face were already healing. They both exchanged a meaningful glance, one that showed their immense relief at the other's safety.

"Okay. Got it." Tony walked towards Loki – Thor and Odin were in deep conversation, and Tony wasn't in the mood to interrupt – and raised the front of his helmet. "It looks like Hades' death stopped the zombie horde, but they're taking Clint to the medical facility."

"And you're telling me this because?" Loki asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because you're such a nice person to talk to," Tony snapped.

"Behave you two," Jamie sighed, patting Sleipnir on the side. The horse whinnied, as if it didn't like the way Tony was talking to Loki. "See? Even Sleipnir agrees with me."

Tony rolled his eyes and looked back at Pepper, and then at the corpse of the former king of the Underworld. "What the hell do we do now?"

Lightning sounded outside and Thor raised his head. "Zeus."

"Jesus Christ," Tony swore, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "How many gods are coming over? If there was a memo for a pool party, I sure as hell didn't see it!"

Jamie watched as her brother joined Pepper on the staircase, caught Loki's eye, and laughed. Sleipnir stayed with them for a while – Loki even hoisted her onto Sleipnir's back – while Thor and Odin waited for someone.

Pluto, Hades' younger twin brother, arrived a few minutes later. He had been conferring with Zeus, the head of the Greek gods.

Unlike Hades, Pluto was a surprise. He had warm, friendly eyes, although his hair looked rather greasy. Where Hades was dark, Pluto radiated light. It seemed unnatural that he was considered a lesser god of death, and even more so as the next King of the Underworld.

"No choice, Odin old chap," Pluto said amicably, while Tony, Pepper, and Jane watched with amusement. Pluto moved and sounded like an old English gentleman; he even smoked a thick cigar. "Zeus said I was the only other man for the job."

Pluto's gaze turned towards his twin brother and he clicked his tongue. "He always was the black sheep of the family. Shame what happened to his son, though. I understand your boy did it?"

"Yes," Odin said, glancing sharply at Loki. "But I believe it was in self-defense."

"Of course, of course." Pluto looked at the God of Mischief, who had a defiant expression on his face. "I don't blame anyone, Odin. If this was their fate, then there was nothing they could do. But I understand they are well known in this realm. How are we to rectify this situation?"

"An accident," Loki suggested with a smirk. "Happens all the time."

Pluto nodded thoughtfully. "That's possible. We have a lot to discuss, it seems."

"I need someone to help clean my mansion," Tony called grumpily. Jamie met Odin's eye and she grinned; the All-Father shrugged lightly and led Pluto away from the group.

"This is going to sound weird, but I like him better than Hades," Jamie commented.

"Yeah, too bad that he and Hades are identical," Tony added.

* * *

News of Lucius Hellman's sudden death shocked the world. One of the most eligible bachelors of New York City was found dead in the Hellman Estate by his father, who immediately fell into a deep depression.

After handing over full control of Hellman Corporation to his trusted board of directors, Hayden packed his bags and left for an undisclosed location. Ignoring requests for interviews, Hayden only stayed long enough for him to bury his son in the mausoleum reserved for the Hellmans.

Another surprising twist was when Hayden visited the Starks shortly before flying to his secret hideaway. Many speculated that the two mended their fences in the face of this tragedy, and after Hayden's departure Tony Stark was plagued with interviews and magazine features.

He denied them all, saying that he did so out of respect for Hayden Hellman.

But of course, only a select few knew what really happened.

Pluto, being identical to his older brother, Hades, easily passed for the software mogul. Using his powers of illusion, Loki was able to create a copy of Lucius's corpse. No autopsies were made, per "Hayden's" request, and the coffin that was interred in the Hellman mausoleum was empty.

"Funny how these Midgardians are easy to fool," Pluto had commented during his brief visit in Stark Towers. "Except you, Sir. Your ideas are flawless."

Tony had shrugged nonchalantly, as if he received compliments like this every day. "I won't waste a tear on either of them, Pluto. They tried to hurt my sister."

"I understand." Pluto had glanced at Jamie, who was practicing her fight moves on a large rubber mat. "Hades never really had a clear concept of family."

Pluto left shortly after that, leaving the Avengers to clean up the mess that Hades had made. Coupled with Lucius Hellman's sudden death, New Yorkers felt that they had lived through a bizarre week, indeed.

Some even doubted that the "zombie apocalypse" even occurred, while others simply tried to forget that it happened.

And then of course there were those who lost their loved ones in the attack. Funeral homes were kept busy as the newly dead came pouring in – Pluto at least assured the Avengers that the ones Hades' undead forces killed would stay dead – and nothing was on the television but talks about the recent happenings.

Odin, Sif, and the Warriors Three returned to Asgard as well, but not before Odin delivered some news. Adonis, Thor and Loki's distant cousin – "Our very, very, _very_ distant cousin," Loki was quick to point out – was going to visit the two for some time.

"I realize your leader is quite paranoid about our kind," Odin had said as he mounted Sleipnir. "Which is why I'm telling you now. I daresay his mother would not take it too kindly if you attacked her son."

"We'll make sure not to," Tony had assured him.

Odin had nodded and, after Sif and the Warriors Three bade goodbye, called for Heimdall to open the portal to Asgard.

Clint stayed in the medical facility after receiving a nasty wound, with Natasha staying by his side.

"I didn't notice they had feelings for each other," Tony remarked, spotting Natasha and Clint walk out of the medical facility three weeks after Pluto's departure.

"Just because it took you years to realize you loved Pepper doesn't mean that the rest of us are like that," Jamie teased.

Tony grunted and tried to ruffle Jamie's hair, but she ducked out of the way just in time, grinning.

Although Jamie claimed that she was "completely over it," Tony could tell that his sister was still deeply affected by Lucius's attempted rape. Jamie only felt completely comfortable when she was ensconced in Loki's arms, which was where she usually was, to be honest.

"Sounds like she needs a vacation," Pepper whispered over dinner. "You did send her to the country home for some rest and relaxation; why not send her to the Bahamas or Hawaii?"

Tony snorted. "If I do, then that little boyfriend of hers is sure to come. I'm not paying for _his_ fare."

"Do you expect him to leave her alone after what happened?" Pepper smiled. "And you have a private jet, Tony. Stop making excuses."

"Why do I have such intelligent women in my life?" Tony grumbled. "You and Jamie keep arguing me into a freaking corner!"

In the end, however, he relented. Jamie had been going through a lot of rough patches lately, and she definitely needed a break.

Jamie was excited at the prospect and had nearly tackled Tony to the floor when she heard the news.

"Yeah your boyfriend's coming with you," Tony told her with a roll of his eyes. "I'd kill him if he didn't."

"What's with the sudden change?" Jamie asked. "Normally you'd be all over my case."

"Can't fight the inevitable, can I?" Tony said.

"Well, thanks, Tony." Jamie hugged him tightly. "I'll make sure to send you pictures. Wait, what are you going to do about Adonis?"

"I'm going to take him in," Tony answered, sliding his hands in his pockets. "But to tell you the truth kid, I've had enough. Based on what I've heard about Adonis, he's a chick magnet. Stark Towers can only handle so much testosterone."

"Well you'd better deal with it," Jamie said, patting his shoulder. "Because this is all for the sake of diplomacy."

"Would make sense if I were an actual diplomat," Tony grumbled.

* * *

Jamie waved as she got in the shiny black sedan that was to take her and Loki to the airport. Tony's offer to send her and Loki to a vacation in Hawaii came as a shock, but she took it all in stride.

_Maybe he's finally warming up to him_, she thought as the sedan pulled away from Stark Towers. Beside her Loki pulled on his green and gold scarf, which was dangling from his neck.

At first Loki had offered to teleport Jamie to Hawaii, saying that they could be there in a split second. Tony, however, had overrode him.

"You're in _our_ realm, pal," he had said. "You travel _our _way."

"Except of course when there's a crisis," Loki had muttered under his breath.

This almost led to another lengthy debate, but Pepper's arrival had distracted Tony long enough for Jamie to push Loki towards his room.

Now they were on their way to the airport, where they would take the private jet to Hawaii. The city was now back on its feet, and Jamie was happy to see that the people were now venturing out into the streets. Memories of the zombie attack came rushing back, and she even remembered Lucius.

_Stop_, she told herself. Still, a slight tremor came over her body, which Loki noticed. He didn't say anything; he simply edged closer to her and allowed Jamie to rest her head on his shoulder.

"So this Hawaii," he said, slightly mispronouncing the name (it came out as 'Ha-way-ay'). "Is it as sunny as the pictures you showed me?"

"It always is," Jamie replied, twirling Loki's scarf around her hand. "There hasn't been a time when Tony and I visited that it wasn't sunny. It's the perfect vacation spot, in my opinion."

"Hmmm." Loki looked out the window and watched as the city flew past the glass. To be honest, he was glad that they were getting to spend some time alone.

After all that they had been through, after all that they had done, they sure as hell deserved this.

"What are you thinking?"

Jamie's voice snapped Loki out of his thoughts. He looked at her, his green eyes meeting her blue ones.

"I was thinking about how much we deserved this, and how long it would take for your brother to find out that I placed mayonnaise inside his shampoo bottle."

"Loki!" Jamie said, with a laugh. "Did you have to do that? Tony's already warming up to you! Wait, don't answer that. You're the God of Mischief."

"Oh yes I am," Loki answered with a snarky twinkle in his eye.

Jamie glanced at the driver, who was separated from them by a soundproof glass, and then at Loki. "Loki, behave!"

But this was one time she didn't mean it.

* * *

**Author's Note: After this chapter, we turn to Adonis's brief yet quite interesting visit to Midgard. I think the Avengers need a break from fighting, because after Adonis's visit, things are getting much more serious. As if they haven't already. **


	37. Chapter 37

_**Two weeks later...**_

The Midgardian sun shone brightly. The mysterious dark-haired man walked up to the massive metal temple, craning his neck as far back as it could go.

"Impressive," he breathed, finally noticing that several Midgardians were entering the said temple using a pair of clear glass doors.

He copied their movements, finally entering a glorious haven of marble pillars and shiny floors. An attractive blonde stood behind a marble barrier, and at first he thought that she was one of the priestesses of old.

Her eyes brightened as he approached, and she subconsciously tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Good morning Sir and welcome to Stark Towers. How may I help you?"

The man squinted at the piece of parchment his mother, Myrrha, had given him shortly before he left. On it was the name Anthony Stark, which he repeated out loud. His voice had a musical quality to it: deep yet soft.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked with a smile.

"I'm not quite certain," he admitted, wondering what an 'appointment' was. "But I was told he was expecting me. I'm Adonis."

The woman's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! Oh, I see. Yes, yes, we were told that you were to arrive anytime this week. Please, right this way."

The woman whispered something to her male companion before leading Adonis down the marble hallway and into a lobby that was surrounded by shiny metal doors. A group of people were waiting in front of the doors, but none of them protested when the woman commandeered one of the elevators and led her handsome charge inside.

Adonis was busy looking at the intricate details in the ceiling that it took him some time to enter the elevator. When he did, he was surprised at what Midgardians could do even without magic or any form of godly powers.

The elevator ride to the rooftop suite was quick and Adonis soon found himself facing Anthony Stark himself. The billionaire's eyes widened, as if he had been expecting someone…older.

Adonis only looked eighteen, but he was far older than that. He had dark hair (a contrast to the way Midgardians depicted him), a strong jaw, a thin, sultry mouth, deep brown eyes, and an athletic build. It wasn't hard to see why he was considered as the most handsome man in the world.

Tony recovered quickly and shook Adonis's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Stark. Tony Stark."

"Yes, Mother told me about you. It seems you've become quite popular among our kind," Adonis said cheerfully.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I have? I thought I was just popular here on Earth."

Adonis shook his head. "No. Your efforts in protecting your kind have spread far and wide. Well, as far as Olympus and Asgard."

"I see." Tony paused. He had initially planned to have Pepper show Adonis to his room, but for some reason he didn't want Pepper going anywhere near the man. Probably it was because Adonis oozed sex appeal. "I should show you to your room, then."

"That would be nice." Adonis followed Tony through the suite, his eyes taking in the entire room. He smiled and murmured to himself, and even admired the new 18th century coffee table Pepper had acquired at an auction three days ago.

Adonis was to stay in Loki's room, a fact that the god quickly picked up on as he entered. But if this bothered him, Adonis didn't say anything. Instead, he turned and thanked Tony.

"No problem. I'll be hosting a party later this evening, and you can come, if you like," Tony offered.

"Yes, I would. Thank you."

Tony nodded and immediately left his guest alone.

Tony walked back to the rooftop suite, muttering about why gods had to be like sex on legs. Admittedly, Tony thought of himself on the same terms, but seeing Adonis felt like he was looking at competition.

And he certainly didn't like the feeling that this was one instance that he wasn't going to win.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff peered over Clint Barton's shoulder as they completed their sweep of the area.

The two Avengers were inside the underground base; Natasha was listening to Fury's instructions over the small earpiece, while Clint was controlling the satellite using a Stark invention. Fury was asking if the god Adonis had arrived yet, and Natasha replied that she didn't know.

"Better ask Stark if he's seen the guy," Clint suggested, and Natasha smiled at him before she left the control room.

Clint admittedly was attracted to the intense redhead, but he never acted on his feelings because they were colleagues. He had had some relationships in the past, but it was never like the professional relationship he had with Natasha.

He leaned against the chair and wondered if Nat's red hair was soft and smelled like strawberries. Clint liked strawberries.

The archer allowed himself a period of daydreaming, which mostly focused on imaginary dates that he knew he would never have with Natasha.

_Nice to dream_, he thought, picking up his bow and his quiver as he headed out of the control room. Several SHIELD agents entered the control room, but they stepped aside when they saw that he was leaving.

Clint decided to go for a cup of coffee and ask Natasha to join him. Hell, he'd just gotten out of the medical facility nearly a week ago. He needed to celebrate a little.

Clint rode the elevator to the main lobby of Stark Towers; his sudden presence didn't surprise the employees anymore. They were all aware that they were working on top of the Avengers' underground base.

If there was something Tony wasn't, it was being subtle.

Clint spotted Natasha talking to a tall, dark-haired man near the front desk. It was obvious that Natasha was irritated. Her body was tense, her hand was on her hip, and her head was tilted to the side. Clint made his way past the employees who were staring back at Natasha and the mystery man, who looked like he belonged in an issue of _Vanity Fair_ or even _Playgirl_.

"Listen, I'm not who you're looking for!" Natasha turned away from the man, who immediately clamped a hand around Natasha's wrist. Before Clint could protest, Natasha used her fighting skills to pull the man up and over her, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Natasha stepped over the man, who looked winded. Natasha took several steps before she spotted Clint. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I thought…I thought you'd want to go for a cup of coffee," Clint admitted, looking over her shoulder. "Who the hell is that?"

"Oh. That's Adonis," Natasha said dismissively. "Coffee, huh? Sounds great."

"It does?" Clint blinked but recovered quickly. "Let's go then."

The two of them skirted around Adonis, who managed to get to his feet and watch the two leave.

"I know you are my Aphrodite," Adonis murmured, ignoring several women who were fawning over him. He sighed dreamily, still seeing the way Natasha's hair whipped around her as she stood over him. Although he wasn't hurt, Adonis imagined he was feeling a slight pang in his heart.

One that only Natasha Romanoff could cure.

* * *

The coffee shop was bustling with activity, which reached a fever pitch when Clint and Natasha stepped through the door. Almost immediately they were swamped with autograph hoarders, gawking girls, and fanatic fans.

Clint followed Natasha through the throng, apologizing profusely for not being able to be so attentive. The two fought their way to the front, where the baristas gave them their coffees "on the house."

Again the two had to fight their way to a decent table, and even when they sat down, a small crowd hovered close to their table.

"I don't know how Stark stands this," Clint admitted, taking a sip of his caramel cappuccino. "It's complete chaos."

"He's used to it," Natasha shrugged. She had served as Pepper Potts' personal assistant for a time, which meant that she was used to the hoopla that surrounded Tony Stark. She was just glad that she didn't have to stay in Tony's employ for long: the attention that surrounded that man had reached sky high after he had unabashedly admitted to being Iron Man. "He was born into the spotlight, anyway."

"Yeah, you got a point," Clint agreed. He hesitated for a while, wondering if he should ask her what that little altercation with Adonis was about. Natasha must have sensed what he was going to do, because she beat him to it.

"Adonis was asking if we could go somewhere," she murmured, watching him over the rim of her cup. "He said that he's been looking for his Aphrodite for so long, and he was positive that I'm her."

Clint snorted. "A cheesy line if I ever heard one."

Natasha studied him. "Yeah, cheesy."

Clint wondered if he had said the wrong thing, but when Natasha didn't comment on it further, he decided to let the subject drop. Still, he couldn't shake off the jealousness that came over him at the thought of seeing Natasha go out with the god.

"So you're not going out on a date with him anytime soon, are you?" Clint finally asked, hating how he sounded. It was as if he was a jealous boyfriend.

"Of course not!" Natasha wrinkled her nose in distaste. "He may be a god and all that, but I don't really go for that sort of thing."

Relief flooded Clint's expression, but luckily Natasha was too busy finishing her coffee to notice. They sat there for a while, making idle chat, before they decided to go back to the base. The main lobby was partly deserted; only a few employees were making mad dashes for the elevators or walking confidently in and out of the hallways.

Adonis had gone somewhere else, because he was no longer in the area.

Clint and Natasha rode the elevator down and headed to the training facility. Steve Rogers was inside, wearing down his third boxing bag for the day. Bruce was doing sit ups while talking to a familiar-looking man.

Adonis.

Natasha instinctively stepped behind Clint, but it was too late. Adonis had spotted her because of her bright red hair, and the god made a beeline towards her.

"Natasha Romanoff," Adonis greeted in a deep, melodic voice. "I was counting the minutes until I would see you again."

"Hey pal, the girl said she isn't the one you are looking for," Clint said loudly, and both Steve and Bruce turned their heads towards him. "Now why don't you back off?"

Adonis raised his eyebrows. "Natasha, who is this?"

Clint took a threatening step forward, but Natasha held him back. "Let's go."

Clint threw Adonis a dark look and followed Natasha out of the training facility. They were barely near the control room when they heard Adonis call Natasha's name and run up beside her.

"Where you go, I go," he proclaimed grandly, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

Clint frowned at Adonis, who ignored him completely. Natasha and Clint went about their business, but it was evident that Adonis was obviously getting in the way of her work. Wherever Natasha went, Adonis followed.

The other SHIELD agents found it amusing, and some of them even neglected doing their work and spent most of their time watching Natasha and Adonis. Clint was one of them, but he wasn't watching the two out of amusement.

Clint was preparing a sketch of one of the buildings that he and Natasha would need to get into for their next mission, but what he succeeded in doing was snapping an entire box of pencils in half. All he wanted to do was to fit an arrow into his bow and fire it at the god.

Finally even Natasha had had it. Adonis had snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her waist, while simultaneously kissing the back of her neck.

Both Clint and Natasha reacted: he grabbed his bow and quiver while she grunted and elbowed Adonis in the side.

"For the last time, I am not the one you are looking for!" she declared, just as Clint fired an arrow into Adonis's groin.

Looking back, Clint wasn't sure why he had aimed for that particular body part; all he wanted to do was to hurt Adonis for trying to get his hands on Natasha. The arrow found its mark, and Adonis screamed in pain.

Natasha whirled around and saw Clint. Her face broke into a wide grin, and Clint grinned back at her. Behind her Adonis pulled the arrow away with a grunt, tossing the arrow to the floor.

"You will not take my Aphrodite from me!" he shouted, rushing at Clint. Before Adonis could even reach the archer, Natasha pulled her arm back and then punched Adonis in the face.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done it."

"He was going to attack you."

"I can take care of myself, Nat."

Natasha and Clint were silently discussing their actions in the underground base, while Tony and Pepper watched over the god. Adonis had been sent to the medical facility shortly after Natasha had punched him in the face, where the attending doctor said that he didn't need any medicine.

"He's already healing," the doctor had pointed out, and Clint and Tony had to admit that it was true. Thor and Loki were both gods, and they seemed to possess excellent healing abilities. It wasn't surprising then, to learn that Adonis wasn't going to suffer lasting damage.

"Shame," Tony commented, crossing his arms. "I thought he was such a nice boy. Going after Natasha like that makes me think twice of having him here."

"If I remember correctly, _you_ wanted to go after Natasha when you first saw her," Pepper whispered in a low voice, so that Natasha or Clint wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, but following her around like some puppy? That's not my style," Tony argued, and Pepper threw him a bemused look. "I didn't know Clint and Natasha were an item though. Is it just me or are people pairing up all of a sudden? If I didn't know Dr. Banner was straight, I'd think he and Captain Crunch would…"

"Tony," Pepper chided gently, and Tony broke off in the midst of his sentence with a grin. "Jamie called, by the way. She says she's coming home in two days."

"Just after the anniversary party," Tony said with a nod. "She still isn't in the mood to party, huh?"

"Of course not. You know what almost happened to her the last time she went to a party." Pepper dropped several folders on the side table. "Your reports."

"What would I do without you?" Tony turned towards her and pretended to swoon. Pepper shook her head, waved at Clint and Natasha, and left. "So, what do you two plan to do if he goes after you again?"

"Detain him in one of the containment cells," Natasha replied without batting an eyelash.

"Good plan. I'll even help you put him there. Like you, Clint, I don't want him around my girl." Tony winked at Clint, who turned slightly red.

Once Tony had gone, Natasha faced Clint. "What did he mean by that?"

"Erm, nothing," Clint answered a little too quickly.

Natasha sighed. "It wouldn't kill you to admit that you like me, you know."

Clint spluttered. "What? Who…how…"

"I have eyes, Clint Barton," Natasha said disparagingly, although a small smile had crept on her face. "I'm not that unaware, you know."

"Well…I…yes," Clint stuttered. He wasn't normally like this. Usually he could say whatever was on his mind, but right now all he could see were Nat's blue eyes and her red curls. It was distracting. "I like you, Nat."

Natasha smiled. "Thought you'd never say that."

And she leaned over to kiss him on the lips. It took Clint a split second to recover, and he found himself lost in Natasha's warm embrace.

_Her hair_ does _smell like strawberries_, he realized with a pleasant jolt.


	38. Chapter 38

_She was never my Aphrodite_, Adonis thought sadly. _My Aphrodite would never punch me in the face._

It was a few hours since Natasha Romanoff had dealt him a painful blow to the face, and Adonis was sitting up on the couch where Tony and Clint had dumped him after he had been brought to the medical facility.

Although Adonis could have gone up himself, he felt too embarrassed to show them that he was actually conscious. He decided to sleep it off, and now he felt hungry.

The rooftop suite was still empty, so Adonis decided to take matters into his own hands and fix himself his own meal. With a wave of his hand, Adonis conjured a feast on the marble countertop, immediately attacking a roasted boar leg.

He was going through the contents of the fruit bowl when the elevator doors opened and a pretty blonde woman stepped out. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse that she had tucked in, and a lock of her hair fell on one side of her face; she had pinned her hair up in a messy updo. Adonis felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight of her, and he dropped the pear that he had been munching on.

"Aphrodite," he gasped, hurrying around the counter and rushing towards Pepper. "Is it really you?"

"Uh, hello," Pepper greeted, as Adonis clasped her hand in his. "I'm Pepper Potts. You must have mistaken me for someone else."

Adonis shook his head. "No. You are my Aphrodite. I knew it the moment I saw you."

_Oh no_, Pepper thought. She hoped Tony wouldn't walk in just yet (he did tell her he was joining her in a few minutes), because she knew what the billionaire would do if he found Adonis hitting on her.

"That's nice," Pepper said, while gently extracting her hand from Adonis's grip. "Listen, I think you should lie down for a little bit."

"Now that I've found you, Aphrodite, I never want to stray far from you." Adonis had this simpering expression on his face that made Pepper want to laugh. But she could see that he was serious, and so she bit back a laugh.

"Look this is all very flattering, but I must get back to work." Pepper lifted the stack of folders and manila envelopes she was holding. "Maybe later."

Adonis nodded and Pepper thought that he would finally leave her alone.

She was wrong.

Like what he did to Natasha, Adonis followed Pepper all over the suite. He was there while she read the reports, talked to several investors, and uploaded important files into Jarvis's central memory.

He did this all with a besotted grin on his face. Pepper was slowly finding it difficult to concentrate on what she was doing, and it wasn't because of Adonis's attractiveness.

"Adonis," Pepper began. "I have to change for the party."

"Of course. I shall wait for you here, my love."

Pepper winced at the familiar term but decided to say nothing. She stood from the chair and went to her room. Once inside she locked the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"Good God," she whispered, making her way to her closet. "I hope he finds whoever he's looking for, because I don't think I can stand any more of this."

"Quite right, Miss," Jarvis agreed.

"Jarvis!" Pepper looked at the ceiling, as if she could see Jarvis there. "You saw everything?"

"Of course. Part of my function is to make sure that you are protected, after all. Shall I inform him about it?"

"Him" could only mean Tony, and Pepper didn't want to cause a conflict a few hours before the party for the anniversary of Stark Industries.

"Please don't, Jarvis." Pepper chose a low black dress and matching pumps. "Tony has a lot of things on his mind; he really doesn't need this right now."

"As you wish."

Pepper thanked Jarvis and took a quick shower, stopping only when she heard Tony knock on her door.

"Pepper? Why is your door locked?" Tony sounded confused. "Pepper?"

"Just a minute!" Pepper called, poking her head out of the shower. "I'll be there in a minute!"

Pepper heard Tony sigh loudly as she hurried out of the bathroom. She dried herself off with a towel and plugged in her hair dryer, brushing her blonde hair as she aimed the dryer at itr. Finally she slipped into her dress and pumps.

"Pepper," Tony said testily.

"Wait!" Pepper said as she applied makeup and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Satisfied that she looked presentable, she walked to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open to reveal Tony leaning against the doorframe.

He slowly looked up as she opened the door, his eyes boring into hers over his blue tinted glasses. "Well aren't you a bit rushed today."

"Sorry," Pepper apologized as Tony stepped back to let her pass. "I was just…I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

"Well excuse me for being early," Tony said, pretending to be hurt. "I just thought you'd want to look over the decorations, the buffet table, the…"

"Aphrodite," Adonis interrupted, stepping in front of them. His gorgeous eyes fastened on to Pepper's face and his sickly sweet expression was back. "I thought I would go mad waiting for you."

Tony slowly turned towards her, finally realizing why Pepper was looking so flustered. She gave him her most innocent look, one that he didn't buy for a single second.

Adonis paused at the way Pepper and Tony were looking intertwined. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, I'd say you are," Tony said stiffly. "Miss Potts and I were going to a party. Together."

"But…" Adonis started to protest, but then nodded. "Of course. I understand completely. She's beautiful, isn't she? Well just this once, Mr. Stark."

Tony was about to step forward when Pepper clutched his arm and steered him away from the lovesick god. The two didn't say anything, although Tony's mouth thinned when Adonis joined them in the elevator, still swooning over Pepper and the way the dress hugged her curves.

_I think I'd rather have Loki than this idiot_, Tony thought savagely as the elevator doors opened into the floor they used for major events and gatherings. _At least that little green goblin doesn't flirt with Pepper_.

There were a few guests around, and some of them came towards Tony, their arms outstretched. For the first time in his life, Tony didn't feel like mingling with the guests. He shook the hands of several acquaintances half-heartedly, watching Pepper from the corner of his eyes.

Adonis's presence didn't go unnoticed, especially by the female guests. But no matter how many women approached him and asked if he wanted a drink, Adonis politely declined, saying that he was with Pepper.

This caused rumors to fly thick and fast across the room; it had become common knowledge that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were becoming an item, albeit a notoriously private one. Compared to Jamie and Loki, whose romance was public, Tony and Pepper had decided to keep things under wraps.

Now there was this devastatingly gorgeous man who was claiming to be with Pepper, and everyone knew that Tony Stark didn't share. As the guests poured into the party area, everyone's eye was on Tony and Adonis.

Some were even silently betting how long it would take for the billionaire to throw the first punch. Adonis was oblivious to the spectacle he was creating; his attentions were completely fixed on Pepper. Tony was forced to part with Pepper as the program started, which Adonis took as a sign that Pepper was now free for the picking.

Adonis dogged Pepper's every move, even following her behind the stage as she helped set up the small video that she and Tony had prepared, plus the surprise video Jamie had filmed for her brother and the guests before leaving for her holiday.

"Did you edit the part where Loki walked into the shot?" Pepper whispered, hoping that Jarvis would hear her.

"Yes I did," Jarvis replied, and Pepper sighed in relief. "I suspect Sir Tony wouldn't like seeing the god's face now."

"You noticed?" Pepper asked with a hint of a smile. "I thought it wasn't that obvious."

"I handle the surveillance of the building, Miss Pepper," Jarvis reminded her gently, but Pepper could imagine the computer system grinning. "Each image of Sir Tony shows him looking quite grumpy. Is it because of his visitor?"

"Yes," Pepper sighed. "I can't get rid of him."

"Oh dear." Even Jarvis was smart enough to know that Tony was getting upset. Like Pepper, the computer had been around long enough to know when Tony was nearing one of his mood swings.

Adonis chose that moment to appear behind Pepper; she managed to duck away from the god before he could trail kisses down her neck. Adonis looked surprised and then pleased.

"Thrill of the chase," he whispered, but Pepper slipped back into the crowd. As Tony delivered his speech, Pepper wound her way through the crowd, finally bumping into Bruce Banner.

"Pepper," Bruce said, lowering his glass of champagne. He was wearing a tuxedo, which looked quite good on him. "Are you okay? You look like someone's chasing you."

"You can say that," Pepper replied distractedly, looking over her shoulder. She spotted Adonis the same time he did, and she frowned. "Listen, if a really, really good-looking guy comes this way and asks you if you've seen me, please don't tell him where I went."

Bruce nodded slowly, as if he wasn't sure how to answer to that. Finally he shrugged. "Sure. Try going backstage. He won't think of looking for you there."

Pepper was about to say that she had just come from there, but realized that Adonis would never imagine that she'd go back there again. With a hurried thanks, she hurried past several guests, while Bruce blocked Adonis's view with his huge body.

"Excuse me Sir," Adonis said as he reached Bruce. "Have you seen an extremely attractive blonde woman in a black dress?"

"There are many women fitting that description here," Bruce answered, gesturing with his champagne glass. "You have to be more specific."

Adonis ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the women behind him. "She certainly is a challenge. I haven't seen her in centuries, and now…"

"Are you sure she's the woman you're looking for?"

Adonis snapped his head up and frowned. "I do not like your tone, Sir," he said loudly, and several guests turned their way. "I know my Aphrodite when I see her!"

Bruce was about to remind Adonis of the way he mistook Natasha for Aphrodite, but decided against it. He knew that he shouldn't enter a heated argument; he certainly didn't want the "other guy" appearing in a party.

Bruce turned away from Adonis, who promptly forgot their argument. Bruce headed to the side of the stage just as Tony finished his speech.

"Where is she?" Tony asked him, and Bruce noticed that the billionaire was looking rather disgruntled.

"I told her to hide backstage." Bruce sipped the last of his champagne and set the glass down on a nearby table.

"If I told you to throw him out, would you?" Tony asked him.

"Are you asking me or the other guy?" Bruce returned Tony's question with another, but Tony didn't hear him.

Tony stalked to the backstage, where he found Pepper looking down at Adonis, her eyes wide. The god had openly gotten down on his knees and was holding a ring towards her.

"You will make me the happiest of men," Adonis finished. Pepper put a hand over her heart and noticed Tony and Bruce standing in front of her.

"Tony." Pepper hurried past Adonis who looked heartbroken. "I…he…"

"No need to explain." Tony balled his hands into fists. "Listen, I've been very patient with you. But proposing to my girlfriend? You've just crossed the line, buddy!"

Adonis stood slowly, clasping his hand over the ring. His expression no longer looked lovelorn; now, it was simply downtrodden.

"I thought…she was…" Adonis shook his head. "I have been searching for her for so long. I believed she was…"

"Well she isn't," Tony insisted, while Pepper squeezed his arm gently, reminding him not to lose his temper.

Adonis nodded. "I apologize."

He slowly walked past Pepper, Tony, and Bruce, and left the party. Tony watched him go, feeling his anger and annoyance slowly leave him.

_Maybe I was too harsh_, Tony thought. But then he remembered how Adonis looked at Pepper and removed the thought from his mind. _No. I wasn't._

After making sure that Adonis was truly gone, Tony turned to Pepper and offered her his arm. Together they rejoined the party, just in time to see Jamie's video message.

"Hello everyone, I'm really sorry I couldn't be there," Jamie began. It was clear she was sitting on one of the bar stools in the rooftop suite. Several guests smiled, but none were grinning as widely as Tony. "I'm currently on holiday, but I'll be back in a day or two. First off, I'd like to thank all of you for being loyal supporters of Stark Industries, and especially my brother."

Jamie's video message lasted for five minutes, where she addressed some of the prominent stockholders and allies of Stark Industries, ending with a sweet message for her brother. After she finished, Pepper expected the video to fade to black.

It didn't.

Instead, they were all treated to a sight that made Tony grind his teeth.

Loki, wearing nothing but a white bath towel around his waist, walked into the shot. His hair was slicked back, and it was obvious that he'd just come from the shower.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as he poured a generous amount of absinthe and Guinness into a glass.

"Making a video for Tony," Jamie replied, hopping off the bar stool. "Loki, why aren't you in clothes?"

"I'd ask you the same question," Loki argued, nodding his head towards Jamie, who was actually wearing a tank top and a pair of panties. Tony's expression darkened.

"Oh my god," Pepper whispered. She hurried to the backstage, went over to the control panel, and promptly pulled the memory card from the slot.

So Jarvis _didn't_ edit the video, after all.


	39. Chapter 39

Jamie dropped her mobile phone inside her bag and stretched her legs. She had just come off a rather heated telephone call with Tony, who scolded her for "cavorting with an Asgardian" and "frolicking half-naked."

"Another scolding, I presume?" Loki asked her lazily as she leaned against him. They were an hour away from New York and Loki was busy working on a crossword puzzle.

He had already gone through several of them; his intelligence was superior even to that of Tony's and Jamie's. Loki could solve even the toughest crossword puzzles in several minutes, much to the amusement of his mate.

"Yeah. Jarvis didn't edit out our little scene in the video message I made before we left," Jamie replied with a sigh. "Tony wasn't too pleased seeing your half-nakedness."

Loki smirked from behind the crossword puzzle.

"So was I," Jamie added as an afterthought.

"Oh? How come?"

"I don't like other women seeing you half-naked," Jamie answered with a surly look on her face.

"I see. Someone's getting a little too possessive," Loki commented, although deep down he was thrilled. "Perhaps I should do that more often just to annoy you."

Jamie muttered darkly and sat up. "I dare you to try."

"Oh I will," Loki promised her with a sly grin. "You know I never back down from a challenge."

"You're impossible." Jamie stood up and went over to the snack bar, where she took a small bag of potato chips. As she made her way back to the seat, Jamie remembered that Loki's very, very,_very _distant cousin, Adonis, was visiting. "Loki?"

Loki raised his head and looked at her, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Are you and Adonis going to spend some time together?"

Loki's expression turned scornful. "My cousin and I were never close. Except when I pulled pranks, on him, of course. His mother was far too protective of her precious little boy to let him stay with me and Thor for long."

"You hate him that much?" Jamie returned to her seat and offered Loki some of the chips, which he declined.

"No. I'm just not overly fond of him. There's a vast difference." Loki studied her for a while before turning back to his puzzle.

Jamie decided to leave it at that and continued munching on her potato chips. She wondered what was in store for her and Loki when they returned – aside from Tony's usual scolding, which was becoming more frequent – and she hoped it didn't involve Loki and Tony going on another errand for SHIELD.

Loki finished his crossword puzzle while Jamie dozed; the god gently took the bag of chips from her and set it on the opposite seat. He then watched as the New York skyline slowly came into view. When the flight stewardess walked out of the cockpit, Loki took that as his cue to shake Jamie awake.

Like always, she clutched his arm for a few minutes before opening her eyes.

"We'll be landing soon." Loki straightened and fixed the sleeves of his white dress shirt while Jamie ran a hand through her hair and crossed her legs.

"Great. Can't wait to get back to the swing of things," she said sarcastically. Loki caught her eye and they both grinned.

Jamie had had a hard time leaving Hawaii; the two weeks that they had spent there were one of the best holidays of her life. At one point, Loki had even wondered if he had to drag her away from their hotel room.

The jet made its smooth descent onto the LaGuardia International Airport, stopping in front the main terminal. A group of reporters had assembled on the tarmac and Jamie rolled her eyes. She knew the press would want to be there when she arrived, ostensibly to get pictures of her and Loki.

"Shall I bring us to the suite?" Loki sensed her discomfort. "Is your brother picking you up at the airport?"

"No, but he did say he'd meet us at the lobby," Jamie answered. "Would you?"

"But of course." Loki winked at her and waited while she instructed the stewardess to have their bags brought to Stark Towers. If the flight stewardess wondered how the two of them would be able to avoid the crowd, she didn't ask.

Jamie then joined Loki, who placed his palm over hers. A split second later, Jamie felt her head swirl as Loki teleported the two of them to the lobby of Stark Towers. Loki landed on the floor gracefully, while Jamie ended up sitting on the floor, her hand still holding on to Loki's.

"Hey Reindeer Games, I'd appreciate it if you didn't manhandle my sister." Tony stepped forward to greet them, with Pepper in his wake.

"Tony." Jamie got to her feet and let go of Loki's hand just long enough for her to hug her brother and plant a firm kiss on his cheek. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you, I bet," Tony said immediately, and Jamie laughed. "Reporters?"

Jamie nodded exasperatedly. "I had the bags brought here."

"Annoying pests, aren't they?" Tony said.

Jamie and Loki murmured their agreement. Tony and Pepper led the two into one of the elevators, where the two siblings fell into a deep conversation about the different things that they needed to do for the following weeks.

As they stepped into the suite, Jamie saw Bruce Banner sitting on one of the bar stools, a glass of whiskey in his hand. "Dr. Banner!"

"Welcome back Jamie," Bruce greeted with a smile. "Loki."

Loki nodded curtly at the radiologist. The god hadn't completely forgiven Bruce for pummeling him defenseless in that very room, and the animosity between the two men was slightly apparent. Jamie poked Loki on the side as if to tell him to behave. She then followed her brother to the ring of couches and sat down.

"The merger with Hellman Corporation fell through," Tony reported, as Pepper handed Jamie a slim folder. "The board of directors thinks that they can manage on their own."

Jamie chuckled. "Or perhaps they think that we might end up taking over the company without them knowing it."

"That never occurred to me," Tony said honestly. "But yeah, I suppose they could have thought that. We've proven to be ruthless."

"Only in the corporate world," Jamie corrected him. "Outside that we're really nice. At least I am."

Tony rolled his eyes and then looked at Pepper, who handed Jamie a thick envelope. It was bound tightly with rubber bands, which Jamie slid off. There were blueprints of a large machine and the rest of the papers outlined the various functions of the said machine.

"This…" – Jamie squinted at the small letters on the paper – "MODOK is supposed to kill?"

"That's what it says." Tony crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

"'Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing,'" Jamie recited. "Why would the Hellman Corporation create this machine? I thought they only focused on computer software."

"They do. But it's not Hellman Corporation that sent us those plans," Tony answered. "AIM did."

"Their sister corporation?" Jamie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Hayden and Lucius Hellman had previously established a second company a few years back, which they called the Advanced Idea Mechanics, or AIM. It was run by the extremely reclusive John Stane, who thankfully wasn't related to Obadiah Stane.

Unlike the Hellman Corporation, AIM released a few machine prototypes every year. Not enough to make it very popular, but just enough to keep it in the public eye. Some of these prototypes never saw the light of day, but once in a while AIM created a machine that became a massive hit, especially with the government departments.

Now AIM was in the process of creating a new machine, and Stane was seeking sponsorship from Stark Industries.

"Just because we used to manufacture weapons doesn't mean we'd finance them to create a killing machine," Jamie said bitterly, echoing Tony's thoughts. She slid the papers back into the envelope, accidentally slicing her finger on the sharp edge of the paper. "Bloody hell. Paper cut."

Jamie brought her finger to her lips and sucked the blood, while Loki watched her with mild interest from the sliding doors. Pepper went over to the table and picked up the envelope. "So it's a no, then."

Jamie and Tony nodded. Pepper smiled wryly and asked Jarvis to connect her to John Stane's office phone. The faint sound of a phone dialing was heard, and then Stane's voice came over the speakers.

"Hello?"

There was something familiar about that voice, but Jamie couldn't place it. She had heard that voice before, she was sure of it.

"Mr. John Stane? It's Pepper Potts." Pepper set the envelope and folder down on the counter.

"Ah, Miss Potts! Please, call me John," Stane said eagerly. Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, making his way to the bar. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I just came from a meeting with Tony and Jamie Stark," Pepper began. "And they've decided not to push forward with the sponsorship."

There was a few minutes' silence, and then…

"I see." Stane's once jovial voice had taken on a clipped and stern quality. "Well I'm still grateful that they even considered my proposal. Are they sure of their decision?"

Pepper glanced at Tony and Jamie, who nodded their heads simultaneously. "They sure are."

"Thank you." Stane remained on the line for a few more seconds and then dropped the call.

"Someone's crushed," Tony commented.

Jamie looked worried. "Do you think we should do something about MODOK? If AIM is able to produce it-"

"They won't," Tony said confidently. "I looked through the blueprints, kiddo. Most of the parts are far too large or bulky to be feasible, much less functional. It's all just talk."

"I hope you're right." Jamie put her hands on her hips and then stared at the ground. Finally she said that she wanted to rest. Loki followed her into the room and Tony finished a shot of bourbon. Tony was glad that he had his sister back. In a way, he was glad Loki was, too, but Tony would never admit that in a million years.

* * *

Adonis rode the elevator in silence.

He had gone out to the city for a walk to clear his thoughts. The city was full of beautiful women, but none of them had the essence of his Aphrodite. Adonis was once smitten with the Goddess of Love, but when Persephone, Hades's wife, saw him, she had demanded that Adonis stay with her.

Adonis clearly preferred Aphrodite, but centuries of living with Hades had given Persephone a sharp edge. She was determined to have Adonis and she threw countless obstacles at the two lovers. Finally things came to a head when Adonis shielded Aphrodite from a mortal blow.

Adonis died and Hades himself gleefully took his soul to the Underworld. Persephone was remorseful; she only wanted Adonis with her, alive. Persephone decided to bring Adonis back to life, but by then it was too late for Adonis and Aphrodite.

The Goddess of Love died of grief, but not before her son, Eros, the present God of Love, promised that his mother's reincarnation would arrive in one of the nine realms. Adonis was determined to find Aphrodite, and Midgard was the last realm he had to go to.

So far his search was fruitless, but Adonis wasn't about to give up.

_I made a promise_, he reminded himself_. I promised Eros I would find his mother and bring her back to Olympus with me. I promised Aphrodite we would be together forever. And we will._

The elevator doors slid open and Adonis stepped inside. Tony, Pepper, and Bruce weren't around, but Adonis detected a new presence.

Two, in fact.

His curiosity piqued, Adonis walked further into the suite. There were two glasses on the bar, as well as a folder and an envelope. But the presence wasn't in the main area of the suite; it was coming from the adjoining rooms.

Adonis headed that way, and was surprised when one of the doors opened. Out stepped a girl with long, dark hair, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. Those eyes latched on to him and then widened.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, her voice low and seductive.

A thrill passed through Adonis's body. _She_ was Aphrodite, he was sure of it. The last two women were mistakes, Adonis knew. This paragon of beauty standing before him was Aphrodite.

"Um, hello? Who are you?" the woman repeated.

"Adonis," Adonis replied, taking the woman's hand in his. It was slightly damp, but he pressed it to his lips anyway. "And you're Aphrodite."

The woman chuckled. "So you're Adonis. Now I know why they consider you to be the most handsome man in the world. And no, my name's not Aphrodite. It's Jamie. Jamie Stark."

Adonis frowned slightly. "Tony Stark's sister?"

He had seen pictures of Tony's sister on one of the side tables, and she looked _nothing_ like the woman who stood before him now. The young Jamie Stark had been rather round, with a plump face and rather unruly hair. The older Jamie Stark was slim, with a prominent jaw and sleek, shiny hair.

"The only one," she said. She shook her hair back and adjusted the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing. She was only in a Stark Industries shirt and frayed shorts, but to Adonis, she looked ravishing.

"Ravish her in your mind one more time, cousin, and I will nail your hands to the wall." Loki, Adonis's distant cousin, stepped out of the room. He was in Asgardian armor, although it seemed that he had decided not to wear his ridiculous horned helmet.

"Loki," Adonis greeted shortly. "Have you met Aphrodite?"

Loki raised his eyebrow. "Her name's Jamie, Adonis."

Adonis opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Loki could be rather ignorant at times and Adonis decided to humor his cousin. "I see. She's beautiful."

"She's _mine_," Loki hissed through clenched teeth. "Look for your beloved Aphrodite some place el-"

"Hey. Hey hey hey hey," Jamie spoke up. "Loki, behave. Adonis, I'm not Aphrodite, okay? If I were, I'd certainly know about it."

"No you wouldn't," Adonis answered immediately. "When you are reincarnated, you would have no memory of your previous life, unless you met someone who was significant from your previous life. How else do you think you Midgardians forget about your past selves? By the time you are reborn, all your significant others have died."

Jamie tilted her head. "I've never thought about that before. But I already met you, didn't I? I didn't experience any epiphany or major flashback, so I'm not Aphrodite."

Adonis thought it made sense, but he ignored it. She really was…

"I told you to stop thinking about her that way," Loki said irritably, taking a step towards Adonis. The Greek god flinched and took several steps back, remembering the time when Loki had set an entire nest of bees at him. "Must I remind you countless times?"

Jamie rested her hand on Loki's shoulder and tried to pull him back. The God of Mischief glanced at her over his shoulder before stepping back.

"Loki," she said gently, and the God of Mischief softened, but only slightly.

"Listen, Loki and I have some place to be. Maybe you want to come with us," Jamie suggested. Loki threw her an "are you serious, woman?" look, which Jamie returned with a shrug.

"But of course," Adonis answered immediately. "It would be an honor."

"Great. I just need to check something and then we'll go." Jamie walked past Adonis and hopped onto the bar stool, tapping the counter. A new portable computer emerged from a hidden panel, and Jamie typed in her username and password.

Adonis found it difficult to stay away from Jamie, but he was having an even harder time avoiding Loki's glare. Jamie was oblivious to the slowly growing tension between the cousins, as she kept murmuring softly to herself while typing quick reports on the computer.

"Loki, could you please get that small black device that you thought was a fingernail?" Jamie asked, turning her head to look at Loki. "It's still in the side drawer. I think."

Loki paused, staying just long enough to throw his cousin a warning glare. Finally he went up to Jamie, planted a quick kiss on her lips (Adonis shifted uncomfortably at this point), and stalked off to Jamie's room.

But Adonis was not one to back off from a romantic prospect. The moment the door closed behind Loki, Adonis got to his feet and stood annoyingly close to Jamie. Jamie could feel Adonis rub against her arm and she frowned.

"Adonis, I would appreciate if you didn't stand so close," she whispered. "And stop rocking the bar stool! I might..."

Adonis, who had been tilting the stool back and forth, ended up sending Jamie crashing to the floor. She shrieked as Adonis fell on top of her, his face pressed between her breasts.

"Adonis! Get off me!" Jamie exclaimed, slapping the Greek god on the shoulders.

_Lucius pressing himself against her body..._

_No_, Jamie thought, shaking the memory from her head.

"Adonis!" Jamie screamed.

A split second later Jamie felt Adonis's body pull away from her. A split second after that, Jamie heard Loki's furious snarls and a heavy thud. She quickly got to her feet, forcing the memories of Lucius Hellman from her mind.

Loki had heard Jamie's shrieks and had run out of the bedroom. Upon seeing Adonis practically straddling his mate, he had forcefully yanked his cousin away and threw Adonis bodily across the room.

"I told you to stay away from her," Loki snarled, balling his hands into his fists. "You lovesick loon, she's mine!"

"Aphrodite and I belong together!" Adonis declared shrilly, crouching behind the wall that separated the suite from the main rooms. "You cannot change that!"

Loki's response was to hurl a series of ice discs at Adonis, who did his best to dodge them. The last ice disc slammed into Adonis's lower thigh, and he flopped to the floor, screaming.

"Loki! Loki, stop!" Jamie said, running to the God of Mischief. "Loki? Loki!"

Jamie shook Loki's arm frantically, and it was a few seconds before Loki even realized that she was there. He automatically lowered his arm and crushed the ice beneath his fingers. "He was straddling you."

"It was an accident," Jamie insisted. "Nothing bad happened."

Loki was about to say that he had seen her memory of Lucius Hellman's attempted rape the moment Adonis had pressed himself on her, but decided not to. To mention the incident might raise more bad memories, and he certainly didn't want that. Jamie walked over to Adonis, who was clutching his affected leg. She looked at him and Loki gritted his teeth.

With a flick of his wrist, Loki healed his cousin's ice wound. Satisfied that Adonis wouldn't suffer lasting damage, Jamie pulled Loki towards the counter and quickly finished her report.

"Adonis, do you still want to come with us?" she asked the Greek god hesitantly.

Adonis nodded.

Loki sighed as Jamie wound her arm around his. Adonis followed them into the elevator and remained silent. Loki watched his cousin, grinding his teeth as a particularly sexual thought about Jamie passed through Adonis's mind.

Telepathy wasn't one of Loki's strong points, but he could certainly use it at a certain range. And right now there was a certain god who was continuously getting on Loki's nerves.

"Stop being so tense," Jamie whispered, and Loki turned his head to look at her. "It's fine."

Loki wanted to say that it wasn't, that Adonis was fantasizing about her in ways that made him want to punch his cousin's lights – and preferably all of his teeth – out, but he simply shrugged. Although Jamie was good-natured most of the time, she could be really feisty when pissed.

The God of Mischief had learned that lesson the hard way: during their third day on Hawaii, Loki had placed a small green garden snake in their bed. When Jamie lay down for a nap, the snake had slithered across her bare torso, making her shriek bloody murder.

She spent the rest of the day ignoring him, even going so far as to forcing him to sleep in the bathtub. Loki had thought that they'd spend the rest of their holiday ignoring each other (they certainly had a rather earth-shattering first two nights), but when the morning came, Loki had woke to find Jamie sitting on the toilet, her head propped on one hand, looking at him.

"I can't stay mad at you for long," she had told him as he struggled to get a comfortable position. "I keep forgetting you're the God of Mischief."

Now Loki wondered if he should risk her ire again, just to tell his cousin off. When the elevator reached the ground floor, Loki saw that Tony and Pepper were talking to a few clients. Tony glanced their way and, upon seeing Adonis standing behind Jamie with a lovesick expression on his face, did a double take.

Loki and Tony's eyes locked, and a silent understanding passed between them. Tony cocked his eyebrow as if to say "annoying, isn't he?", and Loki nodded his head slightly. Jamie failed to notice this exchange and waved at her brother before pulling Loki outside.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked, noting that their bags had just arrived (one of the porters were already bringing the luggage inside).

"Visiting a friend," Jamie said vaguely. "I met her through Steve. Well I didn't really meet her, I just heard about her. I'll be meeting her for the first time today."

"What's her name?"

"Beth."

* * *

The coffee shop wasn't full, but there were enough people in there to make the place seem crowded. The customers all turned in unison as Jamie and Loki entered, followed by Adonis. Furious whispers flew fast as the small entourage made its way through the coffee shop.

Eyes followed the three, and then rested on the pretty blonde who was sitting in a corner booth. Beth was one of the New Yorkers who Steve Rogers had rescued during the attack of the Chitauri and Leviathan (who were then led by Loki), and had formed an attraction with him.

Beth's eyes widened when she saw Loki, but if the god's presence bothered her, she didn't show it.

"Beth, I'm Jamie," Jamie greeted warmly. "This is Loki, my boyfriend. But he prefers the term 'mate'. It's an Asgardian thing."

Loki smiled thinly at Beth, who returned his cold smile with a lukewarm one. Jamie sat beside Beth, forcing Loki to take the opposite seat.

"It's an honor to meet you," Beth began nervously. "I've heard so much about you from Steve."

"I'm sure you don't spend most of your time together talking about me," Jamie answered with a chuckle.

Beth grinned and stirred her coffee. Loki met Jamie's eyes and raised his eyebrows, asking her what she wanted. She shook her head and Loki leaned back, ignoring the stares that his armor was eliciting.

Jamie and Beth quickly fell into easy conversation that it took Jamie a few minutes to realize that Adonis wasn't with them. She politely excused herself and looked around. Loki sensed who she was looking for and his eyes slid towards the glass display case.

Adonis was standing there, stock still. His gaze wasn't on Jamie anymore; he was now staring at Beth. Beth followed Jamie's gaze and that was when it landed on Adonis.

"Oh wow," Beth whispered. Her eyes widened as Adonis approached the table, and she felt faint. Thoughts of Steve flew from Beth's mind and all she could think about was the gorgeous man standing a few feet from her.

Jamie raised her eyebrows, looking just as shocked as Loki. She recovered and made the necessary introductions. Adonis took Beth's hand in his and kissed it; Beth made a soft moan and Jamie bit her lip, worried.

It was now obvious to Loki and Jamie that Adonis and Beth wanted to be alone, so they made a quick goodbye and left the coffee shop.

Adonis and Beth hardly noticed.

"Oh boy, Steve isn't going to be too pleased when he hears about this," Jamie lamented as she and Loki worked their way through the crowds on the sidewalk.

"You didn't know," Loki said, although he secretly felt relieved. He didn't know how long he could have put up with Adonis's fantasies about Jamie, and based on the way Tony had looked at him in the lobby, he knew that Jamie's brother shared his sentiments. "Perhaps Beth really is Aphrodite."

"What about Steve?" Jamie insisted.

"He's an adult. He can take care of himself," Loki said shortly. Frankly, he didn't care about the patriotic Avenger; what mattered was that Adonis's attention had shifted from Jamie to someone else.

Since Jamie didn't get to rest (Beth had called her just as she came out of the shower), they decided to head back to Stark Towers. The receptionist informed Jamie that Tony was in a meeting, and Jamie told the receptionist to tell her brother – if he ever came down to the lobby – that she was in the suite, resting.

"Resting?" Loki whispered in her ear as the elevator doors closed.

"Yes, Loki, resting," Jamie stressed.

Loki looked disappointed.


	40. Chapter 40

Even though it was daytime, the air was cool and crisp. The three men trudged through the cobbled streets, finally reaching their destination.

The Grey Lady Pub was well-known in the area, and they all needed a drink. As they pushed the door open, all forms of conversation stopped as the patrons stared at the newcomers.

Clint (who was in a leather bomber jacket, a fitting white shirt, and jeans) was the first through the door, followed by Tony (who looked out of place in his snappy yet stylish Savile Row suit) and Loki (who surprisingly looked quite at home in his green turtleneck and jeans). The bartender's mouth gaped open in surprise as his three unexpected customers filed in, while his wife quickly fixed her hair, a giddy grin on her pinched face.

The moment they sat down, conversation started once more, but this time it centered on the men. Tony was used to hearing people talking about him in public, while Loki drowned out the voices and simply stared at the Midgardians in a bored sort of way.

It was Clint who was slightly shifty, especially since Tony had confronted him about the archer's new romance with Natasha Romanoff.

"You sly dog," Tony had said with a grin. "I didn't know you had the hots for her."

Clint shrugged and tried not to look too happy. His relationship with Natasha came so suddenly it felt as if he had been struck by a freight train. But he wasn't complaining. The two of them were clearly in the throes of passion, which was a common occurrence among new couples. Clint just hoped that things wouldn't change in the months to come.

Tony, on the other hand, was silently debating whether he should take things with Pepper to the next level. He admitted – to himself – that it took him ages to start a relationship with his former personal assistant, and now he was thinking of a more permanent merger.

"Bloody hell, Tony," Jamie had told him that morning when he had asked her what she thought. "Do you have to phrase it in such a way that it sounds like you're writing a business proposal? Why don't you just say 'marry her' and be done with it?"

But Tony knew that Jamie was all for the idea. She had even offered to distract Pepper just in case Tony needed to go shopping for an engagement ring.

Finally there was Loki, who was still reliving the memories he shared with Jamie in Hawaii. Although they had been together for more than two months now, Loki felt as if he would never have enough time with her.

Admittedly his past relationships didn't end so well: his marriage to Sigyn was a dud, while his affair with Angraboda was a purely sexual one. But this relationship with Jamie felt more permanent. It was true that they treated every night as their honeymoon (Loki smirked when he thought of what Tony would say or do when he found out about that), but they were also able to share anything and everything with each other.

Loki stole a glance at Tony, wondering what the billionaire would say to having the God of Mischief as a brother-in-law.

It wasn't that Loki was worried that Tony would say no – in fact, Loki was expecting it – he was simply curious to see if Jamie was right about Tony "warming up" to him.

The bartender's wife now reached their table, her grayish blonde hair pinned to the top of her head. She was looking eagerly at Tony, but her eyes rested on Clint and Loki every so often.

"What can I get you gents?" she asked in a lilting Irish accent.

"I'll have beer off the tap," Clint said.

"A shot of whiskey," Tony added.

"Absinthe and Guinness," Loki said lazily.

The woman paused at the last order and then asked her husband (in a shrill voice that could wake the dead) if they had any absinthe left. The bartender replied the positive, and the woman scuttled off to prepare their drinks.

Tony checked his mobile phone for any messages from Jamie, who was managing the new branch of Stark Industries in Dublin, Ireland. The three had decided to visit the nearest county, Dún Laoghaire–Rathdown, to take in the sights.

Plus Tony wanted to see if he could get Loki drunk.

"Any word?" Loki asked as Tony slid the phone back in the pocket of his suit jacket.

"Nope. She's probably giving those new sponsors hell," Tony answered with a soft chuckle. "So, how was your experience with Adonis, Reindeer Games?"

Loki paused and then shrugged noncommittally. "As smooth as it could possibly get."

Tony snorted. "Come on, I saw the way you looked at him when you and Jamie left the elevator. It was as if you wanted to stick a knife in Adonis's back."

"Perhaps. The temptation was great. I heard he made a fool of himself at your party going after Pepper Potts."

"Yeah," Tony grunted, while Clint kept an eye out for their drinks. "He even tried proposing to her, for Christ's sake."

"I must be glad that he didn't do the same to Jamie, otherwise…" Loki let the unspoken threat hang in the air.

"Utter chaos," Tony filled in. "That's one thing we can agree on. But I don't see Clint complaining. I bet if it weren't for Adonis going after Natasha, the two of them would still be business partners, not partners partners."

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was news to him. He wasn't listening when Tony and Clint were talking earlier, having been too busy conjuring illusions of leprechauns and pots of gold coins (two things he'd seen from Jamie's collection of Irish photographs) on street corners, sending several locals in a frenzy.

"I see. Adonis may have had some use, after all," Loki said after a time, and Clint frowned slightly.

Adonis, having met Beth, left Stark Towers two days after Loki and Jamie's return. The god had claimed that Beth was the reincarnation of his beloved Aphrodite, and Beth raised no objections. Loki supposed that the two were now in Olympus and were probably getting ready to be married.

Of course, this revelation was a blow to Steve Rogers, who had been attracted to the blonde since he rescued her from the Chitauri. But he had had no choice but to let her go, and he now spent most of his days on the beach or in bars in the Upper East Side with Bruce.

Loki supposed that the two were hard-on to get a girlfriend.

A few minutes later their drinks came, with Tony telling the delighted bartender to "keep 'em coming." Soon it was obvious to the patrons that the three men were there for a drinking match. Some even started a betting contest, with most of the patrons vying for Tony to win.

Clint was the first one out, despite having consumed only four glasses of beer. He leaned back against the chair, moaning about how the beer had disrupted his digestive process, while Tony instructed the bartender's wife to call Jamie and tell her where they were.

Tony and Loki were now neck in neck, with the god gamely downing glass after glass of his favorite drink. Whenever a wave of nausea swept him, he waited a few seconds for it to pass, before downing the next.

Before long, a pile of glasses was on the table. Tony was looking quite green and was in the throes of singing an Irish jig.

"Do you concede?" Loki asked as Tony blearily picked up his fifteenth shot of whiskey.

"Feck off!" Tony swore, much to the delight of the onlookers. Tony slogged the drink down and saw Jamie push her way through the crowd. "Tis my sister herself that's coming now!"

Loki watched Jamie approach over the rim of his glass, finally slamming it down on the table. Jamie stood at the edge of the crowd, watching the spectacle with her hip cocked to one side, her eyebrow raised, and her arms crossed.

Tony waved at his sister and then fell against Clint, who was snoring. A collective cheer came from the crowd, with Loki's supporters collecting their winnings. Jamie ignored the Irish lads and went over to the God of Mischief.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she hissed as Loki got to his feet.

Even after downing sixteen glasses of an absinthe-Guinness mix, Loki was still steady on his feet. "We were having a drinking match."

"Yes I can see that," Jamie said exasperatedly. "Why didn't you stop them?"

Loki smirked. "I was having too much fun."

Jamie rolled her eyes and went over to her brother, slapping his cheek gently. "Tony? Tony!"

"Five more minutes momma," Tony said in a poor imitation of a ghetto accent.

"Oh so you're going black on me, are you?" Jamie pulled Tony's arm so that he was sitting up straight. "Loki, help me!"

Loki sighed and helped Jamie hoist Tony to his feet. The billionaire swayed on the spot for a moment, before pitching forward on the floor. Jamie winced and then glared at Loki, who was doing his best to look innocent.

"You were supposed to hold him!" Jamie scolded him, and Loki flicked his wrist, sending Tony shooting straight up and back onto his feet.

Jamie struggled with Clint for a moment, wincing as Clint yawned, hitting her with beer breath. "Oh god, how many glasses did he drink?"

"Four, I suppose," Loki answered idly. "He was the first to get drunk."

Jamie rolled her eyes again as Clint staggered to his feet.

"I can manage, Nat," Clint said, walking in a zigzag line. He had only taken five steps when he crashed against the wooden post.

"Smooth," Jamie commented with a shake of her head.

Several patrons came over and helped Jamie bring Clint to the car that was parked outside the pub, while Loki brought Tony with him like a puppeteer with his marionette. Jamie went back inside the pub to pay the tab and thanked the locals who helped her.

The ride back to their hotel was silent. Jamie was still poring over several reports that she had uploaded onto her tablet computer, so Loki was left to mull over his thoughts in silence.

They reached the hotel after twenty minutes, and again Jamie had several porters bring Clint and Tony to their respective rooms. She left each porter a hefty tip while Loki slipped inside the room he and Jamie shared.

The porters had placed Tony and Clint on their beds, which meant that Jamie could rest and relax for a while before dinner. Instead of resting, however, she called Natasha and Pepper, telling them of what happened that afternoon.

Both women shared their disdain at the thought of their boyfriends being stone-cold drunk, as well as their surprise that Loki didn't look the bit fazed.

"Must be his healing factor," Jamie guessed, pulling off her leather boots. "I think Tony wanted to see if he could get Loki drunk."

"Didn't work, did it?" Pepper asked, and Jamie could imagine the woman's shoulders drooping. "Well tell your brother I sent him an e-mail in his account. He needs to check it as soon as he's sober."

"Will do," Jamie confirmed.

After her brief conversation with both Natasha and Pepper, Jamie eased herself onto the bed and watched the news for a while. She could hear Loki in the shower, and she was half-tempted to join him. Before she could make up her mind, however, the telephone rang.

Jamie leaned over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Sir Tony in his room?" It was the receptionist, who had been asked to send up a tray of food, a glass of water, and an aspirin to Tony and Clint's rooms a few minutes after they arrived.

_I guess Tony expected to have a bad hangover_, Jamie thought as she confirmed that her brother was. A few minutes later she heard three sets of hotel carts pass by. A knock came and Jamie opened the door to find herself looking at a young waiter, who was possibly eighteen or nineteen.

"Food service, ma'am," he said, and Jamie smiled and stepped aside to let him pass. The boy gratefully accepted the tip – which Jamie said was to be split evenly among the three of them – and left.

Foie gras, grilled steak, buttered vegetables, and iced tea were on the tray, as well as a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Loki?" Jamie went over to the bathroom door and knocked. Loki murmured and Jamie pushed the door open, seeing Loki's naked silhouette behind the clear glass shower. "Food's here."

"I'll be out in a minute." Loki turned his head and smirked at her, obviously aware of her eyes on his naked and wet countenance. "Unless you have something else in mind."

Jamie flushed but shook her head. "Maybe later, Romeo."

"Suit yourself." Loki smirked again and continued showering. Jamie closed the door before she changed her mind.

* * *

The blood pounded in Tony's head and he groaned. At first he thought that he was in his bed in his estate in Malibu, but then he remembered that he had gone to Dublin with his sister.

"Jesus," Tony said softly, sitting up. He could feel the effects of his hangover coming on, and when he saw a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water on the table beside his bed, he grabbed it and downed a couple of pills.

Tony slowly inched his way to the bathroom, where he promptly threw up.

In the other room, Clint was slumped over the toilet, having thrown up most of the remaining beer in his stomach. The aspirin hadn't helped at all, but it felt good to remove the alcohol from his system.

Now Clint got shakily to his feet and trudged back to bed, wiping the flecks of vomit off his chin with the sleeve of his shirt. He'd think about proper hygiene tomorrow.

Both Tony and Clint ended up sleeping like logs for the rest of the night, which was fortunate for the two people staying in the next room.

After Loki had finished showering, Jamie had finished her dinner and insisted on using the shower next. Loki frowned, wondering why she hadn't offered to join him and thus save on water.

"I never thought you were a tree hugger," Jamie teased before ducking inside the bathroom. Loki ate his dinner silently, his eyes fixed on the obtuse romantic comedy movie Jamie had been watching.

An hour later, Loki decided to go out for a minute to stretch his legs. He didn't plan on being away long, but he brought his room key and locked the door, just in case. Jamie was taking an obscenely long time in the shower, and Loki didn't feel like watching Midgardian shows alone. Usually Jamie provided her own input about the film including some of the actors and actresses, some of which she met personally, which made the shows a little more entertaining.

Loki walked down the hallway and out into the balcony, noting that a couple was gazing at the stars at one of the tables a few feet from him. Loki stayed just long enough for him to feel the cool night air on his face, and then decided to head back.

As he fitted the key into the lock, he heard soft thuds, like the sound of bare feet running on the carpet. Loki twisted the key in the lock and opened the door.

Jamie was lying on her side on the bed, wearing an emerald green silk nightgown. He could see the way it shimmered as it flowed down her body, snugly cupping her breasts and accentuating the curves of her hips.

"Thought you'd never leave," Jamie whispered, and Loki closed the door with a snap, locking it. "Good thinking. Tony might decide to barge in, although I doubt it. He looked pretty out of it."

Loki joined her in bed, his clothes disappearing from his body as he did so. Jamie smiled as Loki pressed himself against her and kissed the side of his neck.

"Haven't you tired of me after all the time we spent in Hawaii?" Loki asked her huskily, grunting as Jamie swung her leg over his hip, pulling him ever closer to her.

Jamie's eyes were mischievous. "When it comes to you, Loki Laufeyson, I am insatiable."

Loki grinned and claimed her mouth with his.

For the better part of the night, the two lovers were a tangle of limbs as they sent each other into spiraling heights. Kisses, moans of pleasure, and the occasional thud of the headboard could be heard in their room as Loki and Jamie completely surrendered to their passion.

In the aftermath of their frenzied yet passionate lovemaking, Jamie realized one crucial thing.

Her eyes trailed over to the side table drawer, where she knew that Loki had kept a box of condoms.

_Unopened_ condoms.

* * *

_That's the last time I'm ever going to drink like a god damn Irishman_, Tony thought as he shook his wet hair from his head.

He had woken to the shrill alarm of his mobile phone, nearly throwing it out of the hotel window in annoyance.

It was still far too early for him to be up – the clock said 5:30 – but then again, he had fallen asleep after his fifteenth shot of whiskey.

_How much alcohol was in that blasted thing?_ Tony thought as he dressed.

Since the sunrise wasn't going to happen for another few minutes, Tony decided to check his e-mail. His laptop was on the table where he had left it yesterday, before Clint and Loki had invited him to go to one of the local pubs.

There were several spam messages and one e-mail from Pepper. Tony immediately deleted the spam messages and clicked on Pepper's message. It was brief yet chilling.

_Stane has created MODOK and is set to test it in a few days._

"God damn him," Tony swore. Stane's report had contained his plans for "testing," which involved the secret murder of several inmates in a high-security prison.

Although Tony wasn't about to protest the rights for people who committed heinous crimes, Stane was talking about the cold-blooded murder of human beings.

Tony knew that he had to deal with this, preferably alone. Jamie had simply skimmed the proposal, but Tony had read the fine print. If Stane succeeded in creating MODOK, then they would have a worthy adversary on their hands.

Tony picked up his mobile phone and requested his jet to be ready within the hour, as well as a car to be brought to the hotel in ten minutes. He then gathered all of his things and threw them unceremoniously into his luggage, before walking out of his hotel room.

He paused in front of Jamie's room.

"See you soon, kiddo."


	41. Chapter 41

"What do you mean he's 'gone'?" Jamie demanded, her eyes wide.

"He left a few hours ago, Miss Jamie," the receptionist replied patiently. "He has requested that we charge all your bills to his account, and that we tell you to stay as long as you wish. There was something urgent that came up back in New York."

Jamie frowned. This was the first time Tony had ever left her alone during their trips abroad. Usually he made sure to keep whatever matters arose back home on hold, just so they could return together. But now that Loki was with her, maybe Tony thought it was okay for him to go ahead.

Jamie thanked the receptionist and turned away from the desk. Loki was standing a few feet from her, making an expensive ceramic vase levitate in mid-air. He didn't seem to care that other people could see what he was doing; in fact, he seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting, especially from a little boy who was wearing an outfit that would have looked good on a leprechaun.

"Let's go," she said softly, touching Loki on the arm. The god lowered the vase on the table before standing.

"And where are we going now?" he asked her. Today Loki was in a black turtleneck and jeans, while Jamie had opted to wear flared jeans with bright red suspenders and a white shirt with the "S" logo of Stark Industries.

Jamie shrugged. "Clint's about to leave for Venice, Tony's gone back to New York, so I guess we'll just have to go sightseeing by ourselves."

Loki's eyes gleamed mischievously and Jamie had to force herself to look away. She knew what that look meant, and she really wanted to go sightseeing outside, not in their hotel room. Before Loki could even make a single sexual innuendo, Jamie headed over to one of the tourist desks in the lobby and asked for a brochure.

"Look, we can visit the Guinness Storehouse!" Jamie said with a sly grin as she opened the brochure, which featured the top ten places to go in Dublin. "You're fond of the drink, aren't you?"

"I'm not interested in learning how it is made," Loki replied loftily. "I'm only interested in drinking it."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's just visit Grafton Street, then. One of the sponsors told me we can go…"

"Shopping," Loki finished for her. "I should have known."

"Why Loki, don't you want to dress up as a wee leprechaun? Green is your color, after all," Jamie teased, laughing as Loki pretended to growl and bite her on the neck. "What? You'll look good handing out shamrocks to the kids."

Loki stared at her until she relented. Finally they decided to travel to Glendalough, which was about an hour's drive from Dublin. At first Loki offered to teleport them to the place, but Jamie argued that the reason why they chose it was to see the sights on the way there.

"Is it?" Loki asked, slightly confused. "I thought you chose it because it's remote."

"No, I didn't. We could have gone to a museum or a former prison, but since we have those in New York, I thought it would be a nice change to visit a village," Jamie reasoned. "But if you want to go someplace else, it's fine."

Jamie didn't sound irritated or sarcastic; she really wanted to see if Loki was okay with them going to Glendalough. Loki shrugged noncommittally, which Jamie took as a "yes." She then made the necessary arrangements, and was over the moon when she learned that the receptionist had an uncle there who bred horses.

"I can call him and tell him that you'd want to go horseback riding," the receptionist offered. "He don't cater much to strangers, mind you, but I can always tell him that you're friends of mine."

"Would you? That would be great!" Jamie smiled and waited as the receptionist made a quick call.

"All set. You'll be leaving in an hour and a half, which gives you time to catch some breakfast. Your companion's in the dining area." The receptionist promised to call them when their car arrived, and Jamie held on to Loki's hand as they walked to the dining area.

The place wasn't full yet; most of the guests were still asleep or had decided to have their breakfast in one of the nearby cafes. Jamie saw Clint having a cup of coffee and reading the _Dublin News_.

"Hey Clint," Jamie greeted as she and Loki approached Clint's table. "May we join you?"

"Sure." Clint put his half-empty coffee cup down and folded the newspaper. "So you heard about your brother, huh?"

Jamie nodded and took a seat beside the Avenger. Loki opted to get them some food from the buffet table and he stood at the very end of a rather short queue.

"Do you know why he left?" Jamie asked him. "He just said to charge all our bills to him. It's not like Tony. Usually he'd tell me why he left, especially if it's urgent."

Clint shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Maybe he just didn't want to wake you."

Jamie murmured incoherently. She didn't buy it for one second. She was worried about her brother; this was a sudden change in their normal routine. The last time Tony deviated from their normal routine, he ended up in the clutches of a terrorist group.

Jamie had nearly lost her brother then, and she was determined not to let it happen again. She may have been eight that time, but now that she was grown up, she was sure she could do something to find out what her brother was up to.

Clint observed that Jamie was thinking hard, and he decided not to interrupt her thoughts. A few seconds later, however, Jamie asked him why he was going to Venice. Clint blushed deeply, and Jamie grinned.

"You're going to meet Natasha there, aren't you?" Jamie asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. When Clint didn't reply, she giggled. "I think the two of you are really sweet. The perfect example of an office romance."

"Yeah, well Fury doesn't think too much of it," Clint admitted. "But don't tell him I told you that."

"My lips are sealed," Jamie promised. "So you think she's the one?"

Clint looked thrown by the sudden question of marriage, but the more he thought about it, the more it appealed to him. He had a special affection for Natasha even before they became part of the Avengers, one that he found only increased over time. Was it too impossible for him to think that he and Natasha would ever get married?

"If we could only find someone for Steve and Bruce," Jamie said with a dreamy sigh. "I know Bruce thinks he's not going to find love because of his "other guy" thing, but heck, look at me! I thought I'd die an old maid because of the way Tony kept me from the opposite sex all my life!"

"So you're thinking of marrying Loki?" Clint was incredulous. He was surprised to hear how quickly Jamie had made her decision, considering she and the God of Mischief were only together for a month or so.

"It's passed my mind," Jamie admitted, and Clint saw that Loki was coming up behind her. "But you know, if it's not going to work out, I'm going to have to accept that. No matter how much it hurts."

"You really like him, don't you?" Clint finished his coffee while Loki paused a few feet from the table. Clint didn't like the way Loki was eavesdropping on his conversation with Jamie, but then he realized that the god wanted to know what was really going on in Jamie's mind.

Jamie nodded, smiling wistfully. "I know you think I'm crazy, since we haven't been together that long. But I've seen how he was like while we were running from The Other, and I liked him even then. Honestly, right now, all I want to focus on is spending time with him. That's it. And keeping my brother safe, of course."

"Well I wish the two of you end up together," Clint said with a smile, while shooting Loki a meaningful glance. The God of Mischief seemed to understand what Clint was trying to say, because he jerked his head slightly.

"Thanks." Jamie smiled at him and a few seconds later, Loki walked up to them, as if he hadn't been standing there the entire time.

* * *

Glendalough was beautiful. It was a secret haven and full of lush green fields and several ruins and churches. There was a lake and several walking trails, plus granite cliffs where tourists and locals could go rock climbing.

Clint left Dublin just before the pair traveled to Glendalough, and Jamie asked him to give her regards to Natasha.

"Sure thing, Jamie," Clint had said before boarding the taxi.

The drive was pretty uneventful, but Jamie – and secretly, Loki – marveled at the landscapes that they passed on the way to the village. Shortly after their arrival, Jamie and Loki checked in at the Carrow Bed and Breakfast, which was actually run by the hotel receptionist's uncle, Mikel.

"Named after me dad's," Mikel said with a warm smile, as a handsome Irish youth helped Jamie and Loki with their bags.

The couple had packed enough clothes for a two day stay, while leaving the rest of their luggage in the hotel room back in Dublin. The bed and breakfast was a homey place, smelling of freshly baked bread.

Mikel gave them a couple "suite," which had a spring mattress bed, a wash bowl, an armchair, a wooden cabinet, and an adjoining bathroom that had a claw bathtub, toilet, and a sink.

"I know it's not much, but it's-"

"It's beautiful, Mikel," Jamie assured the man. "Thank you."

Mikel blushed. "I'll be gettin' them horses ready for ya now?"

"Yes please," Jamie said, while Loki tested the mattress. It creaked, which Loki didn't seem to like. Jamie had changed from her red suspenders outfit to frayed jeans, a red, black, and white plaid flannel shirt, and her cowboy boots. A pair of aviator sunglasses perched on her head.

Loki, on the other hand, retained his original outfit. After a few minutes of settling in, Jamie and Loki stepped out of their room and went out into the road. It was then when Mikel came from around the house and gestured to the pair.

Jamie and Loki followed the old man, the former gasping in surprise as Mikel led two stallions, a chestnut and a white, towards them.

"I call this fella Bronson," Mikel said, patting the chestnut stallion, "while this one here's Juniper. Raised them both when they were but wee foals."

Jamie ended up with Juniper, while Loki mounted the chestnut stallion. The stallions neighed and pawed at the ground, and it didn't take a lot of urging for them to set down the path. Jamie barely managed to shout out her thanks before Juniper flew down the adjoining fields, even clearing a wooden gate that separated Mikel's land with the rest of the fields.

Jamie wasn't sure how long she and Loki rode around the area; she hadn't gone horseback riding in weeks and she felt positively exhilarated. Even the sight of dark clouds didn't dampen her mood one bit.

"I think we should head back," Loki said after a time. He was raising his eyes to the sky, where slightly grey clouds were forming.

"It's just water, Loki," Jamie said, riding Juniper beside him and running her fingers through his long hair. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little water."

Loki slid his eyes towards her and she grinned impishly. Finally she clicked the heels of her boots against Juniper's sides, sending the horse galloping down the slight incline. Behind her she could hear Loki urge Bronson on, and Jamie laughed as Juniper took her down the fields and towards the Upper Lake.

Just before Jamie could reach the water's edge, however, Loki caught up to her and slid his fingers around her reins. Bronson and Juniper came to a smooth halt, although Juniper reared up on his hind legs before stopping.

"You caught me again," Jamie said, disappointed. "I can never outrun a god. You, Laufeyson, are perfect."

"About time you learned it," Loki told her with a rakish grin. Jamie knew what he was going to do a split second before he did it: he leaned over and kissed her.

Their kiss lasted a few seconds; the grey clouds had finally released the water that had it accumulated and poured fat, heavy raindrops over Glendalough. But Jamie and Loki were far beyond caring. After tying the horses to a nearby tree, the two ran back out into the rain, feeling the cold drops on their exposed skin.

Jamie even jumped onto Loki's back, ignoring the water that squished against her torso, and asked him to give her a piggyback ride around the field. This he did with much gusto, although occasionally he threatened to fall backwards on her (which he never did).

Finally they lay on the wet grass, heedless of the mud that soaked their backs. Jamie closed her eyes and felt the raindrops on her face and the warmth of Loki's body beside hers.

_This is pure bliss_, she thought. _I just hope nothing bad spoils this_.

* * *

Blood.

So much blood.

Pepper thought she would faint at the amount of blood that she saw on Tony's body as he limped into the rooftop suite.

"Peppy," Tony said hoarsely, before he keeled over and fell to the floor.

"Tony!" Pepper rushed towards her boss and lover. "Jarvis!"

"Calling for emergency medical services now," Jarvis said. "As well as Miss Jamie's mobile."

"No," Tony protested. "Don't…call her."

"Tony, she needs to know!" Pepper protested. "You would want to know if something happened to her, wouldn't you?"

"I don't want…worry…" Tony slurred and then slipped into unconsciousness.

"Miss Pepper?" Jarvis inquired. "Shall I call Miss Jamie?"

Pepper hesitated a moment before shaking her head. "Just send her a message that she has to go home. Don't tell her why."

"Alright."

Pepper pulled Tony's helmet off to see that his head was caked in blood. The amount of red body fluid frightened Pepper, but not so much so that she didn't fail to notice that parts of Tony's suit were missing.

"Jarvis? Call SHIELD and tell them that Tony's suit may be compromised," Pepper instructed. "We don't want it to fall in the wrong hands, especially AIM's."

"Understood."

Soon the sirens rang and the numbers on the elevator display lighted.

"Tony, just hang in there," Pepper urged. "Don't you give up on me."

Whether Tony heard her or not, Pepper wasn't sure. The billionaire had a slight frown on his face, but was otherwise still.

Outside, the machine known as MODOK returned to its lair, where its controller smiled at the reports of Tony Stark's crushing defeat.


	42. Chapter 42

_Travel to New York as soon as possible. Urgent matters. – Tony_

The message was brief, but it was enough to send Jamie packing. She and Loki had barely been to Glendalough for two days when she received the message. She apologized to Mikel, saying that she would have wanted to stay longer.

"Don't worry lassie," Mikel had assured her in a thick Irish brogue. "I understand. You go to yer brother, now."

Still, Jamie paid for the whole two day reservation, despite Mikel's protests. On the ride back to Dublin, Jamie had their bags brought to the airport, so that she and Loki wouldn't have to pass by the hotel. Since her brother had actually taken a first class flight – he booked the entire plane so that he would have the plane all to himself – the Starks' private jet was still in the airport.

Now she was sitting inside the jet, stirring her lemonade. Loki was beside her, this time going through a book of MENSA puzzles. Occasionally Jamie offered some answers, but her mind was on Tony's brief message. It sounded so cryptic that she couldn't help but wonder what urgent matters had arisen that warranted her brother's sudden departure from Dublin – and now, hers.

But she didn't think about it too long. She was aware that whatever was bothering Tony, she'd know soon enough.

"How many MENSA puzzle books have you finished?" Jamie asked, amused. "I remember buying you seven of those."

"I'm on the last one," Loki replied nonchalantly. He lowered the book slightly so that she could see the smirk in his eyes.

Jamie groaned. "And what do you plan to do for the rest of the flight? We still have four hours to go."

"Depends. What do you want to do?" Loki asked.

Jamie shrugged. Usually when she and Tony were on long international flights, they ended up watching separate movies or sleeping in. When she and Loki traveled to Ireland, they were with Tony and Clint, so they spent most of the seven hour flight talking about The Other, Thanos, and Hayden and Lucius Hellman.

Jamie thought she and Loki would end up staring at each other for four hours, but she was wrong. They soon fell into comfortable conversation about their childhood. At first Loki wasn't too keen on telling her about what he was like as a kid, but after some serious cajoling on Jamie's part, he did.

Most of his stories centered on how he was a trickster even as a little boy, and that he spent more time at lessons than his older brother, Thor. This gave him the edge to become more knowledgeable at magic and healing, but where Loki was the strategist, Thor was the warrior.

"So you're like the perfect team," Jamie decided with a smile. "You'd plan out a strategy and then he'd do the legwork. Nice."

"Something like that," Loki agreed. "It hasn't been easy, unfortunately."

"I know." Jamie laid her hand over Loki's and nodded in understanding. She knew of Loki's past insecurities and he didn't have to tell her again. "At least now the two of you are brothers again."

"Thanks to you."

Jamie made a face. She didn't want to get credit for bringing Thor and Loki back as brothers; she knew that it would happen sooner or later. Based on Loki's past stories about him and the God of Thunder, the two Asgardians were far too close to stay mad at each other for long.

Loki just needed to sort out his conflicting emotions about being a Frost Giant, which he already did. Jamie felt a slight chill come over Loki's exposed arm, and she knew that he was turning to his Jotunn appearance.

He did that sometimes, especially when the two of them were alone. Now that the serum flowed freely through her system, Loki was no longer worried that he would hurt her whenever he resumed his Jotunn skin. Jamie leaned her head against Loki's shoulder and traced the lines on Loki's palm.

"Do you believe in palm reading?" Jamie asked him softly.

"I'm not quite sure I know what that is."

"They say that you know how long you are going to live based on certain lines on your palm." Jamie looked at Loki's life line, which was rather long. When she looked at hers, however, it was considerably short.

The thought of dying early caused a lump in Jamie's throat, and she was silent for a few minutes as she stared at her life line. Loki felt her body tense slightly and he accessed Jamie's thoughts just long enough for him to see that she was worrying about dying.

Loki was painfully aware that Jamie had a limited lifespan compared to his, and he had planned to ask the All-Father if he could consider making Jamie into an Asgardian. With the chaos surrounding Hades and Lucifer, however, it had slipped his mind.

"Jamie-"

"I love you, Loki." Jamie's voice was like a soft breath that Loki almost didn't hear it. "You do know that, don't you?"

"I do. You remind me every night," he teased, trying to ease the tension that was building in Jamie's body.

Jamie chuckled softly. "I am really starting to think Odin misnamed you. You shouldn't be the God of Mischief; you should be the God of Mischievous Love."

"But you like it," Loki insisted, and when he saw Jamie's expression, he knew he was right. Glad that Jamie wasn't thinking anymore about death, dying, and her life line, Loki settled himself into a more comfortable position.

Loki didn't want to think of Jamie falling to the clutches of Death. She was so vital, so vibrant, and so full of life, that to have it all snuffed out of her was abhorrent.

As long as there was something he could do, Loki would make sure that she would never, ever leave his side.

Jamie and Loki talked for a few more hours before the latter decided to get some sleep before they arrived.

"Who knows? I may be asked to attend a really long meeting," she had said before resting her head on Loki's lap. She had the armrests of the seats raised, so that she could stretch her legs.

Loki wasn't feeling tired or sleepy, so he had several movies put on and watched them all at the same time. The movie that was playing on the rightmost screen was about a group of college students who went to a cabin in the woods. One of the students strongly reminded Loki of his brother: blonde, buff, and insipid. The movie that was showing in the middle screen was about a group of Nazis who met to discuss the "Jewish problem," or whatever that was. The third movie, which was being played on the leftmost screen, was about a married couple who went on a date night, only to be mistaken for terrorists.

Loki wondered how Midgardians could enjoy such shows; he had yet to find a Midgardian movie or television show that he actually liked.

Halfway through the movies he felt Jamie stir. She mumbled something in her sleep, and Loki thought that she was dreaming. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, clutched her stomach, and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Loki wrenched the headphones from his ears – he was currently listening to the dialogue of the first film – and followed her. He could hear Jamie make retching noises and then the sound of the toilet flushing.

"Jamie? Jamie, are you alright?" he called through the door. He tried opening the door but Jamie had locked it. "Jamie!"

"I'm…I'm fine," Jamie choked out. "I just need a minute. I'll be right out."

Loki stood outside for a few minutes, listening. Jamie was breathing heavily and muttering incoherently to herself, although Loki could pick up snatches of curses and "why now"?

"Loki, I know you're still there," Jamie called after some time. "Just go back to your seat. I'm fine."

She heard Loki sigh. Finally his footsteps sounded on the floor and Jamie turned back to the sink.

_Bloody hell_, she thought. _This can't be happening_.

Jamie had calculated the number of days since her last period and she realized with a jolt that she missed it by two days. Add to that the fact that she and Loki hadn't used condoms in a while…

Jamie felt another wave of nausea come over her and she flipped open the toilet and vomited.

* * *

Jamie and Loki arrived in New York close to nine in the evening. Thankfully there were no more reporters this time (probably because they weren't expecting Jamie and Loki to be back so soon), so the two were able to pass through the airport without any delays.

It was in the limousine where Jamie heard the bad news. Nick Fury personally called her and told her of MODOK's attack.

"Your brother was the primary target," Fury revealed, as a look of horror came over Jamie's face. Loki reached over and took her hand, but she was oblivious to his touch. "The other Avengers came just in time to stop MODOK from hurting him."

"Don't mince words, Nick," Jamie said, her voice surprisingly steady given the news, although her expression that gave her away. "Stop MODOK from what?"

There was a pause, and then…

"From killing him."

Jamie nearly swore out loud, but she caught herself just in time. "Where is he?"

"At a private hospital in Brooklyn," Fury answered. "He's in a stable condition."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring. And why is he in a private hospital? He should be in the medical facility at the base!"

Fury paused, as if he were nodding. "We thought of that, but the equipment needed to treat him isn't available yet. On another note, I need you to report to SHIELD, Jamie. With your brother out of commission, we need someone to fill in. His suit has been recovered before the government or any private entity was able to get it, so you can rest assured."

Jamie couldn't believe her ears. Fury was telling her to forego visiting her brother?

"I know you want to visit your brother first," Fury continued, as if he could read her mind. "But MODOK is posing a serious threat. It seems that Stane and AIM have revealed their true colors."

"I don't give a bloody bat about Stane or AIM," Jamie hissed, and her expression darkened.

"Jamie," Fury warned. "We need you here. Now. And bring Loki with you."

Fury disconnected the call before Jamie could say anything else. Furious at Fury, Jamie threw the phone to the opposite seat, where it bounced on one of the pillows.

"I can't believe this," Jamie said as Loki flicked his wrist, sending the phone flying back into his palm. "Fury is asking us to report to SHIELD? My brother is in the hospital!"

Loki was about to ask whether or not she was going to follow Fury's orders, when she pressed the button that allowed her to talk to the driver.

"Ian? Bring us to the Brooklyn Medical Center, please," Jamie instructed.

"Yes, Miss." Ian waited for the stop light to turn green before taking a left turn.

As Jamie settled back on her seat, she caught Loki's eye. "What?"

"You never do as you're told, do you?"

"I do. Except when my loved ones are in danger. When that ever arises, I don't care if the President himself tells me to report to SHIELD. I'm visiting Tony first, whether Fury likes it or not."

Loki chuckled. Jamie's temper was showing, and he was glad that he wasn't on the receiving end. While Ian drove them to the hospital, Jamie called Pepper and told her they were coming.

"Your brother's awake," Pepper told her, with made Jamie sigh in relief. "But the doctor says…"

"To hell with the doctor," Jamie heard her brother exclaim. "If Jamie's coming, I'm staying up. No arguments."

Jamie felt tears form behind her eyes at the sound of her brother's voice, but she shook her head in an effort to will the tears away. "Loki and I will be there in ten minutes."

"Okay. See you soon, Jamie."

"Yeah, see you, kiddo!" Tony called, just before Pepper hung up.

Jamie slid her mobile phone back in her pocket and glanced at Loki. He nodded and smiled at her reassuringly. Jamie forced a smile, which the God of Mischief didn't buy for a second, but he let it slide anyway.

_John Stane_, Jamie thought fiercely, squeezing Loki's hand. _You will curse the day you ever unleashed MODOK on my brother. I don't know why you asked that bloody lump of metal to attack Tony, and I will find the reason. Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it. _


	43. Chapter 43

Pepper snapped her phone closed and turned towards Tony, who was lying in a nest of blankets. He looked at her innocently, as if he didn't know why she looked so mad.

"Tony, why do you keep disobeying Doctor Franks?" Pepper demanded, finally deciding that she couldn't keep her anger in much longer.

Tony snorted. "Because I feel fine, Miss Potts. Look, I know I was a bit banged up-"

"If you call almost dying 'a bit banged up'," Pepper interrupted.

"-but now I'm okay. See? I can sit up and everything," Tony finished, as if she hadn't spoken. He even sat up just to prove his point, but felt a slice of pain shoot up his back.

Pepper raised her eyebrow as if she knew that he had felt pain. "Well if you're not going to sleep yet, at least have something to eat."

Tony gagged. "Hospital food? Why no thank you."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Pepper ripped open a cup of Jell-O and spooned some for him. "I tasted their Jell-O, and it's not that bad."

"I'd rather eat caviar," Tony answered loftily. "And I hate caviar."

Pepper sighed and lowered the spoon, where the Jell-O wriggled feebly. "Not even one bite?"

Tony shook his head. Pepper looked at him for a moment before setting the spoon down on the tray and pushing it away. Tony grinned at her for a moment, but then felt a series of painful spasms rock his body.

"Tony? Tony!" Pepper leapt to her feet and tried to restrain Tony, but he was thrashing about too much. "Doctor!"

The nurses were one step ahead of her: the moment Tony had started thrashing, a series of beeps were sent to the monitor in their station, alerting them to the problem. One nurse paged Doctor Franks while two other nurses ran into Tony's room. One nurse uncapped a sedative while the other helped Pepper restrain the billionaire.

A couple of seconds later Doctor Franks came inside. He made a quick check of Tony's vitals and a few other things that Pepper didn't understand. Tony slowly stopped thrashing about as the sedative did its work. A few minutes later, he calmed down and fell into a medically-induced sleep.

Doctor Franks led the women out of the room; the nurses went back to their station while Pepper wrapped her arms around herself to stop the shaking that now enveloped her body.

"Miss Potts, I know he thinks I'm an old coot," Doctor Franks began, smiling when Pepper opened her mouth to argue. "But he has to realize that he's been hurt pretty bad. He needs to take his medicine and to not be late for his treatments."

Pepper sighed. Tony had almost skipped his scheduled treatment that afternoon, much to her and Doctor Franks' dismay. It seemed as if he believed he could survive any injury.

It annoyed Pepper to no end.

"What was that back there?" Pepper asked, trying not to let her anxiety show. "He just started thrashing around. It also looked like he was in pain."

"Some of his nerves were damaged," Doctor Franks explained. "It can cause painful spasms. That's why it's important that he takes all his medicine and gets his treatments, so that he'll recover faster."

"He won't listen to me," Pepper lamented.

"Then find someone who he listens to," Doctor Franks suggested with a knowing smile.

* * *

Jamie sighed.

This was the second time a receptionist had told her that she couldn't see her brother, but this time it was because he needed his rest. He had just experienced painful spasms, the nurse on duty told her, and it would be best if Jamie returned in the morning.

Jamie couldn't see Pepper – she supposed her brother's girlfriend was watching over him – so she nodded and thanked the nurse.

She turned and looked at Loki, aware that she looked weary. Although she had taken a nap back at the jet, the news of her brother's attack and current condition had taken its toll on her.

"And in other news, John Stane, current CEO of AIM, is defending his position that MODOK is not following his orders," a newscaster announced over the television in the waiting area.

"I would never order an attack on Tony Stark!" A clip was shown of a reporter from the same television station asking John Stane about his role in MODOK's attack. "The controls didn't work the way they were supposed to!"

"Stane has long been suspected as an aggrieved family member of former Stark Industries partner, Obadiah Stane, whose position is currently held by Tony Stark's younger sister, Jamie Stark. This, however, has been vehemently denied by John Stane. Now, the question remains: who is in control of MODOK?"

Jamie gritted her teeth. The sight of John Stane's face infuriated her, but something was wrong. John Stane's voice sounded different on television. When Pepper talked to him, he sounded breathy, as if he had answered the phone after running up several flights of stairs. The voice of the John Stane on the clip was deep and gravelly.

Still, Jamie didn't think too much about it. Tony was in the hospital because of that jerk, and she'd be damned if she didn't do anything.

Slipping her mobile phone from her pocket, Jamie dialed the number to John Stane's office (Tony had given it to her the day she arrived from Hawaii) and waited.

"Hello?"

The breathy voice again.

"Stane," Jamie said, gripping the phone tightly. "This is Jamie Stark. Are you free?"

"Miss Stark, it's nearly ten," Stane replied. He sounded tired but amused at the same time. "Does your boyfriend know you're asking me out?"

Jamie snorted and Loki raised his eyebrow. "He does. And I'm not asking you out; far from it. I simply wanted to meet with you, even for a moment."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to meet you tonight, Miss Stark. I have other matters to attend to."

Jamie could imagine Stane smirking and she wanted to throw her phone at him.

"Very well. I can tell you my message in person," Jamie assured him.

"By all means."

Jamie turned from the nurses and walked to a secluded area, with Loki trailing after her. When she was satisfied that she and Loki were alone, she spoke.

"I bloody hope you're telling the truth, John Stane. I hope that you didn't order MODOK to attack my brother. Because if you did, I'll make you pay for what you've done to him. Whether you're related to Obadiah Stane or not, I don't care. You hurt my brother and I'll bring you down myself."

Jamie ended the call with a furious push of the button, her fingers wrapping around the mobile phone. She knew she was shaking, she knew she looked livid, she knew Loki was trying to calm her down, but all she could think of was going over to AIM and Stane's office and punching him in the face.

"Jamie." Loki leaned over her, trying to ease the tension in her body.

"I want to find MODOK," Jamie said softly, although her voice was still shaking. "I'll make junk scrap out of that oversized tin can. I'll crush his wires and throw them in Stane's face. I'll-"

"My, aren't you a violent one," Loki observed, an amused smile coming over his face. "Let's go, Jamie. You must rest before we see your brother."

Jamie shook her head. "No. I don't want to leave the hospital, Loki. What if MODOK tries attacking Tony while I'm away? What if the last time I'd ever see my brother was back in Ireland, and him being stone drunk? No. I'm staying here."

"Very well." Loki wasn't in the mood to argue; he knew that it would only tire Jamie out even more. Besides, he could see her point. He didn't blame her for wanting to be close to her brother. Loki placed an arm over her shoulders and led her back to the waiting area, where they settled onto one of the couches.

The nurse on duty must have understood what they were going to do, because she brought over pillows and some blankets. Loki placed a pillow over his lap and Jamie promptly rested her head on it. She turned her face towards Loki's torso, so that she could inhale his scent while she was sleeping.

Loki's mouth twitched at this small gesture and he watched as the nurse draped a blanket over Jamie. He nodded at the nurse who smiled wanly. Jamie fell asleep in minutes and Loki listened to the sound of her breathing.

He closed his eyes after a few hours, but he could still hear what was going around him. When he heard Pepper's voice, he opened his eyes.

Like Jamie, the blonde personal assistant had a weary look about her. Pepper's usually perfectly curled hair was tousled, as if she hadn't brushed it properly. She walked over to Loki, careful not to make too much noise.

"I'm glad you came," Pepper said, smiling at the God of Mischief in greeting. "What time did you get here?"

"Around nine." Loki looked down as Jamie stirred. "How is Stark?"

"He's holding up," Pepper replied as she sat down on the opposite couch. "He just…he hasn't been following the doctor's orders."

"I see. Jamie won't like that." Loki trailed his fingers through Jamie's curls.

Pepper shook her head. "No, she won't. But the doctor thinks he needs to hear it from her. You know how close they are."

"Oh yes. Earlier she called Stane and told him she'd practically kill him if she found out that he ordered the attack on her brother."

"She did? Oh dear. I hope that conversation doesn't get out."

"Even if it did, who would blame her for doing so? She loves her brother, and that conversation only proves it."

"But he may edit the conversation so that it fits his own purposes," Pepper pointed out. "He may use it to say that Jamie threatened to kill Stane if he didn't order an attack on her brother."

"If he tries to frame her, I'll kill him myself," Loki said savagely.

Pepper leaned back, as if she was trying to avoid the sudden darkness that came over the god. A few minutes later, Loki asked if there was anyone watching over Tony.

"Dr. Banner came in a few hours ago," Pepper replied, stifling a yawn. "He had to use the back entrance because he, uh, had just transformed."

Loki nodded in understanding. He knew full well what Pepper meant. The two fell into an uneasy silence, which was interrupted every so often by the nurse, who answered several late night calls and talked to a handful of doctors.

Like Jamie, Pepper ended up sleeping on the couch, her blonde hair falling over her face. Loki turned his face towards the television, which was fixed on a music video channel. He wasn't really interested in gyrating bodies and female singers who wanted a man to make them come alive and turn them on, nor did he find it visually pleasing.

As the sun rose in the horizon, soft yellow beams of light sliced through the glass windows of the hospital, illuminating the room. One of these beams rested on Jamie's face, causing her to wake.

At first she moaned sleepily and then raised her hand to cover her eyes. "Uh. Can someone shut the curtains, please?"

"Well hello to you too," Loki said sarcastically. Jamie's response was to tug gently a lock of his hair before she pulled the blanket off her and sat up.

"Good morning. What time is it?" Jamie blinked, staring around the waiting area blearily. "Oh wow. Peppy's here?"

"Yes. She arrived a few hours after you fell asleep."

"But who's watching Tony?" Jamie got to her feet and hurried to the hallway that led to her brother's private room. Loki followed her, his boots thudding lightly on the floor. He turned his head just in time to see a nurse duck her head to avoid his piercing gaze.

He was busy glaring at the nurse that he ended up walking into Jamie, who was standing in the center of the hallway. "Jamie, what's going on?"

"Dr. Banner," Jamie answered, nodding towards the curly-haired radiologist who was coming out of Tony's room. "Hey Bruce."

Bruce Banner looked up at the mention of his name and then smiled at Jamie. "Hey Jamie. Tony just woke up."

Jamie grinned, glanced at Loki, and strode towards the room. "Thanks for watching over him," she told Bruce as she walked past him.

"No problem." Bruce watched as Jamie made her way to Tony's bedside, finding himself a few feet from the God of Mischief. "Loki."

At first Bruce thought Loki hadn't heard him, but a split second later the god nodded. "Bruce."

Since Bruce had nothing else to say to the God of Mischief, he went into the waiting area to wake Pepper. Loki remained outside the door, closing it softly. He knew the two needed their privacy.

* * *

"Hey kiddo," Tony said with a grin. He could see Loki loitering around the hallway and he stopped himself from frowning.

"How are you?" Jamie had dark circles under her eyes, but her smile was warm and she was looking at him fondly. "You taking your medicine?"

Tony hesitated, but that pause was long enough for Jamie. With a sigh she sat on the side of his bed and clasped his rough hand. "Tony, you know you should take your medicine. It's disgusting, yeah, but it's going to help you get better."

"You should see the size of the tablets they're making me swallow," Tony answered grumpily. "It's like I'm eating a dinner plate."

"Promise me you'll take your medicines," Jamie insisted, as if he hadn't spoken. "And go to your treatments."

_So they've ratted me out_, Tony thought, feeling a flash of irritation. But when he looked at his younger sister, he was strongly reminded of the eight year old who had clung to him eighteen years ago when he first returned after being kidnapped. How could he refuse her?

"Okay, I will," Tony conceded after some time. He smiled as Jamie leaned over and hugged him gently. When she pulled away, her expression was serious once more. "What's up?"

"So, how are you?" Jamie repeated.

Tony shrugged. He didn't want to admit to her that he was feeling old, or that his encounter with MODOK had shook him. Jamie understood his silence and she squeezed his hand. "You don't have to be all macho with me, Tony. I've seen you at your highs and lows. You can tell me."

Part of him wanted to change the subject, but another part felt tired. He needed to say what was on his mind.

He wanted to.

"Sometimes…sometimes I just want it all to go away," Tony admitted hesitantly, turning his head to the side so that he was staring at the squashy armchair in the corner. "Live without having to worry about saving the world. Be normal again."

"I wish that too." Jamie felt the roughness of her brother's hand, as well as the scratches that had been left on his palm, most likely due to MODOK's attack. "But Tony, we're Starks. We were never normal in the first place."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, you got that right."

Tony was about to tell Jamie more, but Loki and Pepper both chose that moment to enter. The latter sat on Tony's other side, while Loki hovered behind Jamie.

"Treatment in a few minutes," Pepper announced, running her hand down the side of Tony's face. "Plus Loki had real breakfast sent in. I think he conjured it, though."

Tony looked at Loki. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Don't get used to it; I'm only doing it just this once," Loki warned.

"Yeah. I didn't expect you to get all fluffy and soft," Tony replied with a curt smile. "It isn't like you at all."

The food was sent in by the nurse who had been looking at Loki earlier; she quickly left after placing a tray filled with blueberry pancakes and hot chocolate. Tony made a moan of longing and Pepper cut the first pancake.

"Go get some breakfast, you two," Pepper told Loki and Jamie while Tony chewed. "Steve's arriving in an hour, so Bruce is going to stay here until then. I'll call you if anything new comes up."

"Okay. Thanks Pepper." Jamie kissed Tony on the cheek and smiled at Pepper. Before she and Loki left, she turned to Tony. "Tony, you do know that if I could use the Iron Man suit and protect you, I would, right?"

Before Tony or Pepper could say anything, Jamie left the room. Loki caught Tony's surprised expression and followed his mate outside. Together they walked hand-in-hand to the elevators (meeting Bruce in front of the nurse's station).

When the doors slid closed, Loki leaned against the side of the moving metal box. After a time, he said: "You have a suit of your own, you know."

It took Jamie a few minutes to remember the suit she had shown Tony and Loki on the way to the latter's first official SHIELD meeting. She had forgotten all about it.

"You're right," Jamie said. "I think I've saved the design in Jarvis's memory."

Jamie turned a few ideas in her head and Loki frowned. "Whatever you're thinking, Jamie, forget it."

"I have to try," Jamie replied. "Tony might not be so lucky next time. Even though I know how to fight – sort of – MODOK is a whole other ball game. I need to even the odds a bit."

"It's madness," Loki grumbled. He was now wishing he had kept his big mouth shut. Whenever Jamie had an idea, it was difficult, if not impossible, to sway her.

"And this is Sparta," Jamie quipped as the elevator ground to a halt.

As expected, Jamie insisted that they get bagged breakfast at the nearest McDonalds outlet. Loki solved this by conjuring breakfast on Jamie's lap as they rode back to Stark Towers: strips of bacon, a small milk box, and strawberries that had been dipped in milk chocolate.

"You are a godsend," Jamie gasped as she bit into a strip of bacon. "Wait, how did you-?"

"Someone's missing his New York breakfast," Loki answered, smirking. "I simply transferred his breakfast here."

Jamie stopped chewing and blinked. "So you stole this?"

Loki shrugged and bit into a chocolate covered strawberry. "I simply summoned it. There's a difference, I believe."

"Ugh. I'd argue with you on that, but I'm too hungry," Jamie declared between mouthfuls of bacon.

Loki grinned and kept chewing.

* * *

The prototype slid out and Jamie stood, looking apprehensive.

After nine hours of nonstop work, she was finished. It was easy to create a more feminized version of Tony's Iron Man suit, since the blueprints were already in Jarvis's memory (albeit in a highly protected folder, which Jamie knew the password to). She had managed to recover her original suit design, and she was now staring at the finished product.

The suit was composed of a light green cutoff "top", matching "shorts", and knee high steel boots. Her bare torso was protected by an invisible shield, which was powered by tiny sensors at the edges of the top and shorts.

"Looks like you're not protected in that thing," Loki called from his place behind the table. Again, he was rocking back on the chair's hind legs, looking extremely bored.

"He's quite right, Miss Jamie," Jarvis agreed as Jamie stepped onto the fitting platform.

"Just focus on adding the modifications to Tony's suit," Jamie instructed as her suit was molded around her body. The top was quite heavy and the boots were rather restrictive, but Jamie found that her body became used to the weight the longer she was in the suit.

The last piece of the suit that was fitted on her was her gloves, which were as long as shirt sleeves. When she raised her right arm she activated the repulsor ray, and when she raised her left, she activated the ice ray. However, when she raised both her arms, the repulsor and ice ray combined to emit a powerful energy blast.

Jamie had tried it out in the "testing" room, to great effect. She had fitted the same technology to her brother's suit, coupled with the same deflector shield that protected her torso.

Jamie walked over to Loki, who straightened as she approached. His eyes moved down the entire length of her body.

"Well?" Jamie raised her eyebrows. "What do you think?"

"You forgot one thing," Loki answered. "A helmet."


	44. Chapter 44

Jamie took longer than she expected. By the time she returned to the hospital in Brooklyn, it was late in the afternoon and she was feeling rather queasy.

She had had Jarvis make a matching helmet for her – no horns, despite Loki's insistence – and then ate a quick lunch before changing into new clothes.

Loki waited for her patiently, but he still had that bored look on his face. Jamie was too busy to notice, a fact that Loki understood but was slightly annoyed by.

Jamie's attention was on her brother and Loki wondered if it was a good time to ask what he had to. He kept glancing at Jamie during the ride to the hospital, and when the driver parked in front of the hospital's main doors, Loki had made his decision.

He knew that he was still married to Sigyn, and that to ask for Jamie's hand in marriage was bordering on polygyny, but frankly Loki didn't care. As far as he was concerned, his marriage to Sigyn had crumbled years ago.

While Loki was thinking of the consequences of his decision, Jamie was starting to feel like something was wrong with her. Her head was spinning, her stomach felt like it was being twisted by a mixer, and she was sweating.

"Loki," she began, hoping that her voice wouldn't shake. "Is it okay if you go up first? I need to get something for…something for Tony."

Loki looked at her. "I can wait for you."

"No, no I'll be fine," she assured him. Inside she was praying that he would do as she asked, and quickly. "I'll be with you soon."

"Very well."

Jamie nearly sighed in relief and pressed a kiss to his lips. Loki's fingers slipped from hers and she watched as he walked towards the elevator and stepped inside. Once she was sure that Loki was truly gone, she went to the nurse's station and asked to see a doctor. She found that she couldn't think straight; she even forgot that the doctor she was supposed to see was an obstetrician.

It was Doctor Elijah Franks, the son of Doctor Franks (Tony's doctor), who attended her. He was a few years older than Jamie and had a warm, engaging smile. However, his smile faltered slightly when he looked at Jamie's flushed countenance.

Elijah sent for a wheelchair and Jamie sank into it gratefully. As she was wheeled into the doctor's office, Jamie rested her head on her right hand as a slight wave of dizziness came over her. It passed after a few seconds and she saw that she was already in Elijah's office.

"What are you feeling?" Elijah asked her. "Nauseous?"

Jamie nodded. Bile immediately rose in her throat and she gagged. Elijah quickly stood and held a wide metal bowl under her, where she vomited. He then wiped off excess vomit that was clinging to the corners of Jamie's mouth once she was done.

"I'm sorry," Jamie apologized. "But I was wondering if you could confirm my suspicion."

"And what suspicion would that be?" Elijah walked out of the connecting bathroom, where he had placed the bowl.

"That I'm…that I'm pregnant." Jamie heard herself say the words out loud, and some form of panic seized her.

How could she have been so careless? Had she turned into an overly sexualized person that she forgot that she had the potential to bear kids when having sex?

Elijah sat down and clasped his hands. "I'm not the doctor you should be talking to, Miss Stark. I'm a brain surgeon; I certainly have no expertise in that area. However, I have a friend here who can help you. She's an obstetrician, and certainly qualified to give you the answers you seek."

"I don't have time," Jamie said. Now that she had vomited, she felt a little better, but the thought of having to tell her brother that she may be pregnant didn't sound too appealing. "I have to go check on my brother in a few minutes."

"Well, you could leave a sample of your blood or your urine with me," Elijah suggested. "And I could give it to her for you. It would take a few days for the results to arrive, though."

"That would be fine," Jamie replied. "But could you keep this confidential? I don't want this to come out yet. I have to tell Tony first."

"Of course. I'll keep this between us," Elijah assured her. Jamie found herself trusting him; his father, after all, was Tony's doctor and had been the Stark family doctor for years.

Jamie waited for a few minutes while Elijah got a small vial and a sterilized syringe. Soon she found herself standing outside Elijah's office, seconds after he promised her that nobody would know.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that," Jamie had said, to which Elijah had nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Stark. I hope your brother gets well soon."

Jamie knew she had been gone for only twenty minutes – based on her watch – but she wasn't surprised when she saw Loki leaning against one of the marble pillars in the main lobby, an accusing look on his face.

"I thought you'd be going up soon," he said with a slight frown. "Your brother has been pestering me to get you. Where were you?"

"I visited an old friend," Jamie answered vaguely. Although it wasn't the truth, it wasn't completely a lie, either. At first she wanted to tell Loki about her suspicions, but then she decided it would be best if she told Tony and Loki together.

_Boy, this is going to be interesting_, she thought as she and Loki entered the elevator.

* * *

Pepper crossed her legs and looked at the younger girl sitting across her. Jamie was with her inside Tony's private room, while Clint and Loki stayed outside. Tony was fast asleep, his chest rhythmically rising and falling with every breath he took.

"Should I?" Jamie asked Pepper softly. "I just…I'm not sure yet, but he'd want to know, wouldn't he?"

"He definitely would," Pepper agreed. "But is now the right time? He's still recovering and we both know Loki is a touchy subject with him. Add to that the fact that…you know…and we're practically begging for World War Three to start."

Jamie sighed. Pepper noticed that Jamie's left hand was resting just above her stomach, as if she already believed that she was pregnant. Pepper had expressed her excitement when Jamie had confided in her and she had seen that Jamie was, too.

But that excitement soon turned into chagrin at the thought of what Tony would say about it. Both women knew that Tony's condition wasn't as stable as they liked, and they feared that the news of Jamie's suspected pregnancy would send him spiraling to the edge.

Finally…

"I think we should ask Doctor Franks," Pepper suggested. "He would know best."

Jamie nodded. "Did Loki come here?"

"He did. He and Tony even talked about something important, but I'm not sure what it was." Pepper tucked a lock of hair behind Jamie's ear, and for a second it felt like they were both back in the Malibu estate, where they had both learned of Tony's kidnap. "You look tired. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Just about. I couldn't stop thinking about Tony and MODOK," Jamie admitted. "I haven't heard of any attacks recently, so maybe Stane has decided to lie low for a while."

The door opened before Pepper could reply and Doctor Franks poked his head in. "Miss Jamie?"

Jamie stood up straighter and her heart thumped painfully in her chest.

_I need to calm down_, she told herself silently.

"My son told me about your visit," Doctor Franks said as he settled into a squashy armchair. "And I think you're planning to tell your brother about it."

Jamie nodded. "But I'm worried it might affect his condition. I'd rather wait until I'm positive about the results and until Tony gets better."

Doctor Franks smiled. "That's correct. I urge you to wait for a day or two before telling him. If he hadn't been skipping his medicines and treatments, he may have sped up his recovery. But that's water under the bridge; at least he's responding well to both."

"So is he out of danger?" Pepper asked, her eyes brightening.

"Not fully, but he's recovering," Doctor Franks answered. "Still good news."

The expressions on both Jamie and Pepper's faces told the doctor they agreed with him. Doctor Franks stayed long enough to check Tony's vital signs and give Jamie a meaningful look. Once the doctor was gone, Loki entered and sat on the armrest of Jamie's chair.

"I'll get Tony some clothes," Pepper said, recognizing the couple's need to be alone. "Do you want me to get you anything, Jamie? Loki?"

Loki shook his head while Jamie nodded.

"If there are any reports from Stark Industries, I'd like to read them." Jamie leaned against Loki. "Since my brother's in the hospital, I should make sure that the company still functions. Who's been overseeing the operations since he was brought here?"

"I did," Pepper admitted with a slight grimace. "I haven't been asked to sign any major contracts, but you know I haven't had the best of luck with running the company."

Jamie smiled wanly, understanding. "Just send them to me. I can read them here. Maybe Tony might even want to hear how the directors are doing."

"I thought you were going to SHIELD headquarters to meet Fury," Loki reminded her with a smirk. "You're rather late for that appointment, aren't you?"

"Oh bloody hell," Jamie groaned. "Fine, I'll go."

"No need."

Fury was standing in the doorway, his eye fixed on Jamie's face. Loki stiffened, as if he didn't like the way the man was staring at Jamie.

"I recall asking you to come to SHIELD headquarters last night," Fury commented airily, but Jamie and Loki could detect annoyance in the man's voice. "But instead you came here. I would have expected you to at least drop by the morning after, but instead you went ahead and made modifications to your brother's suit."

"He's my brother," Jamie replied. "I think that explains everything."

"I'll just…go." Pepper backed out of the room and into the hallway, glancing at Jamie before she left.

"No, it doesn't. MODOK has been detected by our radar just a few hours ago," Fury revealed. "Stane has sent us a message that he wants us to turn over the nuclear missiles we have in exchange for 'peace and prosperity'."

Jamie made a derisive noise while Loki scowled.

"So Stane really was behind the attack," Jamie said after a time. She remained silent for a while and then looked Fury in the eye. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

_**3 days later…**_

Chaos.

That was the only word that could describe New York and the rest of the surrounding states for the next three days.

Thousands were caught in the crossfire between the Avengers and MODOK, an organism that stayed true to its name and killed hundreds of innocent people. By the end of the second day, even the President was considering Stane's demand for the nuclear missiles.

If there was one thing Jamie admired about Nick Fury was his resilience. Even when he was faced with the threat of demotion, he stood by his belief that bending to MODOK's and Stane's will was to bring more destruction to the country.

Stane had officially declared himself an enemy of the state; his offices in AIM had been shut down and all his assets frozen. Still, he managed to escape New York and along with MODOK, wreak havoc in New York and the states along the coast.

The Avengers were sent to quell the chaos, but even they suffered the brunt of MODOK's power. Clint, who had only recently recuperated from his wounds, was sent to the medical facility. Tony had also been transferred there, along with Doctor Franks, so that the former could continue his treatments.

Jamie had sent in all the needed equipment to the medical facility, ignoring the hefty price tag such a purchase had caused. If it meant that her brother would live, she would even tap into the trust fund her father had set aside for her.

Now she entered the medical facility, noting that there were a lot of SHIELD agents around lately. In one hand she held a thick folder, which was meant for Fury, while in the other was a bag of her brother's favorite chocolate-covered macadamia nuts.

Doctor Franks had allowed Tony to eat some of his favorite treats, as long as the billionaire did so in moderation. Jamie knew her brother would demolish the entire bag in minutes, but despite her better judgment, she knew she wouldn't scold him.

When she entered Tony's room, however, she noticed that something was amiss.

Tony was sitting upright on his bed, his arms crossed, and his expression dark.

On his lap was a torn envelope, which bore the insignia of the hospital in Brooklyn. Jamie's heart sank.

_Bloody hell_, she thought.

"Positive," Tony hissed. "The tests were positive."

"Tony-"

Tony raised his hand and then glanced at someone behind Jamie. Jamie turned, her eyes widening as Loki stepped out from the shadows. The folder and bag fell from her slowly slackening grip, but Loki reached over with near-lightning speed and caught them before the items fell to the floor.

His expression was unreadable, but Jamie could see his gaze soften slightly when their eyes met. Tony cleared his throat loudly and the two stood up straighter.

"Why?" Tony asked, tapping his finger on the paper.

"We-"

"Tony I tried to-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant in the first place?" Tony said loudly, cutting both Loki and Jamie off. "Why did you go behind my back?"

"Tony, I was going to tell you today," Jamie admitted, taking one hesitant step towards her brother. "Doctor Franks said not to tell you a few days ago because of your condition."

"To hell with Franks," Tony exclaimed. "I would have wanted to know the moment when I'd become an uncle."

Jamie and Loki exchanged confused glances. They weren't sure if they were being harshly reprimanded or Tony was actually saying he _approved_.

"I'm not pleased," Tony continued, pushing the paper towards him again. "I'd have liked it if it was someone else, but I sure ain't going to hate on the kid. Baby, I mean."

"So you're not…you're not mad?" Jamie couldn't believe her ears.

Tony snorted. "Please. Like I'd stay mad at you, kiddo."

When Tony turned towards Loki, however, the billionaire's gaze was different. "You're lucky I don't have my god damn suit with me, Reindeer Games, otherwise I'm going to wring your neck off and then shove it up your ass."

"Before you do that, I suggest I take Jamie somewhere where she could sit down. She looks rather…shocked." Loki set the folder and bag of sweets on the side table, while maintaining a firm grip on Jamie's arm.

Tony blinked, noticing that Jamie had indeed gone white. A crease formed on his forehead and then he nodded. "Make sure she's okay, Reindeer Games. I don't want to leave my nephew without a dad."

Loki's mouth twitched slightly and led Jamie away from the room.

Indeed, Jamie had gone stock still after hearing Tony wasn't mad at her and had even begun thinking of himself as an uncle. She had been psyching herself over Tony's supposed overreaction that to learn that Tony had somewhat accepted her sudden pregnancy was a huge surprise.

Loki left Jamie with Clint and Natasha, who were in the next room (this time it was Natasha who was sporting some wounds), before returning to Tony.

The moment the door slid shut behind the god, Tony exploded into a series of expletives that Loki had heard in some of the more modern gangster films. He waited until Tony had worn himself hoarse shouting at how Loki had taken advantage of Jamie, how he would leave her after he had tired of her, and so on.

Loki found it mildly interesting; he had not expected anything less of the man.

During a break in Tony's rant (during which he had threatened countless times to kill Loki with his bare hands), Loki spoke.

"I want to marry her."

Tony, who was about to go on another of his monologues, paused. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I'm asking you for her hand in marriage," Loki repeated. "I'm not aware of your customs, but I suppose it's only fitting that I ask you before I propose to her. You are her somewhat guardian, after all."

"You're joking."

"I may be a trickster, Tony Stark, but I hardly jest when matters of the heart are involved."

"Jesus, what show did you pick that line from? Sounds so goddamn cheesy."

Loki ignored the jibe but looked at Tony. Tony sighed loudly, stared at the paper that announced Jamie's pregnancy (news that even shocked the God of Mischief), and then back at Loki.

"If I remember my Norse mythology correctly, you're married," Tony finally said, raising his eyebrow. "I'm not going to allow my sister to become someone's second option. Especially yours."

Loki tensed. "Sigyn and I have not been married in a long time. In fact, we never were."

"Has it been officially finished? Because if it isn't, I'll be damned if I let you walk her down that aisle. Pregnant or not."

Loki had to remind himself not to lose his temper. He hated how Tony had brought his marriage to Sigyn to light. He hadn't thought about it in decades, save for a few fleeting moments where he wondered if they could have done things differently.

But it seemed as if the old Midgardian adage was true.

The past does come back to haunt you.


	45. Chapter 45

She could never stop touching it enough.

Ever since she learned that the tests were positive and that she was indeed carrying a child – Loki's child – Jamie could never stop touching her belly. She knew that the baby was still quite small, but the knowledge that a part of Loki was within her was enough to send her into new heights of joy.

To be honest, Jamie never saw herself as a mom. She liked kids well enough, but sometimes she found them annoying, especially whenever they threw tantrums. But now that she was to join the ranks of millions of women who could attest to their ability to add to the next generation of humans, Jamie felt a sense of motherly love and protection come over her.

_Was this what Mom felt like when she knew she was going to have me_? Jamie wondered.

Howard and Maria were in their early fifties when Maria learned that she was going to have another child. Tony had already graduated from college and was working in Stark Industries when the news broke, but all three Starks embraced the news well. Jamie had seen several home videos that her dad had filmed; some of these showed her mom sitting on an armchair near the fire while a twenty-year old Tony Stark rested his hand on her belly, grinning when he felt the baby (Jamie) kick, or her mom and dad kissing in the front lawn of their New York estate while Tony pretended to gag behind the video camera.

Jamie wished her mom was still alive; she could certainly help with tips on how to deal with everything that accompanied pregnancy. Jamie knew it was still too early for her to worry about hormones or a belly that could precede her into a room, but she always thought too much for her own good.

Add to that the fact that Loki was hinting that he may be asking her to marry him, and Jamie felt like screaming her happiness to the rooftops. But she had no such luxury; in fact, she was constantly on the move.

MODOK's attacks were becoming more frequent, and Stark Industries had temporarily shut down – along with many other companies – for the safety of the employees. SHIELD was sending many agents out into the field, usually led by Thor and Steve.

Thor had arrived from New Mexico to help the Avengers, and he had brought Jane with him. The astrophysicist was comfortably holed up in one of the laboratories, continuing her research with Dr. Selvig and Darcy Lewis.

Loki had volunteered to take Tony's place on the team, a move that was welcomed by Fury and initially disapproved by Jamie. But she knew that the people needed protection, and so she had agreed.

Now she was in the control room, doing satellite surveillance and remote reconnaissance with the help of Natasha, who was closely supervised by Clint. Ever since the Russian agent was wounded in one of the Avenger's previous battles with MODOK, Clint stayed true to his name and eyed her like a Hawk. Jamie found it endearing.

"Skies are clear so far," Jamie reported, studying the images that were being flashed across the screen in front of her. "But radars detect movement coming your way. Be careful."

"Piece of Midgardian cake," Thor quipped, and Jamie gave a short snort of laughter.

Minutes later MODOK loomed in front of the camera that was fitted onto Thor's chestplate and Jamie rested her hand on her stomach, as if shielding the baby from the monster. The camera rocked slightly when Thor swung to the side and landed a powerful blow on MODOK's side, creating a slight dent.

Thor cursed while Loki, in command of one of SHIELD's new hovercarriers (a new creation by Stark Industries after they managed to copy the design of the Chitauri's vehicles), hovered behind MODOK and delivered a series of ice discs at the organism's back.

MODOK whirled around and sent a beam of energy towards the God of Mischief, which caused him to fly off the hovercarrier. Jamie winced as Thor's camera followed Loki's descent; Natasha immediately brought the image from Loki's camera to the screen, and Jamie glanced at her gratefully.

"Sending in reinforcements," Natasha announced, while Clint ordered the advancement of several SHIELD agents.

Jamie saw that Loki managed to gain control of his abandoned hovercarrier, which flew down towards him, enabling him to get back on and rejoin the fight. MODOK, aware that it was becoming outnumbered, flew off at great speed.

"Let him go," Jamie said as Fury nodded his approval.

"But he shall return!" Thor growled. "We must follow him now and destroy him!"

"No need for that, brother," Loki assured the God of Thunder. "I have attached a tracking device on his backside."

Thor stilled for a moment and then howled in laughter. Jamie found Thor's laughter contagious and she joined in, while Loki rolled his eyes.

"Such little faith in my abilities," Loki commented dryly. "Let us go home."

"We'll be waiting," Jamie promised. "Oh and Loki, I'll be with the doctor. Check up."

"I know. I was the one who told you to get that appointment," Loki replied in an amused tone.

"Right. See you later. I love you."

Loki murmured the same sentiment and Jamie left the control room.

* * *

The way back to the headquarters was brief, but it was just enough for Loki to discuss the dilemma with his marriage.

Loki hardly worried about anything, but this issue with his marriage to Sigyn was giving him a headache. He was dead-set on making Jamie a part of his life, but Tony had been firm.

"I won't hand her over to someone who's married!" Tony had said vehemently before Loki left that morning. "I may want to kick the shit out of you, Reindeer Games, especially after you knocked up my baby sister. Hell, I have half a mind to set Bruce on you again. But I'm not blind; I can see how you've made her happy. But I will definitely not make her your – or anyone's – mistress."

And so Loki knew he had to deal with his marriage to Sigyn before he could even think of proposing to the woman he loved the most. And the only person he could turn to was his older brother.

"Thor," Loki said, and the God of Thunder turned towards him. "What do you know of my marriage to Sigyn?"

"More than anyone else, I believe," Thor replied. "Why do you ask?"

Loki hesitated. "I wish to marry Jamie, but her brother isn't keen on giving us his blessing on account of my marriage to Sigyn."

"Ah." Thor nodded slowly. "I do remember Father insisting that you stay married to her, all for prosperity's sake."

"So do I," Loki agreed forcefully. "I love her, Thor. I know you understand how I feel; you have your Jane, after all."

"Yes. And she is your Jamie. You've made that clear long ago, brother. If you're worried about what Sigyn would say, you can lay your fears to rest. She had pleaded to the All-Father to dissolve her marriage to you after you fell off the Bifrost."

The words took a few seconds to sink in. When it did, Loki was elated.

"So I am no longer bound to her then?"

Thor nodded, but his smile was sad. "Did you not notice that the bond between you had been broken?"

Whenever Asgardians married (whether to a fellow Asgardian or not), a telepathic bond was forged between them, thus making the phrase "bound together forever" true to a certain degree. This bond could only be broken by the person who cast it, which was always the current ruler of Asgard.

"No," Loki admitted. "Sigyn and I hardly used the bond when we were married. It made no difference when it broke."

"It just wasn't there," Thor finished. "If there is one regret I have for you, brother, is that you could not love your wife."

"I loved her, but not in the same level that she loved me. I never wanted to marry her, if you remember well."

"That I do. Forced marriages are never a good idea."

Loki agreed. But now, now that he was free to choose his own wife, he was certain he would not make the same mistakes he made with Sigyn. Sigyn would always be a part of him, he knew that, and he would forever be grateful to her for setting him free.

Thor and Loki traveled the rest of the way in silence. The hovercarriers flew towards New York and took them to the hidden entrance to the base a few miles from the city. They plunged down to the entrance and were led into a massive hangar. Several SHIELD agents helped them dismount and Loki strode across the hangar, his cape streaming behind him.

As he made his way to the medical facility, Loki transformed his Asgardian armor into the same clothes he wore back in Stuttgart. He passed several agents who murmured greetings, which he ignored. The only reason why he was working with SHIELD was because of Jamie's involvement.

If things were left up to him, he wouldn't be in the base in the first place.

"Loki." Jamie met him as she came out of the obstetrician's office. Doctor Agatha Miles, a obstetrician who Tony had brought in from California, was standing behind Jamie. Loki was glad that Tony had gotten a female doctor; he had learned that there were several male obstetricians in the realm. Tony and Loki had shared the same sentiment at the thought of getting a male obstetrician for Jamie: they said – using different terms – that they'd rather die before that happened (although Loki did add that he'd kill any male obstetrician who dared lay a finger on his fiancee).

Loki stepped up to her and she slid her arms around his waist. He felt her bury her face on his chest and her warm breath as it seeped through his clothes. "How was it?"

"Fine. She just took a few samples and told me to take it easy on the food." Jamie pulled away and together they headed to Tony's room. "And you? How was your little trip to the surface?"

Loki shrugged. "Not as exciting as I hoped it would be."

"You call being blasted off your vehicle boring? Sheesh, I wonder what you'd consider exciting."

"Dropping a hundred feet down a dark hole with your brother holding a heavy hammer above your head, for one," Loki recounted.

"Doesn't sound exciting, more like dangerous," Jamie argued. "But then again, you two breathe danger into every situation you're in."

Loki smirked and Jamie squeezed his arm, rolling her eyes. She opened the door to Tony's room and went over to him. The bag of chocolate-covered macadamia nuts was gone, but there was a tin of milk biscuits on his bedside table.

"Hey Tony," Jamie greeted warmly, sitting on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored out of my mind," Tony grumbled. "I need some action. That MODOK needs a good smack in the head."

"I'd rather go after Stane," Jamie admitted. "He's the one controlling the thing, after all."

Tony narrowed his eyes and studied her. "You're not going out in that condition."

Jamie paused and then laughed. "Bloody hell, Tony, I was just suggesting it. I'm not going out there!"

"Good." Tony turned towards Loki, who subtly nodded his head. Tony seemed to understand that Loki had something to say, because he wiggled his eyebrows once and pointed towards the god. Jamie, naturally, turned towards Loki, who was standing at the foot of Tony's bed.

"We're no longer married," Loki began. "The All-Father broke the bond."

"I see," Tony replied evenly.

Jamie frowned in confusion and looked from her brother to Loki. "Uh, guys? What's going on?"

"So you're going to ask her then?" Tony continued, as if Jamie hadn't spoken.

"With your blessing."

Tony's mouth drew into a thin line. "You know the consequences, Reindeer Games. One tear falls from my sister's eyes because of you – just _one_ – and you'll wish you never met her in the first place."

"Understood."

"Guys, what the bloody hell is going on?" Jamie demanded. "I don't understand anything!"

Loki smirked. "But you do. I know you had a suspicion the moment I told your brother. However, for formality's sake…"

Loki slipped his hand inside his pocket, withdrew a satin box, and flipped it open. At the same time, he walked around and knelt in front of Jamie, as realization dawned on her face.

"Jamie Marinell Stark, will you marry me?"

* * *

_**Two days later…**_

Against Tony's wishes, Loki and Jamie were married in a small, quiet, simple ceremony inside the underground facility. The billionaire had expected his sister to be married in the same cathedral where their parents had said their wedding vows, but with MODOK on the rampage, he knew that it would be too risky to hold such a public gathering.

Plus Doctor Franks said that having a very public spectacle wouldn't do his health any favors. Tony hated how vulnerable he felt, but if what his doctor was telling him was true, he would be back on his feet in no time.

Per Asgardian custom, Loki was wearing his green and gold armor, complete with his horned helmet, accompanied by Thor in his red and silver armor. Jane Foster was with the God of Thunder, while Pepper was with Tony (who was in an automatic wheelchair; his legs were still quite sore from the energy blast that had nearly cost him his life).

Clint and Natasha went together, but one of the two biggest surprises of the day was Bruce and Steve, who both brought their own dates: Betty Ross and Sharon Carter. Fury knew both women, having met Sharon's aunt, Peggy Carter, several years ago, and being distantly affiliated with Betty's father, General Thaddeus Ross.

"Glad to see the two of you finding love," Tony commented loudly as he arrived into the room that served as the chapel. "Good God, it's like Jamie's getting married inside a god damn steel ball."

Once they had all settled down, the second biggest surprise of the day was the arrival of Odin, who performed the matrimonial rites. Unlike normal Midgardian weddings, this one lasted only five minutes.

"Do you swear to keep her forever, until Death take you?" Odin asked, turning to Loki.

Loki, who was facing Jamie in her simple white dress, nodded. "Yes. I do."

Odin repeated the same question to Jamie, changing the "her" to "him." Jamie's answer was the same, and with that, Odin cast the spell that formed the telepathic bond between Loki and Jamie, uniting them into one.

"And may whoever dare cast this bond aside without just cause suffer the wrath of Asgardian justice," Odin proclaimed to the small gathering.

Odin then turned to Jamie and kissed her on the cheek, whispering "Welcome to the family, my dear," before passing through the portal.

"That was quick," Tony said sardonically. "Most weddings last for hours. On to the reception, then!"

Tony managed to precede the bride and groom to the reception; he was already positioned behind the long table inside the cafeteria and was pouring himself a glass of bourbon when they all arrived.

"Tony, the doctor said…" Pepper began.

"To hell with the doctor," Tony and Jamie said in unison. The siblings looked at each other and laughed, while Pepper threw her hands up in exasperation. Conversation started amongst the Avengers, especially in the table where Bruce and Steve sat with their companions.

Everyone wanted to know how Bruce and Steve knew Betty and Sharon.

"I worked for her dad a few years ago," Bruce explained. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that he was holding hands with Betty under the table. "I knew her even before the…before the incident."

"Then why see her now?" Clint asked, spearing a piece of steak with his fork. "You could have called her and told her you were okay."

"I was scared. I didn't want her to get hurt. But after what happened to Tony, I realized the safest place she could be right now is here. With me."

Betty looked at Bruce and smiled.

Sharon, on the other hand, was a different (and slightly awkward) story. Sharon's aunt was Steve's original love interest, but when he was forced to crash land an aircraft carrying dangerous weapons (along with the Tesseract) into the Arctic, he was separated from her and frozen, until SHIELD managed to retrieve him from the bottom of the ocean, with the help of Howard Stark.

Sharon is a dead ringer for her aunt, and it was admittedly this fact that drew Steve to her in the first place. But again, Steve's missions for SHIELD put their relationship on hold. Beth's brief involvement with Steve caused a slight rift, one that the two were presently working on.

Tony heard all from Pepper, while Jamie and Loki were busy talking to Thor and Jane. Jane and Jamie were both discussing astrophysics, a subject that Thor and Loki did not care much for.

Tony was about to deliver a speech when Fury, who was sitting at a table with Agent Maria Hill, stood and called for silence. Jamie wrapped her fingers around Loki's wrist, squeezing it gently.

"MODOK has Los Angeles under siege," Fury declared. "The local government has just declared a red alert on the state. Avengers, you know what to do."

"Jesus Christ," Tony swore, throwing his napkin on the table. "That's it."

He got sharply to his feet, but immediately regretted it: a fierce jolt of pain ran through his body and he gasped. He fell back onto the wheelchair and clutched his side, breathing heavily.

Jamie and Pepper were at his side immediately, concerned.

"Tony, don't," Jamie whispered as Tony struggled to get up. Tony's brow was covered in sweat, but she didn't mind. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the side of his forehead. "We'll handle it."

Tony raised his head to look at her, but she was making her way down the cafeteria already. Loki was hot on her heels, while Thor shared a brief moment with Jane before following the others.

"What the hell did she mean by 'we'll handle it'?" Tony took quick breaths as Pepper wiped the sweat off his brow.

"She'll be in the control room, don't worry," Pepper assured him.

"Doesn't sound like her," Tony grumbled.

But for the sake of his sanity, he hoped that she would be.

* * *

The suit was restricting, but Jamie ignored the discomfort.

She was doing this not only for Tony, but also for the other people whom MODOK and Stane had hurt since their attacks nearly a week ago.

Jamie flew beside the Avengers' jet, while Thor used Mjolnir to propel himself through the air. Loki and ten more SHIELD agents flanked them, and the Avengers' jet hummed steadily above (at at times, beside) them.

Los Angeles was almost a six hour flight from New York. On the way Fury debriefed them via their small ear-sets about MODOK and Stane's terms.

"They have upped their demands. Now they want the reactor of Stark Industries as well as the nuclear missiles," Fury reported.

"I don't think so," Jamie said. "He gets both and we're all screwed."

"That's why we have to destabilize MODOK as soon as possible. Do whatever it takes, Avengers. This is one organism that does not belong in our ecosystem."

The Avengers murmured their assent and continued on to California.

"Power still at full capacity," Jarvis reported from inside Jamie's helmet. The headpiece was hot, but she knew she needed it to access the computer. "We have enough to reach California and do battle with the bloody beast."

"Is this what you usually say to my brother, Jarvis?" Jamie asked the computer with a grin.

"Actually, no. I'm more serious with him," Jarvis admitted. "It's a nice change."

"Yeah, well Tony won't think it's nice if he finds out that I left the base."

"I do believe he has," Jarvis answered. "It appears a local news crew has picked up the presence of a new suit-wearing member of the Avengers."

"What a fun excursion this is going to be. It's supposed to be my wedding day!" Jamie kept that thought in her mind, as well as the child in her womb.

Jamie was very scared, but her concern for her brother's welfare and the safety of the rest of the country overrode her fears. She knew that this needed to be done.

The fight started literally seconds after the Avengers arrived in California. MODOK flew out to greet them in a flurry of missiles, which the Avengers narrowly missed. This was what MODOK had intended in the first place, because it immediately targeted Jamie and the five SHIELD agents she was with.

"I've got a rather chubby tail," Jamie commented, her heart beat racing. She twisted around just long enough to fire a repulsor ray at MODOK, which only chipped the organism's side. Its creepy Cheshire cat grin was annoying, and Jamie decided to use MODOK's teeth as a target.

Her next shot smashed against MODOK's chin, chipping away a tooth. Jamie laughed and maneuvered her way down a side alley. "Jarvis, access all beta transmission waves in the city. I need to find Stane."

"At once," Jarvis prompted. A series of holograms appeared before Jamie's eyes as Jarvis carefully dissected all available waves. The ones that were left were not strong enough to control an organism such as MODOK, save for one.

It was coming from the U.S. Bank Tower in the downtown area.

"Jarvis, send me a satellite image of the rooftop." She flew out of the alley and reported her status to the rest of the team as she shot towards the building. The image that came on her screen was blurry at first, but when it cleared she saw a man on the rooftop. "That's Stane."

Jamie saw that Stane was surrounded with several gadgets that he used to control MODOK. She requested a closer image of Stane's face, just to verify if it was actually him.

The man that appeared was not the Stane who appeared in television interviews; rather, it was the annoying messenger who had brought Hayden and Lucius Hellman's proposal for a merger a few weeks ago.

"That's not Stane," Jamie said, but as she turned ideas over in her head, she found that it was possible that the man who claimed to be John Stane in interviews was merely a double.

The real John Stane might have decided to keep his true appearance a secret, which would explain how he was able to slip past SHIELD's radar.

Jamie was tempted to send the image of John Stane to the rest of the team, but decided this was more personal. As she reached the rooftop, Stane stumbled back and grabbed a black tablet, jabbing at the screen furiously.

"Game over, Stane," Jamie declared, as Jarvis helped her achieve a smooth landing. "I told you I'd bring you down myself, didn't I?"

Stane lowered the tablet and grinned devilishly. "So you figured it out. You're too smart for your own good, as always. Since when did you know?"

"Up until a few minutes ago. I knew your voice sounded familiar." Jamie stepped towards Stane as the helmet lifted away from her face. "Give it up."

Stane shook his head, that sinister smile still on his face. "Oh no. No, Jamie Stark. Why should I give it up, when I'm so close to my revenge?"

"Revenge? Against who?"

"Against your family. Your brother killed my dad. He may have not been my legitimate dad, but he was still my dad. Now, I'm going to take his sister. An eye for an eye, don't you think?" Stane leered at her.

"So you _are_ related to Obadiah Stane. Now I know why I didn't like you," Jamie shot back. "I hated your dad even then. He was a cowardly megalomaniac. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the rotten tree, then."

"Fuck you," Stane hissed. He jabbed a finger at the tablet and then threw it down on the ground, stomping hard on it. "I just destroyed the only thing that can stop MODOK. Kill me if you want, but know that MODOK will continue my revenge. Not just on you, but on the country that you and your brother love so much."

Jamie advanced, raising both her arms. Before she could fire, something heavy crashed into her and she fell to the ground. Jamie held her hands out in front of her so that she wouldn't fall on her stomach and she rolled to the side. It took her a few seconds to see Loki's black hair obscuring her vision.

"Get down," Loki hissed, and then he was gone. Jamie winced but was not about to leave Loki hanging.

Loki had Stane in a chokehold, raising the Midgardian in the air so they were face-to-face. As Loki leered at the younger man, Jamie saw a glint of metal as Stane withdrew a knife from his pocket.

Jamie reacted instantaneously: she raised her arm and fired an ice ray at John Stane, knocking him away from the God of Mischief. The knife clattered to the ground, far from Stane's reach. Loki turned to look at her and she walked towards Stane.

"I'm not going to kill you," Jamie said, looking at Stane in the eye. "I'm going to make you watch your plans fail. And then I'm sending you to jail."

Stane laughed maniacally. "Can you send someone to jail if he's already dead?"

Stane revealed a small cyanide pill in his other hand and swallowed it before Jamie or Loki could do anything. As John Stane died, his eyes never left Jamie's face.

* * *

"MODOK escaped, yet again," Fury had stated to the Avengers once they arrived back at the base.

Although they had managed to quell the chaos in Los Angeles, MODOK had escaped their clutches and was in parts unknown. The tracking device had been removed – presumably by Stane – thus leaving the Avengers blind to MODOK's actions. All Fury could do was to keep all surveillance systems running and assure the public that the Avengers would be sent to deal with MODOK if it ever appeared again.

John Stane was dead, and with him went the secret to stopping MODOK. The tablet that carried the main controls for the organism had self-destructed minutes after Stane died, as well as the other equipment he had been using.

Jamie didn't expect to rebuild charred pieces of plastic and metal, an opinion that Fury's superiors didn't seem too eager to accept. What Jamie did do, instead of pursuing a hopeless course of action, was to find all that she could about John Stane.

John Stane was born John Farrow and was not recognized as Obadiah Stane's legitimate son. This didn't deter him, however, because he continued seeing his father secretly, gaining knowledge of the corporate world.

John was employed in Hellman Corporations shortly after his graduation and was made CEO of AIM just a few years ago. Aside from inheriting his father's ambition, John inherited an undying grudge against the Starks, which served the Hellmans' purpose well.

Jamie sighed and closed the laptop. This was the first time she had actually participated in a fight with the Avengers, and in a suit of her own making, no less. But admittedly she only did this to settle a personal score with Stane.

"How was it?" Pepper asked as Jamie crossed her ankles. "Wearing the suit, I mean."

"Like a corset," Jamie replied at once. "It felt restrictive. I don't know how Tony's able to wear it all day. Or maybe I just lack the muscles."

Pepper smiled, her hand resting on Tony's slightly scarred one. Jamie's eyes rested on Pepper's hands before returning to the woman's face. "And you? How are you holding up?"

"Fine. I honestly feel a lot better know that I don't have to answer to the board of directors," Pepper admitted.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "They're impossible. They find it hard to believe that we've given you authority. I think they're a bunch of feminist pigs. Well, two of them. The others are just glad to be kept on the payroll."

"Oh definitely. I'm surprised Tony doesn't fire them."

"They're loyal," Jamie shrugged. "If there's one thing Tony prides in his employees, it's their loyalty."

Silence stretched between the two women for a few minutes, interrupted only by Loki's arrival. He looked quite frazzled, which was new to Jamie. Normally he seemed in control of himself. Now, he looked like he was about to explode.

"Jamie? May I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, sparing a second to acknowledge Pepper's presence.

"Sure." Jamie stood and smiled at Pepper before leaving the room.

The second they were both out of earshot, Loki rounded on her. "What in all of Asgard were you thinking? Why didn't you wait for me to come with you?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, hold up, Blues Clues. Where's this hostility coming from?"

"You almost died, Jamie! If I didn't get there in time, you would have had a large hole on your torso! Didn't you see MODOK fire that energy bolt at you?" Loki was slowly going red and his gaze was fierce. "Why did you go after Stane alone?"

"He tried to kill my brother," Jamie hissed. "In case you've forgotten, Stane owes me for what he did to Tony. I only returned the favor."

"And in case _you've_ forgotten, you're mortal!" Loki shot back. "Are you that reckless that you forget all reason and only go after the things that you want? Are you that spoiled that you don't think about other people's feelings but your own?"

Jamie stepped back, stung. Loki had never raised his voice to her like this, nor did he ever call her reckless and spoiled.

"You don't have to watch out for me," Jamie finally said, hating how her voice was shaking. "If it is my time to go, then so be it. You don't have to be there for me every second, Loki."

Loki growled and then grabbed Jamie by the wrists, pulling her closer to him. "Don't you understand, woman? I. Don't. Want. You. To. Die." He accentuated each word with a gentle shake, finally letting Jamie go with a snarl.

Jamie leaned against the wall, vaguely aware of two SHIELD agents who hurried away from the drama that was unfolding. "I won't."

"You can never say that," Loki replied bitingly. "You're a Midgardian, Jamie. Sooner or later you will. Whether due to old age, sickness, or something else, you will die. And by Gods I'd rather be damned than watch you die."

Before Jamie could say anything else, Loki stepped away from her and strode down the hallway.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know Obadiah Stane has a son (Zeke) in the comics, but for the purposes of this fanfic, I created an OC who serves as MODOK's main controller. ;)**


	46. Chapter 46

It was evident to everyone in the base that Loki and Jamie had had a disagreement. The two were considerably cool towards each other for the next two days; two days that were characterized by uncharacteristic silence.

MODOK was keeping a low profile, but Fury expected the organism to show itself sooner or later. With its controller dead, Fury was hoping that MODOK would be more disorganized.

"Highly unlikely," Jamie had offered during the meeting the day after her fight with the God of Mischief. "I think Stane programmed MODOK to think for itself. He was entering something on his tablet before he destroyed it; he was probably sending some last minute instructions to his creation before he died."

"Like some twisted Frankenstein monster," Bruce had commented.

"Something like that," Jamie had agreed. "I don't think we should underestimate MODOK, Fury. My brother did, and…look where that got him."

The Avengers had fallen silent for a while as Jamie's words took effect. They all noticed that she was becoming more outspoken ever since Tony's attack. Whether it was because of the fact that she had to be more involved and take over Tony's responsibilities while he was recovering, or if it was due to the effects of being a mom-to-be, they didn't know.

All that mattered that they weren't one "man" short. Jamie threw herself completely into the preparations, although there were times when Steve, Bruce, and subtly, Loki, had to remind her to rest.

Jamie was there during training sessions, where she practiced dodging attacks and using her suit. She was slowly getting the hang of things, but there were times when Jarvis had to take over and control the suit so that she wouldn't fly through the ceiling or miss her target.

And of course, there were those sessions with the obstetrician.

Loki went with her to these meetings, but their first altercation was rather cool. Jamie kept her distance from the God of Mischief, who was still smarting after Jamie's apparent disregard for her life.

_Have you ever thought what your death would do to me?_ Loki had wanted to say. But of course he would never say it out loud; he could never vocalize his deepest feelings, even before he had met Jamie.

That first meeting, although both parties were aloof towards each other, brought a sense of apprehension and joy to some degree.

"I don't understand it," Doctor Miles had said as she sat behind her desk. Jamie was sitting on one of the chairs in front of her, while Loki had opted to lean against the wall, watching both women with a surly look on his face.

"Understand what?" Jamie had felt her heart throb painfully and she hoped that nothing bad happened to the baby. "Is something wrong?"

Jamie had heard Loki shift uncomfortably and she had dared a swift glance at him, but she saw that he was staring at the floor.

"You're only a few weeks pregnant, but the baby…it's as if you've been carrying the child for two months," Doctor Miles had revealed. "Didn't you notice that your stomach swelled a little since you sent me the blood sample?"

Jamie had shook her head and she had rested her hand on her stomach. Now that the doctor had mentioned it, her stomach did seem slightly large. Not too large for people to notice, but the doctor's keen eye had most likely picked it up. Jamie was wearing a lot of fitted tops lately, so the difference must have been easy to spot for her.

"Well, at the rate you're going, you'll most likely have to give birth in a month or two," Doctor Miles had continued, but an alarmed and puzzled expression was on her face. "Is this normal?"

The last question had been addressed to Loki and Jamie had looked at him again. This time he was facing them both, and he had jerked his head in a nod.

"Asgardians advance faster in the womb. Women hardly have the child longer than a few weeks. I suppose it must be slower this time, due to the nature of the mother." Loki's eyes had rested on Jamie's face, but she had turned away.

A sudden flash of irritation had come over her and she had tried her best to cover it. "So there's nothing wrong with the baby?"

"No," Doctor Miles had assured her. "But I'm setting up an appointment for you later this evening. I need to form a profile of your overall health and the medical history of your family. In the meantime, if you feel a sudden urge to eat certain foods, don't worry. Women who are pregnant for five to eight weeks start feeling cravings. It seems we have to treat you as such."

Doctor Miles had given Jamie a list of things she should and should not do, which included lots of rest. Jamie had almost protested at that, but then she realized that she needed to be extra careful.

She wasn't carrying a normal Midgardian baby, and the only person on Earth who knew how to deal with the kind of pregnancy she had was standing a few feet from her.

And they weren't exactly on good terms.

Jamie and Loki had continued to go to the visits to the obstetrician religiously, because despite their conflict, they both wanted to make sure that the pregnancy was developing well. By the end of the second day, Jamie had started experiencing intense cravings for sushi, fish, and squid, which mortified her brother.

"Jesus Christ, it's like you're a penguin!" he had exclaimed while Jamie finished her second helping of raw sushi from the Japanese restaurant a few blocks away. "Couldn't you get a craving for fruit or something less slimy?"

"I know it looks disgusting, but I like it," Jamie had insisted, reaching for another. As she did so, her fingers brushed against Loki's thigh (he was sitting beside the table where the food was placed) and she had flicked her eyes up at him.

A small smile was playing on the corners of his mouth, and Jamie had smiled at him. For some reason this had caused Loki to relax a little, and Jamie had squeezed his thigh gently before getting the sushi.

With a small ounce of peace restored between them, Loki and Jamie had felt more comfortable with each other. However, there were still enough ill feelings between them to prevent them from talking to each other, so Jamie ended up spending her time with Tony and Pepper, or Thor and Jane.

Both couples found it unnerving to see Jamie away from the God of Mischief, especially during her rapidly developing pregnancy. Jamie had shrugged their concerns off, saying that Loki needed time to think and settle his thoughts.

When Jane had asked if Jamie missed Loki, she had nodded.

"Then go talk to him," Jane had urged.

Jamie had refused a few times before she finally agreed, and had left Thor and Jane watching Steve and Clint practice hand-to-hand combat in the training facility.

Now Jamie was walking through the hallways, searching for Loki. It seemed impossible that it had been only two days since she had last been with Loki – normally they were always together – because it seemed like an eternity since she had last laid eyes on him.

Just as she reached the small library (Jamie sensed that Loki had gone there to read; he didn't look it, but he was quite the intellect), she stopped in her tracks.

Odin and Loki were both standing there, in deep conversation. The moment they heard her approach, they straightened and looked at her, the latter surprised.

"Odin," Jamie said, her eyes widening. "What are you doing here, All-Father?"

"I came to see my son. And you, of course," Odin answered, walking towards her. As he approached, his gaze flicked down to Jamie's stomach, which was no longer flat. "My grandchild grows within you."

"He does," Jamie agreed, her tone implying that she was proud of the child in her womb. "Thankfully nothing bad has happened to him."

Odin nodded and then sighed. "I've also come here to make you an offer. I do realize, just as both my sons realize, that you and Jane Foster are mortals. I would have preferred to wait for a few more years before extending this offer, but your pregnancy has changed my plans, it seems."

"What offer?" Jamie's brow creased.

"I'm giving you the rare privilege of becoming an Asgardian. A goddess, if you will," Odin said after a time. "As an Asgardian, you will have a longer lifespan, which would give you the chance to be with your husband longer. And of course, some abilities, so that you can protect your brother."

The meaning of Odin's offer hit Jamie full force. If she accepted, she needn't have to worry about dying, she could be with Loki for as long as they both lived (which would be an awfully long time), and she would have powers that could protect her brother.

Jamie was about to agree (a thought that Loki managed to read using their telepathic bond) when she remembered Tony.

Unlike her, Tony would remain mortal, and in time, she would have to watch him die.

Could she do it? Could she leave her brother alone when he didn't? Could she watch him grow old while she remained young? Could she watch him _die_?

A tear slipped down her cheek and Jamie took one step back.

"I…I can't," she whispered, meeting Odin's eyes. "The offer is far too generous, All-Father, but I cannot leave my brother alone. We've been together so much that to leave him like this…Thank you, Odin. But I can't accept it, on behalf of my brother."

Loki made an angry noise. "It's as if you're choosing him over me. Who do you really want to be with, Jamie? Me? Or your brother?"

"Don't make me choose!" Jamie screamed, surprised at her sudden burst of anger. "I love you both, Loki! But I can't! I can't choose between you two! Don't you put me in a position where I have to choose between you and him!"

"Then you do choose him," Loki said simply, but his gaze was fierce.

He hated how selfish he sounded, but he was always psychotically protective of those who he felt belonged to him. And Gods, Jamie was his _wife_. His. She should be with him, not her brother.

Tony had given her to him at the altar, but she was going against the vow that they had both made two days ago.

A thousand thoughts flew through his mind that he failed to notice that Jamie had left. Only Odin stood before him, his expression wistful.

"Perhaps we should not have given her the offer," Odin lamented. "It may have been far too soon for that."

"She almost died, Father," Loki told him. "I cannot stand by and watch her and my child die. They mean everything to me. Now that she has refused…"

"Then I will make the offer again." Odin covered Loki's hand with his as a reassuring gesture. "I can wait. She may need time to think."

"Death cannot," Loki murmured. "And he will certainly not think. He can take her now, if he so desired."

Odin sighed. "My son, you should not put too much of your existence to your wife and child. Love them, care for them, but never put your sanity and life in their hands. Remember Nari and Vali."

Before Loki could say anything else, Odin vanished.

* * *

MODOK flew through the sky, careful not to make a sound. The instructions his master had given him were simple, and he was determined to fulfill them.

Although he had limited intelligence, his knowledge about killing and torture was practically limitless. This gave him the ability to strategize and plan attacks that could leave his targets maimed or dead. The only reason why the Avengers were all still alive was because they weren't part of MODOK's orders.

But they were.

The Starks.

MODOK was able to detect the satellites of SHIELD and Stark Industries, allowing him to slip through the radar. As he flew into the sewers of New York, he ran through the plans one more time.

Create a diversion. Kill innocent lives. Lure the Starks from hiding (MODOK knew the status of Tony Stark after hacking the medical records stored in the hospital; the billionaire was well enough to move around, but not enough to do battle).

After all, all that the message his master contained was three words:

_Kill all Starks._


	47. Chapter 47

Tony felt like his old self again.

Finally, Doctor Franks had pronounced him well enough to get out of bed, and the first thing he did was to attend the meeting in the control room to show the other Avengers that he was back on his feet. He noticed that Natasha, Steve, and Clint were all showing signs of wear and tear, while Thor and Loki looked godly as ever.

The only conspicuous missing member in the meeting was Jamie, who was resting in the chamber that she shared with the God of Mischief. Her past few meetings with the obstetrician had revealed that her pregnancy was progressing at a faster rate than normal (the "embryo" was already the size of a two month old fetus), thus making it important for her to rest and take things slow. It didn't help that Jamie's cravings (sushi and seafood) weren't ideal for pregnant women.

Doctor Miles had even expressed her shock when she learned that Jamie was following the diet of a cat, but considering Jamie wasn't carrying a normal Midgardian baby, the doctor supposed it wasn't doing as much harm as she thought it was. After all, the tests showed that both mother and child were progressing well.

Tony's recovery couldn't have come at a better time, because he didn't like the idea of her going out again. Jamie's little excursion with the Avengers that resulted in Stane's death – Tony didn't even want to think about what may have happened to the baby when Loki had knocked Jamie to the floor so that she wouldn't be hit with MODOK's energy blast – chilled him to the bone.

The world needed Iron Man, and he certainly wasn't doing anyone any good stuck inside a medical facility.

His sentiment was shared by Fury and the rest of the Avengers, who welcomed him warmly. It was only a few hours since Tony's return to the Avengers Initiative when MODOK appeared in New York, causing chaos and mayhem in the Upper East Side.

"They're doing Loki's job," Tony muttered darkly, as he slipped into his suit. "Shouldn't you be doing that, Reindeer Games? Cause chaos and proliferate panic and whatever the heck it is your job description entails?"

Loki ground his teeth but said nothing. He followed Thor and the other Avengers out of the control room, the two gods transforming into their Asgardian armor as they walked down the hallway and into the underground hangar.

Thor twirled Mjolnir as the entrance to the hangar opened hundreds of feet above, flying out of the base a split second later.

"Show off," Tony snorted as he activated the propulsion packs on his boots and flew out into the sky.

Loki was getting tired of using the hovercarrier, so he opted to use the jet with the other Avengers. Before he could do so, however, Jamie and Pepper came running into the hangar. Loki saw the distress in Jamie's face and his annoyance at her vanished in an instant. "Jamie?"

"Please tell me Tony hasn't left!" she called, dismayed. "Please!"

Her brother again. So she wasn't there to persuade him not to go.

"He has," Loki confirmed, reverting back to his distant demeanor. "Shall I give him your message?"

"The doctor said he shouldn't be allowed to leave the base!" Jamie cried, failing to notice the sarcasm in Loki's voice. "He's not that well yet!"

Fury had overheard this and had requested Tony to return to the base, but they all knew that that wasn't going to happen. Jamie made a gut-wrenching sob and turned her eyes to the sky, as if expecting to see a red and gold blur appear.

When a minute had gone by, Jamie looked at Loki. "Just come back. Please."

After one last look at the God of Mischief, she then turned away and went back to the base, while Pepper stayed a few minutes longer, holding out on the hope that Tony would see reason and return.

He didn't.

Loki was forced to leave the hangar and enter the jet, which promptly rose and then took off in the direction of the Upper East Side.

"Tony, you're not supposed to be outside!" Natasha was calling through the communication link on the jet.

"Can't talk right now, too busy," Tony replied.

Loki rolled his eyes and Steve muttered darkly.

Soon enough they were at the scene of the battle: MODOK was hovering around the district while Thor was gripping the side of the organism's head, hanging on for dear life. In one hand he held his war hammer, which he repeatedly slammed against MODOK every chance he got.

"The doctor said…"

"To bloody hell with the doctor!" Tony exclaimed, shooting a repulsor ray at MODOK, which was clearly targeting him. "Nut up or shut up!"

Clint was about to intervene when Natasha angled the jet over a rooftop and the Avengers, including Loki, jumped out. MODOK was ignoring them; it was as if his only attention was on Tony. MODOK finally succeeded in throwing Thor off, and the god was sent tumbling into the Avengers.

They all sprawled on the ground and Thor struggled to get to his feet. That was enough diversion for MODOK: with Tony unprotected, MODOK sent a powerful beam towards the billionaire.

It was so swift that even Jarvis had no time to gain control of the suit and bring Tony out of harm's way.

Had Tony not been overcome with a sudden spasm, he may have had the presence of mind to avoid the beam. Unfortunately, the spasm distracted him and slowed his otherwise adequate reflexes, and the beam slammed into him with bone crushing force. Tony felt his lungs flare up and the pain in his body increased.

A sudden roar came up in his ears and he was dimly aware that he was falling, falling hundreds of feet down to the ground. Bursts of light exploded in front of him, sending more pain through his entire body. For a split second it seemed as if Jamie was screaming his name and that Pepper was standing over him, her face filled with concern. But before he could even raise his hand and touch Pepper's face, the world faded into a comforting black.

* * *

Cold.

Colder than a frozen wasteland.

Or so it seemed.

Tony was so still that Jamie found it difficult to believe that he was still alive. If it weren't for the heart monitor that told her that her older brother was still alive, Jamie would have found it easy to believe that he was dead.

MODOK had been relentless, firing energy beams at Tony even as he fell to the ground. It was as if the organism wanted to make sure that Tony was dead, dead even before he collided with the concrete.

It took the combined efforts of Fury, Pepper, and a couple of SHIELD agents to restrain Jamie from donning her own suit and going out after her brother. After a few minutes' struggle, Jamie slumped back, exhausted from the effort.

Loki had retrieved Tony from the side alley where he had fallen, while the Avengers did all they could to capture MODOK. But with a mad cackle, MODOK flew off faster than a speeding bullet, but not before intoning: "One left."

Now Jamie was at Tony's bedside, her head resting on the bed. She had refused to leave her brother, even as Doctor Franks worked frantically to save his life. Jamie's portable shield, which had been installed in Tony's Iron Man suit, had taken the brunt of MODOK's attack, but it was the organism's follow-up attacks that had broke through the shield and caused further damage.

Loki was beside her, his presence soothing. They had completely mended the slight rift in their marriage when Loki had returned; Jamie had met him and her brother in the hangar, where she had thrown her arms around the god and practically smothered him with kisses. Her immense relief that the rest had returned safe and sound was erased by the fact that Tony's life now hung by a thread.

"The attack has put a huge strain on his body," Doctor Franks had said after the operation. "I have done all that I could."

Jamie had looked at Loki then, her eyes pleading with him to save her brother's life. But Loki had shook his head, saying that there were some things that his knowledge of healing could not touch. Loki could extract poisons, heal deep cuts, and even cure simple ailments, but he could not heal a body that needed extreme repair.

"If I could save him I would have done so on the way back," Loki had told Jamie, who had dissolved into a fresh torrent of tears. "But even my magic has limits. I'm sorry, Jamie."

"No. No, you shouldn't say sorry," Jamie had reassured him. "He was…he's…"

Whatever Tony was, Loki never found out. Jamie had lapsed into silence as the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. Finally she was simply staring at her brother, while murmuring softly to herself. Loki knew she was thinking about something, but he dared not pry.

Tony's face was half-covered in bandages, and now he had more tubes attached to his body. Since he was unconscious, he was being fed through an IV drip and a catheter allowed him to get rid of the wastes in his body.

"Loki, about what happened to us," Jamie said after a time. Her voice was steadier, but she had a sad look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have thought…I was just worried about Tony. When I was little, I almost lost him."

Jamie then lapsed into a story of how, when she was eight, Tony had been kidnapped by a terrorist group and was nearly killed after he had refused to make weapons for the leader of the said terrorist group. Jamie had feared that she would lose her only family back then, and now, to see her brother lying helpless in front of her, was bringing bad memories back to life.

"And like before, it was all because of a man named Stane," Jamie finished. "MODOK won't stop until he has finished his mission."

"What mission would that be?"

"Kill me and Tony."

"That would never happen," Loki vowed. "If I have to hunt him down and kill him myself, I will."

"You can never say that," Jamie told him with a wry smile. "You saw how powerful he is. Thor's hammer couldn't even faze him; MODOK was too fast for Thor to deliver a powerful blow. I know you have abilities of your own, but you may not be able to take him by yourself. I may lose my brother, but I don't want to lose you as well."

Loki remained silent and nodded. "But don't expect me to stand by and watch him attack you."

"I didn't expect you would," Jamie said with a sad look in her eyes.

Their conversation died off at that point, but then started again when Jamie admitted that she missed him.

"Of course you did," Loki said with a rather snarky grin. "You know you can't live without me."

"Ugh." Jamie rolled her eyes and smacked Loki on the arm, causing him to grin even wider. "It always has to be about you, huh?"

"Not anymore. I've got you and our son to think about," Loki corrected her.

Jamie frowned. "Why do we all keep assuming it's going to be a boy? The baby can also be a girl, you know."

"I just feel it deep down. Our firstborn is going to be a boy." Loki looked so confident about that that Jamie half-wished that their child would be a girl, just to annoy the hell out of him. But something about what Loki said startled her.

"Hold it. 'Firstborn'? How many children are you even planning on having?" Jamie asked.

"How many can you handle?" Loki returned with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Jamie made a derisive noise and patted Tony's hand. "He's unbelievable. When you wake up, Tony, you'd better get ready to kick his ass, because by then my stomach's going to be too big to do it."

Whether Tony heard her or not, Jamie didn't know. Her brother slept on, his heart beat faint.

* * *

The infirmary was silent. Jamie had left Loki snoozing on the armchair and was back inside her brother's room. Nothing had changed, save for the presence of Pepper, who looked surprised.

Jamie had intended to visit her brother when most, if not all, of the residents in the underground base were asleep. She knew that if Loki was awake, she would never get to do what she was planning.

"Tony," Jamie whispered, leaning forward so that she could whisper in his ear. "Tony, I'll be going away for a while. I don't want you to think that I'm leaving you; I'll be back. But you have to promise me that you'll wake up soon, okay? Remember what you said to me when you came back from the terrorist camp? You said that you'd never leave, even if Death was knocking on your door.

"I'm holding you to your promise, Tony. Please, for my sake and for Pepper's, don't leave. Because I certainly won't leave you." Jamie kissed Tony's cold forehead, feeling a throbbing vein as she did so.

Reassured, Jamie went over to Pepper. "Peppy, I'm going to Asgard."

Pepper's eyes widened. "Whatever for? And do you even know how to get there?"

"Jane," Jamie said simply. "She said she'll help me; she brought the machine she used to send me and Loki to Asgard. Plus she and Thor are going to Asgard as well, so I won't be alone."

"And I'm not going to say anything to Loki," Pepper guessed with a sigh.

Jamie nodded. "I won't be long. I may be back before they both wake up."

"Hurry. I don't think I can handle your husband _and_ my boyfriend," Pepper grumbled, looking rather teary-eyed.

Jamie hugged Pepper and, after stealing one last glance at her brother, left the room. Jane was waiting for her outside the laboratory that had been turned over for her use. When Jamie entered, she saw Thor standing beside the machine.

"Have you told my brother?" Thor asked.

Jamie nodded, managing to meet Thor's gaze for a few moments before she looked down. Thor didn't seem to find anything off with her behavior, because he smiled at her and waited for Jane.

Jamie had thought long and hard about things, especially Odin's offer. At first she was hesitant to accept it, because she was afraid to leave her brother alone. But then she realized that all of her thoughts revolved around her. It was time for a few changes. Tony spent half of his life protecting her and caring for her; now it was time for her to return the favor.

Jamie and Jane held Thor's hands as they waited for the portal to open. Seconds later, they stepped through the portal, which emitted a blinding flash of light.

That was the last time anyone saw Jamie as a mortal ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so I've begun writing the sequel to "Stark Contrast" (a move that was prompted during a sleepover with my best friend). I've decided to give you all a glimpse of the sequel with this little excerpt.**

_Five years had passed._

_During that time, many changes had happened in the lives of the group known as the Avengers. Peace had been restored in the realm, but there were occasional foes that had to be stopped. But the biggest change was the arrival of the next generation of Avengers._

**So, what do you all think is going to happen in the sequel? Any wild guesses? Again, let me thank each and every one of you who's still with me. I know that I've been saying "thanks" a lot lately, but that's because I've been really grateful to all of you. :) Now I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming up, since I'm going to be working seven days straight (starting tomorrow), but I'll do my best to update this ASAP. ^_^b **


	48. Chapter 48

Loki was disgruntled.

No, agitated.

It had been nearly a day since he last saw Jamie and he was getting worried. He had tried countless times to access her thoughts using their telepathic link, but something (or someone) was blocking it. The presence that prevented him from reading his wife's thoughts wasn't menacing, but it was enough to send Loki into an emotional overdrive.

But even though he was frazzled, it never showed on his face. The only indication of his unease was the way his jaw was set and how most of the unused papers in the control room were shredded by the end of the day. Also, many SHIELD many agents had had to deal with the illusions cast by the God of Mischief to take his mind off the thought that Jamie had been abducted.

Loki didn't know what to think or do. Even Thor and Jane were missing, and nobody had seen the two since last night.

It was enough to drive him mad.

Now Loki stalked down the hallway, barely aware that Bruce, who had come out from one of the laboratories, was showing signs of changing. Although Bruce was usually in control of the "other guy," today was different. He'd been feeling signs of the transformation even when he woke up next to Betty that morning.

Now Bruce found it harder to control the "other guy": his muscles bulged and his skin turned green. He growled a warning at the tall, dark-haired man walking before him, but Loki was deep in thought.

Bruce slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a huge dent. Only then did Loki turn around and see Bruce.

"Gods," Loki muttered, his expression darkening. "Not again."

Seconds later the Hulk stood before Loki, who was slowly backing away. Loki's eyes were fixed on the green beast, while he summoned an ice disc on his one hand.

The Hulk roared and Loki flinched. The Hulk gave a low chuckle at the god's reaction and continued to advance. The Hulk's footsteps thudded as he walked, and it didn't take long for the others to notice that the Hulk was in the base. Fury, Agent Hill, and the rest of the Avengers, who had been in the control room monitoring the satellites in search for MODOK, filed out into the hallway.

"Restrain him!" Fury called, while Agent Hill hurried to prepare the containment chamber.

"Bruce!" Betty tried to rush towards the front of the crowd, but was held back by several agents. "Don't!"

Loki's eyes flicked from the Hulk to the other Avengers, who were standing cautiously behind the Hulk. None of them were too eager to piss the beast off, because they knew the consequences.

The Hulk swiveled his head around, noticing the crowd that had formed. He roared again, drowning out the sound of Betty's voice as she called his name. Several snipers, who were holding guns that had tranquilizer bullets, stood behind the Hulk and aimed carefully.

A split second before the Hulk could seize Loki by the ankle and pummel the god senseless, they fired. At first the Hulk bellowed his rage, but the tranquilizers did their work quickly and the Hulk felt woozy. He staggered around, finally pitching forward and slamming against the floor.

Loki barely dodged out of the way; the Hulk's hand clipped Loki's ankle as he took several hurried steps back, causing the god to stumble.

Once the Hulk had been subdued, Betty broke free from the agents' hold on her and approached. The Hulk was breathing heavily and she ran her fingers through the tuft of black hair, murmuring softly. Her black hair covered her face and Loki was instantly reminded of Jamie.

"He nearly got you there, didn't he?" Steve commented as he stepped around the Hulk. "Seems like he enjoyed beating you up."

Loki shrugged and ignored how Clint and Natasha were whispering between themselves, no doubt discussing how moronic Loki looked while he was facing the Hulk. Steve didn't say anything more after that; usually it was Jamie who talked to the oversized patriot.

Loki slipped into the crowd and was again lost in his own thoughts. The encounter with the Hulk had shocked him back to reality, but now that the threat had passed, he went back to thinking about Jamie.

Loki repeatedly accessed the telepathic bond between him and his wife, but again he was blocked by the mysterious presence. Finally he decided to ask help from the one person who he had an ounce of respect for: Pepper Potts.

The god knew that Pepper was the only person – besides Tony – that Jamie was very close to. It was very possible that Jamie told the older woman where she was going, and Loki intended to find out.

Pepper was in the cafeteria, preparing breakfast. Tony was still unconscious, but his vitals were becoming steadier. It was a good sign, according to Doctor Franks, and Pepper looked relatively relieved that morning.

"Pepper." Loki came to a stop a few feet from the blonde and she turned slowly.

She smiled when she saw him and asked if he wanted a cup of black coffee. Loki shook his head. "I just want to know where my family is."

Pepper's face fell slightly and Loki, with all his knowledge of lies and betrayal (he was good at keeping his true feelings a secret, after all), found it easy to see that Pepper was hiding a secret from him.

"I haven't seen her since last night," Pepper answered after some time. "I'm worried about her too, you know."

Loki tilted his head and clicked his tongue. "No, I think you've seen her recently. Pepper, I know you're lying to me."

"No I'm not," Pepper argued, her voice rising. Loki could see she was fighting not to let her anxiety show, which only made it easier for him to read her body language. And right now she was sending him all the classic signals of someone lying. "I would never-"

"Jamie told you not to tell me, didn't she?" Loki whispered. "Pepper, you know I wouldn't dream of hurting her. She's my wife."

Pepper remained silent for a moment, while Loki silently counted the seconds. Finally…

"She's fine," Pepper finally said, sighing and resting her hand on the nearby table. "She told me she needed to do something important, that's all."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "And did she say when she'd be back?"

"No. She just visited Tony before leaving and then told me…she told me not to tell you, because she knew you'd be worried."

"Well that's a little too late for that," Loki snapped. "Sometimes she's…"

"Impulsive?" Pepper suggested, which made Loki smirk. "Just like her brother."

"Yes, impulsive. She shouldn't be going out with her pregnancy and not telling me where she's going."

Pepper sat down and gestured for Loki to do the same. He did so hesitantly.

"I'm sorry if this sounds too forward, but do you even trust her?" Pepper asked him, studying the god over the rim of her coffee mug.

Loki looked taken aback by the question, but he nodded.

"Then you shouldn't worry," Pepper said, as if that settled the matter. "I've known Jamie since she was a baby, Loki. She promised me she'd be back, and she will. Plus I know she's crazy about you, so she would never think of leaving you."

Despite himself, Loki smiled at those words. Pepper smiled knowingly but said nothing. The two sat in relative silence, broken only by the soft chatter of the other agents who were having their breakfast.

"How is her brother?" Loki asked after some time.

"Getting better." Pepper gripped the sides of the mug and looked down at the table. "Right now I'm just…I'm just glad he's okay. But a part of me wants to ask him why he's so damn bull-headed."

"Like you said earlier, he's impulsive. They both are."

"Yeah. Yeah, they're Starks. It's in their genes."

It was then when Loki asked Pepper something he had been curious about, but never got the chance to ask.

"Pepper, do you know what Jamie's parents were like?"

* * *

The mind is a vast reservoir, filled with neurons that carry millions of memories and data. Some of these data would never be used; locked away simply because the mind could accommodate them. And there were others that the mind would use repeatedly, simply because the mind considered them useful.

In Tony Stark's mind, all these neurons fired millions of memories at him, some of these faces of people whom he'd met briefly, others of information about Stark Industries, and still others of memories he had with his family.

As he lay helpless inside the infirmary of the underground base, something nagged at the back of Tony's mind. Two people needed him now, but his body was broken. Broken, but on the mend.

Even as he lay there, his mind told him that danger was approaching.

And he was helpless to stop it.

Perhaps it was the sudden ringing of the alarm that told him that danger was imminent, or the way goosebumps suddenly formed on his skin, Tony didn't know. What he did know was that he needed to wake the fuck up so that he could put on his suit and kick the shit out of whatever was making that alarm blare in his ears like that.

_Come on, move_, Tony thought irritably. _Move!_

Despite his best efforts, his body knew when it was defeated. It just lay there, while his mind fired curses at it.

Tony could hear people shouting, gunfire blaring in the hallways, and explosions rocking the base.

_Jesus Christ, are they bringing this entire structure down on us?_ Tony thought wildly.

"Secure Stark!" Tony heard someone shout from outside his door. Minutes later he smelled Pepper's familiar perfume and felt her hair brush his face.

"Tony, everything's going to be okay," she whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

"Pepper, stay out of sight."

Loki was in the room as well, but Tony heard the god's heavy footfalls as he left the door. Pepper clung to Tony, who couldn't see her grip the gun awkwardly on her right hand or the way her eyes were wide with apprehension.

Another explosion rocked the base, and Pepper cried out in surprise. Tony wanted to assure her he wouldn't let anything happen, but how could he? He couldn't even move his damn fingers!

Just when Tony thought that the situation had been handled, he heard the door to his room fly off its hinges and hit the wall. Pepper shrieked and fired the gun, but the bullets bounced off the circular organism that floated menacingly into the room.

MODOK.

* * *

**Author's Note: Still busy with work, so I apologize for this rather "short" chapter. Again, I don't know when I'll be able to update this (schedule's going to be hectic the next few days), so thank you for bearing with me. :) Also if any of you have Tumblr accounts, you might want to visit the blog I created for my Loki fan fictions. It's not completely functional yet (haven't had a lot of time to work on it, ugh), but I have posted photos of face claims and the fan fiction covers. Once I get back in the groove, I'll be posting teasers and whatnot there. Just tell me if you want the URL. Peace out. ^_^**


	49. Chapter 49

MODOK, with its permanent sinister grin, floated inside the room. It had had a difficult time tracking the younger Stark, so it decided to go after the older. It had learned that Tony had survived the attack and was being cared for in the underground base that was located beneath Stark Towers.

After bypassing the security system (a feat that took MODOK several hours), it infiltrated the base and launched an all-scale war.

SHIELD and the Avengers tried to stop MODOK, but the organism managed to evade most of their attacks by going through the air ducts. It had to release several explosives to prevent the Avengers from following it, and these seemed to have worked.

Now MODOK saw the older Stark lying helplessly in the hospital bed, while Stark's female companion fired a gun. The bullets were useless on MODOK's bulletproof casing, although several punctured the metal and were embedded inside the organism.

No matter. MODOK planned to deal with the bullets later: after it dealt with Stark. Once Tony was dead, there was only one person left. MODOK was confident that it would find Jamie – and the child she was carrying – and destroy her and the child. John Stane did specify to "kill all Starks," and since the child had Stark blood flowing through its veins, the organism included the child in its hit list.

With that, the will of his creator would be done, and MODOK would be free to pursue its own interests.

"Leave him alone!" Pepper cried, as she continued firing. Beside her Tony's face was a mask of indifference as he continued his deep sleep.

MODOK summoned an energy blast and threw it at Pepper, who dodged out of the way by diving behind an armchair. The energy blast left a charred hole on the wall and gave MODOK the chance to enter further into the room.

As it did so, MODOK summoned a larger, much more powerful energy blast. It raised its thin arm and prepared to strike Tony Stark down.

Suddenly, a powerful blast smashed against MODOK's back, causing the organism to turn around.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jamie stepped into the room, her eyes fixed on MODOK's bulbous ones. Although she looked the same, there was something different about her. She seemed more…ethereal.

"Jamie!" Pepper slowly got to her feet, her hands gripping the back of the chair as she did so. "Jamie, run!"

"I've had enough. No more running, especially from _him_." Jamie took a step back as MODOK advanced, but her eyes never left the organism's face. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Before MODOK could attack, Jamie flung an energy blast (albeit smaller than the ones MODOK could summon) at it. The blast grazed MODOK's side, but left a charred mark nevertheless.

MODOK growled and floated swiftly towards her. Jamie hurried back out onto the hallway, hating how the new dress Frigga had given her made her trip and stumble. She regained her balance and turned her head to see MODOK floating after her, determination etched onto its face.

MODOK continued to advance, but Jamie continued to fling energy blasts at him, which slowed him down considerably. Most of Jamie's attacks were off; these hit the walls instead of the organism, but Jamie found that as long as she maintained a certain distance from the oversized trash can, she could direct the energy blasts towards its body.

"Jamie?"

Loki hurried towards her, skidding to a stop when he saw MODOK. He snarled, his teeth glinting in the light. Loki raised his hand and summoned an ice disc at MODOK, which flew true: it embedded deep into MODOK's chest, sending rivers of ice up and down the front.

What Loki didn't expect was to see Jamie summon an energy blast and throw it at the organism. Loki was also taken aback by the sudden appearance of Thor, who flew through the air, war hammer aloft, which he slammed against the top of MODOK's head.

The organism shuddered violently and Thor swung Mjolnir a second time. MODOK was prepared for the impact, but it wasn't prepared for the sudden force that held it in place. Jamie had both her arms outstretched, finding that she was also able to manipulate MODOK.

"Jamie?" Loki turned to his wife, who was concentrating hard on keeping MODOK firmly in place as Thor smashed MODOK to small pieces. Mjolnir made short work of the organism, and when the last microchip had been destroyed, Jamie shuddered and slumped to the ground.

Loki caught her just in time, gently lowering her to the ground. Thor was breathing heavily, some of his blonde hair plastered to his face. Several sets of footsteps sounded in the hallway, and Steve Rogers, followed by several SHIELD agents, skidded to a stop beside the God of Thunder.

"Looks like you stopped him just in – what's the matter with Jamie?" Steve noticed the brunette who was in Loki's arms.

Loki stooped over and lifted Jamie in a lover's carry, sweeping past Steve and Thor, who gave the God of Mischief a meaningful glance. He headed to the infirmary and managed to find an empty bed, where he lowered his wife onto the white sheets.

Jamie moaned softly and turned her head to the side, her eyes fluttering open. "Where…did we get him?"

"Yes we did," Loki told her, brushing some of her hair away from her forehead. "And you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Ugh, Loki can't it wait? My head feels like it's being torn apart," Jamie murmured.

Loki gritted his teeth. Half of him wanted to scold her and ask her why she kept doing this to him, while another half wanted to just hold her in his arms. It was the second part that won, although there were times when he came close to losing it.

Jamie seemed to understand his inner turmoil, because she reached for his hand and squeezed it, finally letting it rest on her stomach. It was then when Thor came in, his eyes lighting up as he saw the two.

"MODOK has been defeated," he announced. "And all it took was for my little sister to hold that thing in place."

Loki tried not to look too surly. "And where have _you_ been? It doesn't take a genius to know that the two of you went somewhere."

"Asgard, naturally," Thor replied, as if it were obvious. "Wait, Jamie didn't tell you?"

Jamie's cheeks turned pink and Loki slid his eyes towards her. "I didn't."

"No wonder he looks like someone ruffled his feathers," Thor continued, while Loki continued to stare at his wife. "You told me you did."

"It was the only way you'd let me come with you," Jamie argued. "And I didn't have a lot of time, did I?"

"You accepted the All-Father's offer, didn't you?" Loki said before Thor could speak. One look at Jamie's eyes and Loki knew that she did.

He had noticed something different about her; her vitality had increased and a certain glow appeared around her when he first saw her standing in the hallway. Her skin looked like fine porcelain and her overall posture improved.

Other than that, she was the same. It only took a keen eye to notice such things, and Loki certainly was observant.

"I had no choice," Jamie answered, while Thor settled back into one of the plastic chairs. "With so many things going on and with Tony almost getting killed, I felt like I needed to. Tony spent most of his life protecting me, Loki. I wanted to return the favor. And of course, spend as much time as I possibly can with you."

Thor cleared his throat loudly, which Loki ignored.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Jamie continued. "I just wanted to get this over with. I didn't plan on staying long, anyway. I hoped that I'd be back before you even noticed that I was gone."

"I told you he'd notice," Thor added in a stage whisper. "He hardly misses anything."

"Such as how Jane isn't with you anymore," Loki countered. "Where is _she_?"

"Back in Asgard." Thor waved his hand nonchalantly, but Loki could see that his brother was bursting to tell him something.

Loki raised an eyebrow while Jamie settled back on the pillow, smiling. "Just tell him, Thor."

Thor smiled at his sister-in-law and looked at his brother. "Jane is pregnant."

* * *

_**2 weeks later…**_

Tony Stark was brought out of the medical facility and back into society two weeks after MODOK's crushing defeat. The organism that wrecked havoc in many states across the country was melted down in the incinerator of one of Stark Industries' factories, where it was molded into a cube and shipped off to SHIELD headquarters.

With that threat dealt with, the Avengers settled back into their normal lives.

All of them had accepted their way of life by now, but all of them were becoming tired of it. They just wanted to be like everyone else, no matter how much the rest of society seemed keen on becoming part of the Avengers Initiative.

Several admirers even formed groups where they copied the Avengers in terms of style and movement, while others took their obsession to the extreme. Thanks to Clint Barton, interest in archery skyrocketed. Fans of Natasha Romanoff flowed in droves to shooting ranges and martial arts centers, where they were determined to become as talented as the red-haired Russian.

Steve caused a rage for patriotic colors and shirts that bore his signature shield, while Bruce was the inspiration of The Hulk, a strong alcoholic drink that claimed to send drinkers into a "rage." Several arcades put up 'Mjolnir,' a strongman game where players had to smash a war hammer similar to Thor's in an attempt to get the highest score.

Even Loki had his own merchandise, but the God of Mischief was far beyond caring.

His wife, however, found it amusing, and had even bought a Team Loki shirt while she went shopping with Sharon Carter. She now wore it every chance she got, just to annoy both Loki and her brother.

Tony was slowly recuperating, and Jamie was with him every step of the way. He was still using a wheelchair, but his mind was as sharp as ever. He continued operations of Stark Industries and spent time poring over new ideas for his suit.

Jamie had decided to place her suit in storage, saying that she wouldn't need it anymore given her current status. As an Asgardian, Jamie had the same basic abilities as Thor and Loki, meaning she was impervious to illness and most attacks that were fatal to Midgardians.

She also had a new name.

Prior to returning to Midgard, Odin had asked her to choose a Norse name, to make things more official. After much deliberation (which was the main reason why Jamie took so long to return), she decided on "Jorunn," because it sounded like "Jotunn," the Norse name for Loki's true heritage.

"Interesting choice," Odin had said with a smile.

"Why? What does it mean?" Jamie had asked, while Frigga smiled.

"Jorunn also means 'lover of horses'. I do believe you are such a person, Jorunn."

Jamie had blushed, but she was pleased. Loki shared her sentiment, finding it both touching and appropriate.

Tony, however, had qualms about her new name. "Why couldn't you have just stayed as 'Jamie'? Jesus, you change your entire race and you even change your name?"

"Well, have you ever heard of a Norse goddess named 'Jamie'?" Jamie had teased him. "You can always think of a nickname."

Tony had snorted and wheeled himself out of Jamie's room. Jamie had simply smiled.

Now she was inside the obstetrician's office once more (this time in the hospital in Brooklyn), waiting for the results. Her stomach was now a round bulge, which meant that she had to wear loose, flowy dresses and tops. Jamie had sworn off maternity dresses, opting to get her clothes at her favorite summer clothing store instead. Loki had initially thought that Jamie would walk around in string bikinis and had nearly choked on his drink when she told him where she was going.

The beach dress that Jamie was wearing was a purple tie-dyed dress with a halter that showed her shoulders. Loki was in another of his usual get-ups (leather jacket with jeans) and was spending time pranking people who were passing by the obstetrician's office.

After the third person tripped over Loki's invisible rope, Jamie wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "Loki, behave."

Loki ignored her for a few moments, stopping only when Doctor Miles came into the room. She had several folders tucked under her arm.

"Nothing wrong, as usual," the doctor reported as she sat down. "The only thing that is out of the ordinary is the speed with which the child grows. You've only been pregnant for nearly a month, and yet it seems as if you're due in two weeks."

_I thought the growth process would slow down once I became an Asgardian_, Jamie thought, tapping into the telepathic link she had with Loki.

_I'm not entirely sure_, Loki replied. _You're the first to be pregnant with the child of an Asgardian while still mortal. Things may be slightly different._

_Well great. Tony's been asking me when he can expect a baby shower._

_I'm not having my firstborn brought to the bathroom after being born!_

_A baby shower is a party, Loki. Not literally the shower in a bathroom. _

Doctor Miles looked at Jamie and then Loki, wondering why the two weren't saying anything. Finally, she decided to continue.

"I say we stick to the same rules. Don't tire yourself out, eat plenty of fruits and vegetables, and make sure to drink that milk I prescribed," she said. "Same procedure."

"Am I allowed to travel?" Jamie asked, while Loki rubbed his fingers on the side of his head.

Jamie was planning to bring Tony to their house in Malibu. She believed that a change in scenery would do him wonders, plus she missed California. Most of the Avengers would stay in New York, save for Thor, who had returned to Asgard to be with Jane. The news that Jane was pregnant was surprising, but Loki knew it was only a matter of time.

"It depends," Doctor Miles admitted. "Where were you planning to go?"

"California. My brother and I have a house in Malibu, and I was wondering if I could accompany him there. Rest and recuperation."

The doctor nodded. "That sounds fine. I'm sure your husband won't let you do anything that's not on our list."

Loki shook his head while Jamie sighed. Several minutes later the two were on their way out of the hospital, where they met Doctor Franks. Jamie thanked him – and asked him to say 'thank you' to Elijah as well – before walking out of the hospital with Loki.

Their car was waiting for them at the curb, and Loki helped Jamie in before sliding into the backseat himself. Jamie exhaled and laughed softly.

"He's kicking," she said, and Loki immediately rested his hand on Jamie's belly. He could feel subtle movement under his palm and a feeling of warmth and love spread over him.

It was then when reality hit: he was going to be a father.

He had been so preoccupied with MODOK and the issue of Jamie's mortality that the fact of his paternity didn't completely sink in.

Now it did, and he was thrown aback. He had his wife (who was now an Asgardian, like him) and a child that grew every single second. A child that responded lovingly to his touch; a child who would love him for what he was.

"Is something wrong?" Jamie had rested her head on his shoulder and now looked up at him. "You became tense all of a sudden."

"I was thinking," Loki answered. "What if-"

"What if our child grows up to be just like you?" Jamie chuckled, having read Loki's thoughts. "Then the world would have gained another hero."

"How can you even say that?" Loki stared out of the window and at the buildings that flew past. "You know what I've done in the past."

"Yeah. Stop The Other, finish Thanos off, rescue the country – and me – from Hades and Lucifer, and help bring down MODOK. I'd say you've done a bloody lot to qualify as a hero," Jamie said passionately.

"You really believe that, don't you?" Loki smirked.

"I believe it, and you'd better believe that your kid is going to believe it with all his little heart."

"Well what if I grow tired of being the hero? What if I decide to become the villain?"

Jamie sat up straight and looked at Loki dead in the eye. "Loki Laufeyson, the only time I'm allowing you to become the villain is when we're in the bedroom."


	50. Chapter 50

The waves crashed against the cliff, which surprisingly had a calming effect.

Tony and Loki were out on the patio, the former drinking fresh orange juice. Loki had his head tilted back, watching Jamie talk on the phone with one of the directors of Stark Industries.

"I can't believe she's gotten so big," Tony muttered, setting his glass down. "When's the baby due?"

"We don't know yet. Maybe next week." Loki reached for an apple and bit into it, just as Jamie ended the call and joined the two men. Pepper was still in bed, and Tony hadn't had the heart to rouse her. She'd spent lots of sleepless nights watching over him while he was still in the medical facility that he knew she needed to catch up on her sleep.

"And you kiddo? Are you ready for the trials of giving birth?" Tony faced his little sister as she eased herself into the chair between him and Loki. "It isn't easy."

"Oh wow, thanks for telling me Tony," Jamie said sarcastically. "I've been looking forward to spending at least eight hours inside a room while my insides are torn apart."

Tony winced at the description. "Hey I'll have you know that Mom spent twelve hours in the hospital. Dad said you didn't want to leave Mom."

"I put up a real fight, huh?" Jamie grinned at the thought while Loki handed her a glass of orange juice. "If I'd had known what you were like, I'd have insisted on coming out earlier so that I could annoy the bloody hell out of you."

Tony threw his sister a wry grin and rested his eyes on Jamie's belly. "So, you got any names for the kid, kid?"

Jamie glanced at Loki before replying. "Well, Loki wanted something Norse-sounding, but I told him you'd never stand for it."

"Damn right I wouldn't," Tony agreed. "Please tell me it's not Jorunn Junior. I'm having a hard time swallowing your new name."

"Think of a nickname then," Jamie said, shaking her head disparagingly at her brother. "If it's a boy, Loki and I are going to name him Logan Anson."

Tony snorted, but Jamie ignored him.

"If it's a girl, we're naming her Alessia Lilith. The name has the first letters of your names: 'A' and 'L'." Jamie took a sip of the juice and bit into a slice of whole wheat bread. "So? What do you think?"

"Not bad," Tony admitted, raising his glass and taking a long drink. "I'd preferred to have the kid called 'Anthony," but…"

"You can always name your own kids after you," Jamie said patiently. "I'm sure you and Pepper are going to have a lot of kids."

Tony, who was in the middle of drinking, coughed and spluttered, spewing juice all over Loki and Jamie. "Wha-what?"

Jamie tilted her head and raised her eyebrow while Loki did his best to dry himself. "Oh come on, Tony! Don't act like you've forgotten."

Unbeknownst to most people, Tony had had asked Jamie to go on a secret errand just before she and Loki had gone to Hawaii. So far only the two Starks knew about it, but ever since Jamie got married to Loki, the God of Mischief was in on the plan.

"Yeah, but I'm only-" Tony broke off just to make sure that Pepper wasn't hovering around. "proposing. Having kids is far from my mind!"

Jamie waved her hand and watched as Loki stood and walked over to the railing. "You'd make a great dad, Tony. A bit eccentric, yeah, but a great dad nonetheless."

Tony looked mollified but slightly pleased at the thought. Jamie smiled knowingly and joined Loki on the railing. Just as she feared, her stomach was starting to precede her whenever she entered a room, but she took it all in stride.

"I can see why you called my brother a Malibu surfer," Loki said after some time. He nodded towards a pair of blonde-haired surfers in colorful beach shorts, who were surfing a few miles from the cliffs. "They certainly look like him from here."

"Yeah, it's the hair," Jamie agreed, laughing. "The beach blonde hair that's already become synonymous with California."

"Well I'm relieved you don't have blonde hair," Loki murmured.

"What would you do if our kid has blonde hair?" Jamie wondered.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Then I'd know something's wrong."

Jamie smacked his arm and laughed. "My grandfather had blonde hair. It's possible for the hair to skip a generation or two, you know. But yeah, we'd be a family of brunettes. I can live with that."

"You'd better. You'll be living with me for a long time, Jorunn."

Tony snorted again when he heard the name. "Jesus Christ, why can't you call her by her birth name? It's Jamie, not Jora- Joto- whatever it is!"

Jamie sighed while Loki rolled his eyes. "It's 'Jorunn,' Tony. I think we'd better think of a nickname so that you can "swallow" my new name."

"Jorunn. Sounds weird, if you ask me," Tony mumbled as several robots helped clear the plates. Jamie patted the chrome dome of the smallest robot, Dummy, which earned her a happy beep. "Fine. If you insist on being called Jorunn, then I'm going to call you…Jory."

Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds fair. Tony and Jory," Jamie recited, turning the names over in her head.

"And that makes you two 'Joki'," Pepper said hoarsely, as she joined the group. She had a piece of buttered toast in one hand. "Nice."

Jamie laughed while Tony slid an arm around Pepper's waist. "And what about us?"

"What do you mean 'us'? Do we get a name too? I thought you hated that mushy stuff," Pepper teased him.

"Pepperony," Loki said immediately.

They were all silent for a while. Finally:

"Not bad, Reindeer Games. Not bad. I think you still have a shot at becoming part of this family," Tony declared.

Jamie crossed her arms and looked at her brother.

"What?" Tony said, seeing the look on Jamie's face.

"Nothing." Jamie rubbed the side of her stomach and smiled at Pepper. "But isn't there something that you should be doing, like, right now?"

Jamie continued to look at Tony until the billionaire gave in. With a Cheshire Cat grin, Jamie pulled Loki out of the patio to give Tony and Pepper some privacy.

"Pepperony?" Jamie asked him once they were out of earshot. "You're naming them after a pizza topping?"

"Why not? It fits," Loki replied defensively. "And how do you like our petname? Joki? Are they joking?"

Jamie tried to hide a smile. "You _are_ known as a trickster and a god of mischief, Loki. I'm not surprised Pepper thought of the name."

Loki's lips thinned and Jamie laughed, winding her arm around his. The two retired to their room, where Loki helped Jamie onto the bed. She giggled when she bounced slightly on the mattress; Loki's mouth twitched, as if he were trying hard not to smile.

Once Jamie was lying comfortably on her side, Loki lay down beside her, spooning her with his thin body. He rested his arm against the swell of Jamie's stomach, his hand over hers. Together they felt their child move in Jamie's belly, until they both were lulled into a deep, relaxing sleep.

Back in the patio, Tony asked Pepper to stay and have breakfast with him, since he needed to tell her something. Five minutes later, Tony was still thinking of how to ask her to marry him.

"So, what was it you're going to tell me?" Pepper asked, padding over to the table and taking an apple. Using the knife, she deftly peeled the fruit and cut it into slices, popping the first one in her mouth.

"Well…" Tony began, not sure of where to start.

He found himself becoming tongue-tied when it came down to asking the woman he loved to marry him, despite being able to face a monstrous organism that had been dead set on killing him and his sister, attacking two powerful Greek gods who had disguised themselves as his fiercest business rivals, and fighting two interdimensional beings who were keen on getting their hands on a dangerous power source.

Pepper raised her eyebrows expectantly as she poured coffee into a ceramic mug.

"Ah fuck it," Tony muttered, maneuvering his wheelchair around the table. In one swift movement (one that nearly caused him to strain the muscles on his shoulders), he took the box from his pocket and held it in his palm.

Pepper's eyes widened and her hand shook. She set the mug down on the table and continued to look at Tony, who winked at her. He opened the box and Pepper saw Maria Stark's engagement ring. "Tony…"

"Pepper Potts, will you give me the immense honor of calling myself your husband?" Tony lifted the box even higher, so that the small diamond sparkled in the light.

"Yes," Pepper whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. "Yes, Tony. Yes I will!"

Tony broke into a wide grin and lifted the ring from the box, sliding it on Pepper's finger. The ring fit perfectly, as if it had been made for her. Pepper leaned over and hugged Tony tightly; the billionaire kissed her on the side of the head and then, when they both pulled away, on the lips.

"I love you, Miss Potts," Tony said as they clasped hands.

Pepper smiled. "And I love you, Mr. Stark."

The comfortable silence between the two was interrupted by Jarvis, who offered both his and Jade's congratulations.

"Thanks Jarvis," Pepper said, while Tony reached for his phone and rejected an incoming call from Agent Maria Hill. "Where's Jamie?"

"She's in her room," Jarvis replied. "Resting."

"Don't worry Peps," Tony told his now-fiancée. "Jamie's the one who planned this. Basically. More or less."

Pepper laughed. "But it didn't go exactly as planned, did it?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "It did. It just took me a little longer to execute."

* * *

STARK TRUTH: HEIR TO STARK INDUSTRIES TO WED VIRGINIA POTTS was the headline of all newspapers the next day. Word of Tony Stark's engagement to his former personal assistant was the talk of the town, and even some of the Avengers were finding it difficult to stay away from the topic of Tony's surprise engagement.

"Finally tying the knot, I see," Steve commented over lunch the next day. The Avengers had traveled to the Starks' Malibu home to offer their personal congratulations and attend the small party Jamie had prepared to celebrate her older brother's engagement.

Steve had personally met Tony and Jamie's father, Howard, when the patriotic Avenger had just gone through the procedure that had given him his strengths and abilities.

In a way, Steve functioned as Tony and Jamie's de facto father, a role that neither of the three publicly acknowledged. In fact, Tony and Steve were almost always at each others' throats, especially when they met for the first time.

Now, their relationship had somewhat cooled, but there were moments when the two got on each others' nerves.

Tony shrugged nonchalantly, but everyone could see he was pleased. Clint asked Tony a few questions about the wedding, which was soon passed around. By the end of the day, all the agents in the underground base knew that Tony and Pepper had an initial date of June 26 (a month away) and that they planned to get married in the same cathedral where Howard and Maria Stark were wedded.

"Too bad Jamie didn't get to have her wedding there," Bruce added. Jamie, who was hovering around the buffet table, looked up at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, but it would've been worse if she did and MODOK ended up attacking," Natasha argued. "If I know Stark, he'd most likely insist on having his sister get married in the cathedral once everything has settled."

Jamie turned, her belly rubbing against the side of the table as she did so. To be honest, she didn't really mind that she didn't have a large, fancy wedding. She wasn't really into big parties and gatherings; she had been perfectly satisfied with getting married in the underground base. But Natasha did have a point. She expected her brother to insist that she have a second nuptial, but this time in the said cathedral.

But for the third time in her entire life, Tony went against his usual code of conduct and didn't say a word about the matter; maybe it was because she was pregnant or he thought it was proper for the older Stark to get married in the cathedral first.

Jamie picked a glass of green apple iced tea (another of her cravings) and the plate of sushi that had been set aside for her, and joined Loki at their table. Tony and Pepper were chatting with Fury and Agent Maria Hill, and the other Avengers were in their own little conversation bubbles.

Loki and Jamie were both left to their own devices, which suited them just fine. Jamie's pregnancy was escalating now that she was an Asgardian, but she was still a few weeks shy of actually giving birth.

"Loki, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Jamie finally said after she finished her iced tea and sushi. Loki, who was twirling his fingers absent-mindedly through several locks of Jamie's hair, looked up.

"Ask away, darling."

"Could you teach me how to use my abilities? I don't really know how to control them," Jamie admitted. She waved her hand and the entire plate of finger foods flew off the table. She winced as the plate broke, scattering the food on the floor.

"Of course." Loki rubbed the side of Jamie's neck and she moaned softly, tilting her head towards him. "We don't want you to start misusing your powers, now would we?"

"Look who's talking," Jamie teased, feeling Loki's other hand slide inside the folds of her dress to caress her stomach. "Weren't you the first one to misuse your abilities?"

Loki's only response was to continue to rub the side of Jamie's neck. Their little session went unnoticed by most of the other guests, save for Fury and Tony. The former looked away, while Tony sighed and took another shot of bourbon.

He'd heard of Loki and Jamie's fight from Fury, who had been told by an anonymous SHIELD agent who had witnessed Loki force Jamie to choose between him and Tony. The billionaire was an iota away from slipping into his suit and shoving the green-clad god out of his house, but he didn't want to do it during the party, and especially with Jamie around.

Tony satisfied himself in the company of his future wife and his colleagues; Jamie and Loki both left the party early, as Jamie was tired and worn out. After the couple left, the conversation turned to the two Asgardians.

Tony told them the story Jamie had told him while he was recovering: how she decided to accept Odin's offer to protect him, how she had to change her name from "Jamie" to "Jorunn" (Tony even mentioned his nickname for her), how she gained some abilities of her own, and how she had refused Odin's offer to give her a special title, opting instead to be known as Loki's wife, rather than the Goddess of Science or some title similar to that.

"After all," Jamie had told Tony, "All I want to be known as is as Loki's wife. I don't need some fancy title anyway."

Tony had smiled at that, and his smile grew even wider when Jamie allowed him to rest his hand on her belly, which gave him the chance to feel his nephew or niece kicking.

"She'd better learn them quick," Clint commented after Tony had finished. "I think she's going to be a great asset to the team."

"Hey hey hey, Jamie's not going to be part of the Avengers," Tony interrupted. "There's already one Stark in this little badass group, and we certainly don't need another."

"Then why did she become an Asgardian if not to help us protect Earth?" Natasha asked.

"She did it for her brother," Bruce answered before Tony could even open his mouth. "But knowing her, she's going to help us if we asked her to."

Tony nodded. "But not right now. She's pregnant."

"We know that, Stark," Natasha said patiently.

"Seems like you're forgetting she doesn't need your protection anymore," Steve added with a small smile. "She is essentially a goddess."

"Hey, she'll always be my little sister," Tony retorted, while Steve drank some iced tea. "Goddess or not, I'll always be there to protect her."

"Well, I'm sure we can handle whoever comes our way," Clint said. "We have no choice."

"I'll drink to that!" Tony declared, ignoring Pepper's look of disdain.

* * *

Conflict was his specialty.

Revenge was his hobby.

Together, these formed a powerful combination, one that fueled his desire to seek vengeance on the Norse gods who had wronged him all those centuries ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: Before this fanfic ends (and I go on a short hiatus; for this fandom, anyway), let's have one final foe! I'm keeping my lips sealed; if you've got guesses, then feel free to share. Or not. ;)**


	51. Chapter 51

_**One week later...**_

Jamie was standing outside, feeling the breeze against her skin. It was a nice sensation, but she wasn't there to enjoy the crisp afternoon.

She was there to practice.

Despite her "condition," Loki insisted on helping her master at least one ability. Jamie's basic abilities were the same as Thor and Loki's: extended lifespan, superhuman strength and endurance, and a healing factor. She also could communicate with Loki telepathically, thanks to their bond.

Based on their initial sessions (which lasted no more than ten minutes), Jamie had also been given the power of telekinesis (which had allowed her to hold MODOK in place while Thor had smashed the organism to smithereens), energy blasts, and psionic weapons. The last ability allowed her to harm people mentally; Loki had been on the receiving end of one such attack during their second session, when Jamie accidentally lashed out using her mind.

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry!" Jamie had exclaimed, going over to Loki's side. "I didn't…Loki, are you okay?"

Loki had waved her concerns aside, saying that she needn't worry. It was much better for her to aim her attacks on him instead of one of the Avengers. Unlike the rest of the team, Loki could heal fast, thus letting him withstand Jamie's "attacks," accidental or not.

Loki surmised that Jamie had been given psionic weapons as an ability due to her intelligence; based on his research, one such ability required an immense amount of concentration, an aspect that Jamie possessed. At times.

But for now, the two were focusing on improving Jamie's control of her psionic weapon ability, so that she wouldn't harm anyone.

"Concentrate on the person's mind," Loki instructed, remembering the things he had learned about the ability when he was still young. "Fill it with your desire to harm the person mentally, but only a little."

"I'm trying," Jamie said through gritted teeth. "But it's hard because I'm concentrating on your mind, and I really don't want to hurt you."

"Must I make myself look like the enemy for you to start attacking me?" Loki flicked his wrist and cast an illusion of Thanos in the room. On impulse, Jamie lashed out using her telekinesis, sending the copy of the once-powerful interdimensional being flying across the lawn and into the nearby tree, where it vanished. "That was not the result I was hoping for, but it's a start."

Jamie rolled her eyes and focused. What she said was true; she felt uneasy having all this power within her and she certainly didn't want to hurt the god, even if she knew that he could heal easily. But then she reminded herself that her future enemies wouldn't be as lenient as Loki was (although his current actions were anything but lenient) and decided to follow his instructions.

Her next attack took Loki slightly by surprise: Jamie lashed out at the God of Mischief using her psionic ability, stunning his mind for a couple of seconds. This was more than enough distraction for Jamie to deliver a small energy blast towards Loki.

Loki was more experienced than Jamie in fighting, and he easily deflected the energy blast with a flick of his wrist. Summoning another Thanos illusion, Loki advanced. He knew his wife was pregnant, but he wanted her to be ready. He wanted her to feel desperate enough to do anything to survive and protect their child.

Loki saw Jamie's eyes widen and he knew he looked menacing. That was his intention, to make her realize that a battle wasn't all about pleasantries. She had been with the Avengers twice when she went out to fight, but he also wanted to prepare her just in case she was left alone.

Her experience with Hades and MODOK didn't go swimmingly and he was determined to change that.

As these thoughts raced through Loki's mind, Jamie focused on getting over the fact that one, she was going against her husband, and that two, she was getting hungry. She decided to end this quickly, but forgot that she had made the same mistake back when she and Loki were sparring in the underground facility.

Jamie saw a triumphant smirk flash across Loki's face a split second before he dodged her attack (another energy blast) and gripped her wrist, spinning her around so that her back was to him.

"I thought you remembered your lessons," Loki said in her ear, his voice guttural. "I distinctly remember telling you…"

Jamie raised her arm and elbowed him in the groin.

Loki grunted as the sharp bone collided with his sensitive area and he stumbled back. Jamie turned and flung an energy blast at her husband, catching him in the chest. The god fell to the ground just as Tony arrived, who was placing all of his weight on the walking cane he had in his left hand.

"Getting your ass kicked, Reindeer Games?" Tony commented, winking at his sister who was panting a bit. "I'm starting to think you _like_ being defeated."

Loki ground his teeth but said nothing. Instead, he got to his feet and shook his shoulders.

"That's enough for today," he told Jamie, who relaxed and padded over to the nearest garden chair.

"It damn better be," Tony growled, settling beside his sister. "I don't understand why you even insist on letting her practice her powers when it's so goddamn obvious that she's tired."

_At least she has the luxury of resting_, Loki thought with disdain, which Jamie heard. She smiled at her husband and patted the chair next to her.

"I bet you're hungry," Tony continued, turning from his brother-in-law. "What is it you're craving now? I don't understand why you could even stand eating sushi and-"

"Tony, not this again," Jamie groaned. Tony had gotten on her case once he had learned that seafood wasn't exactly a healthy fare for pregnant women. Jamie had replied that that was what the baby had wanted at the time, and besides, she didn't have a normal pregnancy.

"I'll say," Tony had said at the time, eyeing the large bulge that jutted out of Jamie's navy blue sundress. "You've just had the kid for a little over a month and it looks like you're about to burst!"

Jamie had shrugged. "I guess he wants to give his uncle and dad hell. Who knows?"

Now Tony merely patted the bulge that was his nephew (_or niece_, Jamie thought) and waited as one of the robots arrived carrying a tray of food, including a tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

While Jamie dug into the pint, Loki sat down and pulled his chair closer, so that he could rest his hand against Jamie's stomach. He felt the baby move and his mouth twitched. It felt like ages since he was last an expecting father, but he could still remember the anxiety he had experienced.

With Nari and Vali, Loki had thought that he'd have two boys who'd share his love for tricks and magic. Unfortunately, both of his sons had taken a keen interest in warfare, a forte that Loki wasn't too familiar with. Hel was in the same vein as her two brothers, but at least he'd had a close relationship with her.

He now mulled over the possible relationship he would – and could – have with his son or his daughter. Would he be close with the child? Would he get to have a loving and healthy relationship with it?

Tony yawned loudly and put an arm around Jamie's shoulders. "Slow down, kiddo, or you're going to get heartburn."

"Do you think I can get heartburn by eating something cold?" Jamie shot back with a grin. "Humor me. I'm just really hungry."

"You won't get to taste the ice cream," Tony argued. Jamie rolled her eyes and continued eating, while the robot hovered around them, waiting for its next instructions.

Jamie licked the remaining ice cream from the spoon and leaned back, resting her hands on top of Loki's. She then asked the robot (Dummy, one of the robots that helped Tony create his Iron Man suit) to bring her more food, preferably cold ones. The robot ended up bringing her more ice cream, plus a pack of chilled hotdogs from the freezer.

Tony raised his eyebrow as Jamie polished off the pints of ice cream, while she left the hotdogs untouched.

"Not exactly hungry, are you?" he finally said as the robot took away the empty pints of ice cream. He had been shocked at the amount of food Jamie had started eating the moment she became an Asgardian. He had even been taken aback by the fact that his sister didn't seem to need him anymore; if it weren't for her pregnancy, Tony was sure that she could handle herself. She had all these nifty powers that she could use in case she ended up in a dangerous situation.

Tony had become so used to being there for his sister that knowing she would be fine without him was depressing. He felt his throat constrict as he looked at Jamie, who was looking at Loki the same way he (Tony) looked at Pepper.

_If there's one thing I'm thankful for, it's that I don't have to worry about you getting hurt anymore, kiddo_, Tony thought, smiling as he saw Pepper.

The blonde was in a lacy tank and cotton pajama bottoms. Her hair was slightly tousled, as if she had just rolled out of bed.

"Why is everyone outside?" Pepper murmured, placing one hand on Jamie's shoulder and leaning over to kiss Tony on the cheek.

"Jory here wanted to practice early," Tony grumbled, setting his cane on the table. "Whatever abilities you were given, kid, you're giving me a headache."

Jamie's eyes widened and she turned towards her brother. "A…headache?"

"Yeah. Ever since that leprechaun husband of yours told you to aim at his head – which I don't object to, by the way – my head's been pounding like crazy."

"It seems you've been targeting the wrong mind, love," Loki said in a stage whisper.

* * *

Things weren't going so well.

Although Jamie was getting the hang of her energy blast ability (she could hit a target several feet away), her psionic weapon and telekinetic abilities had her stumped. Once she nearly flung Tony out of the balcony when he startled her while she was practicing levitating the couch. Another was when she nearly lost control of both her telekinesis and psionic weapon abilities, which almost destroyed the Malibu estate.

As a result of that experience, Tony had ordered his brother-in-law to wait until Jamie had given birth.

"Look, I know you want her to be some ass-kicking goddess, but I think you should calm your god damn golden horns at wait until she gives birth," he had said, the arc reactor glowing beneath his chest. "I don't want her to overexert herself."

Loki had looked ready to argue, but Jamie had moaned as the baby moved in her stomach. Like it or not, Jamie was ready to pop any day now. Pepper had helped Jamie prepare an overnight bag, while Loki assured his wife that he wouldn't need anything.

"Well yeah, you can change your clothes," Jamie had grumbled. She hated how she wasn't given that ability; the thought of not having to pack a lot of bags when they had to go traveling was a very attractive prospect for her, but sadly she hadn't been given that luxury. "I still have to bring mine."

Loki had smirked and Jamie sent a low energy ball at his butt, where it bounced up and down until the god relented.

Now Jamie was leaning against the God of Mischief, watching Tony discuss some company matters with the board of directors via a teleconference. Jamie had been temporarily replaced by Dr. Banner (although the radiologist seemed to need a long break after his unplanned transformation in the underground facility) as head scientist of the company, which meant that they had to see a lot of him nowadays.

While the two Avengers discussed a new project (an enhanced version of Jane Foster's portal creator), the two Asgardians became lost in their own thoughts, quite literally.

_Seriously? Look, I don't think I can even go through the portal without vomiting and falling on my face!_

_You merely have to get used to it._

_Oh so you want me to go back and forth between realms just to get used to it? I love you, but you're really pushing it. _

_Shouldn't you be the one, er, pushing things?_

_Bloody hell. Why don't you carry the baby and let's see how you like it!_

Loki raised his arms in surrender then, while Jamie took a book she had started reading last night from beneath one of the throw pillows. Loki leaned over and read the title: "Edith Hamilton Mythology."

_Why are you reading about mythology? You're part of it now._

Jamie stole a look at her husband over the edge of the book. _I just like reading about Greek myth. It's nice to see how completely off base Greek mythology experts have made it out to be. Like Hades, for example._

_I see. And does that book say something about Norse gods?_

Jamie handed him the book and Loki smirked, finally flipping through the pages until he came to the section devoted to Norse mythology. The fact that the book hardly touched on Norse gods irritated Loki, but what really got to him was the fact that he was not considered one of the important Norse gods.

Loki handed the book back to Jamie, a dark look on his face.

_What's wrong? _

_Nothing._

_Loki, I know when you're …_

_It seems as if I'm not considered an important god in Midgard. The fool Hamilton considers me as the All-Father's brother, even._

"What's got Loki's briefs in a bunch?" Tony asked as he passed by on his way to the bar. "He looks like someone stole his helmet. If someone did, I'd give them a medal. That thing is ugly as sin."

"Tony." Jamie shot her brother a warning look, while Loki resisted the urge to turn Tony's cane into a python.

Tony looked at his sister for a few more seconds before continuing. Unknown to Jamie and Loki, Tony had heard of the fight the couple had had a few weeks ago from Fury.

Even after everything Loki had done (and Tony knew he was being a stubborn, biased, chauvinist pig about it), the billionaire still didn't like _or_ trust the god. The thought of Jamie crying her eyes over that beanpole of a Norse deity was irksome, but with Jamie's pregnancy coming full term, he had resisted confronting Loki over the issue.

But one day…

While Tony busied himself pouring sparkling water into two glasses, Jamie and Loki resumed their little mental chat.

_Look, that book's been around for some time. I remember seeing it in bookstores as a kid. Maybe she hasn't had the chance to do proper research._

_But she got one thing right. My Jotunn heritage. _

Jamie reached for Loki's hand and squeezed it, noting the slight chill that she felt beneath her palm as he switched to his Frost Giant appearance.

_I didn't realize you were so touchy about that, Loki Laufeyson. I remember someone telling me that he didn't care about what other people thought of him. _

_Did I tell you that?_

_Well not explicitly, but you sure looked like you wanted to say it. Anyway, who cares if they consider you an unimportant god? _

Jamie took Loki's blue hand and rested it on her stomach.

_Feel that? That's your child, Loki. Even though people think you're a madman, an insane god drunk on power, or an unimportant Norse god, all that won't matter. Your child will think you're the most important god in the entire universe. I think that alone would make everything else void._

Loki's expression was unreadable, yet Jamie could sense that that thought pleased him.

_And you? What do you think of me?_

_That you're a roguish trickster. Loki, do you even have to ask me that?_

_Just checking._

And Loki leaned over and pressed a sweet albeit chilly kiss on Jamie's lips. Their lips had barely touched when Jamie felt something warm gush between her legs. Her heart thumped painfully and she gasped.

Loki pulled back, surprised. A spasm rocked Jamie's body and she stared at Loki in surprise.

"Oh god," she moaned. "Loki, the…the baby! I think the baby's coming!"


	52. Chapter 52

Pain ripped through her entire body and Jamie screamed. Even though she had been given anesthesia, Jamie could feel slices of pain shoot up and down her body as she strained to bring her child into the world.

Tony's warnings that giving birth was extremely painful rang through her head, but Jamie tried her best to push these away.

_I won't give up_, she thought as she pushed harder, feeling as if the space between her thighs was being torn apart. _This child will live, no matter what_.

In the waiting room, Loki had pressed his forehead against the cool glass window, the crease on his forehead growing deeper with every scream his wife uttered. His hair was back to its usual flyaway look, and every so often several strands obscured his vision. He had stayed by Jamie's side for the first few hours, but as the blood kept coming, the doctor had asked him to step out of the room so that they could work more freely.

"Know your place, mortal," Loki had sneered, causing the doctor to step back. "I will not leave my wife."

"Loki," Jamie had said, her voice sounding so far away in Loki's ears. She had nodded once and had assured him silently that she would be fine.

Loki didn't trust her in that aspect; her definition of "being fine" was vastly different from his. But as she continued to plead with him, he had relented. Now he was thinking if he had made a mistake.

Behind him Tony was tapping impatiently on the floor, the sound ringing in Loki's ears. Pepper was with the two men, and she too, looked apprehensive.

Tony had such a tight grip on his cane that Pepper thought he would snap it in half. She rested a reassuring hand over his, ignoring the fact that it was sweaty.

"She's doing fine," Pepper said, both for the two men's benefit.

Neither believed (or wanted to) believe it.

"Push, Jamie," the doctor urged. He could see a small head with tufts of black hair and streaks of blood.

"The baby's coming," the nurse behind him added, and this seemed to fuel Jamie's fire. She strained hard, screaming as she felt the child slide out even more from between her legs. "One last push!"

Jamie inhaled deeply and pushed with all her might, screaming again. This time, a new scream mingled with hers, that of her…

"It's a girl," the nurse announced, holding up a baby covered in blood. As the doctor cut the umbilical cord, the nurse handed the baby to another nurse, who quickly wiped the blood from the baby's body.

"Loki," Jamie murmured, and Loki was by her side in an instant, ignoring the surprised cries of the doctor and nurses in the room. She felt his long fingers slide between hers and his strong grip was a comfort.

"Congratulations," the nurse said, beaming. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

She handed the bundle in her arms to Loki, who blinked in surprise and hesitated before taking the child. He had never carried any of his children minutes after they were born; he had had to wait for Sigyn to recover before he could see his children.

The baby looked so small…

Unbidden, Odin's voice sounded in Loki's mind.

_In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son._

"Laufey's son," Loki said softly, looking at the baby who squirmed in his arms. Green eyes met the blue, blue eyes that even now stared at him from the hospital bed.

"She's beautiful, like her mother." For the first time in his life, a wide smile formed on his face as his daughter cooed and raised a chubby hand to her face. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well you'd better be thankful," Jamie said, wincing as the last of the pain ebbed away. Whoever depicted pregnancy as a painful ordeal wasn't kidding; even with the anesthesia and her healing factor, Jamie felt sore all over. "Because I'm not doing that anytime soon."

Loki slid his eyes over to his wife and smirked. "We'll see."

Jamie rolled her eyes and didn't resist when the doctor said that she needed to rest. Loki handed her the baby, who turned towards her and sought out the small pink pearl that would provide her with sustenance.

Around them the doctor and nurses worked efficiently, fixing the equipment and bloodied sheets. Finally Loki took off his trench coat and covered his wife's chest, just before Jamie was wheeled out of the room.

Tony and Pepper leapt to their feet at the sight of Jamie, and the billionaire hobbled over to his sister's side.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Tony declared. "That little guy is going to-"

"Girl," Jamie corrected him. "The baby's a girl."

"She's not going out on any dates when she grows up," Tony said automatically.

"Big surprise there," Jamie whispered, turning so that the side of her head rested on Loki's hand. Mother and daughter were taken to a private hospital suite and, after the doctor and Jamie's obstetrician, Doctor Miles, left a few more instructions, were left alone.

Loki settled himself into an armchair that he had pulled up to the side of the bed, while Tony talked to Jamie about possible names.

"I told you, Loki and I already decided," Jamie said.

"Come on, why name her 'Alessia Lilith'? Sounds like a mouthful, especially with the 'Lokidotcom' or whatever her last name is going to be," Tony insisted.

"Lokidottir," Jamie replied. "Alessia Lilith Lokidottir."

"Have mercy on the child, will you? Do you imagine how tough it's going to be for her to spell her name?" Tony refused to let up on the issue.

"You should have told that to Mom," Jamie shot back. "She named me 'Jamie Marinell Stark', didn't she?"

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but the baby shifted, pulling away from Jamie's breast and poking her head out even more from beneath Loki's trench coat. All of them could see the baby had a bluish tint.

"Good god, she's a blue baby," Tony observed, his eyes widening. "Just like her dad."

Jamie shook her head and rested her head on the pillow. The fact that her daughter could turn into a Frost Giant didn't bother her one bit; she loved everything about Alessia, from the soft tuft of black hair on her head down to her little toes. Alessia copied Jamie's movements, finally turning her head in Loki's direction. She blinked once, twice, thrice, but her stare remained on her father.

"If she says a word, I am out of here." Tony sat on the couch and watched his niece like a hawk.

_Don't tell me Asgardian babies are advanced, _Jamie asked Loki telepathically.

_No. They need some time to develop, after all. _

_Good. Because I don't know if I can deal with a baby who can quote Shakespeare._

Loki smirked and continued to stare at his daughter. _She won't look away from me._

_Does her stare bother you? Because I can do the same thing. _

Jamie turned her head and stared at Loki as well, who blinked slowly.

"Staring match," Tony told Pepper, who laughed softly. For a time nobody spoke; all were keen on learning who would win. Finally Alessia yawned, her eyes closing.

"Damn it, Reindeer Games won?" Tony asked in disbelief. "Don't you turn away, kiddo!"

Jamie did exactly what her brother told her not to: she broke eye contact with the God of Mischief and placed her hand on Alessia's head, feeling the warmth of her daughter's body seep through the hospital gown she was wearing.

"What are you, five?" Jamie asked her brother, who grunted.

Beside them Pepper answered her mobile phone, before handing the gadget to Tony. Tony tensed at this gesture, and he only took the phone when Pepper set it on the couch with a sigh. Tony spoke to someone on the other end for a few minutes, before leaping to his feet. "What? But I thought he had everything under control!"

"Tony? What's wrong?" Jamie asked, but Tony held up his pointer finger and she fell silent. Finally…

"It's Banner," Tony said. Pepper took the phone from him and slipped it inside her handbag. "He's transformed into the Hulk again."

"But I thought he could control it. What happened?"

"Nearly destroyed the jet, caused some mayhem in downtown New York, nothing major," Tony recounted sarcastically. "But besides that, everything is fine."

* * *

Bruce Banner paced the containment chamber, feeling the tendrils of the Hulk's control take hold of him. He, like the rest of the Avengers, did not understand why he was suddenly losing control. He thought he had a good grip on the "other guy," but it seemed as if he was wrong.

"Bruce." Betty walked up to the glass, smiling at him. "Are you okay?"

"No," Bruce replied harshly, wincing at the tone of his voice. "I lost it today, Betty. I don't…I don't know why this is happening now."

"We'll find a way." Betty rested her palm against the glass, and Bruce covered it with his. "I know you're a good man, Bruce Banner. And so is the Hulk."

"I don't know why you think of me as a hero," Bruce admitted with a dry chuckle. "I think I'm just as bad as Thanos."

"You never tried taking over Earth," Betty argued. "Look, Tony Stark says he knows someone, Reed Richards, who might be able to help you."

"I doubt it," Bruce said immediately.

"And he'll be here in a few days. We'll get through this," Betty finished, as if Bruce hadn't spoken. "I love you, Bruce."

"I love you too, Betty." Bruce ran a finger down the glass, as if caressing the side of Betty's face. "If you want to spend some time at your house you-"

"I'm staying here. I've had enough time on my own."

Bruce nodded, wishing she would change her mind. Although he felt in control of himself now, who could tell what would happen in a few hours? He might burst out of the chamber and hurt more people – hurt_ her_.

He'd never forgive himself if that happened.

"By the way," Betty said before she left, "Jamie just gave birth to a girl."

"Well that's good news." Bruce chuckled at the thought of seeing Tony Stark take care of a baby.

"I wonder when we'll have one of our own." Betty grinned at the incredulous look on Bruce's face before she left.

Bruce liked the idea of having children with Betty, but he was also wary of the kind of kids he would have. Would the "other guy" be with them as well? Would he make a good father?

_No_, Bruce thought. _It's better if I don't have any kids. I don't want to risk passing the Hulk over to them as well_.

Still, Bruce found himself daydreaming of having a normal family life with Betty and their kids. He could practically see a curly haired boy and a girl with long, black hair. They seemed so real it was as if he could reach out at touch them.

Before he could do so, another tremor passed through his body and a growl escaped his lips. An alarm sounded as Bruce turned into the Hulk once more.

Deep in the shadows, a figure watched in satisfaction as the massive green giant growled its displeasure.

* * *

Jamie was sent home from the hospital two days later. Her arrival at the Malibu estate was marked by a small gathering, one that the Avengers attended, as well as several close friends of the Starks.

Since Jamie wasn't able to have a proper baby shower (she had given birth a few days before the said shower was supposed to occur), she and the women in the party gathered in the balcony. Jamie handed Alessia over to Loki, who now looked as if he had been holding babies his entire life.

Jamie received several gifts, including a silver spoon from Pepper Potts and a box of baby clothes from Sharon Carter.

"I'm just glad you had a girl," Sharon said during a break in the gift unwrapping. "I could only buy clothes for one gender, and I was supposed to go shopping for boys' clothes today."

"Thank you, Sharon," Jamie said gratefully. "These are beautiful."

The impromptu baby shower ended when Jamie had to breastfeed Alessia; the two disappeared inside the bedroom Jamie shared with Loki and didn't appear for a half-hour. When they did, Jamie left Alessia inside the cradle that Loki had placed there just before the start of the party.

"She's sleeping," Jamie told Loki as she joined the partygoers.

Loki nodded, but Jamie noticed that his eyes wandered over to the direction of the bedroom, as if he were checking that nobody went near the baby.

"So, do you think she'll be like you, Blues Clues?" Jamie asked after some time. She rubbed her stomach, noting that she had gained weight since becoming pregnant with Alessia. "She's got Jotunn skin."

"Perhaps," Loki answered stiffly. Jamie may have found that endearing, but Loki didn't. He knew what it felt like to be stared at because of his skin, because of the knowledge that he was not an Asgardian, but a Frost Giant. And now his daughter seemed to have inherit that.

He didn't want her to experience what he'd gone through because of the color of his skin.

_Stop it_, Jamie said in his head. _If we treat her like everyone else, she wouldn't care. _

_But she's not like everyone else._

_Arrogant little berk, are you? _

_I thought you liked that about me. _

_I do, but right now your arrogance is annoying. We'll raise her together, Loki. You're not the only one psychotically protective of her. _

_You're the last one I'd imagine to be psychotic, Jorunn. _

_Oh I'm full of surprises._

_I don't doubt that for one second. _

Jamie and Loki grinned at each other before joining the conversation. Like before, Jamie shied slightly away from the group, opting to stay close to her older brother and Pepper rather than properly mingle with the others.

Her brief aggressive stint in SHIELD seemed to have worn off; she was now back to her old self. Loki didn't mind one bit. He hated having to share her with anyone else, save for Alessia, and her being a slightly shy Stark suited him well.

The party lasted well into the night. Tony had set up a fireworks display that inadvertently woke Alessia up, forcing Jamie and Loki to go into the bedroom and calm her down. Jamie also took the opportunity to breastfeed Alessia, while Loki hovered around, half-distracted by the sight of Jamie's exposed breast and the conversation that was centering on a recent conflict in the company.

Tony was suspecting that Loki had something to do with the conflict – the god was also known for his penchant for creating chaos wherever he went – but Pepper was trying to convince him otherwise.

Loki heard a soft burp and looked up just in time to see Jamie walk over to him, the top curve of her breast peeking out from the neckline of her dress.

"Baby needs Daddy," Jamie said in a small baby voice, handing Alessia to him. "Be careful."

Loki snorted, causing Alessia to look at him. "You know I won't drop her."

"Just making sure. You seemed a little distracted back there." Jamie winked at him and pulled the strap of her dress higher, covering herself.

Alessia cooed as Loki held her in front of him, so that he could look her in the eyes. Alessia kicked her chubby legs and wailed.

"She wants you to hold her," Jamie whispered, and sure enough, when Loki held Alessia close to him, she calmed down. "Huh. Looks like she's going to be a real daddy's girl."

Loki tried not to look too pleased at the thought, but he didn't have to. Jamie read his thoughts as soon as these formed in his mind, and she laughed softly. They decided to bring Alessia with them; after all, what was the point of leaving her alone if Tony continued setting off fireworks that nearly rocked the house?

Jamie headed to the couch where Natasha was sitting; the redheaded Avenger smiled at Jamie as the latter sat down.

"Hey Nat. How are you and Clint?"

Natasha sipped some champagne before answering. "We're…doing well."

"That doesn't sound too optimistic, to be honest," Jamie said. "I know you and I haven't been that close, but…"

"We're doing fine," Natasha insisted. Jamie could take a hint – or maybe she felt too intimidated by the Russian – and she turned slightly and watched as Loki stood by the sliding glass doors. Alessia had her hear tucked between the crook of his neck and shoulder, but her icy blue eyes were alert.

Jamie felt Natasha shift in her seat and heard her inhale sharply. Jamie dared a look, and saw that Clint was bending over the couch, his lips locked with Natasha's. With a grin, Jamie slowly stood and left the two lovebirds to their own devices.

Alessia shifted her head as Jamie approached, but the baby made no move to get away from her father. Jamie kissed the top of Alessia's head and wound her arm around Loki's waist.

"How much longer is he going to set off those rockets?" Loki muttered. "Alessia must sleep."

"Soon, I hope," Jamie answered, finally getting to hold her daughter in her arms. "But knowing him he's saving the biggest for the-"

BOOM.

A massive green rocket flew to the sky, exploding in a colorful hail of sparkles, which seemed to rain down on the people outside the balcony. The sound startled Alessia, who immediately turned blue. The sudden icy sensation surprised Jamie, but she maintained a firm hold on her daughter.

Loki growled and Jamie rested a restraining hand on his arm. "Loki, don't."

"That had better be the last one," Loki finally said, and when his wife wasn't looking, he flicked his wrist and turned the insides of the remaining fireworks damp, so that these wouldn't work. He grinned to himself as Tony discovered this, even ignoring the accusatory look his brother-in-law threw his way.

As much as the two men knew what they were both capable of, they didn't dare act on their suspicions, because of two dark-haired, blue eyed women that stood in their way.

* * *

_**One month later…**_

"I can't believe this. He _does_ think of everything." Jamie fitted a soft pink shirt over Alessia, who squirmed as Jamie gently slipped the baby's chubby arms into the sleeves.

Jamie had to hand it to her brother: even though he wasn't the dad, he went all out buying supplies for the baby.

"Online shopping, what can I say?" Tony had quipped, a smug smile on his face. "That kid is going to be the most spoiled kid in the universe. Even more so than you, kiddo. Sorry."

"No problem," Jamie had said with a grin. "But what if you have a kid of your own?"

"Then there's going to be _two_ spoiled Starks," Tony had replied.

Jamie didn't have to worry about getting anything for the baby. Tony had bought a new cradle, a baby stroller, diapers ...the whole shebang. The only thing he wouldn't stand for was changing the baby's diapers. It was something he refused on doing, not even for his sister.

At first Loki had offered to do it, but after two trials (both of which ended up with Loki throwing the diapers clear across the room in disgust), even the God of Mischief wouldn't bring a "full" diaper to the trash bin. As a result, Jamie was left alone in the bedroom whenever Alessia needed a diaper change.

Contrary to Loki's belief, Alessia was aging fast. Not as fast as her development in Jamie's womb, but after three months she was already as big as a six month old. Alessia didn't show any special powers yet (save for her ability to turn into a little Frost Giant), not even the ability to talk. It helped Jamie cope with having a half-Midgardian and a half-Jotunn baby.

However, Alessia had a fondness for cold food. Her milk had to be chilled, otherwise she'd spit it out and wait until the milk become ice cold. She especially loved ice cream and frozen fish fingers. But what she especially loved was sleeping in either Loki or Jamie's arms.

Unlike other babies, Alessia found it difficult to drift off to sleep if neither Jamie nor Loki carried her and gently rocked her to sleep. But her parents didn't mind, Loki especially.

Try as hard as he might, but that little girl was slowly stripping away his reservations. It was something that Loki was apprehensive but curious of.

Loki entered the bedroom, finding his wife and daughter both on the bed, the former lying down, laughing softly as Alessia rolled to her side. "Well well well. What have we here?"

Jamie raised her head and smiled, while Alessia rolled onto her other side, finally resting her head on Jamie's arm.

"Daddy's here," Jamie murmured, sitting up and taking Alessia in her arms. "Look at the pretty shirt Aunt Pepper gave you."

"It would have been better in-"

"Say 'green' and I'll scream," Jamie warned. "Honestly Loki, does your daughter have to wear the same color as you? You're just like Tony."

"Well she's _my_ daughter," Loki answered, as if that settled everything. Loki changed the color of Alessia's shirt before Jamie could protest. "Much better."

Jamie rolled her eyes while Loki took Alessia in his arms again.

Today was a very special day, and even the public was waiting on tenterhooks for the event that was happening that very afternoon.

It was Tony and Pepper's wedding.

After a hectic month of preparing, the big day had finally come. Loki had gone out with Tony and the rest of the male Avengers – sans Thor – for a little bachelor party a few days ago. The God of Mischief went hesitantly, but when he had come home he was feeling tipsy, a feat that hadn't been accomplished since Tony's attempt back in Ireland.

Although Loki was already in a Tom Ford tuxedo, looking very celebrity-worthy and dapper, Jamie was still in a white bathrobe and bunny slippers. She hurried to the closet and brought out a pale blue dress, one that Pepper had picked out for her, holding it up to the light. It was a knee-length chiffon dress, with a one-sided strap.

"She does know what looks good on you," Loki observed, silently admitting that Jamie would look gorgeous in it. Well, he thought his wife looked good in everything, even a black garbage bag, but still…

"Yeah, she used to help me pick my clothes when I was younger," Jamie admitted. "Whatever ounce of style I have, I owe it to her."

All sense of prudency forgotten, Jamie took out a strapless bra and matching panties from the drawer inside the closet. She then let the robe fall from her shoulders and dressed in front of her husband. She smiled to herself as Loki inhaled sharply and she resisted the urge to look at him.

_You are such a tease, woman._

_Glad to know I haven't lost my touch. _

Loki fell silent and Jamie slipped her feet into a pair of blue strappy heels, finally turning around to check her appearance. She thought her hair would look better in an updo, but Loki stopped her before she could pull her hair up.

_Don't. You look better with your hair down. _

Jamie eyed him carefully before deciding to brush her hair until it shone, opting to pin a few locks of hair to the side with a pair of jewel-encrusted hairpins. Now that she was dressed, she and Loki left the room and joined the wedding retinue.

Pepper was still in her room, while Tony was already at the cathedral. Their plans of holding the wedding at the cathedral where Howard and Maria Stark were married thankfully pushed through, and hundreds of paparazzi and media were supposedly gathered around the cathedral.

"Thank god!" one of the wedding planners hurried towards Jamie. "We're all set, Miss Stark."

"Good. Let's go!" Jamie and Loki followed the wedding planner and the other Avengers (Bruce, Clint, and Steve in their matching black tuxedos, which Loki said made the men look like penguins) into the waiting limousine.

Pepper was to follow in the next limousine, which was bedecked with a large white bouquet on the front.

All the hysteria surrounding a simple ceremony made Loki glad that he didn't have to go through the same thing with Jamie. He didn't think he would have been able to stomach the preparations that Tony and Pepper went through for the past month, all for a simple process of binding two people together.

It was ridiculous.

Jamie slid into the limousine and Loki handed her Alessia. The baby bounced on Jamie's lap, finally reaching for the glittery hairpins that were on Jamie's hair. Jamie took Alessia's hand to stop the baby from pulling the pins away, and Loki leaned over and distracted her with several small illusions of mythological creatures, like Pegasus, which he projected on the flat of his palm.

Alessia ran her hand through some of the illusions, giggling when her hand passed through them. While the family became absorbed in their own little world, the Avengers had their minds on other matters.

For the past month, several conflicts arose not just in Stark Industries, but in SHIELD as well. Clint and Natasha had just resolved a particularly bitter battle after Clint ignored Natasha's warnings during one of their missions, which almost resulted in Clint's death.

Another particularly nasty spat was between Steve and Sharon, who suddenly aired their true feelings about their relationship. It nearly broke the fragile relationship, but thanks to the timely intervention of Pepper and Agent Maria Hill, the patriotic Avenger and his ladylove were now kissing and making up.

In Stark Industries, tensions were running high as the board of directors debated whether to continue backing Tony Stark, who was continuously becoming more absorbed with the Avengers than with the company.

Their assumptions were fueled by the fact that their CEO had nearly died – twice – in the span of a few weeks. Although loyal, they wanted assurance that they would not be left hanging. And right now, Tony was not giving them that assurance.

While the Avengers silently discussed amongst themselves, Bruce Banner and Betty Ross sat in silence. The radiologist was trying his best to control the sudden flashes of anger he was feeling, while Betty, aware that her boyfriend was in the throes of becoming the Hulk, did her best not to make him feel uncomfortable.

But even as the Hulk slowly filled Bruce's being, Bruce felt his anger lessen. It was as if someone was controlling him, teasing him with the prospect of becoming the "other guy" at the most inopportune moments, only to take the anger away.

* * *

Author's Note: 11 chapters to go until the end. I'll be working on a new Loki-centric fan fiction after this, and I hope to see all of you there as well. :)


	53. Chapter 53

"And so the wedding of billionaire Tony Stark and Pepper Potts ends with a bang – quite literally. The Avenger known as the Hulk made an unexpected and startling appearance, nearly destroying what is considered as a historical structure in Malibu and causing-"

"Unprecedented damage," Nick Fury finished, picking up the remote control and flicking the television off. "I thought the matter was being dealt with."

"It is," Tony stressed. Although he had just got married a few hours ago, his tuxedo was wrinkled, torn, and dusty. "Richards is still dealing with some power-hungry mogul. I can't force the man to break things off and come here. Well I could, but that brother-in-law of his could set my ass on fire."

Fury sighed in exasperation. "The government is starting to think that the Avengers Initiative is just a group of uncontrollable freaks. We have to rein the Hulk in before he causes another scene."

"I wouldn't call that a scene," Tony argued. "More like a catastrophe."

Fury blinked and stared at Tony until the billionaire lowered his eyes. Sometimes Fury wondered if Rogers was right: that Tony took things too lightly. He seemed unfazed with the destruction that Bruce Banner had caused when he suddenly morphed into the Hulk shortly after Tony and Pepper had said their "I do's."

It took Loki, Jamie, and Steve's combined efforts to bring the Hulk down. Loki cast a binding spell, while Jamie used her telekinesis to hold the Hulk firm. It was Steve, however, who knocked the beast senseless with his shield.

The Hulk was now inside the containment chamber that SHIELD had flown from the helicarrier (the containment chamber in the underground facility was far too big to transport properly). Betty Ross was with him; Agent Hill had helped set up a small living area close to the chamber so that the pretty brunette could be close to the Hulk.

"We just have to keep the Hulk in the containment chamber until Richards gets here," Natasha suggested.

"Not a good idea," Jamie said. "I don't think that's going to placate him; would you like being shut up inside a cage?"

Fury paused, weighing Jamie's words. "And what you suggest we do?"

"Let him go." Jamie said the three words hesitantly, as if she doubted herself. But then her expression hardened. "I'm sure we can take care of it, as long as he isn't left alone for too long."

Tony snorted. "So you're telling us to be his babysitters? Fat chance."

Jamie turned towards her brother, smiling sweetly. "What if _you_ were inside the cage, Tony? Wouldn't you feel angry all the time? Anger fuels the Hulk, and as long as he's inside the cage, that anger won't dissipate."

"Yeah, I have to agree on that one," Steve spoke, while Loki jerked his head noncommittally. As always, the God of Mischief wasn't fully participating in the meeting; he was simply there to keep an eye on his wife.

And cause a little conflict.

With a smirk, Loki watched and listened as the Avengers hotly discussed what to do with Bruce. Most of them were all for placing the radiologist inside the containment chamber until Richards arrived, but Jamie was adamant that he be released.

"Released? You want him out here, where he can beat you senseless?" Tony declared hotly.

"We already know he doesn't like Asgardians. I'm certainly not going to parade myself in front of him," Jamie shot back. "I trust Dr. Banner. Maybe it's time you all do the same."

Still, the other Avengers doubted that Bruce could control the "other guy." The argument continued for another hour before the group reached an unanimous decision.

The Hulk would remain in the containment chamber while Tony Stark would travel to New York to help Reed Richards deal with Victor von Doom. At first Tony protested, saying that he needed to go on a honeymoon, but his protests were cut short when Jamie said that she didn't have a proper honeymoon either.

"I'm sure Pepper would understand," Jamie said quietly as she and her brother (who was looking sulky at that point) left the meeting.

The two Starks and Loki went to the main lobby, where Pepper was sitting on the couch. Alessia was on her lap, and the baby was looking quite agitated. When she saw Loki and Jamie, however, Alessia stopped squirming and waited until her mother carried her.

Loki ran a finger down Alessia's cheek and the baby giggled, finally latching her tiny hand on two of Loki's fingers. Tony gave his niece a scruffy kiss on the head before he turned to Pepper, ostensibly to tell her about Nick Fury's orders.

At first Pepper looked disappointed and even a little worried, but she gave in. After all, she wasn't a stranger to Tony's responsibilities as an Avenger and Iron Man.

The family left SHIELD headquarters, driving back to the Malibu estate in Tony's new Aston Martin. The billionaire had decided to get himself a new car, but to his extreme disappointment, learned that he wasn't allowed to drive it yet due to his injuries.

Instead, it was Happy Hogan, one of Tony's new bodyguards, who manned the vehicle. Their other bodyguard, Albert Fitzgerald, sat at the front. Although there were two Asgardians in the vehicle, Tony thought it wouldn't hurt to get a little more firepower.

Jamie leaned back and shifted Alessia on her lap. Her daughter looked at her for a long while, as if memorizing her face and features. Finally Alessia tilted forward and Jamie cupped a protective hand around the back of Alessia's head.

While the baby dozed, the adults concentrated on getting home. Tony and Jamie talked about the issue with the Hulk, while the unspoken understanding that Jamie would take over the company in Tony's absence hung in the air.

"I don't see why you won't let him out," Jamie repeated. "I'm sure we could handle him."

"Kiddo, think about it. You, Reindeer Games, and Captain Crunch had to team up to bring him down. And that's because you almost lost control of your telekinesis and threw the green beast against the wall three times," Tony reminded her. "I just need to kick some ass and be back soon. I got a honeymoon to get to."

Pepper cleared her throat uncomfortably while Jamie chuckled. "Fine. But I still say it's a bad idea keeping him in there for long. He looks pretty pissed about it all."

"We don't have a choice." Tony looked away from his sister and watched as the Malibu coast sped by. He hated to admit it, but he thought Jamie was right. But the main reason why he wasn't too keen on handing the Hulk over to Jamie and Loki's care was the small fact that the raging monster had already beat one Asgardian senseless.

He didn't want that to happen a second time.

* * *

The studio was empty, save for the photographer, a makeup artist, and his high-end clients. Jamie and Loki, as part of their small celebration for Alessia's imminent second month, had decided to have their portraits taken as a form of remembrance.

After all, Alessia wouldn't remain a baby for long, and Jamie had wanted to add their family picture to the roster of Stark family photographs on the coffee tables in the Malibu estate, Stark Towers, and the New York estate.

While the makeup artist made some final touches to Jamie's appearance, Loki and Alessia stayed on the couch that had been provided for their use. Finally the makeup artist left, and father and daughter joined Jamie, who was sitting on an antique Victorian style chair. Loki handed the baby to his wife and positioned himself by her side.

The photographer made a few test shots before taking an entire roll of photos. For the next roll, pictures were taken of Jamie and Alessia, Alessia and Loki, and finally Jamie and Loki. At first Loki was hesitant at handing his daughter over to the makeup artist, who looked like she had dunked her face in a tub of paint.

With Jamie's reassuring nod, however, he gave in, but not before threatening to make the woman's life a "living torment" if Alessia gave so much as a little wail. The makeup artist turned pale but regained her composure, scuttling over to the couch with the baby.

Loki smirked and walked back to Jamie, and the photo session continued. At first Jamie and Loki had rather formal poses, but these changed when Jamie pulled Loki's scarf from his neck and wrapped it around his waist, like a mock harness.

Loki retaliated by growling and pretending to bite her on the neck, causing Jamie to laugh. The final photograph showed Jamie and Loki looking lovingly into each others' eyes.

"Best pictures I ever took," the photographer proclaimed, once he and his two clients went over to look at the finished product. "How many copies shall I send, Miss Stark?"

"Five of each," Jamie replied.

"Which ones?"

"All of them." Jamie smiled as the photographer tried not to look shocked and she turned to retrieve her daughter from the makeup artist. "Thank you."

The woman twitched nervously, reminding Jamie of a little mouse. She half-expected the woman to squeak, but she cast a frightened glance at Loki before hurrying to her station to fix her things.

"What did you tell her this time?" Jamie asked her husband exasperatedly, although she knew full well what Loki had told the woman. "Stop scaring them, Loki."

Loki shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure she'd take care of our child. I certainly wouldn't make her life a living torment. I'd simply kill her."

"Oh you're such a charmer." Jamie opened the door to the studio using her telekinesis and she saw the car parked at the curb.

Albert was waiting for them, his brown hair plastered to his head. He was wearing a suit that fitted him well, but Jamie could see the faint outline of a Walther PPK (a gun Tony bought specially for Happy and Albert after seeing the latest James Bond film) that was strapped to a holster on his side.

"Why must he be with us every single second?" Loki whispered in Jamie's ear. "I'm certain we can take care of ourselves."

"Tony," Jamie replied as Albert opened the door for her. She smiled at the bodyguard, but his face remained impassive. "Humor him, okay?"

Loki rolled his eyes once and stepped inside the car after her. The door slammed behind him and Loki frowned at the bodyguard, who was making his way around the vehicle. Once Albert was in the driver's seat, they sped off down the street.

Jamie had planned to go toy shopping for Alessia, and as always, Loki tagged along. Jamie asked Albert to take them to the biggest toy store in Malibu and she and Alessia played "peekaboo" while they made their way there. Loki watched the two with interest, allowing a short chuckle to escape his lips whenever Alessia giggled.

The toy store wasn't full of shoppers (which Loki was grateful for) and the family had no trouble getting in. The trouble started when several avid shoppers spotted Jamie and made a beeline for her, all clamoring for her autographs. Albert was forced to serve as a human barrier so that Loki could usher his wife and daughter to the second floor, where they were met by apologetic clerks.

"It's okay," Jamie assured them, but Loki's face said otherwise. The clerks were careful not to be left alone with the God of Mischief; they were all afraid that Loki would turn them into frogs or some disgusting animal.

Alessia predictably chose a large Victorian-style doll house, no doubt attracted by its colors. Jamie had it boxed without hesitation, but she did falter slightly when Alessia strained for an action figure of her brother and Loki.

"She's not getting that," Loki grumbled, secretly disappointed at how little his action figure looked like him. "I'd rather be mauled by a manticore."

"Stop being such a drama queen," Jamie hushed. Alessia picked up the Iron Man action figure and shook it, before reaching for the Loki action figure. "Oh look. She even knows what her daddy looks like as a doll."

Loki sighed and took the box, which Alessia was waving at him. "You're really letting her get this?"

"Yes. I'll have to remove the small parts so that she won't choke on them, though." Jamie took the two boxes and handed them to the clerk who was hovering close to them. "Is there anything else you like, sweetie?"

Alessia responded by burying her head in Jamie's hair, yawning.

"Guess not," Loki said sardonically. "Unless you want to buy some for yourself."

Jamie narrowed her eyes. "I'm past that stage, you know."

Loki crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

_Then what's this "Play Doh" you keep chanting in your head?_

_You know, there should be a rule against reading the thoughts of your spouse!_

_Deal with it, darling. _

Jamie frowned at her husband and handed Alessia to him. If Alessia noticed that she wasn't in her mother's arms anymore, she didn't give any sign. She simply curled up in her father's arms and slept on.

* * *

_**Stark Towers, five months since MODOK's defeat**_

_She's growing up so fast. Pretty soon she'll be a teenager and I sure don't want to deal with a teenager's hormones!_

_I didn't think you were a hormonal teenager._

_I was. I just didn't have the chance to rebel or do drugs or be promiscuous. _

_Thank the Gods for that. I'd have to hunt down the men you slept with and kill them slowly and painfully. _

_You know jealousy doesn't suit you. _

_I thought you knew that I'm a jealous god? They didn't name the "green-eyed monster" after some sphinx, after all. _

Jamie and Loki were back in New York with Alessia and Pepper. The Hulk was still in the containment chamber, which had been placed in the underground facility. The two Asgardians had moved to New York to help Tony deal with Doctor Doom and speed up Reed Richards' availability, so that the scientist could help find a cure for Bruce Banner's problem.

Bruce's situation had worsened: he only remained human for no more than a few hours, and the slightest noise or provocation could set him off. Loki had been asked to cast a strengthening spell around the cage, as a failsafe against the Hulk. The god did so without hesitation. He certainly didn't want his family to be on the receiving end of the Hulk's rampages.

Jamie had gone out with her brother to meet Richards and his own team of heroes: his wife, Sue Storm-Richards, Sue's brother, Johnny Storm, and their colleague, Ben Grimm. The four had their own special abilities, a gift from prolonged cosmic radiation exposure while in outer space.

It was this brush with radiation that made Tony Stark confident that Richards could help Banner with his sudden transformations. With the threat of Doctor Doom nearly solved, Tony was positive that the Hulk would finally be kept at bay until the Avengers needed him.

"Have you received word from your brother?" Jamie reached for Alessia, who was sitting in front of the Victorian doll house. Being a baby, Alessia didn't mind that the doll house was empty (Jamie had kept all the small pieces, leaving Alessia with only the house to play with), because Loki was projecting images of small people walking up and down the small hallways. Her eyes were fixed on these images, as if she were watching a soap opera being played out before her.

"They'll be arriving shortly. The All-Father sent one of his ravens to tell me himself." Loki was referring to Huginn and Muninn, the two ravens that Odin used to keep an eye on Thor and Loki when they were young. He still used the birds on occasion, especially after Loki fell of the Bifrost and tried to take over Midgard.

"I can't wait to see Haldor," Jamie said with a smile. "I bet he'll be like Thor."

"No doubt." Loki pulled Jamie closer to him, appreciating the warmth of her body. Alessia turned from the doll house and looked at her parents for a while, before resuming her perch. "Before they get here, there's something I must give you."

Jamie glanced at him. "You don't have to give me anything, you know. You've given me so much already."

Loki held a finger up to her lips, silencing her. From the folds of his coat, he extracted a black leather box, which he flipped open. Inside was a silver heart locket on a very fine chain.

"It's…Loki…" Jamie found herself speechless. The last time he had given her a piece of jewelry was when he had asked her to marry him. Now this…

Loki smiled at the surprised expression on her face. With two fingers he snapped the locket open, to reveal two pictures that had been taken in the studio a few months ago. The picture on the left of the locket was a picture of Jamie and Loki looking into each others' eyes, while the picture on the right side of the locket showed them in a more candid pose (Jamie had her eyes crossed and her tongue out, and Loki had an impish grin).

Jamie looked up at Loki and a tear slipped down her cheek. The God of Mischief hesitated, because that wasn't the reaction he had been expecting from her. He had thought she would laugh and look pleased, but her tears were the complete opposite.

It came as a huge relief to him, then, when Jamie laughed and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips.

"If I had only known what kind of response I'd get whenever I give you jewelry, I'd have done it more often," Loki commented once they had pulled apart.

Jamie smacked his arm playfully and watched as Loki pulled the locket free from the box. It shone in the light and Loki gestured at Jamie to turn around. She did so and Loki placed the locket around her neck.

"As long as your locket is around your neck, we'll be together forever," Loki whispered in her ear, before he kissed the side of her neck.

Jamie reached behind her and ran her fingers through Loki's hair. "I love you."

"No more than I love you, Jamie. Jorunn."

They could have spent the rest of the day cuddled deep in each others' arms, but the arrival of Thor and Jane interrupted them. The God of Thunder strode inside the rooftop suite, grinning widely when he saw his brother, his sister-in-law, and his niece. Instead of Mjolnir, Thor was carrying a blonde-haired baby boy.

"Brother!" Thor advanced, almost forgetting that he had his son in his arms. Jane stepped forward and took the baby from Thor, shaking her head. "I have a niece, I see!"

Jamie had picked Alessia up. "Her name's Alessia Lilith."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child," Thor declared. "This is my son, Haldor."

Haldor was a few months younger than Alessia, but he was larger. Alessia hid behind Jamie's hair when she saw Haldor, but visibly relaxed when Haldor mumbled something incoherent.

"How long are you staying?" Jamie asked Jane, while the two babies started their own conversation in baby-speak.

"As long as needed," Jane answered. "I missed out on the project, I suspect."

Jamie nodded. "I had to give my own input. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's okay," Jane assured her. "I had other matters to deal with."

"The birth?" Jamie laughed softly while Thor and Loki went over to the bar. "Why haven't you become an Asgardian yet?"

"I just…it doesn't feel like the right time," Jane answered with a sigh. "There's still so much I can do."

Jamie nodded, understanding. She told Jane that she wouldn't have accepted Odin's offer if it weren't for Tony and Loki. She had felt satisfied with her life as a Midgardian, but with all the recent attacks she had decided it was time.

"Thor's insisting I do it soon," Jane admitted. "I will, but not now."

"Well they'll probably call you the 'Goddess of Science'," Jamie teased. Jane laughed and pulled Haldor back; the baby was in the process of raising his fist. "Haldor, stop punching the floor."

"Oh let him be, Jane," Thor called from the bar. "How will he hone his muscles if he does not practice?"

"Thor, he's three months old," Jane replied. "I think it's a little too early for him to start 'honing' his muscles."

"I started when I was a month old," Thor boasted, while Loki rolled his eyes.

"No wonder you didn't get to develop your brain," Loki commented, causing Thor to growl and swing a fist at the God of Mischief. Loki calmly dodged the punch and went over to Jamie. "Drink?"

"No thank you." Jamie smiled up at him and Loki saw that she was rubbing the locket around her neck. His mouth twitched into a small smile and he sat down on the armchair.

Despite everything that had happened, he had redeemed himself. He had found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his existence with, he had a beautiful daughter, and he had mended his fences with his family.

For the first time in his life, Loki felt that he had the family he had always wanted.

* * *

Difficult as it was to get into the underground facility, he found it to be as easy as slipping a vial of hemlock into a hated Midgardian foe's drink. Although there were a number of guards who demanded identification and all sorts of body scans, he got inside the base and inside the chamber where the beast known as the Hulk was contained.

A beautiful brunette was sleeping on a bed near the containment cage, her hair covering one side of her face. He resisted the urge to pull the woman's hair away from her face and focused on the Hulk, who had turned back into the Hulk.

He was careful to remain in the shadows, and for hours he just stood there, contemplating whether to further use the beast in his plans or set the Hulk free from his plans.

So many decisions, so little time.

If he thought that getting out would have been doubly difficult, he was wrong. After all, being in the employ of Tony and Jamie Stark had its advantages.


	54. Chapter 54

Things at Stark Towers were no longer the same.

With two Asgardian babies who grew faster than an average Midgardian baby (their intellect and abilities would come in a few months, Thor and Loki explained), three Asgardians, a pregnant blonde, and a highly paranoid billionaire, life in Stark Towers could have been the perfect subject for one of those reality shows that were all the rage in the country.

Unlike those sassy socialites whose television shows played over the airwaves, the Avengers and the Starks were more concerned with the welfare of the country than they were with possible television ratings.

Reed Richards and his team had arrived in Stark Towers the day after Thor, Jane, and Haldor returned from Asgard, and the scientist had immediately gone to work. Based on the tests that Richards had conducted on Bruce Banner, however, the results showed that nothing was wrong with the radiologist.

Furthermore, Bruce claimed that it felt as if someone was controlling his anger, making him lose control at the most inopportune moments.

Richards and his team only stayed for a day; Richards' brother-in-law, Johnny Storm, had raised Steve's ire after the playboy tried hitting on Sharon Carter. The two came to blows in the lobby, stopping only when Tony and Richards pulled the two apart.

"What is this, a grade school brawl?" Tony had commented, as Steve unleashed several choice words that the billionaire had never heard him say before. "I should seriously think of putting a detention room with all the fighting that's going on!"

Tony would have called it a day if it weren't for the sudden flood of conflicts that began popping up in the company. He was suddenly besieged by the board of directors, who were all demanding his reassurance that he was still devoted to the company as ever.

Jamie, who was normally good-natured about things, had a few snarky comments during the meeting that resulted in several directors wondering if the Starks were slowly becoming insane.

"What the hell has gotten into you, kid?" Tony had demanded after the meeting was adjourned. "You nearly cost us back there!"

"I…I don't know," Jamie had admitted. She had felt angry and annoyed, but had no idea where those emotions came from. "I'm fed up with all their complaints, I guess."

"That's the lamest excuse I ever heard," Tony had said, ignoring Loki's sharp look. "I know they're a bunch of self-righteous prigs, but you usually don't lose your cool so easily."

And it wasn't just with Jamie and the board of directors; Tony had had to deal with an ornery God of Mischief, a God of Thunder who acted like he was drunk on an hourly basis, and a patriotic Avenger who had taken a keen interest in the military defense aspect of the company.

Add to that the fact that the employees were becoming restless (petty quarrels such as who got to ride in a certain elevator, etc.), and Tony felt like he was going out of his mind.

It went without saying that Tony felt more relieved at the news that Pepper was pregnant, much to the surprise of his sister and his brother-in-law. So Tony didn't fall out of his chair when Pepper told him that she was about a week along (although he _did_ spew whiskey all over Loki); in fact, he reacted like every expectant father: excited, nervous, anxious, and paranoid.

For the first time, Tony turned to Thor and Loki for father parenting tips, but he ended up discarding the advice the two gods gave him and went with his "Stark instinct" instead. But even though the happy news was a huge relief for the billionaire, he still had to face an entire company that was slowly eating itself from the inside.

"I just don't get it," Tony muttered, while Jamie was busy playing with Alessia on the nearby rug. "This is the sixtieth time someone has threatened to file a case against another employee. How many complaints must I listen to?"

"As many there is, Tony," Jamie replied. "If you'd have let me hang them by their ankles over the-"

"Stop. Just stop right there, kiddo," Tony interrupted with a frown. "You're starting to sound like your husband."

"I _am_ married to him."

"Yeah, and that's why I'm telling you to stop."

Jamie shook her head and used her telekinesis to bring one of Alessia's storybooks from the table. She had gotten the hang of her telekinesis and energy blast abilities, but her psionic weapon ability was elusive. She had stopped training her mind after she nearly mentally pummeled Tony and Steve senseless (a feat that Loki still found amusing) and focused on spending time with her daughter.

"Speaking of that green-horned devil, where is he?" Tony looked around, half-expecting to see the God of Mischief slink out of the shadows. With all the things he had been dealing with the past few days, Tony hadn't had the chance to actually look at his brother-in-law in the eye.

Not that he missed doing it, but he felt better if he saw Loki around. It meant that the god wasn't off doing some form of mischief.

Jamie sighed loudly while Alessia tugged on her hand. "He's with Thor. They're getting a few things."

Tony blanched. "And you trust them not to make a mess of things?"

"I don't hear any news of two extremely attractive men wreaking havoc in downtown New York," Jamie answered with a grin. "Relax. I taught Loki all our rituals, remember?"

"Yeah yeah." Tony waved his hand dismissively. How could he forget Jamie's previous tutorials where she brought Loki to the restaurant, the zoo, the clothing stores, and practically every place she could think of? "I just hope he remembers."

"He will," Jamie said. "Oh ye of little faith."

But Tony's worries weren't completely unfounded: if Loki had a good grasp of how to go shopping, Thor didn't. Soon enough they received word from Jarvis, who managed to pick up a police report from a squad car parked a few blocks from Stark Towers, that Thor (or, in the police dispatcher's exact words, "a highly agitated younger version of Triple H") was causing a ruckus in a toy store downtown.

"Here we go," Tony grunted. Jamie communicated with Loki via their telepathic link, where the God of Mischief provided a sarcastic commentary of what his brother was doing (apparently, Loki didn't find it important to actually help his brother out).

While Tony got into his Iron Man suit, Jamie contacted Jane and told the astrophysicist what was happening. Jane fought back a grin and prepared to go out as well.

"Nah, stay here," Tony said. "I haven't used this thing in a while. Might as well try it out."

Jamie crossed her arms and looked at her brother dubiously. She had installed several new upgrades a few weeks ago, and she knew he was dying to try them out. Upon seeing the rather puppy-like expression on her brother's face, however, she laughed and waved him away.

Jane and Haldor, who was carrying a miniature – albeit lighter – version of Mjolnir, sat on the sofa while Jarvis provided them running updates.

_Why don't you just restrain him?_

_Because it's amusing._

_Look, I don't think my brother would like it if he has to pay for all the damages._

_They will be well compensated, I assure you. _

_Easy for you to say. You're not the one actually paying for it._

Loki chuckled darkly and Jamie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Alessia looked up at her, some of her dark curls bouncing as she did so. Jamie smiled fondly at her daughter.

"It's nothing, sweetheart. Your father's just being annoying, as usual," Jamie told her. Alessia must have understood, because she giggled.

"So Loki's there with Thor?" Jane sounded strained. "I should have known."

"He didn't start it." Despite her earlier annoyance, Jamie found herself rising to Loki's defense rather quickly.

"Yes, but he isn't finishing it either," Jane countered.

Jamie stopped herself from replying and focused on Alessia. Jane looked at Jamie for a few more seconds before turning to Haldor, who had progressed to pounding the armrest of the couch with his hammer.

Things would have remained tense between the two women if it weren't for the sudden arrival of an unexpected visitor. It was Alessia who sensed the newcomer: she cried out once, slowly turned blue, and crawled over to Jamie, who promptly picked her up.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked her softly.

Jane glanced at them before turning her head towards the fireplace, which had roared to life. A split second later a figure appeared from behind the fireplace; a silhouette formed on the glass panel. It had a womanly shape, and as the figure stepped away from the glass panel, Jamie saw blonde hair that fell into soft waves, a perfectly shaped mouth, a slightly pointed nose, and deep green eyes.

Despite the inaccuracies Norse mythology writers had about the other gods, she was one goddess they all agreed on, as they had a similar representation of her appearance.

Sigyn.

* * *

He flitted in an out of darkness, from prominence, to obscurity. And all the while his eyes fixed on the two Norse gods and their families.

Both had two strong children who would clearly grow into attractive – and powerful – Asgardians. Their wives were beautiful and one of them had even been turned into an Asgardian.

They had perfect families, and yet his had been broken apart.

His wife had left him, his children split into various factions, and the child he loved the most had been cruelly taken from him.

He had waited for this moment for centuries; waited until he could be close enough to strike. Oh yes, he had had so many chances since Loki and Thor had arrived in Midgard, but he was glad that he had stilled his hand and waited for the right moment.

Now he knew why he hadn't attacked either of the two brothers: it was because he was meant to strike at them when they both had so much to lose.

Exacting his revenge now that they had all they had every wished for would make things much more painful.

Yet he doubted if all the suffering in the world would equal the pain and grief he felt when his beloved child had been taken from him.

They may have been young and reckless, but he did not care. All that mattered was that he avenged his child.

An eye for an eye, the Midgardians said.

In this case, a life for a life.

* * *

Sigyn smiled warmly as she approached the dark-haired Asgardian. Her mother was right: Loki_ did_ marry an attractive Midgardian.

Sigyn found it hard to believe that Jamie had been born in Midgard; being an Asgardian suited her well. Sigyn could see uncertainty and a little wariness flash across Jamie's face, but she ignored it. She could imagine what Jamie was feeling and Sigyn tried her best not to make the other woman feel any more uncomfortable than she was now.

"Jamie," Sigyn said. "I have waited so long to meet you. I'm-"

"Sigyn," Jamie finished. "I know. I've seen your pictures in several mythology books."

"Oh?" Sigyn laughed, her eyes resting on the dark haired girl in Jamie's arms. "I did not realize they captured my likeness well."

Jamie nodded and smiled. "They did. I was surprised myself."

Sigyn smiled back. "She's beautiful. I can see so much of you in her."

Alessia stared at the newcomer, her blue eyes meeting Sigyn's green ones. The baby buried her face on Jamie's shoulder and Sigyn was reminded of the time when she had given birth to Nari and Vali. It seemed so long ago…

"What brings you here, Sigyn?" Jamie asked, placing a protective hand on the back of Alessia's head. "Loki isn't here at the moment. He and Thor are out…by the way, this is Jane Foster, Thor's wife."

Jamie couldn't believe she sounded so flustered, but Sigyn's sudden arrival had thrown her off guard. She wasn't expecting Loki's former wife to visit her (or Loki, most likely) that to see the woman her husband had been previously married to was a bit nerve-wracking.

If she hadn't been holding Alessia, Jamie was sure she would have dissolved into a babbling fit. At least Jane looked composed and in control of herself, or maybe the astrophysicist was feeling just as intimidated as she was right now.

Whether Sigyn noticed the two women's surprise, she didn't show it. Instead she assured Jamie that she had come not for Loki, but for…

"You," Sigyn said with a tiniest hint of a smile. "I've been meaning to visit you since you and Loki got married, but I'm afraid Svartalfheim has been anything but peaceful lately. With the sudden uprising in several of the clans, we have had to deal with Zeus and Apollo's interference lately."

Jamie frowned, remembering a rule that Loki had briefly mentioned to her during one of their talks about the relations among the different "gods" in the nine realms: each race was forbidden to interfere with the affairs of another, unless their help was expressly called upon. Things were different in Midgard, however, due to the Midgardians' mortality.

"I thought Zeus didn't like interfering with the matters of other races," Jamie answered carefully.

"He doesn't. But my husband had asked for Apollo's help, who in turn asked Zeus. He could not refuse." Sigyn settled back on the couch, a fluid and smooth gesture.

Out of the corner of her eye Jamie saw Jane carry Haldor out of the room, despite the boy's obvious desire to remain with his cousin. "Well I suppose Zeus isn't all bad. He did help stop Hades."

Sigyn dipped her head slightly. "He's quite like the All-Father. He may not do what we want him to, but all that he does always has a reason."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that." Jamie was fond of Odin, even though she never had a chance to show it. He reminded her of a kindly grandfather, despite the things he did to Loki and Thor. Jamie started to say something else, but Sigyn raised her hand.

For a while neither of the two spoke. Jamie swallowed, feeling slightly nervous. In her head she could hear Loki continue making sarcastic updates of Thor's deeds, except this time it involved Tony.

"Jamie, I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage to Loki," Sigyn finally said. The sound of her voice startled Jamie out of her thoughts, and she swore inwardly. Apparently Loki heard it, because he asked her what was wrong. "I assure you that I bear no ill will towards either of you. I may have loved him once, but I know better than to force someone to love me."

_Jamie, what is going on?_

Jamie ignored Loki's demands and focused on Sigyn. Everything about the Asgardian was imposing, from her apparent beauty to the way she held herself. But despite all this, Sigyn exuded warmth and love, making it easy for Jamie to relax.

"Thanos told me about the two of you, you know," Sigyn admitted with a soft chuckle. "He and I knew each other before."

"You did?" Jamie's eyes widened. "He did?"

"Yes. My friendship with Thanos was one of the reasons why he agreed to help Loki: because I asked him to."

Jamie wasn't sure what to say to that. It was as if Sigyn was admitting that she had been an indirect cause of the chaos Loki had inflicted on Midgard several months ago.

"I'm sure you didn't mean for things to happen the way they did," Jamie said after a time. Sigyn raised her eyes, searching Jamie's face carefully. The way Sigyn looked at her reminded Jamie of how Loki used to study her whenever he wanted to see if she was lying to him. It amused and frightened her at the same time.

"Do you always see the positive side in people?" Sigyn mused, more to herself than to Jamie. "Perhaps that's why Loki fell for you."

"That's one of the many reasons." Loki's sharp tone cut through the air like a knife, causing Jamie to jump in surprise. "Sigyn."

Sigyn stood slowly, her soft blue dress rippling as she did so. "Loki."

"No wonder my wife wasn't responding to my demands," Loki said, striding across the room. His cape unfurled behind him, slapping against his ankles every so often. "She had a visitor."

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion. I wanted to see her alone for a moment." Sigyn met her former husband's gaze steadily. "I hope you don't mind."

Loki did not respond, but every so often he looked at Jamie and Alessia just to assure himself that nothing happened to either of them. Sigyn shifted slightly and approached Loki.

Loki didn't shy away from the woman who once loved him. But as always, there was a part of him that remained aloof, and it was clear that Sigyn saw it. She gave him a small, sad smile, and Loki nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Maybe I should leave the two of you alone to talk," Jamie suggested. She hated the idea of leaving the two them alone, but Sigyn looked like she had a message for her former husband. Before Loki could protest, Jamie scooped Alessia back in her arms and left the room.

Loki watched Jamie go and then turned towards the Goddess of Fidelity. Sigyn was as beautiful as ever, and Loki was admittedly distracted by the way the dress she was wearing hugged her curves just right.

"There are so many things I want to say to you," Sigyn began. "But I know you were always a man of few words – at least with me. I'm just happy that you found someone who you can and want to spend the rest of your existence with. You deserve it."

"Do I?" Loki said rather testily. "Do I deserve her, Sigyn? After all that I've done?"

"Yes," Sigyn replied, her voice firm. "You may have made many mistakes in your life, Loki, but falling in love with her is not one of them."

"And has your dear mother seen this in her vision?"

Loki knew – as did all of Asgard – that Freya possessed the ability of foresight. She was the only Asgardian to have this ability, and usually her visions came to fruition. As such, everyone, including the All-Father, listened to her when she had her visions.

Sigyn hesitated – should she tell Loki of the future that was to come? – before nodding. "The two of you were meant to be together, Loki. That much is certain of her vision."

Loki's shoulders relaxed slightly. Sigyn wanted to place one hand on his shoulder, but she felt that he would not appreciate the contact. Instead, she nodded. "Farewell, Loki. I'm afraid my time has come to leave. Please give your wife my deepest regards."

Loki nodded once and Sigyn walked past him. Before she left, Loki turned towards her and said two words she never heard him say before.

"Thank you."

* * *

He wasn't sure he could handle this.

He wasn't even sure that he _wanted_ to.

But as he stared at the icy blue-eyed girl with dark curls, he steeled himself and raised the heinous pink panties with frilly lace on them. "Alessia, it's time to rest. Let's get you clothed."

"No!"

Alessia darted past him on her chubby legs, giggling madly. Haldor, who was also clad in only a pair of diapers, ran after her and made a fierce baby battle cry.

Loki sighed. He'd tried to take over Midgard, sent fierce Frost Giants into Asgard, and yet he was finding it next to impossible to get his own daughter into her sleeping garments. How Jamie did this every night escaped him.

But with the sudden reappearance of interdimensional activity (which wasn't caused by Sigyn's short and unexpected visit), Nick Fury had summoned Bruce, Tony, and Jamie to the underground facility for an important meeting. Since Thor and Jane had gone out for the night, it was up to Loki to put his daughter and nephew to bed.

It was proving a rather difficult task for the God of Mischief, until he decided to use magic. He flicked his wrist and both Haldor and Alessia rose in the air, both looking surprised and indignant.

"No!" Alessia cried, waving her arms and kicking her legs madly. Alessia's first word was "no," after hearing her uncle say the word repeatedly during a phone call with one of the members of the board. Now she said it like a command, as if she were a blue-blooded princess.

Which she was, in truth.

Loki ignored his daughter's protests and slipped the panties over her legs, followed by the matching shirt and pants. Satisfied, he rested her on the ground and proceeded to clothe Haldor. If Alessia was easy to clothe, Haldor was a whole different story. Loki had had to endure being rapped sharply on the head countless times just to get one of Haldor's legs into his pajamas.

Finally Loki pulled away from his nephew, who was looking like he had just been attacked by a renegade hair dryer.

Loki smirked and set Haldor down on the ground, where the child immediately started running after Alessia.

"Loki, I thought you were supposed to put them to bed." Jamie was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed. Her eyes were following Alessia and Haldor around the room, but she finally rested her gaze on Loki. "They seem to be doing the opposite."

"Things took longer than expected," Loki answered. "And how was the meeting?"

He hoped that the interdimensional activity was just an effect of the war in Svartalfheim, but Loki knew better.

"It was fine. The portal is too far away to affect us, but Fury told us to watch out for it, just in case," Jamie replied. She gestured with her hand and Alessa waddled over to her, while Haldor dived under the bed, a habit he started a few days ago. "Nothing we can't handle."

Loki glanced at the pair of legs that was Haldor and then turned towards Jamie, who was fighting back a laugh. "And do you think we can handle the God of Thunder's son?"

"Hmm. I think we can." Jamie lifted Alessia in her arms and walked over to Haldor, who was now flaying his legs up and down, as if he were swimming. "Haldor?"

The boy's only response was to wriggle in further the bed; a muffled laugh reached their ears. Jamie laughed softly. "Was your brother like this when he was little?"

"Oh no," Loki answered, remembering how Thor used to run around the palace naked. "He was much worse."

* * *

The memory of her filled his mind. The laughter of the children and the soft voices of the God of Mischief and his wife reached his ears, and it took every ounce of energy he had to restrain himself.

No, he shouldn't attack them just yet. He must wait.

He must be patient.

He had waited for centuries for this moment; certainly he could wait for a few days more.

With a grim smile, he turned away from the door that was a few feet from him and vanished.

* * *

**Author's Note: Some of the next few chapters will be composed entirely of flashbacks. Don't worry; I'll tell you which ones are the flashback chapters so that you won't be confused. :) Hopefully the fic will be finished by the end of the month and before the year ends. Fingers crossed that my schedule won't be completely hectic! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Author's Note: Chapters 55 and 56 are flashback chapters and take place before the events in _Thor_ and _The Avengers_. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**Centuries previously, Asgard**_

"Come on, brother! Are you scared?" Thor taunted, grinning as he looked over at his younger brother. Loki was a few feet from him, the wind rippling his green cape as he did his best to catch up.

"Never!" Loki called. Thor laughed at this and pulled on the stallion's reins, causing the animal to rear up on its hindlegs. "What dangerous stunt have you thought of now?"

"I hear that there are creatures here that are quite interesting," Thor answered, dismounting from the stallion. Loki urged his horse to a trot and the animal circled the God of Thunder, who was now on the ground. "Get down from the horse."

"Oh, Father has promised to make you king and you find it fitting to order me around?" Loki continued circling Thor, ignoring the resentment that bubbled deep within him. Thor was his brother…he should be pleased that Asgard would have a king like Thor. But a part of Loki wished that he had at least been _considered_; he was Odin's son, after all. However, the All-Father seemed to prefer Thor as king ever since the two brothers were children.

"Just get down!" Thor raised Mjolnir, the powerful war hammer Odin had given to Thor a few months ago, and Loki stilled the horse he was riding. With one graceful movement, Loki slipped off the horse and used his magic to bind the reins around a nearby boulder.

"What do you expect to see here?" Loki glanced at the surrounding area, noting that while the landscape was breathtaking, there was nothing to see except wide open fields.

Thor shrugged. "I heard from Fandral that there are interesting beasts here."

_You already said that, _Loki wanted to say.

Instead, he said: "Are there? I don't see-"

"Hello."

The soft, breathy voice startled both gods and they took a step back. Thor recovered first, gripping Mjolnir tightly. When he saw who spoke, however, his eyes widened.

It was a woman.

"Who are you?" Loki demanded.

The woman smirked, her hip cocked. A long sword was sheathed to her side and her long black hair flowed all the way down to her waist. She didn't reply for a few heartbeats, and when she did, it was as if she was speaking to little children.

"No one special. I just came here to see the mighty sons of Odin." She raised her arms and mock curtsied, her eyes never leaving their faces. Loki saw his brother's infamous temper flare and he stepped in front of Thor before anything bad could happen.

Too late.

"Are you making a mockery of us?" Thor pushed Loki to the side, his eyes practically boring holes into the woman's face. "Apologize!"

"I never apologize for anything," the woman retorted with a smirk. She seemed to be enjoying the anger she was causing and didn't look intimidated at all, even though that Thor was easily twice her size. Thor growled, as if he thought that would make her cower or back down.

The only reaction it elicited from her was a slow batting of eyelashes.

"Be glad you are a woman, impertinent Asgardian," Thor snarled, holding Mjolnir threateningly. "I find it distasteful to fight with one."

"Of course, considering you fight like one," the woman retorted.

Loki winced, knowing what would come next. Thor raised Mjolnir and swung it towards the woman, who laughed and unsheathed her sword in one fluid movement. Loki thought he heard her say "Now that was what I was waiting for," but his thoughts were shattered as the clash of weapons rang through the air.

Thor and the mysterious woman were practically at each others' throats, both merciless in their attacks. Although Thor was admittedly a formidable warrior, the woman was holding up on her own quite well. Loki sighed and crossed his arms, knowing it would be some time before Thor's anger disappeared. Surprisingly, Thor's anger slowly vanished and he looked like he was even enjoying himself.

Loki grew uneasy with each passing moment. If they were discovered – and Thor wasn't bothering to lower his voice – he was sure that he would be blamed for letting his older brother fight, and with a woman, no less. With a flick of his wrist, Loki cast a powerful shield between the two, causing Thor and the woman to smash their weapons against the shield, which made the two lose their grip on the weapons and fly backwards onto the grass.

"Loki!" Thor was on his feet instantly, pulling locks of his hair away from his eyes. "How dare you interrupt-"

"This is not prudent, brother," Loki said in a low voice, silently wishing that the God of Thunder had an ounce of sense in him. "The All-Father would not consider it wise to fight with a woman."

Loki could see from the corner of his eye that the woman had her sword in her hand and was eyeing them with a bored expression. Thor met Loki's gaze and the God of Mischief raised his eyebrows, willing his brother to see reason. After what felt like a lifetime, Thor nodded grudgingly and stepped away. He glanced at the woman, frowning when he saw that she still had her sword unsheathed.

"Well that was a dramatic introduction," Loki said, turning his eyes towards the woman. "Do you find it fitting to tell us who you are?"

The woman smiled slowly. "Adrestia."

"I don't believe we've seen you here," Loki continued. He had quite the memory for faces, but he could not remember seeing Adrestia before. And if he did, he was sure he would have remembered her subconsciously. Once he got past Adrestia's impudence, arrogance, and over-confidence, Loki could see that she was beautiful.

Her long, silky tresses hung down to her waist in soft curls, her eyes were deep blue, and her pale skin reminded Loki of milk. It was as if she was perfection personified, albeit with a huge dose of cockiness thrown in.

"Of course not. I'm merely visiting." Adrestia almost yawned and she sheathed her sword. Once the blade disappeared in the sheath hanging from her side, Thor relaxed and lowered Mjolnir to his side. Adrestia's eyes followed the mighty war hammer for a second, before returning to Loki's green eyes. "I only wanted to see the princes of Asgard."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Thor demanded suddenly. Loki turned to his brother, who looked agitated. The only woman warrior they both knew was Sif, and even she didn't have the same level of fighting skill that Adrestia possessed.

It was as if Adrestia was _born_ to fight, to kill, and to conquer.

"My father taught me," Adrestia answered. "Now if both of you don't have any more questions, I shall go."

Thor and Loki glanced at each other. They knew that the only way in or out of Asgard was the Bifrost, but Adrestia wasn't heading in the direction of the bridge. This time it was Loki who spoke.

"And how do you plan on leaving?" Loki's interest was piqued. If Adrestia had found a way out, then maybe, just maybe…

"That's for me to know and for you to discover for yourselves," Adrestia laughed, spinning on the spot. A split second later, she disappeared.

Thor stared at the place where Adrestia once stood, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Even Loki was shocked: he hadn't expected to see a strange woman in Asgard, let alone see her vanish before their very eyes. And while Thor's surprise soon ebbed away, Loki's mind remained focused on her.

Adrestia.

* * *

Her eyes slowly slid to the glorious form before her and she couldn't help but bite back a smile. He seemed to know what she was thinking, because a smirk played on the corners of his mouth.

"Come here, Adrestia." He extended his hand towards her and she took it, relishing the feel of his cool skin – he had clambered out of a cool bath, after all – against her own. "I have been waiting for you."

"And I you." Adrestia allowed him to pull her into his soothing embrace and she slowly rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and she relished the thought that it belonged to her.

Only her.

They stood there; content to spend the rest of eternity in each others' arms. Yet they both knew that they only had moments. She would be missed, and he certainly did not want any harm to come to her. He placed his finger beneath her chin and tilted it up, finally pressing his mouth to hers. She responded, slowly at first, but soon she was raking her fingers down his back and winding her arm around his neck.

"I must…" she gasped, but the rest of her sentence was drowned out as she moaned his name. Growling, he pushed her against the wall, pinning her in place. "Please."

He laughed thickly and pulled away from her. Adrestia started, looking at him in surprise. He smirked at her obvious confusion and jerked his head towards the door. "Go. You will be missed."

She sighed. She had hoped to spend more time with him, but there was an important meeting she had to attend to. She didn't feel up to listening to her grandfather and granduncles talk about such trivial matters. What she wanted to do was to spend time with him.

It was with a heavy heart, then, that she turned away from him. Before she left, she turned towards him and smiled.

How she loved him.

* * *

_**Asgard**_

Thor grinned while Adrestia shrugged and took a sip of wine. The two were lounging in the middle of the massive garden maze, attended by two servants and Fandral. The warrior had expressed interest in meeting Thor and Loki's mysterious visitor (Thor had a mind to telling the entire realm of the enigmatic female warrior, but Loki had advised him to keep Adrestia's visit a secret) and had eagerly tagged along when Thor received word that Adrestia was planning to visit.

Loki had surprisingly made himself scarce, while Fandral happily filled in for the God of Mischief. Now, however, the warrior was thinking if he had made a mistake.

It was obvious that Adrestia and Thor were in their own little bubble, with all their talk of warfare and military strategy (an area that Thor was admittedly weak in). Fandral tried to get a word in, but Adrestia silenced him with an icy glare reminiscent of Loki's.

The handsome warrior was now spending his time flirting with the female servant, who was doing her best not to giggle out loud.

"Does your father know?" Thor asked, breaking past Fandral's thoughts.

Adrestia turned her head towards the God of Thunder and smiled coyly. "My father doesn't know much. I prefer to keep him in the dark about…some things."

Fandral studied the beautiful, yet icy, brunette. Her beauty was certainly distracting, but Fandral would be lying if he didn't admit that she had something about her that chilled him to the bone.

Thor, however, obviously had a different opinion of her. He chuckled and demanded for two more goblets of wine. Fandral finished his wine and asked to be excused; with a meaningful look at the female servant, he headed down one of the paths in the garden maze and sighed in relief as he left Adrestia behind.

Meanwhile, Adrestia watched Fandral leave, her gaze practically burning a hole into his back. When he was enveloped by the deep green hedges, however, she turned her attention back to Thor. Despite her earlier misgivings, she found herself liking him even more.

She had been spending far too much time in Asgard, and yet she didn't mind. She had been shut away for so long that to finally be free of restrictions and disapproving voices was a huge relief to her. And now that she seemed to have a firm friend in the God of Thunder, Adrestia felt that her life really was turning out for the better.

"Have you ever made a bet?"

Thor's voice sliced through the air and Adrestia raised her eyebrow. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Thor finished his wine and the servant immediately handed him another. Adrestia noticed that he was going through the wine pretty fast; the strong beverage was slowly clouding his mind. And she hadn't even put any potion in it…

"I was wondering…would you like to make a bet?" Thor took another swig of wine and burped loudly. "Whoever wins will get to possess the loser's weapon."

Adrestia's hand immediately flew to the handle of her sword, a weapon that her father had graciously bequeathed to her when she had come of age. Unlike her brothers and sisters, Adrestia was the only one who took after her father. As a result, he had given her his weapon, with the promise that she would never willingly give it to anyone else. Like Mjolnir, the sword possessed considerable abilities, the most striking being the ability to manipulate the outcome of any battle.

She hadn't even given it to _him_, no matter how much he expressed his interest in it.

"What are the rules of the bet? And what are we to do?" she asked, hesitant to commit to anything.

Thor belched and appeared to think. Finally he grinned and turned towards her. "The girdle of Hippolyta. Whoever gets it will win."

Adrestia's eyebrows flew up to her forehead. Hippolyta was Queen of the Amazons, a hardy race of female warriors who worshipped Adrestia and her father. The Amazonian queen lived in Adrestia's realm, specifically on a dark island that was decorated with the heads of men who dared venture there in an attempt to retrieve the girdle, a garment that Hippolyta had received from Ares, the God of War. Adrestia had told Thor about the Amazons and Hippolyta's girdle in passing, but she never dreamed that he'd remember.

"What say you?" Thor grinned and slammed Mjolnir on the table, sending the goblets flying. Adrestia thought quickly.

Her father would like it if she gave him the mighty war hammer, but what if she lost?

_Hippolyta worships you_, a voice in her mind said slyly. _It wouldn't be too difficult to persuade the queen to lend you the girdle._

Adrestia smiled at the thought. The bet was almost too easy, and part of her wondered if Thor even realized the consequences of his actions. But as she met his red-rimmed eyes, Adrestia knew he didn't. He seemed far too drunk to even think straight.

_What an easy victory this is going to be_.

Adrestia met Thor's gaze steadily. "Let the games begin."


	56. Chapter 56

_**Amazon Isle**_

Thor pushed past the thorny branches, grunting as thin red streaks formed on his arms. The wounds healed almost instantaneously, but he didn't notice.

As part of his bet with Adrestia, Thor had been brought to the realm of the Greek divinities to seek the Amazonian tribe. Thor had heard of these beautiful female warriors from Adrestia, who talked about them like they were her closest friends.

He had been extremely interested to hear of the queen's girdle, which was said to give its wearer power and supremacy over all. Thor wasn't interested in being powerful or supreme (nor was he interested in wearing the girdle); he just wanted to see if Hippolyta was as beautiful as Adrestia made her to be.

Nobody knew he was coming here, not even Loki, but Thor wouldn't put it past his brother to find out.

The sound of clashing swords reached his ears, and Thor moved forward. He gripped Mjolnir tightly as he continued crashing through the undergrowth with recklessness. He could feel he was getting close to the edge of the forest he was in, and with a final surge he nearly stumbled out of the treeline.

A split second after the God of Thunder felt the wind in his face he was immediately surrounded by scantily clad women, all with blue war paint smeared across their faces.

Amazons.

"So, another man has decided to venture into our midst," a redheaded warrior sneered. She raised the sword she was holding and held it against Thor's throat. "Do you know what we do to men who dare venture into our island?"

The shock of having dozens of women pressed up close to him caught Thor off-guard, but he regained his composure quickly. "I demand to see your queen."

The women laughed, but they never lowered their weapons.

"You are in no position to demand anything, filthy male," the redheaded warrior hissed. "I doubt our queen will ever lay eyes on you."

Thor's temper flared and, before he knew what he was doing, raised Mjolnir and slammed it on the ground. Waves of wet soil flew in sharp arcs and the Amazonians were thrown backwards. Their shrieks filled the night air and Thor used this to his advantage.

Darting past several warriors, Thor made his way further down the community, which was composed of makeshift huts. The Amazonians weren't known for living in luxury, but still, the sight of the mud-caked huts almost brought Thor to a halt.

But the shocked shrieks of the Amazons had now been replaced by war cries, which urged Thor forward.

_This is ridiculous_, Thor thought as he ran between two huts. _They are_ women. _I expected them to be glad to have a man in their midst_!

But what Thor failed to remember was that the Amazons were a race of women fully devoted to Ares, the God of War. In fact, it had been whispered that their queen, Hippolyta, was Ares's daughter.

Thor kept on running until he reached a grand dwelling. It was made of smooth white marble, which shone in the twilight, and was considerably larger than all the huts combined.

Hippolyta's palace.

Abandoning all sense of caution, Thor went up the steps and strode inside, his eyes taking in the rich tapestries and the fragrant scent of incense and myrrh. The smell was quite heady, and Thor found himself closing his eyes and inhaling it.

"Welcome, son of Odin."

The breathy voice jolted Thor from his semi-trance and he opened his eyes. His eyes grew even wider as he saw the lush form of Hippolyta. She had long, wavy blonde hair that reached just past her breasts, hazel eyes, a prim nose, and a small, sensuous mouth. If Thor hadn't known that she was queen of a warrior race, he would have thought that she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

Hippolyta was wearing a sheer white gown, giving Thor a translucent view of her naked form. Semi-naked, for she was wearing the girdle. Thor's heart jumped as he saw the item he had come for.

_So close, _Thor thought, hardly concealing his delight. _I have won the bet, I'm sure of it._

"My queen," Thor greeted, dipping into a small bow. "Such a pleasure to meet-"

Thor had been too distracted by Hippolyta's appearance that he had forgotten to listen for the other Amazons. As a result, they managed to throw coils of rope around him that held him fast. The God of Thunder bellowed and strained against the ropes, dragging several Amazonians off balance.

"Enough." Hippolyta jerked her head slightly and the warriors let go of the ropes. These slid to the floor harmlessly and Thor shook his shoulders, feeling his muscles strain. With another nod from the queen, the other Amazonians left.

The redheaded warrior hissed as she passed by and Thor couldn't resist chuckling. When they were alone, Hippolyta walked up to him.

"Forgive my sisters for their rash actions,," Hippolyta began. "They were not expecting you."

"And you were?" Thor could not mask the pleasure that tinged his voice.

Hippolyta smiled and together they walked down the hallway. "But of course. My god has told me of your imminent arrival."

"Then you know why I-"

Hippolyta silenced him once more, but this time by covering his lips with hers. Thor blinked a few times before allowing himself to be wrapped up in her kiss. Hippolyta ran her hands down his back, feeling the smooth texture of Asgardian armor beneath her flesh. In turn, Thor pulled her closer to him, revelling in his victory.

The two soon became a tangle of limbs as Hippolyta pulled the God of Thunder even further into her palace. Thor went willingly; he knew that this was just par for the course.

Hippolyta could never seem to get enough of him. Her hands explored every inch of his body and he responded in kind. The heady scent that he had inhaled upon entering her palace seemed to get stronger with each passing moment until he found that he was getting drunk on it.

The two nearly fell into bed, and Thor felt the queen slowly strip him of his armor. Her fingers flew deftly across the various straps that held his armor in place: his cape drifted to the floor, followed by his breastplate, arm greaves, and his leather pants.

At the back of Thor's mind, he sensed another presence in the queen's chamber. But the feel of Hippolyta's hands on his body was far too distracting that the presence was forgotten.

Almost.

Just before Thor could slip his hands on the girdle and pull it free, he heard an amused laugh.

"Oh Hippolyta, why must you let it get this far?" Adrestia stepped out of the shadows, smiling. "You could have just said 'no.'"

Thor twisted his head around and rolled off Hippolyta. Adrestia seemed unfazed at Thor's naked form and she stepped forward. Deep down Adrestia would be lying if she didn't find the God of Thunder attractive, but her heart belonged to someone else.

Someone who was already waiting for her…

"What are you doing here, Adrestia?" Thor demanded, his armor slipping back on his body.

"Why, to claim the girdle, of course." Adrestia laughed as Hippolyta handed the girdle over to her. Thor's eyes widened at the gesture.

"Do you think I would ever hand it over to a man?" Hippolyta practically spat the last word, like it was something completely foul.

"Then…why…the kisses…"

"She was toying with you, dear Thor," Adrestia answered, while Hippolyta stood and pulled a purple silk robe over her. "The Amazonians do need to satisfy certain…urges from time to time. And here you are, a willing subject."

Thor found it difficult to speak for a few minutes. When he did, it came out in a series of splutters. "But…the bet…I…"

"You lost, naturally," Adrestia drawled. "Mjolnir is mine."

* * *

_**Asgard**_

Loki paced the room, lost in his own thoughts.

Thor had been gone for quite some time, and frankly he had had enough. Their father had been constantly asking for his oldest son, saying that Thor needed to remember that he had responsibilities now that he was set to be the next ruler of Asgard.

_As if I needed reminding_, Loki thought bitterly. But beneath his resentment a tiny flutter of concern filled Loki's being.

Before him, Sif and the Warriors Three discussed Thor's absence. They were all for going after him, but Loki thought that they were all deluded. Thor hadn't told any of them where he was going, but Loki suspected that his brother was with Adrestia.

Loki's lip curled at the thought of the woman. It was obvious that she was a higher being like them; it didn't take a genius to tell that she was in the same caliber as Thor and Loki. What bothered Loki the most about Adrestia was the way that she seemed to know almost everything about Asgard, even though she claimed that her first time in the realm was when she met the two brothers.

"Loki! Are you not bothered about…" Volstagg was about to ask the God of Mischief whether he was worried about Thor or not, but the burly warrior was swiftly silenced by a sharp look from Hogun and Sif.

"I am." Loki's voice was high and cold. "My brother's welfare is foremost in my mind. But where do we start looking for him, my friends? The universe is vast, and we have no idea where he is."

"He speaks true," Hogun spoke up. "Perhaps we should wait."

Sif made a derisive noise and continued pacing the chamber. Loki's eyes flicked towards the female warrior, but quickly dismissed her. He had never felt particularly close to any of them; it was only their concern for the God of Thunder that bonded them.

The minutes ticked by, but there was still no word from Thor. Loki became engrossed in his own mind again, where he considered various possibilities. His memory, as sharp as Sif's double-bladed weapon, thought back to the first time he had met Adrestia.

He did not know why his thoughts strayed towards her, a woman of little to no importance. But her appearance stood out in his mind, from her dark hair to the ring on her finger…

Loki sat up with a jolt. The ring had an insignia on it, one that he had seen in a book on genealogy. Without a word to the other warriors, Loki left the chamber and headed towards the library.

As usual it was empty, save for several scholars who were doing research on various subjects. Loki spent a lot of time in this room that his feet automatically brought him to the shelf where the book was placed.

It was a thick, leatherbound book that contained information on Kronos's bloodline. Kronos, the original All-Father of the Greek faction, had had several children over the years, including Zeus (the current "All-Father" of the Greek faction) and Hades. These children had their own children, who in turn had their own children. All of the members of Kronos's family were listed here.

Loki turned the page of the genealogy book; this act alone confirmed his suspicions. The insignia on Adrestia's ring and the insignia of Kronos's bloodline were one and the same. Loki scanned the pages, finally stopping under the section on Zeus's son, Ares.

Ares had married Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, after Hephaesteus's efforts to shame her in front of all the other Greek deities failed. Their union produced several children, and almost all of these were closely connected to their mother's occupation. Save for two.

Nemesis and Adrestia.

Loki looked up from the genealogy book and smirked. Now he knew where his brother was. But being the intellect that he was, Loki had to know more about his brother's enigmatic friend. As his eyes scanned the pages about Adrestia, his expression darkened.

So if this were true, then perhaps…

Loki's thoughts soon became a blur, as his mind considered thousands of possibilities. He continued reading however, and the more that he learned about Adrestia and her family, he realized that her life wasn't as perfect at first glance.

Chuckling darkly, Loki returned the book to its place and strode out of the library. This time his strides were quick and purposeful, and he didn't stop to acknowledge the greetings that the guards and several servants threw his way as he passed.

Loki ended up at the front of the palace, the wind ruffling his cape. His eyes scanned the horizon, wondering if Thor would return from the Greek realm today or not. Part of him wished that Thor would, so that he could tell his brother what he had discovered. A part of him didn't.

However, he didn't have time to mull over the rest of his thoughts, for he heard the familiar sound of Thor's voice demanding for someone to attend to his horse. The God of Thunder appeared at the foot of the stairs, looking extremely harried and (dare Loki think it?) scared.

"You're late," Loki quipped, a smirk playing on the edges of his mouth.

Loki expected his brother to retaliate with some witless remark, but instead Thor growled and raised Mjolnir. On instinct Loki flicked his wrist, sending his brother flying back down the steps. This only infuriated Thor, who charged up the steps. Loki only managed to teleport away from the scene and Thor skidded straight inside the palace.

"Loki!" Thor snarled, as the God of Mischief crossed the threshold. Raising his eyebrow, Loki studied his brother.

"You started it," Loki answered calmly. "Now what was that all about?"

Thor grumbled as he got to his feet. His face was flushed and some of his hair clung to the sides of his head. "Nothing."

"I wouldn't call attacking your brother 'nothing,' Thor. Although you _do_ seem to do it on a daily basis." Loki maintained a safe distance from his brother, waiting until Thor's temper dissipated. Usually it only took the God of Thunder several minutes to cool down, but when Thor continued to snort like a bull, Loki knew something was up. "Tell me."

Thor glanced at his brother. Loki looked at him expectantly and in a rash moment, Thor pulled his brother aside and told him all.

The more Thor told Loki about his bet with Adrestia and the result of his "efforts" with Hippolyta, the latter's expression darkened. When Thor finished, Loki's expression was unreadable.

"And so that's why you chose not to tell any of us," Loki stated. "I see."

"I cannot lose Mjolnir, brother," Thor rasped. "The All-Father…"

"Need not know. We must think of a way to get you out of this predicament."

Loki looked positive about that and Thor felt himself relax. As much as he loathed admitting it, he had relied on his younger brother's brains and intellect to get him out of messes.

With part of his mind assuaged, Thor managed to get through the rest of the day. Although he had to listen to Odin scolding him and Frigga voicing her concern, Thor didn't care. What mattered only was the fact that Loki was working on a solution.

* * *

_**Olympus**_

_He took too long_, Thor raged inwardly.

Despite Thor's "patience", Loki still hadn't thought of a way out of this mess. As the hours ticked by, Thor finally decided to take matters into his own hands. Adrestia had been sending him countless messages, reminding him that Mjolnir was hers now.

Thor didn't want to give up the war hammer that had become a symbol of the royal family of Asgard, and he certainly didn't want the All-Father to know of his recklessness. In truth, Thor hardly remembered striking a deal with Adrestia. He was drunk beyond measure, true, but he didn't expect her to take it seriously.

None of the Warriors Three or Sif ever took his bets seriously.

But now here he was, in front of a small gathering of Greek divinities that happened to be in Olympus when he arrived. Adrestia had used her magic to bring Thor to her realm and he stood, waiting.

"What is it?" Ares, the God of War (and Adrestia's father), asked impatiently. "I have several conflicts to attend!"

"Hush, Father," Adrestia said soothingly. "Thor has something that he wishes to tell us.

The other gods, Pluto and Athena, remained silent. Thor flicked his gaze over to the lesser God of the Dead and the Goddess of Wisdom, before resting his eyes on Adrestia. She was smiling at him, and every so often her gaze landed on Mjolnir.

Thor fought not to show any nervousness on his face. Finally:

"I wish to make another deal."

Adrestia's eyes widened in surprise, while Ares's narrowed.

"What deal is this?" Pluto asked, leaning forward in interest. "Adrestia, darling?"

"There will be no deal!" Ares declared sharply. "You have lost your right to your war hammer, son of Odin! You will give it to us and-"

"Father." Adrestia laid a restraining hand on Ares's wrist and he stopped in mid-sentence. "Please, let us hear him out. He is a dear friend of mine, after all."

Thor silently thanked her and continued. "Another deal. If I win, I keep Mjolnir."

"That deal changes nothing," Ares spat. "A pathetic excuse."

"And if I win?" Adrestia asked, ignoring her father.

Thor raised his chin. "You get Mjolnir."

Adrestia glanced at her father, but Thor wasn't done.

"Mjolnir…and my life."

* * *

**Author's Note: The next flashback chapters are Chapter 58 and 59. Let's see what Jamie and Loki and the rest of the characters have been doing since we last left them. ;) Nearing the end, people! I'd like to say it was a pleasure writing this fanfic. See you in the sequel and my next Loki-centric fanfic! ^^,**


	57. Chapter 57

Jamie could feel the tension in the air. The entire building had been rife with it for the past few days; a fact that put not only Tony on edge, but Fury as well. The conflicts that were arising within the company and the Avengers were becoming too frequent to ignore.

Most of these were over trivial matters, but some conflicts caused a rift, even within the Avengers themselves. Currently the team was split into two, with Clint, Natasha, and Steve on one end, and Bruce and Tony on the other. The main cause of the rift was the visit of the "Fantastic Four" (Reed Richards's team). Clint, Natasha, and Steve believed that Richards took the issue with Bruce's out-of-control transformations far too lightly, while Tony surprisingly defended his colleague, saying that they should be thankful that the "other guy" wasn't making any appearances.

Jamie rubbed the side of her head while she levitated a wrench in front of her. She had been having this headaches lately, which Loki claimed came from her not using her abilities that often.

"You need to release them every now and then," he had advised her, as he ran his fingers around the sides of her head. "Otherwise they will build up inside of you."

But Jamie didn't have time to fully practice her abilities. She was helping her brother deal with all the problems in the company, a position that he would entrust to no one but her.

Right now she was listening to Tony and Steve argue over the upgrades that they should focus on. Normally Steve stayed far away when it came to technology, but now he was acting like a…

"Self-righteous prick," Tony muttered, catching the ire of the buff soldier. "First you tell me how to run my god damn company and now you're ordering me to do something that you have no knowledge of? I thought you considered technology as a product of the devil!"

"At least I'm making suggestions," Steve shot back, rising from his chair. "I don't see you do anything except tinker around that suit of yours. All it does is serve _your _purposes."

"That's not true," Jamie spoke up, frowning. Steve turned towards her while Tony tensed. "His Iron Man suit helps him be an Avenger. Lay off, Rogers."

"Stay out of this, kiddo," Tony muttered, throwing the screwdriver he was holding on the counter. "I can take care of myself."

"So says the guy who almost died twice," Steve interjected.

Jamie turned towards Steve, the wrench clattering to the table, just as Tony leaned over to smack the patriotic Avenger on the head. "How dare you."

Steve must have realized what he said, because he quickly backed off; Tony ended up slipping on the table and landing on his chest.

"I…"

Jamie felt hot, inexplicable anger fill her and she balled her hands into fists. A part of her was startled at this sudden and intense anger that she felt and wondered where it came from. But another part of her didn't care.

_How dare he, _Jamie thought, slowly rising from her seat. _How dare he say that. _

_Jamie?_

Loki's voice rang through her mind but it wasn't enough to block out the anger. It was as if someone had poured liquid lava inside her body and it now seeped through every fiber of her being.

_Was this what Bruce felt? Why am I feeling like this? Is there something wrong with me?_

Jamie quickly turned from Steve, who was still backing away from the two Starks.

"Get out," she hissed, just as an energy ball erupted unbidden in the palm of her hand. "Get out, Steve."

Steve obeyed and he stumbled out of the room in his haste. She had never seen Steve Rogers lose his cool like that, but then again, almost everyone in the building and the underground facility were all on a short fuse.

Bruce had even taken a short holiday with Betty Ross; the two were reportedly somewhere in the Bahamas. Jamie wondered if they should have all gone with him, so that they could calm their already frazzled nerves.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tony asked, massaging his chest. "You're grumpy today."

"So are you," Jamie shot back, the energy ball fading into nothingness. "You haven't been Mr. Congeniality lately."

_This is _Tony _you're talking to, _Jamie told herself. _Why are you snapping at him like that?_

But no matter how hard Jamie told herself to calm down, the anger and annoyance wouldn't go away. Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, don't vent your spleen on me, kiddo," he warned her. "I've had it up to here with all these conflicts. I don't need it from you as well."

"Well thanks for warning me," Jamie said sarcastically. "Now I know why Pepper's asked for some time away."

Pepper, who was still in the first few weeks of her pregnancy, had decided to visit her parents for a few weeks. Although it was a perfectly innocent reason, Jamie couldn't help but make an issue out of it. Whatever was causing the conflicts within the company was now targeting the siblings, and neither of them was able to resist.

Tony dropped the tool he was holding and placed one hand on his hip. "What do you mean by that? Huh? That she's tired of me?"

Jamie shrugged. "Maybe._ I'm_ getting pretty tired of all your whining. Do you know who had to take responsibility of the company after you did your reckless heroic acts when MODOK attacked? Do you? Do you think it was easy for me and Pepper to manage a company _and_ a board of directors who are all so biased and anti-feminist?"

"I was trying to save you all! Unlike _your _loving husband, who, by the way, tried to take over the god damn world, I'm doing all that I can to keep you safe!"

"Leave Loki out of this," Jamie hissed, taking a menacing step forward. Tony wasn't one to be outdone, for he stepped towards his sister as well.

"Why? What are you going to do to me? Ever since he came here he's messed things up between us! You just took one look at him and you fell head over heels in love with him! He tried to take over the world, in case you've forgotten that one crucial detail! You spend one day with him and you're convinced that he's changed? And to make things worse, he steals my only sister from me and then he gets her pregnant! Instead of getting a normal looking kid, I end up with a baby who can turn freaking blue!"

Jamie raised her hand and slapped Tony full in the face. The impact sent a stinging sensation down Jamie's palm and wrist, while Tony staggered back, an angry welt on the side of his face.

"I never realized how selfish you were until today," Jamie whispered. Mentally she was berating herself for slapping her brother and starting a fight with him, but her reason had been overridden. "He's made me the happiest I've ever been in years. Even more so than you."

Tony took deep, shuddering breaths. Finally he raised his head and looked at Jamie in the eye. "Then maybe you should be with him. It's obvious you've forgotten who you were before you met him."

"Maybe I will." Jamie turned from her brother, her rage suddenly replaced by a numbing calm. Without a look back, she walked out of the room.

As she reached the elevator that would bring her to the rooftop suite, she felt her insides loosen, as if something had released its grip on her. The full realization of what just happened hit her, and after she stepped inside the elevator and the doors closed, Jamie slid to the floor, curled into a tight ball, and sobbed.

_Tony, I'm so, so sorry._

* * *

He resisted the urge to laugh.

Things were so easy to manipulate in this realm. He couldn't believe how easy it was to cause the brother and sister to fight; all he needed to do was to control their emotions and they quickly unleashed all their inner thoughts and the things that they had always wanted to say, but never did.

How he loved causing conflict. The sound of raised and angry voices was music to his ears.

He stepped out of the shadows but, before he could go any further, met Tony Stark. The billionaire's left cheek was an angry red from where his sister had slapped him, and his eyes looked rather moist.

_How pathetic, _he thought. _One slap to the face and it brings tears to his eyes. _

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Miss Jamie told me to come here," he replied, the lie slipping easily from his lips.

Tony nodded, believing his little lie, as expected. "Well since she's obviously…gone, then you can…just bring the god damn car around."

"Certainly, Sir." He smiled at Tony reassuringly (one that the billionaire didn't return) and walked past. He could barely contain his grin as he entered the elevator, while pure euphoria rose within him.

His revenge was so close, and yet he couldn't resist causing chaos and mayhem every now and then.

He never could focus on one thing for very long…

* * *

The entire suite was dark, save for the white shafts of light that came from the glass panels near the balcony.

Even the fireplace was devoid of a roaring fire; Loki fixed this by flicking his wrist and casting a silent spell that caused flames to magically leap to life. The light cast by the fire illuminated the rooftop suite slightly, but not enough for the God of Mischief.

He knew Jamie was here somewhere, but she seemed to have blocked out her thoughts from him so that he couldn't pinpoint her exact location.

"Jamie." Loki's voice sounded strained, even to his own ears. He and Thor had gone out earlier, which he immediately regretted. He had heard most of Jamie's frantic thoughts during her argument with her brother, and these worried him to no end.

A soft sniffle came from the direction of the hallway and Loki headed there without hesitation. Now that he neared the room that he shared with Jamie and Alessia, he could make out muffled movements, as if someone was trying hard not to make a sound.

He wrenched the door open and it collided with something soft... a teddy bear. "Jamie!"

Jamie was sitting cross-legged near the glass window, her body outlined by the light that was coming from the moon outside. Alessia was curled up in Jamie's arms, asleep, but what drew Loki's attention the most was the tear streaks on Jamie's face.

She raised her moist eyes, blue meeting the green, and fresh tears welled up once more. Aside from concern, Loki felt a hot rush of anger at the person who made his wife cry. Jamie shifted slightly and Loki slowly moved towards her, the sound of his footsteps muffled by the thick carpet.

"Loki," Jamie whispered, her voice raspy from crying. "I was…he…"

Silently Loki read his wife's thoughts and saw the fight Jamie had with Tony.

_He is a dead man, _Loki thought.

"He didn't…Loki, don't," Jamie pleaded. "We'll sort things out. Don't…"

But it was too late. For the first time, Loki paid no heed to Jamie and stood, turning away from her and walking out of the room. He could hear her call him, but he refused to stop.

_I have been far too lenient with him. He needs to be taught a lesson. _

_Loki, please. Don't do this. Tony and I have had our fights!_

_That's not true, and you know it. He's gone too far this time. _

Loki ignored the rest of Jamie's pleas and stepped inside the elevator. Although Loki had no idea where his brother-in-law was, he had seen in Jamie's memory that the siblings were in one of the laboratories in the underground facility when they fought.

The minutes flew by; all that Loki could see and feel was the anger he felt towards Tony Stark. Several employees were waiting at the elevator lobby, but they quickly jackrabbited aside when they saw Loki's murderous expression as he stepped out of the elevator.

His Midgardian clothes slowly transformed into his Asgardian armor, the weight of his helmet comfortable in his unease. In a spur of the moment decision, Loki decided to teleport to the laboratory instead of wasting precious minutes waiting for the elevator to take him there.

Tony was still inside the laboratory, bent over his suit. At the sound of Loki teleporting into the room, however, the billionaire turned around. Tony's eyes narrowed as he saw Loki.

"So, you read her mind, huh?" Tony clicked his tongue. "That telepathic bond of yours is annoying."

"I'd have expected the last person in this realm to make her cry is you," Loki whispered, his voice low and dangerous. "You're her brother."

Tony shrugged, but deep down he felt a sense of unease. The fight he had with his sister was so sudden and so…unorthodox that he couldn't believe that he had said those things.

_How will I ever make it up to her? _Tony thought, squirming at the idea of Jamie crying her eyes out because of the things he said about her and Alessia.

Whatever Tony was going to think of next was knocked out of him as Loki used his magic to fling Tony to the other side of the room. He collided with the glass panel that separated his work area with Jamie's and Bruce's work stations, smashing it into millions of crystalline pieces.

_Finally_, Tony thought grimly. _The showdown we've both been waiting for since he wormed his way into my sister's good graces._

Tony was wearing the two metal bracelets that allowed him to summon his suit; as he activated it, one of his Iron Man suits flew in from its storage and slipped around his body, encasing him in metal. Before the suit could fully power up, Loki sent a series of powerful ice discs towards him, effectively blocking the power surge that would have allowed Tony to gain full control of the suit.

Tony strained to break through the ice, managing to get some power into his glove and allowing him to shoot a beam at the God of Mischief. This slammed against Loki's chest, sending him stumbling backwards. One of Loki's feet tripped against a box that had been left lying on the floor and this momentum sent him further crashing to the floor.

The billionaire used this moment of distraction to break the ice that was covering the suit joints, finally sending the power from his small reactor through the rest of the suit. Tony raised his arm, firing up the beam. He was about to send another at Loki but a black blur sped past him.

"Tony, no!" Jamie rushed inside the laboratory, finally skidding to a stop in front of her husband. "Leave him alone!"

Tony stared at Loki, who was getting to his feet. "Jamie."

Jamie looked at her brother before turning to Loki. Without a word – or so it seemed to Tony – the two disappeared, Jamie fixing her eyes firmly on Loki's face.

Once they were gone, Tony lowered his hand and stood there, still staring at the spot where his sister and his brother-in-law disappeared. The front part of his helmet raised, revealing the unknown fact that even Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and genius, could also cry.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Olympus **_

The Greek deities were silent. Thor's statement had them all dumb-founded – at least for a while.

Pluto was the first to recover. "My dear boy, surely you could explain to your father…"

"That he behaved recklessly and forfeited a valuable artifact?" Loki's voice broke through the rest of Pluto's sentence. The other gods started at the sudden appearance of the God of Mischief, but Loki looked like their attention didn't matter to him. "His actions here certainly prove that."

"If you-" Thor began, but Loki overrode him.

"I'm sure my brother would agree to whatever task you would set upon him. But there must be a few rules."

Adrestia's eyes narrowed. "I thought we were not to tell anyone of the bet, Thor."

"Apparently you were the first to break that, Adrestia, considering you have a host of your family members here with you," Loki answered sleekly. "You cannot begrudge my brother for doing the same."

Ares snarled while Adrestia looked contemptuous.

"And what is this next task?" Athena broke in. Her voice was high and cool, as if she was used to issuing orders all her life. "Pluto and I can serve as third-parties to this."

Loki glanced at his brother, who seemed unsure of what to do next. It was clear that he didn't think that far ahead; as usual, his hot-headedness had gotten the better of him.

"Naturally," Loki said deferentially. He then stepped back, as if interested to hear what the gods said next.

Pluto grinned at the God of Mischief and then turned to his grand-niece and Thor. "The Apple of Discord is a prized artifact; one that reminds us that rash actions can result in tragedy."

Athena shifted slightly. She was one of the goddesses who vied for the Apple, and now the very mention of it brought back some unpleasant memories.

"For your next task, perhaps the two parties involved would agree to make it their mission to retrieve the Apple from Eris, who has taken it back for safekeeping," Pluto finished. "And of course, there are the rules."

"One of them should be that they cannot ask anyone for the Apple," Athena offered, and Pluto nodded vigorously. Ares looked even more sullen, while Adrestia and Loki were both thinking hard. "And that they cannot use any personal connections."

"Well said," Pluto praised, but Athena ignored him. "And the last rule is that you can only use your words. Seduction and other forms of persuasion will render your part in the task invalid, thus making you the unfortunate loser."

Thor gripped Mjolnir, feeling his palms getting sweatier every passing second. Loki felt his insides squirm, but he dared not show how affected he was by the whole affair.

Had Thor waited for him for just a few more hours, then they wouldn't have to worry about winning. They could have simply forgotten about this whole business with Adrestia.

But as always, Loki had to pull his brother out of the mess he had gotten himself into. It was enough to drive Loki mad.

Almost.

Loki knew that whatever task they were to give Thor, Loki had a winning chip that assured him that his brother was going to come out of this alive _and _with Mjolnir. He wasn't too eager to reveal it just yet; he wanted Ares and Adrestia to feel the sweet taste of victory before he snatched it from their grasp.

"Everyone in agreement, then?" Athena asked, her voice breaking through Loki's thoughts.

"Yes," Ares and Adrestia said in unison. Thor grunted and nodded, while Pluto nodded his head vigorously. Loki merely shrugged.

"Zeus need not know about this," Pluto said. "I daresay he would not appreciate us taking the Apple of Discord as part of our bet."

Ares murmured his agreement, while Athena looked doubtful. Out of all the deities gathered there, Athena was the closest to the Greek All-Father. She was his daughter; no mother birthed her. As a result, Athena's loyalty was reserved for Zeus, although she wouldn't shy away from protecting those of Kronos's bloodline if the occasion called for it.

Finally Athena nodded her head. "Very well. I assume the Apple would be returned after the deal has been done."

"But of course, dearest Athena," Pluto boomed loudly with a grin. "We cannot let that artifact come to Hera's attention. The Trojans have paid dearly for such a transgression within our ranks."

Athena looked appeased, while the two Norse gods were apprehensive.

"The deal can only be made binding if we evoke an oath," Adrestia said. She was looking at Thor now, and her eyes no longer held the mirth that normally occupied these. "One that adheres to our code of honor."

"You doubt my honor?" Thor demanded swiftly. "I assure you, I-"

For the second time Loki interrupted his brother. "They would need more than assurance. This is no mere mission to Nornheim, brother."

"You would do well to listen to your brother, Son of Odin," Ares drawled. His hands were wrapped around the hilt of his sword. He was itching to use it, but Adrestia held him back from attacking anyone. "He speaks with reason."

Loki's mouth twitched, but aside from that there was no sign that he heard the God of War. His eyes were latched on to Thor's face.

"What oath might this be?" Loki finally asked, after Thor nodded his agreement.

"That we do this fairly, of course," Adrestia replied, as if she were surprised that Loki needed to ask her that.

"Then I agree to the oath," Thor broke in.

"Excellent. When shall this be done?" Pluto rubbed his hands, clearly the only one excited for the show to begin.

"Tomorrow. We may be missed if we stay for too long." Loki nodded towards the other gods and ushered his brother away from the scene. Adrestia followed them, her hair rippling behind her like a silk cape. "Need anything else, Adrestia?"

Adrestia shook her head. "No. I was only going to send you back." She waved her hands before the two brothers could say anything else; one moment she was standing behind them and the next moment she was gone.

They were both back in Asgard, in the same place where they had first met Adrestia. Thor looked relieved to be back home, but Loki wasn't.

"Why didn't you wait?" Loki demanded, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "We could have fixed this problem if your impatience didn't get in the way!"

"You took too long, brother. I needed to do something if I wanted to keep Mjolnir!" Thor answered indignantly. "If you didn't take too long, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

_Blame the little brother, as always_, Loki thought. _The ingratitude!_

But Loki knew better than to antagonize his older brother. Silently he nursed his wounds and inhaled deeply. "But you shouldn't have offered them your life. You could have offered something far more valuable than Mjolnir!"

"And what artifact is that?" Thor knew that Mjolnir was the most powerful artifact the Norse deities owned, save for Odin's staff, which carried almost unlimited power. "If you are suggesting that we offer the All-Father's staff, you're not as clever as I thought you were, brother."

"Asgard needs its king," Loki whispered. "And we certainly won't get that if you're dead, now will we?"

Thor bristled. "It sounds as if you don't have faith in my abilities. Careful with your next words, brother."

"I have complete faith in you," Loki said passionately. "But we must think of and prepare for the worst. What if you _do_ fail? Then you die."

"If it means that the Asgardians keep Mjolnir, then so be it." Thor stared at his brother before stalking towards the direction of the palace.

Loki watched his brother go.

_Things will not end like this, _he thought, making up his mind. _Sometimes settling things using intelligence is far more effective than using brute force. _

* * *

The various scrolls were piled up one on top of the other, teetering dangerously over the edge. The only thing preventing the scrolls from toppling over was the long, thin fingers that were stretched out on the edge of the table.

Loki was immersed in the different tomes and parchments, although every so often he checked facts on some of the scrolls. Nobody dared bother him; the Asgardians knew better than to interrupt the God of Mischief during one of his research sessions.

Loki didn't mind. He preferred the silence of the library over the noise in the training area. He tried to avoid that place as much as possible, going only when it was absolutely necessary.

Now Loki was determined to find out all he could about the Apple of Discord; his brother's life depended on it.

While Loki was busy browsing through the books and scrolls in the library, he knew that Thor was with Sif and the Warriors Three, preparing for various battles that he could encounter while on a quest for the Apple.

_He insists on using force, _Loki thought. _But I know there are other ways to win. _

Loki checked the book on genealogy again, finally spotting an entry on Eris. Distinctly related to Zeus and his family, the Goddess of Discord was known for indirectly starting the Trojan War years ago. Loki barely remembered it, but now he struggled to pick up facts that he might have heard from his father and mother as messengers updated them with the war in Midgard.

_Eris certainly knew how to hold a grudge_, Loki mused, his eyes setting on a paragraph that looked promising.

_ And of the Apple of Discord, that which no one but a Greek goddess may handle, many have coveted. An artifact of great power to stir conflict within the hearts of both Midgardian and Greek deity, Zeus had the Apple of Discord sent back to Eris after the last drop of Trojan blood was spilled beyond the walls of Troy. It now rests with its mistress. _

Loki's eyes widened. "No one but a Greek goddess may handle," he murmured to himself.

If that were true, then no matter what Thor did, he was certain to lose. Loki slammed the book closed and pushed the chairs back. With a sharp flick of his wrist he sent the scrolls and books flying back to their places within the library.

_They set my brother up. I cannot let them do this_, Loki said silently. _It is time to play by my own rules_.

Despite the fact that Thor had been chosen to be king instead of him, Loki could not deny a feeling of protectiveness come over him. No matter what Thor was – and he was certainly a lot of things that Loki didn't like – he was still Loki's brother.

Loki's feet carried him outside the palace, close to where the training arena was. The smell of sweat reached his nostrils, and he wrinkled his nose slightly. He made his way outside the palace, away from prying eyes.

His magic cast a protective cloak around him, effectively shielding himself from Heimdall's all-seeing eyes. Once he reached a safe distance away, Loki located one of the many fine threads that existed in the interdimensional planes and tapped into it.

Seconds later he was standing outside the dwelling of the highest Greek deities, which was, unlike the palace in Asgard, a temple to marble and finely sculpted statues of the main members of Kronos's bloodline.

There was mighty Kronos himself, regal even in marble, and his equally elegant wife, Rhea. Beside them were their children, the mighty Zeus, arrogant Hades, calm Poseidon, merciful Demeter, jealous Hera, and calm Hestia.

Loki felt slightly intimidated as he passed by these massive statues; these were so tall that these could dwarf even the tallest Jotunn.

"What are you doing here, Son of Odin?" Apollo, God of the Sun, stepped out from behind Poseidon's statue and faced Loki.

"I'm here to visit Zeus," Loki replied, meeting the Greek deity in the eye. "There is something I wish to tell him."

Apollo's mouth formed into a thin line. "My father does not accept any visitors who don't have any prior appointments."

"I see." Loki's tone was icy. "And what about a visitor who knows of a crime that is about to be committed?"

Apollo hesitated. It was clear that despite Apollo's authority in the realm, the final decision rested upon his father. Finally he sighed and then nodded. "Follow me. But you must be certain that you know of a valid conspiracy, otherwise you risk the ire of Zeus."

Loki smiled wryly and followed Apollo inside the palace. He was there to save his brother, nothing more. Pleasantries were for _his _father, Odin, and not for Loki.

Several lesser gods flitted in and out of Loki's vision, like Hebe and her husband, Hercules, but he paid them no mind. It was only when Apollo's sister, Artemis, arrived did Loki take notice.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Artemis demanded. Unlike her brother, Artemis didn't bother to mask her disdain for the God of Mischief, who had earned himself quite the reputation in the various realms.

"He's here to see Father," Apollo told her, but even that didn't soften the suspicion in her face. "Artemis."

Artemis stepped back and allowed the two men to pass, but her eyes never left Loki's back.

Zeus was sitting inside the main hall, flanked by his wife, Hera, and his older brother, Poseidon, who were sitting on jeweled chairs on either side of him.

"Apollo," Zeus greeted, and Apollo bent his head in deference to the King of the Greek Gods. "And Loki Odinson. What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm afraid my visit will be anything but pleasant," Loki admitted, deciding to cut to the chase. "I am here to report a violation of your will."

Zeus's eyes narrowed, while Hera merely looked contemptuous.

"What has my son done now?" Hera finally asked, her voice high and cold. "Whatever he has done, I'm sure-"

"He did it with full knowledge," Zeus finished, cutting his wife off with a wave of his hand. "Speak, young one."

"It's not about Ares, Zeus. It's about his daughter, Adrestia. She has gone against your wishes and left Olympus."

Zeus stood up sharply, his tunic rippling about him. Poseidon, despite being older than Zeus, winced slightly. For a moment Loki thought that he was looking at an older version of his brother, Thor; Zeus and Thor both wielded a weapon related to thunderbolts and they were both known for their fiery temper (Zeus's temper, of course, paled in comparison to that of his wife's).

"She left Olympus? After I expressly told her not to?" Zeus frowned. "And how do you know of this?"

"She came to Asgard. My brother and I met her a few times since then. I learned of your law from one of the books in the great library of Asgard, and I just knew I had to report her misdeeds." Loki masked his delight as Zeus's mood grew darker with each word the God of Mischief uttered.

_Should I tell him of the bet she had struck with my brother_? Loki wondered. _Perhaps not. I am certain Zeus's intervention would put a stop to it indirectly_.

Adrestia, being the only daughter of Ares's who had taken a keen interest in her father's occupation, had been entered into the world of warfare at an early age. She had proven to be her father's daughter, as she quickly rose among the ranks of the gods as a goddess who reveled in bloodshed and chaos.

Zeus had seen something in his granddaughter that he didn't seem to like, and as a result, he had prevented her from ever leaving Olympus.

"We already have a God of War," Zeus had said at the time. "Having one too many gods of war would disrupt the balance."

Despite Ares and Adrestia's protests, the latter had stayed on Olympus, helping her father only from afar. At times she sent Nemesis to do her bidding, but otherwise her feet were anchored in Olympus.

Or so Zeus believed.

Now his rage filled him and all present, including Loki, knew then why Zeus was considered the All-Father of the Greek deities.

"Husband," Hera began, but Zeus turned towards her and she faltered.

"Bring her to me," Zeus snarled at Apollo, who nodded and hurried away. When Zeus looked at Loki, the latter nearly flinched. "Go home, Son of Odin. No one need not know of your part in this."

Loki bowed his head once. "Of course."

As he turned from Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon, Loki's eyes caught a flash of brilliant blue. He frowned, unsure as to whether he hallucinated the sight. Shaking the image from his mind, Loki walked out of the palace. Zeus's rage had swept through Olympus, and it was no surprise to hear thunderclouds form in the distance.

Loki hurried past the marble statues and, catching the thread that would connect him back to Asgard, accessed it and was immediately transported back to the familiar fields of home.


	59. Chapter 59

_The Law of Revenge and Balance was enacted to ensure that any god who wronged another is honor-bound to serve compensation for that which was lost or taken. _

The words jumped out at Loki as he read. His vision blurred and for a time, he could not fathom the other words on the page.

Adrestia was dead.

Shortly after Loki's departure from Olympus, Zeus had summoned his granddaughter into his presence. Adrestia was in the midst of returning the Apple of Discord from Eris, knowing full well that she had won and that Thor was to be defeated, no matter how much he had trained. She was then taken by surprise as her uncle, Apollo, had practically dragged her in front of Zeus.

There he confronted her about her disobedience, one that she vehemently denied…at first. When Adrestia was confronted by her mother, the girl had broke down and admitted that she had been going out of Olympus for years.

That confession spelled her doom. Zeus, in his rage, had stripped her of her longevity and godly abilities. Casting her out into Midgard, he had then proclaimed that Adrestia was no longer under the protection of those from the Kronos bloodline.

This was met with protests from both Ares and Aphrodite, who were intent on saving their daughter. Their protests were shot down after Zeus asked them if they wanted to share Adrestia's fate: to live the rest of her remaining years as a mortal in a realm full of detestable beasts and weak creatures.

Zeus had only counted on teaching Adrestia a lesson, but it seemed as if Fate had other plans. Adrestia was used to being a divinity that she barely lasted a week in Midgard. She had headed to the Areopagus, the hill that was named after her father, Ares, to beg for mercy from her grandfather.

It was there where she was mauled to death by a pack of manticores. Her death was slow and painful, and her body was said to be thoroughly devoured. The only things left of her were her bones, bleached and dried by Apollo's bright light, and the ring that bore the insignia of the Kronos bloodline.

This news was brought to Asgard via messenger. The chalk-white Greek messenger, Hermes, had told the story with trembling lips. All who were in attendance to hear Hermes' story left in shock and, in some cases, tears.

Adrestia may not have been popular, but the thought of the death of one so vibrant and full of life ("and so young," Frigga had said wistfully) brought a chill to their hearts.

None more so than Loki's.

It was he who delivered the news to Zeus, he who raised Zeus's ire with his stories of Adrestia's misdeeds in Asgard. But he didn't expect Zeus to exile her to Midgard! Loki only wanted to protect his brother by stopping Adrestia in her tracks.

But now she was dead.

_Because of me_, Loki thought.

Thor had grieved over the loss of his friend, but he had no idea that it was Loki who had saved his life. Loki wondered if he should even tell his brother about it.

Loki pushed the book away, feeling the blood pounding in his head. The thought that he had been the cause of Adrestia's death should have bothered him, but it didn't. He never felt anything but contempt and suspicion towards her, and it was her actions towards his brother that had fueled his desire to get her out of the way.

But at the price of her own life?

Loki knew that his actions would have further ramifications, but no one need not know of his role in Adrestia's death. Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon all despised Ares, and Apollo cared not for his half-brother. Loki believed his secret was safe.

Still, words from the book sprung into his own mind as he exited the library, taking the book with him.

_Any other god who wronged another…serve compensation for what has been lost or taken…_

Loki shook his head slightly in an effort to will the words away. He would not dwell on the past. Adrestia was gone, Asgard would have its king, and Loki had his brother.

Everything would work out. He was sure they would.

But in the smallest part of Loki's mind, he knew that one day his past would come back to haunt him.

* * *

_**Areopagus**_

The bones were hot from the sun. Hermes and Eros stared at the skeleton that was once Adrestia, Goddess of Revenge and Balance.

"Sister," Eros murmured softly, bending down to caress the bones that were once a soft, milky white hand. He could see the ring that their father had given her a few years ago, where she promised never to take it off, even in death. "Fate has been cruel."

Hermes sighed loudly and removed the magical sack that Hephaestus had given him to carry Adrestia's remains. "She was far too young to die like this. Father…"

Eros shot Hermes a warning look. They both knew that to speak ill of Zeus was considered treason, but that didn't stop Aphrodite from wailing her grief throughout most of the meeting where Hermes himself had reported Adrestia's death.

The laughter-loving goddess had become a husk of her former self. Adrestia was the remaining daughter of Ares and Aphrodite; the rest had fallen to death and mortality. Ares and Aphrodite were determined to hold on to their only daughter, but it seemed as if Fate had had other plans. Cruel ones.

"We must rest easy at the thought that he allowed her to be interred in Olympus," Eros said softly, as Hermes used his magic to place the bones inside the sack. "She may have died a Midgardian, but she would be honored for all time as an Olympian."

_She shouldn't have been honored for all time in the first place, _Eros thought bitterly. _She should still be alive, with our father and mother. _

But what was done was done. Zeus himself had expressed his grief, but Ares and Aphrodite were having none of it. Eros knew of his parents' true feelings, but of course they couldn't be vocal about it. Not if they wanted to join her.

"Our task here is done, Eros," Hermes announced, handing him the sack. "Let us go home."

Eros wanted to say that there is no home without his younger sister, but he held his tongue. The two gods transported themselves back to Olympus, failing to notice the figure that had been watching them from the shadows.

His hair rippled in the soft breeze, but his eyes were watchful. He had scurried back into the shadows when the two gods had arrived and observed as they took the remains of Adrestia. Grief must have been etched on his face, but as the seconds ticked by, a small satisfied smile formed on the corners of his mouth.

* * *

_**Olympus**_

Ares paced the room, feeling rage fill him.

His daughter was dead, and two Norse princes were to blame.

Hera, despite her hatred of him, had no ill feelings towards Adrestia. She had immediately told him and Aphrodite of Loki Odinson's role in Adrestia's demise.

"He told your father of Adrestia's visits to Asgard," Hera had whispered. "He is responsible for Adrestia's death."

"And why are you telling me this, Mother? You aren't too fond of me. You never have been," Ares had said.

"I may not like you, Ares, but your daughter is innocent. She is of my blood, and I do not like seeing my own blood spilled. I tell you this, my son, Loki Odinson is the cause of your daughter's death. If you seek vengeance and justice, evoke her Law of Revenge and Balance. This would give you every right to ask for one of their lives in return," Hera had advised.

Ares now thought that his mother had a point. It was only fitting that he demand for the life of Loki as payment for his daughter's death.

The law stipulated this.

Odin had no choice but to give up his youngest son.

"No." Eros's voice broke through his thoughts. "Father, still your vengeful hand."

"Your sister is dead," Ares hissed. "And you tell me to _do nothing_?!"

Eros shook his head. "I did not say that. I only suggested that you withhold your vengeance for now."

"Why not? They live and breathe while your sister lies cold and dead in her tomb! Her soul floats in the endless abyss of Hades' realm!" Ares was near to screaming; he looked quite demented.

"But Loki has nothing to lose," Eros replied patiently. "Your vengeance will not mean much. If you want him to suffer, to truly suffer, then you must wait until he has everything to lose. Only then must you exact your vengeance."

Ares paused, considering his son's words. Eros may be the God of Love, but right now he sounded like his younger sister. Finally a grin formed on Ares's face.

"If that were true, then perhaps we must wait. Let them think we have forgotten their crimes against us, and when he thinks he is safe, then we strike." Ares liked the plan even more.

Eros nodded. "Exactly."

* * *

_**Stark Towers, present day**_

"And so the Stark Expo will be soon upon us, folks! Rumor has it that this expo will be the biggest one yet, as the Starks unveil their new line of defense products. All of these have been a joint venture of the Stark siblings, with several products being the brainchild of radiologist Bruce Banner…"

The news reporter droned on about the Stark Expo, but Jamie was too blasé to care. It had been nearly a week since she and Tony had that fight, and neither of them had seen each other since then. Although she knew she should make up with her brother before the event, a part of her was too stubborn to make the first move.

This line of thought was further supported by her husband, who was still smarting over their little altercation. He had even suggested that they get a place of their own, but that was one thing that Jamie didn't want to consider. If she agreed, then that meant that she was creating a further rift between her and her brother.

Being on non-speaking terms with Tony felt strange. Even though Jamie had Loki and Alessia, she had never felt so alone.

It was as if a part of her was missing.

Countless times Jamie found herself gathering the courage to make the first move, but Tony seemed to have thrown himself fully into solving the numerous conflicts that surrounded the company. He didn't seem to have time to spare, and with the Stark Expo fast approaching, both siblings were focused on their own tasks.

Pepper, who had arrived a few days after Tony and Jamie's fight, had even tried to intervene. This was the first time Pepper had failed; both Tony and Jamie were too stubborn for their own good to actually do anything about their fight.

"This won't fix itself, Jamie," Pepper had told Jamie the day after her return. "You know Tony; he hates having to make the initiative."

"I'm tired of being the one to initiate things," Jamie had muttered, just before she accidentally sent a beaker of liquid flying across the laboratory, nearly hitting a SHIELD agent who had arrived to give Jamie some of the reports that she had made about Thanos and the Chitauri. "Let him do it this time."

Pepper had left things as they were; she and Happy agreed that it was best that this fight wasn't publicly known. If there was something Tony and Jamie were both good at, it was masking their anger at each other just enough to convince the public that things were fine between them.

Now Jamie stood from the couch, where she had curled up after a day talking to various sponsors and running after both Haldor and Alessia. The two were now close to a year old in terms of their physical appearances. Alessia was slowly learning how to talk, her next words being "Mama" and "Papa."

Loki had tried his best not to show that this affected him, but Jamie could tell that he was pleased.

Jamie felt someone tug on the edge of her shirt and she laughed softly. "Alessia, Mommy has to do something."

"No," Alessia murmured, using one of the few words that she already knew. "Papa."

"He's in the bathroom, sweetheart. Do you want to take a bath too?"

"No!" Alessia wriggled away and giggled, her hands covering her face. "Papa!"

_Loki, someone's looking for you._

_Just a moment._

_Hurry, otherwise we'll have to replace the couch pillows._

_Alessia?_

_Who else?_

Jamie heard the distinct sound of the shower being shut off and she chuckled to herself. Alessia heard Jamie's laugh and turned towards her mother, finally crawling across the couch and looking up at her. Almost automatically Jamie bent over and carried Alessia, her daughter's weight and scent familiar and comforting.

She closed her eyes and inhaled Alessia's baby smell, which was a mixture of baby powder and the mint cookies Alessia had eaten a few minutes ago.

Loki's footsteps sounded on the marble floor and Alessia pulled away from Jamie, wrapping her chubby fingers on Jamie's locket.

"No, Alessia," Jamie said, scolding the baby gently. Alessia maintained a grip on the locket for a few more seconds, before Loki scooped her in his arms.

"What has your mother been feeding you?" he asked, as Alessia slapped him gently on the cheek. "You're getting heavier every day."

Jamie smiled at her family before heading towards the bar, where she poured herself a shot of whiskey. She noticed that the once-strong drink hardly had any effect on her, and she ended up finishing an entire bottle before she felt an iota of dizziness.

"You should really stop drinking," Loki told her with a frown. "You'd need a thousand of those before you get drunk."

Jamie tossed the empty whiskey bottle in the trash bin. "I was just experimenting."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Of course you were."

"Look, the expo is coming soon and there are a lot of things that I need to do! Add to that my brother and I aren't really on speaking terms, and things have just become more complicated!"

Loki gritted his teeth but said nothing. Deep down he wanted Jamie to see that it was best that she and her brother had had the fight: it allowed them to break their close bond and actually live their lives.

But Loki also remembered how happy Jamie had been before she and Tony fought. Now she was muted and hardly spoke to anyone. When Tony was in the same vicinity, she stiffened and clung to Loki like he was her lifesaver.

In many ways, he was.

But there were other ways where _Tony _served as her lifesaver, ways that Loki couldn't dream of filling.

Jamie sighed and leaned against the counter, while Loki set Alessia on the marble top. The baby tugged at a lock of his dark hair before turning towards Jamie.

"You miss your uncle too, don't you?" Jamie murmured, a small smile forming on her lips as Alessia slowly turned blue. "We'll see him soon. I promise."

Loki felt that he should say something to make his wife feel better, but he couldn't find the words. Instead, he busied himself with distracting Alessia and soon, two Jotunns were standing in front of Tony Stark's bar.

The silence didn't last; Thor, Jane, and Haldor arrived, the former asking Loki and Jamie if they wanted to visit the park. Since they had nothing else to do (Jamie's tasks were done for the day), Loki and Jamie agreed.

"Promise me you won't try and climb into the penguin enclosure," Jamie whispered to Loki as he helped her into her coat.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he assured her with a sly wink.

_I'll tell Thor to climb into the polar bear pen. _

Jamie pursed her lips but said nothing.

* * *

He could feel the softness of her skin on his palm. He could see her black hair whip out of sight just beyond the corner of his eye and hear her laughter in the wind.

But no matter how much he wanted her here with him, he knew it was impossible.

The only thing keeping him going was the thought of retribution. He now knew that the Stark Expo was the perfect time for him to exact justice on the two who had wronged him. With a specific plan in mind, he gritted his teeth and drove the two gods and their respective families to the park.

He had a gun holstered to his side, but that would hardly prove an effective weapon against Loki's magic, Thor's hammer, or even Jorunn's telekinesis and psionic weapons. No, he had to wait, still his hand, and be patient.

That was what she would have wanted.

Even after he had driven Loki and Thor to the park, he was tasked to follow them around, just to make sure nothing happened. Tony, despite having come under his influence, still loved his sister enough to have someone in his employ to follow her around.

While Loki and Thor spend time with their wives and children, he nursed his wounds.

_They enjoy their lives, _he thought, a bitter taste forming in his mouth. _While she can't. No matter, I will have what I came here for in due time. _


	60. Chapter 60

**Author's Note: Two more chapters to go. So, were your guesses correct as to who the villain really was? :D Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before Christmas Eve. Just in case I don't, I wish you all a Merry Christmas! :) Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

_**Hours before the Stark Expo, Stark Towers**_

Despite the fact that the Stark Expo, an event that honoured Howard Stark, was set to begin in a few hours, Stark Towers was surprisingly calm.

Most of the employees were already at the venue, and the ones who were still in the building weren't creating much noise. Tony had been worried that the event would be pockmarked with new conflicts, but thankfully the company seemed to pull itself together and behave civilly.

Now if he could only say the same with things between him and his sister…

Jamie had been spending a lot of time with her family, while Tony had been paying most of his attention to the preparations for the expo and Pepper's pregnancy. This only served to form a more uncomfortable rift between the two; on Jamie's end, some of Tony's words stung her for her to fully consider talking to her brother no matter how much she wanted to, and Tony's pride was the main thing keeping him back.

_I'll talk to her after the party, _Tony decided. _After all, we'll both be busy later this evening, so there really is no sense trying to get her attention if someone keeps interrupting. _

"We'll go ahead," Pepper told Jamie, while Tony waited for her near the elevator, looking dashing and shifty at the same time. Albert Fitzgerald and Happy Hogan were both inside the elevator already; Happy was the only one who looked excited for the event. He shifted from one foot to the other, earning him a swift, disapproving look from his colleague.

"Loki and I will follow," Jamie answered. "Thor and Jane aren't really in the mood to party, since Haldor...well, you know what happened."

Haldor had almost broken his wrist trying a stunt in the park. Even though the boy had a healing factor, Jane seemed to think that Thor was teaching Haldor to be too rough. As a result, Thor decided to stay home for the expo, a decision that was secretly supported by almost everyone in the room.

Bruce wasn't coming either, as he was still on holiday. That left Tony, Pepper, Steve, Sharon, Clint, Natasha, Loki, and Jamie to attend. Alessia was to stay with Thor and Jane, much to Loki and Jamie's disdain.

"She'll be fine, don't worry," Jane had assured Jamie earlier.

Now Pepper nodded her head in understanding. "See you later, okay?"

"Sure, Pepper." Jamie hugged Pepper, feeling the small bulge that was to be her niece or nephew. Jamie raised her head and saw her brother looking at her, but Tony averted his gaze when he saw that she had caught him looking.

_I miss you, Tony, _Jamie thought wistfully. _I just wish we can get things back to the way they were. _

The other Avengers entered the elevator, with Tony and Pepper entering last. Jamie crossed her arms and waved, her gaze latching on to Tony's face a split second before the elevator doors slid shut in front of them.

For that one moment, Jamie saw something like sadness behind her brother's eyes, and a small smile formed on her face. Whether Tony smiled back or not, Jamie never knew. The elevator doors slid closed, shutting Tony from Jamie's gaze.

"What time are we going there?" Loki asked her. He was still in his Asgardian armor, but Jamie had insisted he change into something more formal for the occasion.

"In thirty minutes. I knew I shouldn't have talked to that client at the last minute," Jamie replied with a slight frown.

"Who?"

"Some hotshot lawyer from the Upper East Side." Jamie walked to the bedroom she shared with Loki and Alessia, stopping just long enough to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "This man is as arrogant as they come. Successful, yeah, but arrogant as hell."

"Not as arrogant as me, I suspect."

Jamie turned her head and looked at him wryly. "Nobody is as arrogant as you, Loki Laufeyson."

A thick chuckle escaped his lips as he followed her inside. Jamie walked over to the closet and started choosing from some of the dresses that she had bought over the past few weeks, while Loki sat down on the armchair and watched her.

To his surprise she chose the dress she had worn while she was still in Asgard, and the memory of their kiss came rushing back to him. He smiled at the thought, and looked forward to the many kisses that they would share during their time together.

Jamie murmured to herself softly, her words reflected in her thoughts. Loki listened to these silently and with amusement, as she debated with herself whether to settle on this dress or the one by Valentino.

She seemed to have some sense of sentiment, because in the end she decided on the dress Frigga had given her.

"I'll be back in a moment," she told him, but Loki stood and followed her inside the shower, grinning impishly as he did so.

Water sliced down both their bodies, but both Jamie and Loki were too engrossed with each other to care. They both breathed in the familiar and comforting scent of each other, Loki feeling the pleasant burn of scratches down his back as Jamie gasped his name.

They would have been late if it weren't for Jane, who told them that Ian, their designated driver, was already outside the building. Jamie and Loki reluctantly pulled away from each others' grasp, the former walking out of the bathroom and slipping into her dress without further ado.

As Jamie sat down in front of the dresser, Loki saw that she was running her hand over the locket he had given her thoughtfully. He went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and she closed her eyes and rested her cheek against the back of his palm.

"Tell me."

"I'm going to talk to him, Loki," she said, her eyes still closed. "Later tonight. I can't...I can't go on without mending my fences with him. He's my brother."

Loki nodded. "I'm surprised the two of you let it go on this long."

"Yeah, we're both really stubborn." Jamie was looking at him now, smiling. "Now you'd best get into your suit jacket, Laufeyson."

Jamie brushed her hair while Loki reluctantly slipped into the jacket. It felt stiff and restricted his movements. He was used to the comfortable weight of his armor that to be in this penguin suit again was just humiliating...at least in his own mind.

Once Jamie was finished, Loki was silent for a few minutes, drinking in her entire appearance. She laughed at the look on his face and wound her arm around his. Together they walked back outside the main area, only to see Thor, Jane, Haldor, and Alessia huddled around a projection courtesy of Jarvis.

"The car is here, Jamie," Jarvis informed her.

"Thanks Jarvis." Jamie smiled, even though the computer couldn't see her. "Watch over them, okay?"

"Of course."

Jamie and Loki both went over to Alessia, who raised her arms to be carried. Jamie was the one who lifted Alessia in her arms, finally kissing the child on the cheek. Loki made faces at his daughter behind Jamie's back, causing the girl to giggle.

"I'll come back for you, sweetheart," Jamie whispered in Alessia's ear.

"Mama!" Alessia said proudly.

Jamie smiled. "Yes, Mama loves you very much. Now here's your father."

Loki took his daughter from Jamie and kissed her on the forehead, ruffling the tuft of black hair that now hung past Alessia's chin. She looked a lot like Jamie, but Jamie insisted that Alessia looked a lot like _him._

"See you later, Jane," Jamie said to the astrophysicist, who stood and hugged her sister-in-law. "I hope they won't give you a hard time."

"I'll manage," Jane answered with a wry smile. "Now get going. You'll be late. We can handle things from here."

Jamie looked back at her daughter, whom Loki had placed beside Haldor. The child was sitting up straight, her eyes fixed on both Jamie and Loki. For a second Jamie wanted to say that they should stay, that Tony would understand if she found it hard to leave her daughter.

But then the elevator doors dinged open and Jamie forced her feet to take her inside. Like what happened to Tony, Jamie's eyes rested on Alessia, now barely visible from her place in the ring of couches.

_I love you, _Jamie thought, hoping that Alessia could hear her.

And the doors slid shut.

* * *

Loki watched his wife as they made their way down the lobby and towards the waiting limousine. She looked nervous, a trait he had come to associate with her whenever she was getting ready for a major function.

She had told him that she hadn't attended the past few Stark Expos due to her brother's protectiveness; this marked her first attendance in an event that honoured Tony's and her father. Add to that was the fact that this was also the first time that Jamie was to be separated from her daughter, whom she had grown very close to, and Loki knew that his wife was a bundle of nerves.

"We can leave early if you like," Loki said, jolting Jamie from her thoughts. "You know I'm not too fond of social functions."

He also wasn't fond of photographers taking pictures of his wife; she was supposed to be _his, _and not a subject to be ogled at in a magazine by random strangers. It was enough to send Loki on overdrive.

"Don't be silly," Jamie answered as Ian opened the door for her. "I'm sure this will be fun."

Loki doubted that, but he followed her inside nevertheless. Jamie moved closer to him once he was properly seated, noting that Ian was dressed impeccably tonight, and his brown hair was even slicked back with gel.

"Ready miss?" Ian asked, glancing at the two in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, Ian. Let's go."

Ian promptly eased the limousine away from the curb, blending seamlessly through traffic. They managed to elude the first stoplight, but were then held up in the next intersection.

Jamie used her telekinesis to switch on the radio from her seat, choosing the local station that was set to cover the Stark Expo.

"We are literally hours away from the grand opening of the Stark Expo, which is, as everyone knows, is an event honoring the late Howard Stark, founder of Stark Industries and father to Anthony and Jamie Stark. We have received confirmed sightings of the billionaire and his lovely wife arriving at the venue, which has still been closed off to the public," the female reporter announced.

"Why haven't they opened the venue yet?" Jamie wondered, confused. Usually Tony allowed the public to enter as early as four hours before the expo, so that they could visit the different exhibits that had been erected there. "Is there a setback that I don't know about?"

Loki shrugged. "Perhaps he decided to make things private this year."

"It's a public gathering, Loki," Jamie reminded him patiently. "It can't be public without the public."

"We'll find out soon enough." Loki glanced out of the window, seeing the bright lights of the city. He just wanted to get this over with so that he and Jamie could return to the suite and spend time with their daughter. Although he didn't show it, he was concerned about leaving Alessia alone.

It wasn't because of how Thor acted around the two kids, it was just...he felt there was something amiss. The conflicts that had occurred in the company and in SHIELD for the past months rang warning bells, but Loki couldn't find anyone who could be responsible for the fights.

He suspected that even the fight between Tony and Jamie had been orchestrated, but he was dead certain that the two weren't putting up an act. Tony and Jamie may have thought of dozens of publicity stunts, but fighting wasn't one of them.

Loki sighed while Jamie tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He glanced at her then, his eyes meeting hers.

"Nervous, are we?" he teased, trying to cover up the anxiety that he felt.

"Always. You know how much I feel uncomfortable going to these events," Jamie reminded him. "Plus I'm not used to being away from Alessia for too long."

"You survived without her before. Just get this done and we can get back to her."

Jamie took a deep breath just as the car reached the entrance that led them to the venue of the Stark Expo. Crowds had gathered in front of the venue, but were held back by the barriers that had been erected.

The media had also gathered, with reporters announcing that "Jamie Stark seems to have arrived! With the cast complete, it's only a matter of time before the Stark Expo is fully open to the public!"

Loud cheers and applause met this statement, which was magnified inside the car due to the fact that the vehicle was inches away from the cheering crowd.

Ian drove the vehicle towards the main building, stopping in front of the huge glass doors. Jamie squinted through the tinted windows and Loki followed her gaze.

Nobody was in sight, but it was highly possible that they were all further in the building.

"Shall we?" Loki turned back to Jamie, who nodded. Ian had gotten out of the vehicle and opened the door for Loki; he stepped out and helped his wife get out. Her dress rippled in the slight breeze and Loki tried his best not to stare. He _did _catch Ian staring at Jamie a little longer than necessary and he scowled. "Ian."

"Yes, Sir?" Ian snapped to attention, as if he had been caught with his hand inside the cookie jar.

Loki checked to make sure that Jamie wasn't listening before he leaned forward and whispered in Ian's ear: "If you value your job, I suggest you tear your eyes from my wife."

Ian gulped and straightened, nodding. "I'm sorry. It...it won't happen again."

"Make sure that it doesn't." Loki turned from Ian and offered his arm to Jamie, who immediately took it.

"You know, you really should stop menacing people," Jamie began, but she seemed to falter when Loki looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Right. It's in your nature."

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Loki replied defensively.

"Exactly. He was just looking; he wasn't pawing at me or anything, was he?"

"He wouldn't have any hands if he did."

Jamie rolled her eyes and Loki pushed the door open. The moment they were inside they both knew something was wrong.

"It's too quiet," Jamie said, turning her head around as they made their way further into the building. The venue was all set; it just lacked the public and Tony and the others. "Tony? Tony, if this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing!"

Her voice echoed back, making it sound like they were inside a cavern instead of one of the grandest contemporary structures in New York. Loki felt Jamie's fingers grip his arm tighter and his eyes surveyed every inch of the scene.

"Magic," he murmured, frowning. "There's..."

Both of them were suddenly knocked back; they had collided against an invisible bubble, which rippled when they walked straight into it.

Loki felt the hard concrete on his back and Jamie lost her grip on his arm. Panic rose inside of him but he forced it back down. He needed to be calm, to think rationally. Seconds after he slammed against the floor, Loki was on his feet, helping Jamie to her feet.

"Jamie." He placed one hand behind her back to prevent her from falling backwards, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," she said, although she leaned against him a little. Once she had regained her balance, Loki stretched his fingers out in front of him, feeling the smoothness of the shield against his fingertips.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked, copying his movements and stretching her arm out as well. He blocked her arm with his, still studying the shield.

"Someone's cast a shield around the main venue," Loki murmured. "Step back."

Jamie hesitated for a few moments before taking a few tentative steps back. Loki placed the flat of his palm on the bubble and muttered a few choice words. Magic flowed through his fingers, shattering the shield.

Bits and pieces of the shield hit Loki in the face, causing scratches to form on his skin. These healed almost immediately, and he turned to Jamie. "Let's go."

Jamie cleared the ground of the shattered pieces of the shield, which was slowly dissolving as they walked inside the arena. The arena was dark, but they could hear the sounds of several people struggling.

"Tony?"

"Mmmmmf!"

Jamie gasped just as the klieg lights snapped open, revealing Tony and the rest of the Avengers tied to stakes that had been driven onto the stage. "Tony!"

Loki restrained his wife, who looked determined to go to her brother. But no matter how much she squirmed and struggled, she could not free herself from Loki's grip.

"Loki, let me go!" Jamie demanded.

"No," Loki said. "It might be a trap."

Jamie still continued to struggle, while Loki stared at his brother-in-law. Tony's eyes seemed to be flickering at a spot behind Loki, and the God of Mischief turned around slowly.

Albert Fitzgerald stood there, his arms at his sides. The Walther PPK that Tony had issued him was visible, and he was wearing an ugly expression.

"You?"

Albert opened his mouth...

and gurgled out blood. A widening circle of red formed on his stomach and Jamie cried out in horror. Loki immediately pulled her close to him as Albert keeled over and fell to the floor. It was only then when their true foe was revealed: Ian.

The Starks' driver.

But as the seconds ticked by they could all see that Ian was becoming less and less like the scrawny driver they all knew. His body became slightly muscular and tanned, his blonde hair turned deep brown, and his face...

_I know that face, _Loki realized with a painful jolt. _Ares. _

* * *

Jamie's eyes widened as Ian, the young man who had served as the Starks' driver for almost a year now, changed his appearance. It didn't take a genius that he wasn't really Ian Warburton, but someone else.

_I know that face. Ares._

Jamie whipped her head towards Loki, whose jaw was set. He stiffened as Ian – or rather, Ares's – transformation was complete. The thin, gangly man they had hired was now a tall, muscular man, whose eyes were fixed on Loki.

To Jamie's surprise, she could see fear etched on Loki's face.

"It's been far too long, Loki Odinson," Ares stated with a sinister smile. "Or should I say, Loki _Laufeyson_? I was surprised to learn that Odin's youngest was actually a monster."

"So says the one who kills people for pleasure," Jamie shot back.

Ares's eyes widened and Loki shifted slightly.

"Your wife really is feisty," Ares commented. "She reminds me of Aphrodite, before she decided to run off with Adonis."

_Don't say a word, Jamie._

_But..._

_Don't._

Ares smiled, knowing that the two were communicating telepathically. He had the same power with his wife once, before she decided to leave him. Ares didn't lose just his daughter the day Loki decided to tell Zeus about Adrestia's misconduct; he also lost the love and the fidelity of his wife.

That made him even the more determined to do what he planned to do.

"What are you doing here, Ares?" Loki asked.

"Oh, but I think you know why I'm here, Loki. I'm hereby evoking the Law of Revenge and Balance. You killed my daughter all those centuries ago; I'm here to get the justice I so thoroughly deserve."

"If it's gold you want, Ares..." Loki started, but he knew that it was a vain offer.

Ares seemed to think so to, because he laughed out loud. "I thought you were clever, Laufeyson. The law states that you must give me a fitting replacement for what you took from me. You took my daughter away. I demand that you give me the life," – Ares broke his gaze from Loki just long enough to look at Jamie – "Of a female child. A daughter from the house of Laufeyson."

It took a few seconds for Ares's words to take effect. And when it did, it nearly sent Jamie crashing to the floor.

_Alessia_, she thought. _He's talking about Alessia_.


	61. Chapter 61

_Alessia. He's talking about Alessia._

Jamie's horrified voice resounded in Loki's brain, further supporting what he initially suspected. Even though he already knew it, it still brought a chill to his body that had nothing to do with his Jotunn heritage.

"No," Loki said immediately. "You can't have her."

Ares's smile grew wider. "And why not? The law stipulates that you must give me some form of payment, Laufeyson. You are honor bound to follow the terms."

_I don't care about my honor, I only care about my daughter, _Loki wanted to say. He kept that thought from Jamie, who was staring at Ares with wide eyes.

"DON'T GIVE HER TO HIM, KIDDO! DON'T YOU GOD DAMN DARE!"

Tony had managed to free himself from his gag after viciously gnawing at the tape that Ares had wound around his mouth. The god had been thorough, stripping him of both his metal bracelets and failing to bring his Iron Man suit to the venue.

He did, after all, spend some time in Tony's employ, so he knew how his former boss worked. He had also strengthened the bonds that held all of them, including Pepper and Sharon, who were wincing as their bonds cut against their skin.

"Well, Laufeyson?" Ares began pacing around the two Asgardians. "I know you're thinking of calling your dear brother for back-up, but I – what do these Midgardians call it? – beat you to the punch. He won't be coming…not for some time, anyway."

"What did you do?" Loki demanded.

Ares shrugged. "Nothing lethal. He's not my target, after all. I administered a… simple sleeping draught on him, his wife, his son, and your beautiful daughter. They'll be fine. The question is, will _you _be fine after all this is over?"

Loki snarled. "You harm one hair on my daughter's head…"

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" Ares screamed, lunging forward so that he practically spat the words in Loki's face. "If it weren't for you telling my father about Adrestia's secret visits to Asgard, she would still be alive! Did you know how she died, Loki Laufeyson? Slowly. Painfully. She could feel everything the manticores did to her. Peeling her skin…"

Loki twitched.

"…ripping the flesh from her bones…I saw her die, Laufeyson. I watched as my little girl died on my hill. And I could do nothing about it." Ares stopped, as if he were lost in his own little world. A few seconds later he recovered and then turned to stare at Loki. "I want you to know how that feels. To see the little girl you love the most die before your very eyes. I want you to see what it feels like to lose a daughter."

"She's just a little girl!" Jamie pleaded. "Surely there must be some other way!"

"She was also my little girl," Ares murmured, ignoring Jamie's last statement. "Give her to me, and we will be even."

_You can't, _Jamie thought in desperation. _Loki, you can't let him take Alessia!_

_I have no choice. The law is strict…binding. I cannot attack Ares either; he is in the right. Attacking him would only increase our grievances against him. _

_But surely there must be another way! Loki, Alessia's just a baby!_

_Don't you think I know that? Alessia's _my _daughter too! _

A sob escaped from Jamie's lips. She barely heard the threats that her brother was shouting at Ares, who looked nonplussed at the entire situation.

The minutes ticked by, but it seemed like an eternity that they all stood there. Ares's expression suddenly darkened.

"Am I going to get my recompense or not?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. "You know what happens to those who break the law, Loki Laufeyson."

Loki knew very well what Ares was talking about: eternal damnation courtesy of Adrestia's sister, Nemesis. He certainly didn't want Jamie and Alessia to be damned for eternity, not when he promised them a life of happiness and safety. But he didn't want Ares to get Alessia, either.

There was only one way out.

"Take me instead." Loki raised his head and looked defiantly at Ares. "The blame is entirely mine, Ares. It's me you really want, not my child."

It seemed as if Christmas had come early for Ares. His expression immediately lit up and a hungry look came over him.

"Well well well, this _does _change things," he said, ignoring Jamie's cry of despair. "I ask for the daughter and I get the father."

"Loki, no," Jamie whispered, her voice breaking. "No."

"He cannot have Alessia," Loki answered almost mechanically. "He can't. This is the only way. He says that a member from the Laufeyson family can be the only recompense."

Loki turned from Ares's jeering expression and looked at Jamie. "I love you, Jamie Stark."

"No," Jamie moaned, tears falling freely down her face now. "No, Loki. You can't."

Loki closed his eyes, steeling himself for what he had to do. He knew that his past would come back to haunt him, and indeed it had. Now he had to pay the price. His wife and daughter were innocent; he had to do the right thing by them and keep them safe.

As he looked deep into Jamie's icy blue eyes, he remembered the first time he saw her.

_"Oh bloody hell. Where the hell did you come from?" _

He could see in his mind's eye Jamie's confused and slightly frightened expression as she had first laid eyes on him, the fallen god from Asgard. Even though she had been scared of him at first, she had quickly taken him under her wing – and her "protection" – thus setting off the chain of events that not only helped him heal the old wounds he had nursed over the years, but also gave him the life that he felt had long been denied him.

A quick succession of memories flowed through his mind: the two of them drinking coffee in the café in Elliston, fighting off the Chitauri, riding horses in Asgard, spending time in Ireland…

These images were suddenly replaced with thoughts of Jamie and Alessia, bruised, battered, and bloody, with Adrestia's menacing "sister" standing above them.

_No, it's better this way, _Loki told himself privately.

What kind of a person would he be if he let either of them take the fall for _his _mistakes? He loved them far too much to condemn either of them.

"Loki." Jamie was practically begging now, but they both knew they had to decide. It was either Loki or Alessia.

And Loki had made his choice.

Pulling Jamie close, his lips sought hers out almost hungrily. He relished each second, feeling the softness of her mouth against his, the pressure of her hands on his back, the feel of her body as it molded perfectly to fit his, and the intoxicating scent of her.

_I love you, Jamie._

She was silent for a moment, still clinging to him. Finally…

"I love you too. So much. Loki, _please…_"

Loki pulled away from her with great effort and then turned to face Ares, who had his arm out. He knew that the moment he took Ares's hand, there was no turning back. No way for him to return to the warmth of his wife's embrace.

He could live with that, because that meant that his family would be safe.

Loki dared not glance behind him. He knew, just knew, that if he looked into Jamie's eyes again, he would lose all nerve. Taking a deep breath, Loki walked towards Ares.

* * *

**_Stark Towers_**

Thor moaned. He felt as if someone had hit him with a large war hammer. His head pounded and he found that his vision blurred when he opened his eyes.

Almost immediately the memory of Ian, Tony and Jamie's driver, knocking him out, flew back to him.

"Jane? Haldor?" Thor got shakily to his feet, feeling his healing factor take care of the dizziness that slowly ebbed away. "Jane!"

Thor heard a soft moan and he rushed towards it. Jane was lying on the floor, her dark hair covering her face. Beside her was Haldor and Alessia, who were both unconscious.

"Jane. Jane!" Thor took his wife in his arms and gently shook her awake. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Thor," she murmured, her eyes almost closing of their own accord. "What…what happened?"

"It's the driver," he said with a growl, reaching over to check his son and niece.

"Ian?" Jane sat up and leaned her head against Thor's shoulder. The ache was still there and she closed her eyes as her head swam. "But…why?"

Thor didn't answer; rather, he pulled Haldor towards them. Jane slowly eased herself out from her husband's grasp and practically crawled over to Alessia, who was now slowly opening her eyes.

"Mama?" Alessia asked in a soft voice, pouting when she saw Jane. "Mama!"

"Your mommy's out, sweetie," Jane answered, trying not to show the girl that anything was wrong. "She and your dad will be back soon."

Thor got back to his feet. Something wasn't right about Ian. He was far too strong for a Midgardian; he seemed to wield Mjolnir with ease. How he got Mjolnir away from Thor was another question, one that the God of Thunder was determined to find the answer to.

"Jarvis?" Jane called. The supercomputer, which was usually so prompt, failed to answer. "Jarvis?"

"We don't need him." Thor found Mjolnir lying near the sliding doors where Ian had ostensibly thrown it after using it on Thor. "I need to get to the Stark Expo; my brother might be in danger."

Jane's mouth formed into a thin line and she nodded. "Be careful."

Thor's only reply was to walk over to his wife and kiss her on the lips. Haldor was stirring, but Alessia was alert.

"Mama," she repeated, waddling over to her uncle and looking up at him. "Papa."

"I'll get your parents back, little one," Thor promised her. He then looked at Jane, who took a deep breath. "You'll be fine."

"I will, don't worry. Now go." Jane watched as her husband strode out onto the balcony. He raised Mjolnir and use the power of lightning to propel himself into the air. Jane felt Alessia cling to her and she crouched down slowly, finally sitting cross-legged on the floor to prevent herself from toppling over.

"Papa," Alessia said softly, her blue eyes wide.

* * *

Tony strained against his bonds, but the dickhead Ares had wound several ropes tightly around his body. Steve even had metal braces, preventing him from using his strength to free himself. Clint and Natasha were struggling as well, but it was obvious that Ares had been observing them for the past few months.

He knew how they operated, what gadgets and weapons they usually carried, and what their strengths and weaknesses were.

"Don't you touch my niece, you god damn steroidal god!" Tony shouted, releasing a string of curses that didn't have any effect on Ares. "She's a kid, for Christ's sake!"

It was then when he heard Loki offer his life for the child.

_Is he insane? Why doesn't he just attack that son of a bitch? _Tony wondered.

"Well well well, this _does _change things," Ares declared, grinning. "I ask for the daughter and I get the father."

"Loki, no." Jamie's voice was barely above a whisper, but Tony could hear grief and desperation etched in it. It broke Tony's heart to see and hear her like that. "No."

"He cannot have Alessia," Loki answered almost mechanically. "He can't. This is the only way."

Tony strained against his bonds, feeling the rope burn against his skin.

_I must…break…free... _he thought, twisting his wrists as far back as he dared. He could see Steve, Clint, and Natasha struggle against their bonds as well, but none of them showed any progress. _Where the hell is Happy?_

"Sir," said a breathless voice. Tony nearly cursed out loud but held his tongue just in time. "Sorry I…I was held up."

Happy was, in fact, trapped inside the car by a large spider, courtesy of Ares. Happy had had to kill it using a can of aerosol and a lighter, which let him set the huge beast on fire. He had heard what Ares had planned for Tony and the others and had made his way to the arena. Now he cowered behind Tony and Pepper, while keeping an eye out for Ares.

"Where the hell were you?" Tony asked. "Never mind. Just give me something that can cut the ropes, will ya?"

Happy nodded, rummaging through his pockets for the Swiss army knife he usually carried. His fingers shook and he nearly dropped the knife, but managed to flip the sharp knife blade out and started sawing at Tony's bonds.

"Do you have the bracelets?" Tony whispered from the corner of his mouth, sighing in relief as he felt Happy snap the metal bracelets over his wrists. While Ares had taken the bracelets he had been wearing, he had made sure to bring duplicates just in case. His overt compulsiveness was certainly coming in handy.

_I'm kicking your ass, Ares, _Tony thought savagely, feeling the ropes loosen around him.

And then something happened that changed Tony's life forever.


	62. Chapter 62

**Author's Note: I know I said there were only two chapters left, but due to some circumstances (i.e. a creative writing surge), I ended up splitting the last chapter into two. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

A sense of numbness came over her.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not like this.

Jamie clung to Loki, silently wishing that he wouldn't go through with it. But the longer she thought about it, the more she realized that he was right.

Alessia couldn't die that day – of that she was certain.

There really was nothing left for her to do.

Nothing, except for one thing.

_I'm sorry, Tony, _she thought, even as she heard Loki say "I love you" to her. _I love you Tony. I hope you never forget that. _

"I love you too. So much. Loki, _please_…"

But it wasn't a plea for him to change his mind. Quite the opposite. It was a plea for him to forgive her for what she was about to do.

_"You're an impulsive kid, don't you know that?" _Tony's voice came to her, reminding her of the time when she had leaped off the second story balcony and into the swimming pool. _"And unpredictable. That's going to be the death of you, kiddo!"_

In many ways, Tony had always been right about her.

Loki pulled away from her and she could feel the warmth of his body on hers slowly grow cold. No longer would she be able to feel his skin against hers or inhale his heady scent. Nor would she see her daughter again.

But it would be worth it.

Loki made his way towards Ares, no longer looking at her.

Jamie met Ares's eyes and nodded her head sadly. Ares's mouth twitched into a smirk and, before Loki could reach for Ares's proffered arm, Jamie rushed forward, knocked Loki's hand out of the way, and covered Ares's rough hand with hers.

"No! Jamie!" Loki shouted, and she turned her head just in time for her to see his eyes widen in shock. A small, sad smile played on the corners of her mouth.

"I love you," she whispered. Before she could look at her brother, Jamie and Ares disappeared.

* * *

Her feet collided painfully on the ground and she cried out in pain. She had heard something crack and knew that she had broken a bone.

Jamie winced as her fingers brushed her right ankle. Pain shot up her leg and she saw a huge, swollen bump forming. She knew that her broken ankle should have healed by now, but to her surprise the pain only increased.

_Where am I? _she thought, raising her head. It was nighttime, and Jamie could see the pinpricks of light that seemed to come from the nearby houses. There was just enough light from the moon to show her that she was on top of a hill, which was situated close to a small community.

Jamie heard a faint rustling, like something –or someone – was creeping through the undergrowth near her. The rustling soon increased in number and Jamie felt fear. She tried to use her telekinesis to throw the nearby rock in the direction of the rustling, but nothing happened. She tried again and again, until realization dawned on her.

_My healing factor is gone and I don't have my telekinesis. I'm mortal, _she thought with a growing sense of panic. _I thought Ares was going to kill me. Oh god…_

Ares's voice seemed to resonate in the air around her, like an ominous sign.

_"Did you know how she died, Loki Laufeyson? Slowly. Painfully. She could feel everything the manticores did to her. Peeling her skin…ripping the flesh from her bones…I saw her die, Laufeyson. I watched as my little girl died on my hill. And I could do nothing about it." _

Jamie raised her eyes to the sky, as if expecting an image of Loki staring at her to appear. There was nothing.

_Loki, _she thought, expecting to hear her husband's voice inside her head. When he didn't reply, she tried again.

But again, there was nothing. It was just her and whatever mode of death Ares decided to inflict on her that was on the hilltop.

Not only did Ares make her mortal, but he had also managed to block the telepathic link that existed between her and Loki.

_This was my choice. Whatever comes, may it be manticores or not, I can die happy knowing that Tony, Loki, and Alessia are safe. I only want to see them safe and happy. That's all I can ask for. _

The rustling grew louder and closer, and Jamie gripped the rock close to her. She tried crawling forward, but the sharp rocks cut her palms, causing her to bleed on the ground. With each drop of blood that spilled onto the ground, the rustling increased.

But Jamie was beyond caring. She was in her head now, her senses dulled and her body passive. Even the pain from her broken ankle faded; she was lost in her own mind.

Memories of her childhood, her first meeting with Loki, her wedding, and her first days as a mother flashed in her head.

_I guess what they say is true; that if you're an inch from death, your whole life flashes before your eyes. And what a life it has been. I've grown from being an anti-social socialite to the wife of the God of Mischievous Love _– Jamie smiled at the thought – _and the mother of a beautiful girl. I couldn't ask for anything more. _

Tears were slowly slipping down her cheeks and Jamie closed her eyes as the first wave of pain shot through her body. She didn't want to see anything but the faces of her loved ones. She didn't want to see anything as the first manticore, the majestic yet extremely lethal creature that had large bat wings, the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion, swooped down on her and left long, bloody scratches on her back.

The second attack, however, made her open her eyes and scream as another manticore tore at her chest, ripping the skin off her flesh. She fell onto her back, her eyes finally landing on what looked like a projected image of Tony and Loki watching on in horror, grief and rage etched on their faces.

Tony opened his mouth in a silent scream, which seemed to match hers as the manticores swooped down and began tearing into her flesh.

For a moment, for one single moment, the blue eyes met the green, and a powerful connection passed between the two individuals: a mortal and an Asgardian.

And then the life faded from those icy blue eyes, and Jamie Stark knew no more.

* * *

He'd hardly shed tears during his lifetime. He never cried when Sigyn left him, nor did he cry when his sons died. At first he thought it was strange that he'd never cried a lot over the years, but now he knew why.

It was because it had all been building up to the point where he would cry for the loss of the one person he knew he couldn't live without.

Jamie.

She was the one person in the entire nine realms whom he would die for, and yet she had shown the same devotion to him and their daughter.

That person was gone.

Ares had balanced the death of Adrestia by molding Jamie's death to the way Adrestia died. Adrestia was mortal when she died, and so Jamie was turned mortal. Adrestia died on Areopagus, and that was where Ares brought Jamie. Adrestia was mauled by manticores while Ares looked on, and so Ares had projected an image of Jamie's last moments on Earth in front of Loki and Tony (who had managed to free himself from his bonds, but not in time to save his sister).

The only difference was that Ares had allowed Loki to hear Jamie's last thoughts. Most of these had centered on how she was glad that Tony, Loki, and Alessia would be safe.

Loki felt tears form in his eyes and no amount of willpower he had would keep them away. There was a hollow pit in his stomach but still he stared at the space where an image of Jamie had appeared.

_She wasn't supposed to die. It should have been me. She didn't deserve to die. _

Numbness took over and Loki stood as still as a statue, seeing Jamie's blue eyes in his mind. Her last act had been to look at him, just before Death closed her eyes.

"You fucking bastard," Tony growled hoarsely. "You could have attacked that son of a bitch! Why didn't you?"

But Loki didn't feel like doing anything, much less explain the intricacies of their laws. This only seemed to agitate Tony even further, because he initiated the Iron Man suit that Happy had managed to retrieve from a hidden storage panel in the arena. The suit flew across the arena and molded around his body, further fueling his desire to kick the God of Mischief's ass.

Unlike their last fight, Loki made no attempt to defend himself. The shock and his grief over losing his wife overrode his desire to survive. In fact, he half-wished that Tony Stark would kill him there and now, so that he could join Jamie.

Tony sent a barrage of rockets in Loki's direction, but before any of these could hit the God of Mischief, Thor arrived.

Using Mjolnir, he sent a powerful wave across the arena, causing the rockets to fly towards the sides of the arena, where these exploded.

"Stark!" Thor exclaimed, stepping in front of his brother. "Enough!"

"That bastard killed my sister! I knew he shouldn't have married her! He could have killed Ares, but he just stood there and did nothing! I'm going to _kill _him!" Tony activated the propulsion packs on his suit and launched himself at Loki, but Thor raised Mjolnir again and slammed the flat side on Tony's helmet, similar to the way a baseball player hit an incoming baseball.

Tony flew clear across the arena, and Steve, whom Happy Hogan had freed, rushed to him and restrained the billionaire.

"Tony, that's enough. We won't get anywhere like this," Steve whispered, but Tony tried to shake him off.

"Loki could not have attacked Ares," Thor began, while Loki seemed to regain his senses. "Because Ares had evoked the Law of Revenge and Balance. If Loki had attacked, Ares's vengeance would have been extended to Loki's entire family."

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO INCLUDE MY SISTER IN THIS?!" Tony screamed.

Thor sighed, glancing at his brother.

"She wasn't supposed to be taken," Loki answered numbly. "I was the one who was supposed to die."

"Then why didn't you? You deserve to die after all the things that you've done!"

Loki shook his head, silently agreeing with his brother-in-law.

_I'm a monster, I always will be. And now my wife is dead because of me. _

He felt a sense of déjà vu; he had said the same words when he learned of Adrestia's death. The only difference between the two deaths was that he actually cared that Jamie was dead.

"I may very well be," was all Loki could say.

Tony managed to wrench away from Steve's grip, but the billionaire's anger was spent. He was done.

"Oh, and one more thing," Loki added, his grief-stricken expression changing into a menacing one. Tony turned towards the God of Mischief, only to be greeted by a powerful ice disc that covered his entire suit, cutting off the power. "Did you honestly think I'd let you get away with attacking me?"

Before anyone else could do anything, Loki walked away, his now-dirty tuxedo changing into his green and gold Asgardian armor. For a second he paused and then disappeared, reappearing inside the rooftop suite.

"Loki!" Jane was standing behind the marble counter, carrying Haldor. "What…What's going on? Thor was on his way to you. Did you…"

Jane faltered when Loki dismissed her with a glance. His time for pleasantries was over, and even though tears fell from his eyes, he could feel the wall that he had put in place centuries ago sliding up, protecting him from the rest of the world.

_Jamie was the only one to break down that wall, _Loki mused, striding towards the bedroom in search for his daughter. _Now she's left me the task of putting it back up, brick by brick. But is that even possible? Is it possible to fix something that you don't want to be fixed?_

Loki pushed open the door to their – his – bedroom, seeing Alessia sleeping inside her crib. With a painful jolt, he saw nothing but Jamie on her face. The color of her hair, the soft mouth, the pert nose, and even the chubby cheeks showed Loki that Alessia really was her mother's daughter.

Loki walked towards the crib, careful not to wake his child.

_She died for you._

For a few minutes Loki just stood there, staring down at the little girl that was the only thing left of the life he had shared with Jamie. Loki removed his helmet and tossed it on the bed, revealing the red-rimmed eyes and the face that was now covered in sweat. Loki gripped the edges of the crib, finally giving in to his grief.

* * *

**_One week later…_**

"The news of the shocking death of Tony Stark's sister, Jamie Stark, has rocked the entire nation. Jamie Stark, 27, was found dead in the rooftop suite of Stark Towers. It was determined that she had died in her sleep and was found by her husband. Word has yet to be determined with regards to the funeral arrangements, but a representative for the Stark family has made it clear that the entire affair will be private."

That was the news that greeted citizens two days after the Stark Expo that never happened. Shortly after Loki's departure, Tony had pulled himself together just long enough to announce that the Stark Expo had been cancelled due to his sister's death.

Before he could divulge the real reason why, however, Pepper had intervened and mentioned that Jamie had died in her sleep, rather than the actual violent cause. Reporters were confused at first, saying that they had seen Jamie's limousine arrive in the area a few hours prior to the announcement.

This time it was Clint who provided an explanation: that it was Thor who had arrived, to give the news of Jamie's sudden death. These seemed more than enough for the media, who quickly switched gears and focused their attention on the death of another Stark power player.

During those two days, Loki and Alessia both left Stark Towers and headed to Asgard for a very brief period. Loki wanted counsel on how to best attack Ares and exact revenge for his wife's demise, but Odin had advised his son against it, saying that attacking Ares for following the law would only cause a war.

Defeated, Loki was forced to return to Midgard with his daughter, who was completely innocent of the events. She still asked for her mother, and Loki had to give excuses for Jamie's absence.

"You'll have to tell her soon enough, Loki," Pepper had said softly over the phone. Loki and Alessia didn't return to Stark Towers after arriving from Asgard; the animosity between him and his brother-in-law had turned into extreme loathing. It was only Tony's love for Alessia that made the billionaire provide the two with an apartment close to Stark Towers.

_How can I tell her when I don't even want to tell myself? _

The world seemed completely empty without Jamie. Everywhere Loki looked, he was reminded of her. The stores they once frequented, Central Park, the zoo, even the sound of the songs that had played on the car radio when Loki and Jamie had driven to back to New York brought back fresh memories of her. If it weren't for Alessia, Loki would have felt completely lost.

Jamie was gone, but she had left behind a mark of her existence. Despite the tears that threatened to spill, Loki plowed through the daily tasks of taking care of his daughter.

At first he struggled, not knowing how to care for a child. But with the secret guidance of Pepper and, occasionally, Jane, he managed to pull through.

The past week felt like years, and now Loki knew that he had to face reality.

Jamie's funeral was scheduled for that very day, and whether Tony liked it or not, Loki's presence was required – and expected. That didn't mean that Loki planned to comply, however.

Loki did the mechanical task of bathing and dressing Alessia, who seemed to sense that something important was about to happen that day. Not once did she cry or kick a fuss, not even when Loki forgot to chill her milk.

Once Alessia had been fed, Loki changed into a black suit with an emerald green dress shirt, his hair slicked back. Hoisting Alessia into his arms, he teleported from the apartment to the entrance of the cemetery.

As per Tony's instructions, no media were present in the cemetery, even at the entrance. Loki had heard that Tony would "sue their pants off" if he saw any photographer, news reporter, or cameraman near the cemetery, and his threats seemed to have paid off.

Loki and Alessia walked through the cemetery, finally chancing on the small group of mourners that presided over Jamie's closed coffin, which was, of course, empty. Loki stood several feet away from the mourners, which included Tony, Pepper, the Avengers (Bruce and Betty had returned from their holiday three days ago), Nick Fury, and several choice family friends, including Patrick Thwaites.

"Mama," Alessia said, seemingly realizing that it was her mother whom they were burying. "Mama!"

Loki clutched Alessia tightly, like a drowning man would to a lifesaver that had suddenly appeared in front of him. He closed his eyes as Alessia buried her head on his shoulder. After one last glance at the group, Loki turned away.

As he and his daughter made their way back out of the cemetery, Loki made a silent vow.

_I'll make sure your death wasn't in vain, Jamie. I will live on, just for the sake of our child. No matter how much it kills me to be here even when you're gone._


	63. Chapter 63

**Author's Note: If you're reading this then that means you've gone through the 63 chapters of Loki and Jamie craziness. If you didn't and simply skipped to the ending to see how things turn out, I urge you to READ THE FIC FROM THE START. No, I'm not saying that to rack up on the number of hits for each chapter, but because you'll understand the fanfic better if you read about Loki and Jamie's adventures from the beginning. :)**

**Now that we've come to the end of this immensely fun-to-write - and long - fan fic, I would like to take the time to thank EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. Without your support, I would never have gotten this far. A special shout-out goes to INGENIOUS MACABRE, whom I spent loads of coffee breaks with simply discussing the possible angles to the latter half of this story. Thank you for believing in me and for further fueling my creative bursts. :")**

**I bid you all adieu, and I hope to see you in the sequel to "Stark Contrast," which I decided to call "A Touch of Frost." If you're expecting fluffy Loki-Jamie moments in the sequel, it isn't the case. I'll be putting up a PDF file of this fanfic (it'll be in my Hiddles gif blog; the link can be found in my profile) once I'm finished proofreading it. In the meantime, enjoy the last chapter to "Stark Contrast." It's been great. :)**

* * *

_**Seven years later…**_

The lights flickered on and off, but the seven-year old girl was completely enraptured. She stared at these for a long time, breaking off only to shout a reply back to her father, who was doing something in the kitchen.

"Alessia!" her father called, and Alessia sighed and stood, glancing at the Christmas lights on the tree one last time.

She saw the small feast that her father had prepared, which included a huge ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, a tall pitcher of chilled green iced tea, and a tub of ice cream.

"Daddy, you made all of these yourself?" Alessia asked, as her father pulled a chair out for her. "Or did you use your magic again?"

"Guess," her father asked her with a sly smile.

"Magic!" Alessia exclaimed, laughing. "Daddy, have you ever tried cooking?"

"Look, the last time I tried that I ended up…"

"Burning the bacon. I know, Daddy, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Alessia watched as her father walked over to the head of the table and sat down.

Seven years of living in Midgard with his daughter did nothing to change Loki Laufeyson's appearance. He was still the tall, dark-haired, green-eyed God of Mischief who had tried to take over the realm all those years ago. He still pulled pranks, mostly on random people whom he met on the street. Sometimes he even caused a little chaos and conflict now and then.

To most people, Loki was still the same arrogant, sarcastic former Avenger.

But Alessia knew better.

She had seen her father wipe away tears when he thought she wasn't looking, had noticed that a shadow passed over his eyes whenever they visited her Uncle Tony (Loki only accompanied her to the lobby, where Happy Hogan picked her up), and had heard him crying only to see him emerge from his room looking calm, cool, and collected – with rather moist eyes.

It seemed inconceivable that Loki Laufeyson would _cry_, but he did. Alessia knew why: he missed her mother. From the stories she had heard from him and from her Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper, Jamie Stark was a fun and vibrant woman who had managed to break through Loki's cold streak.

Her absence was visibly felt by both men, but Tony and Loki had forced themselves to go on with their lives.

They had no choice.

Alessia missed her mother as well; she had many memories – vague ones – of being carried by a dark-haired woman who usually smelled strongly of jasmine.

"She used to use jasmine perfumes and bath oils," her uncle had told her when she had asked him if her mother used any jasmine scented products when she was still alive. "I still have…some of them."

These bottles were now with Alessia, who had kept them on her desk. Every so often she opened one and imagined that her mother was there with her. Whenever she did, Alessia could just _feel_the softness of her mother's arms around her, feel the loving kiss that Alessia knew once pressed against her forehead, and hear the soothing voice that promised to keep her safe from the world.

There were times when Alessia felt envious of her two cousins, who both had their mothers with them. But most of the time she had was either spent in the company of her father and her uncle.

If there was one thing that Alessia had inherited from Jamie Stark – besides their obvious physical similarities – it was Jamie's intelligence. Alessia was another Stark genius, aside from Tony and Pepper's son, Edward Howard Stark.

However, Alessia kept her intelligence under wraps. To most people, Alessia was an ordinary girl – well, as far as "ordinary" went with the Starks and the Jotunns – who liked spending time with her cousins and playing games of make-believe. It was only when a person started talking to her did they realize the depths of her knowledge, which was slowly honed by both her father and uncle.

Now, as Alessia wriggled in her seat so that she was a few inches from the table, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she cried, immediately hopping off her chair and running towards the front door. Loki stood and followed his daughter at a dignified pace, hearing the front door open and Alessia squeal in delight. "Uncle Thor!"

The God of Thunder stepped over the threshold and scooped his niece in his arms. Behind him was Jane, who was now an Asgardian, and Haldor, who was looking as blonde and as muscular Thor had been when he was seven.

"What has your father been feeding you, eh? You're as heavy as a boar!" Thor chuckled and kissed Alessia on the cheek before setting her back down on the ground. "Brother!"

"Thor," Loki greeted, shaking his brother's hand firmly. Out of all the Avengers, Thor was the only one who bothered maintaining a civil and cordial relationship with Loki. Loki didn't care; he never really felt part of the group. Now that Jamie was gone, Loki felt like he could shed all his pretenses and leave the heroic company once and for all.

"Merry Christmas," Jane greeted, and Loki acknowledged her with half a smile. Alessia greeted her aunt as well before tugging Haldor to the living room, where they immediately stood transfixed at the Christmas lights. "The place looks festive."

"It's all Alessia's doing," Loki replied. "We were just about to start eating when you came."

Upon hearing the word "eat," Thor hurried into the kitchen and sat down. He was starting on the ham when Loki and Jane joined him, who both called for Alessia and Haldor. The two Asgardian kids rushed inside and sat down, Alessia beside Loki and Haldor beside Jane.

As they ate, Thor and Loki discussed some of the most recent attacks that had besieged New York, such as the arrival of Doctor Doom (Reed Richards' longtime foe). Loki had refused to help the Avengers or SHIELD, and they didn't force him to. Nick Fury knew that to force Tony and Loki to be in the same room together was a recipe for disaster.

Meanwhile Haldor and Alessia were enumerating the things that they wanted for Christmas, with Jane listening intently to the two. Halfway through the meal Alessia tugged at Loki's sleeve and whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, and she nodded her head fiercely. Loki caught the eye of his brother, who had both his eyebrows raised. "She wants to…"

"Go to the toy store!" Alessia cried, while Haldor whooped. "Please Daddy? Please?"

Loki looked at his daughter, who reminded him so much of Jamie. He nodded and a small smile formed on his mouth when Alessia and Haldor cheered.

"Brother," Thor whispered, leaning towards Loki, "I thought the two of you were going to visit Jamie."

"I know. But I can't refuse her anything. Just look at her." Loki turned his head towards Alessia, who was now telling Jane about the time she and Loki won a stuffed penguin from an arcade in downtown New York. "I see Jamie in her. In a way, it's as if she never left."

Thor almost placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, but thought better of it. Loki hardly had any expression on his face – he seldom did nowadays – and Thor knew Loki wouldn't appreciate the gesture. Instead he grunted and went back to eating.

Once the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Loki went inside his bedroom to put on his coat. He heard the door open and close and he turned around.

Alessia was standing a few feet behind him, her icy blue eyes fixed on his green ones.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," she said, holding out a rather battered and wrinkly package. "I couldn't think of anything else to give you."

"It's alright, darling. I'm sure this is the best…" Loki faltered as the familiar scent of Jamie's perfume reached his nose.

"It's Mom's perfume," Alessia explained as Loki silently pulled away the wrappings. "Uncle helped me find it."

Loki didn't know if Alessia was referring to Tony or to Thor, but right now he didn't care. He placed the perfume bottle on the side table and for a moment, a genuine smile spread across his face.

"Daddy, did I do something wrong?" Alessia asked in a small voice. "I just wanted to give you something that reminded you of Mom."

"And you did. You did, Alessia. Come here." Loki crouched down and Alessia walked into his arms, where he enveloped her in a tight hug. "I love you, Alessia. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too, Daddy. So much."

* * *

_**Stark Towers**_

The rooftop suite looked festive, and the occupants were feeling festive as well.

Save for one.

Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, and philanthropist, was sitting on his armchair with a glass of bourbon in one hand and a framed photo of him and Jamie on his other. Before him was a home video of Jamie's first Christmas.

Jamie was still a baby then, and Tony was a fresh twenty-one year old who was forced to take up the mantle his father had left behind. But that didn't mar the fact that the two siblings were having the time of their lives. In the video, Jamie was crawling towards Tony who was in the process of unwrapping a gift. Just as she placed her hand on top of the gift, Tony tore the wrapper, startling the baby. Jamie fell backwards on her bottom, emitting a sharp wail.

A small smile formed on the corner of Tony's mouth as he watched his twenty-one year old self suddenly panic and ask Jarvis to dial 911, only to be saved by Pepper, who picked Jamie up and rocked the baby to sleep.

Ever since Jamie's death, Tony had coped with it the only way he could. He completely threw himself into the business of being Iron Man and the remaining CEO of Stark Industries. He spent time finishing the projects that Jamie had left, mostly with the help of Bruce Banner, and made sure that his family was safe and happy.

But there was one thing that haunted Tony seven years later: the fact that he and Jamie had never fully resolved their fight. She had died before either of them had the chance to apologize, and that was the one thing that Tony found hard to accept, besides the fact that he would never see his sister again.

"Dad?"

Edward Howard Stark, Tony's seven-year old son, sat down on the couch beside him. His blue eyes were visible even behind the black-rimmed glasses that he wore, which were now trained on the video that was playing.

"What is it, kiddo?" Tony asked, glancing at his son.

"Mom says it's time to eat." Edward looked back at his father, who still looked like the heartthrob he was seven years ago. "Dad?"

"I'll be there." Tony sat still for a few more moments before telling Jarvis to stop the video. He stood slowly, as if steeling himself for the event ahead. "What did she prepare?"

"Oh you know Mom, Dad. The usual," Edward answered, falling into step beside his father.

"I see." Tony walked into the dining room, which he had installed inside the suite a few years ago. "Ah. That looks divine. Pepper, you certainly outdid yourself this year."

Pepper chuckled and walked towards him. "Flattery will get you nowhere, you know."

"Worth a shot," Tony said, shrugging and smiling at his wife.

Pepper kissed him on the cheek and together they sat down. Edward immediately picked up the book he had been reading, hastily sliding it back under the seat of the chair beside him when Tony clicked his tongue in disapproval.

Unlike the rest of the Starks, Edward seemed to prefer literature over science, which was becoming a sore spot for Tony. He had hoped that his son would be the one to take over the company one day, but at the rate they were going, it seemed as if _Alessia_ would be the one Tony would pass over the company to.

He wouldn't have minded, if it weren't for the simple fact that he loathed Alessia's dad, Loki. Sometimes he hoped that Loki would simply vanish, leaving Alessia under his care. But no; the God of Mischief was determined to stick around and give Alessia as normal a life as possible, which was what Jamie would undoubtedly have wanted.

Tony remembered the first press conference he had attended – sans Loki, of course – after Jamie's death. The public was blaming the Avengers for all the attacks that they experienced for the past year.

"First we had the leader of the army that attacked us more than a year ago, and then we were besieged by an army of the undead," Senator Stern had enumerated, a smirk on his pinched face. "After that, we had this crazy organism that was built not to protect, but to kill!"

"We have done all that we could to protect the citizens of this great nation," Nick Fury had began, but Stern interrupted him, showing the public various images of the effects of these different attacks.

"Billions of dollars were spent, and for what?" Stern had asked the crowd, some of whom were nodding their heads.

"For rebuilding a society that is full of ungrateful fools," Tony had said, walking inside the conference room.

Almost immediately camera lights flashed in his direction and reporters clamored for his take on the current topic. Tony ignored these and sat down on the place that had been reserved for him (even though Fury and the Avengers were unsure that he would arrive).

"If you are saying that we are the cause of the problems that have occurred for the past year, I can tell you now, Senator, that that is complete bullshit," Tony had said into the microphone. Several reporters tittered and Stern turned red. "The only blame you can pin on us is that most of us are only human. There is only so much we can do for the people; and believe me, we have certainly done a god damn lot. Even more than you, Senator."

"I-" Stern began, but Tony raised his hand.

"What did you do when we were attacked by these enemies, Senator Stern? Were you out there in the fray? Did you lift a finger to help the citizens?" Tony faced the Senator now, hating him with such intensity that he could almost feel the heat radiate from his body. "If you did, please, tell us, because while I was out there with those sitting at this table, I didn't see neither a hair nor hide of your body."

"The losses…"

"Were great. Now don't tell me that we haven't lost anything, that we didn't grieve as much as you and the rest of the country. We grieved. We lost loved ones. I lost my sister while I was part of the team, Senator Stern. But do you see me berating those who have done so much and asked for so little? No. In fact, I applaud them. Now, that may be partly because I _am_ part of them, but that's not the point."

Tony's last statement was met by dispersed laughter. Stern was no longer looking smug, but uncomfortable.

"The point is, ladies and gentlemen, the Avengers are the only ones standing between this realm and the inhabitants of those mysterious worlds out there. If they won't fight the battles for us, then who would?" Tony finished his statement and leaned back, throwing Stern a scathing look. He did not say another word the entire meeting, not even when Christine Everhart tried asking him questions about his feelings over Jamie's death. The rest of the world, save for his family, were dead to him.

He was done.

After dinner, Tony, Pepper, and Edward went out into the balcony, bundled in their winter coats and jackets. Tony had set up a small fireworks display, which he set off just before the clock struck midnight. Tony knew it was a ritual reserved for New Year's Eve, but he had started it the Christmas after Jamie's death.

The first firework that exploded into the night sky seemed to send hundreds of gold coins raining down, only to disappear in a shimmery light. These were followed by colorful bursts of light, each representing the signature colors of every member of the Avengers.

When the last firework exploded, Tony raised his eyes to the sky.

"Merry Christmas kiddo," he whispered, a lone tear sliding down his scruffy cheek.

* * *

The toy store was bustling with activity. Children screamed with delight as their parents grudgingly handed them the toys that they'd wanted for so long, while other parents tried to emulate their inner ninjas as they tried to buy gifts for their kids without being seen.

This was the scene that met Thor, Loki, Jane, and the two kids when they arrived. With a pang, Loki remembered the time when he and Jamie had gone here to buy Alessia a dollhouse and an action figure of him and Tony.

Even as he entered the store, Alessia tugging on his arm impatiently, he could almost see Jamie's dark hair whip out of sight and hear her sweet laughter ringing in his ears.

"Daddy, Daddy look! They still have your doll!" Alessia pulled him towards the action figures of the Avengers. Loki noticed that the ones for Iron Man and Captain America were practically flying off the shelves and that his were almost untouched.

This didn't deter Alessia however; she went towards the Loki action figures and took two, holding them up to him with a huge grin on her face.

"Why do you need to have action figures when you have the actual Loki in your living room?" Loki teased her, and Alessia rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"Because my Barbies need a Ken, and I don't want some short haired blonde guy," she answered.

"Point taken, sweetheart." Loki took the action figures from Alessia, who giggled and joined Haldor, who was looking at some water guns. She wrinkled her nose and went to the Lego section, where she promptly sat down on one of the tables that had bins of Lego blocks.

Loki sat on one of the nearby benches, beside a woman with curly brown hair. She shifted slightly when he approached, but he ignored it. He was used to it by now and there were times where he didn't even notice the dark looks he received from people who passed him by on the street.

_No matter what other people think, Laufeyson, your child will see you as the most important god in the universe._

In a way, Jamie had been right about that.

She had been right about many things – about him, about Tony, about Alessia, and about their life together – and for that, Loki was grateful.

The snow swirled outside the toy store, blanketing the city in a white layer. But the cold didn't bother her; it never did.

What held her attention now was the sight of the tall man; he was looking completely out of place in such a colorful location. His dark hair and brooding expression was more appropriate for a funeral than a children's toy store, and yet there he was. Her icy blue eyes studied him carefully through the frosted glass, her heart beating painfully.

The chilly breeze blew several locks of her dark hair from her neck, revealing the heart-shaped locket that rested snugly on the space between her breasts.


End file.
